Yo te protegeré
by Yui Nanami
Summary: Odio, dolor y soledad, era lo único que conocía. Toda su vida encerrado, víctima de los más crueles experimentos, objeto de manipulación humana e ignorante de la libertad. Sin embargo... 'Su mano se acercó a aquel delicado rostro y sus dedos lo rozaron con sutileza, su calidez y suavidad lo invitaron a extender la caricia mientras contemplaba sus verdes ojos...' conoció el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación, con el fin de presentar la pareja SasuSaku.

.

.

.

PRÓLOGO

Recipientes de diferentes tamaños se encontraban a lo largo de una habitación casi en penumbras, cada frasco contenía un líquido extrañamente amarillento, pero lo más sobresaliente, eran las diferentes formas amorfas que flotaban en aquel líquido. Se podía reconocer en algunos, extremidades o cuerpos pequeños, que a simple vista daban una imagen grotesca y aterradora. Los recipientes estaban conectados a largos cables, que seguían una serie de complejidad y se conectaban unos con otros, hasta llegar al final del cuarto, en donde se conectaban a una fuente de energía.

Al otro lado, una serie maquinas que parpadeaban luces se enfilaban por toda la pared, y al centro un monitor registraba el estado de cada recipiente, letras formaban palabras y las palabras oraciones, infinidad de números aparecían en cada momento, sus significados eran incomprensibles para cualquier humano, de echo todo el cuarto era incomprensible, casi irreal.

La oscuridad se fundía en toda la habitación, dándole un aspecto aún más lóbrego y siniestro. Sin embargo, una figura se alzaba ante el monitor y observaba atentamente su contenido, poseía un brillo en sus ojos, lo cual significaba que lograba comprender todo lo que aquella pantalla le mostraba.

Una perversa sonrisa asomo por su rostro, dio media vuelta y se acercó a uno de los recipientes que reposaba en una mesa y medía la mitad de su tamaño. Sumergido en un líquido se encontraba la figura completa de un bebé humano, pero con una alteración. Sus orejas no estaban en el lugar correspondiente, sobresalían por la parte superior de su cabeza con la forma puntiaguda y pequeña, como las de un animal salvaje, las de un cánido o felino, cubiertas por cabellos de finas hebras oscuras. La criatura tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que dormitaba o aún más, que nunca se abrirían.

\- Un poco más, solo un poco más y lo habré logrado- se escuchó la voz ronca del hombre con la sonrisa perversa aún en sus labios.- Serás la creación perfecta, después de tantos errores.

Los ojos amarillos del hombre se desviaron de la criatura hacia otro de los recipientes y al mirar una masa amorfa frunció el ceño.

\- No más experimentos fallidos. Con el tiempo lograré perfeccionarlo.

El hombre se alejó con pasos tranquilos hacia la única puerta del lugar, al abrirla un pequeño haz de luz se adentró al cuarto, iluminando momentáneamente a la criatura, y en segundos, salió dándole una última mirada, cerró con un poco de fuerza. No necesitaba usar llaves, aquella puerta tenía un sistema de seguridad con código de acceso, práctico y seguro.

El cuarto de nuevo se sumergió en la oscuridad. Solo la pequeña luz del monitor iluminaba un poco el lugar. Y en él se podía ver un código.

S-012606.

Ese mismo código estaba marcado en aquel recipiente que contenía la criatura.

Criatura que acaba de moverse.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL COMIENZO.**

Miró el reloj por quinta vez en menos de 15 minutos. Estaba retrasada por mucho, y sabía que su amiga se molestaría por hacerla esperar tanto, pero por más que se apresuró en salir de su trabajo, no podía dejar todo en un desorden, y no podía hacer nada con el tráfico.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué este carril no avanza?- miró hacia su derecha en donde una fila de carros avanzaba parsimoniosamente hacia la salida de aquel dichoso tráfico, suspiró.- Ino se pondrá como loca.

Dieron unos pequeños golpes en la ventana de su auto, dudo en bajarla, pero al final lo hizo. Solo no esperaba que fuera algún reportero o periodista para agobiarla con preguntas sobre el trabajo de su padre, quería pasar desapercibida ese día, no, no solo ese día, sino todos los benditos días.

-Lo siento señorita, pero tendrá que esperar unos minutos más o salir al otro carril, hay un accidente más adelante y como puede ver, esto tardará un tiempo.- era un joven oficial de policía, que le decía la lamentable suerte que tenía ella ese día.

-Está bien, creo que tratare salir de aquí.

-¿Usted es Haruno-san?- no podía ser, ¿acaso no había una persona que no la conociera? No, no la había, si eres la hija de un reconocido político de Tokio, o de todo Japón, y más aún, si trabajas para una organización que no tiene nada que ver con política, pero que es muy reconocida, no tienes escapatoria de la multitud. Y qué decir de su físico, su exótica cabellera rosa, muy llamativa ¿no?

-Emm sí, soy yo.- contestó con reticencia.

-Oh. Muy buenas tardes Haruno-san, si necesita salir rápido, puedo ayudarla.

Tal vez no tenía tan mala suerte, era un policía después de todo y ella una persona reconocida, tenía que ayudarla. Por primera vez agradeció ser importante, le darían el privilegio de salir rápido de ese tortuoso tráfico. Y eso era lo que necesitaba.

-Se lo agradecería mucho.- sonrió porque al final llegaría donde su amiga, tarde pero llegaría el mismo día.

El policía se sonrojó, no todos los días te sonríe una chica hermosa, dio media vuelta para parar los carros que se movilizaban por la derecha y darle espacio a su automóvil.

Porque Haruno Sakura además de ser una importante figura pública, tenía una belleza natural y única, no es muy común tener un cabello rosa como las sakuras en primavera, contrastado con unos ojos verdes y una piel clara. Aunque ella misma no se diera cuenta de su belleza, pues tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, ignoraba el efecto que causaba en los hombres.

Sakura giró el volante y condujo hacia la apertura echa por el policía, le dio las gracias con un saludo de mano y siguió por el nuevo carril que avanzaba lento, pero por lo menos avanzaba.

Después de un par de metros, pudo observar el accidente que había causado toda aquella congestión. Era normal ver un accidente en esos tiempos, la superpoblación y el aumento excesivo de transportes, sumado a la falta de responsabilidad en algunos conductores, era principio de cualquier problema.

Hoy sería un día agotador.

...

-Hasta que por fin llegas ¿no?- fue el saludo de una rubia irritada por el retraso de su amiga- Llegue a pensar que habías muerto en ese laboratorio.

-Deja el sarcasmo Ino, ya estoy aquí.- Sakura tomo asiento al frente de su amiga, se encontraban en un elegante restaurante.

-No me digas, pensé que eras una ilusión.-La rubia seguía con el sarcasmo.

-Ino... vale, lo siento, pero había un accidente de camino para acá, entonces ya te imaginarás el tráfico que hubo.

\- No hay excusas Sakura, siempre haces lo mismo, si no estás ocupada, estas encerrada en ese laboratorio y por Kami-sama he llegado a pensar que ya ni quieres ver a tu mejor amiga.- se lamentaba Ino, por la falta de consideración de su amiga.

\- Ya Ino, no exageres.

Sakura miraba a su amiga negar con la cabeza. Ino era su mejor amiga desde que era pequeña, la rubia de ojos azules se había ganado su total confianza, pues siendo sakura una persona notable entre la sociedad, siempre llegaban personas falsas que decían ser sus amigos, pero que en verdad sólo buscaban la apariencia de niña rica y de apellido distinguido. Ino era una de sus amigos que la apreciaba por ser ella misma.

\- Bueno, entonces pidamos algo y disfrutemos de la tarde de compras- dijo Ino y sonrió ante eso, era su pasatiempo favorito, comprar y recorrer todo almacén, en busca de la moda.- eso sí, ni una palabra de trabajo.

Pero para cierta pelirrosa eso era una tortura, no era una loca compulsiva de las compras, pero le agradaba pasar tiempo con su amiga y dejar su trabajo a un lado, aunque ello implicara terminar el día sin sentir los pies y con un renovado odio hacia los almacenes.

Sakura asintió y después de pedir las órdenes, hablaron de cualquier trivialidad, contándose cosas de los varios días que pasaron desde su última reunión de amigas.

Luego de terminar, pagaron y salieron hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde las tiendas y almacenes surtían en las calles, además estaban cerca, por lo que no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar.

-¿Y era guapo?

-¿Qué?

-El policía ¿era guapo?- la pelirrubia repitió la pregunta.

-Mmm, no lo sé, no me fijé en eso.- respondió Sakura, mientras se dirigían a la ¿séptima tienda? Ya ni sabía cuántas tiendas eran, ni sabía la hora, pero el atardecer ya estaba presente. Unos minutos más y anochecería.

-¡Sakura! ¿Por qué eres así? Tienes que detallar a cada hombre que se te acerque, ¿Acaso ya no quieres tener novio?- Ino la miraba seria, como si la respuesta que diera le salvaría la vida.

-Por el momento no Ino, estoy ocupada con los estudios y análisis de mi investigación, ya lo sabes.- respondió con cansancio la pelirrosa, su amiga siempre estaba molestándola con que consiguiera novio y esas cosas, que en ese momento no quería pensar.

-Solo porque un idiota te traicionó hace tiempo, no quiere decir que todos los hombres son iguales.- y ahí va, de nuevo el sermón.

Sakura frunció el ceño, para ella todos los hombres eran iguales, solo la buscaban por su apellido, su dinero y conseguir reputación, su último novio, a quien había llegado a apreciar y pensaba que era diferente, resultó ser un idiota interesado en conseguir la confianza de su padre y de paso conseguir una buena posición en la política, además de engañarla con otra mujer. En conclusión, no confiaba en los hombres.

-Claro, como digas Ino.- dijo distraídamente mientras miraba un objeto de su interés.

Una nostalgia la invadió cuando a través de una ventana observó una cadena de plata sencilla, con una gema pequeña en vertical azabache, era muy parecida a la que alguna vez poseía, como un recuerdo de su madre...

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ino mientras se detenía y observaba a su amiga contemplar la ventana de una joyería. Caminó hacia ella y vislumbró el objeto de su atención.

-Era como el que perdí...- susurró la pelirrosa al momento en que los recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

-Cómpralo, tal vez no vuelvas a ver uno igual.- sugirió Ino al comprender los sentimientos de su amiga.

La pelirrosa asintió, y entró a la joyería seguida de su amiga. Cuando la cadena estuvo en sus manos, observó detalladamente la pulida piedra azabache y su brillantez. No era igual a la que antaño tenía, esta era más hermosa y a la vez sencilla, pero su significado era más importante.

Cuando la noche llegó, Sakura se dirigía a su apartamento. Vivía aparte de su padre después de ingresar a la universidad, ya que la relación entre padre e hija se basaba en fuertes discusiones y silencios incómodos, por lo que prefirió ser independiente lo antes posible. Claro, en un principio, con el sustento de su padre, y ahora que tenía un trabajo lo bastante prometedor, podía costear sus gastos.

Una vez dentro de este, se encamino a tomar una ducha con agua caliente, para relajarse un rato, aquel día había sido muy agotador, tal como lo había previsto.

Mañana sería un día ocupado, así que aprovecharía en descansar lo suficiente esa noche para recuperar energías.

...

A unos cuantos kilómetros bajo tierra, gritos de agonía se ahogaban en paredes blancas, solo dos personas que observaban todo lo que ocurría en esa habitación eran testigos de aquellos desgarradores chillidos.

En una mesa de metal se encontraba una criatura de mediana estatura, en lo que parecían sus brazos, alrededor de sus muñecas habían unos firmes y gruesos grilletes que lo obligaban a permanecer en la plana y fría mesa. Sus manos poseían cuatro alargados dedos y terminaban en garras ensangrentadas que se movían con desesperación. Sus piernas estaban en la misma situación, agarradas por los grilletes de plomo, y con la misma deformidad como sus manos. En definitiva, aquella criatura con cabeza casi cadavérica y con el cuerpo pálido pero lleno de quemaduras, sufría de sobremanera en ese encierro de plomo.

Artefactos eléctricos rodeaban la habitación, y unos cables se extendían hacia la mesa de metal, rodeando el cuerpo de la víctima. Los cables eran la causa del terrible dolor de esta, pues de ellos se enviaban descargas eléctricas hacia el cuerpo, con una potencia exorbitante para cualquier ser humano o ser vivo, era impresionante como la pálida criatura resistía la violenta energía. La intensidad de la corriente era continua a más de 300 miliamperios, mortal para cualquiera.

Los dos humanos cómplices del sufrimiento ajeno, observaban todo a través de un grueso vidrio que los separaba de la habitación. Sus rostros no reflejaban miedo ni culpa, la impasibilidad de sus expresiones era signo de que sabían lo que ocurría y no tenían intenciones de detenerlo.

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo casi carbonizado por la corriente dejó de moverse, y los chillidos de sufrimiento se ahogaron en un último respiro.

La criatura había muerto, ahora solo quedaba un cuerpo carbonizado sin ningún uso.

-Paro cardiaco, no resistió más tiempo la descarga, los daños fueron: parálisis de las musculaturas en las extremidades y por consiguiente el corazón, mayores daños en los tejidos nerviosos, algunos huesos rotos y lo normal, quemaduras externas como internas.- la voz del hombre se escuchó en la habitación, mientras miraba el monitor del aparato eléctrico que los acompañaba, la pantalla le mostraba los resultados de su experimento.-Pero este duro un poco más ¿no cree usted?

-La resistencia cada vez aumenta, eso es bueno.- la fría voz del segundo hombre se hizo escuchar, sus ojos amarillos mostraban un brillo de satisfacción y una cínica sonrisa asomó por su rostro.- Pero sigue siendo imperfecto.

-Ya tiene uno perfecto.

-Solo uno, y con eso no es suficiente.

-Si tan solo...

-No vale lamentarse, eso lo sabemos- el de sádicos ojos amarillos lo interrumpió sin ningún miramiento y borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa.- Aquel día... fuimos descuidados. Y no se repetirá.

\- S-012606... vaya, en estos 24 años ha progresado muy bien.

-Hablando de él, empecemos con su rutina del día.- apenas lo dijo, la cínica sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

-Si señor.- Con una pequeña inclinación salió de la habitación. La luz del pasillo iluminó una cabellera plateada. Y sin más, se dirigió hacia su objetivo, una puerta de hierro impenetrable al final del pasillo.

En su camino divisó a un hombre con traje de laboratorio, que llevaba una maleta negra. Aprovechó para darle una indicación.

-Limpia el sector 3, el cuerpo quedó carbonizado.

-Sí señor.

Unos metros más por el pasillo, había una puerta de hierro imponente, y absolutamente cerrada.

Adentro se cernía la oscuridad.

El ruido de unas pesadas cadenas que se arrastraban y el suave respirar de alguien, eran las únicas señales de vida.

Una sombra se vislumbraba, y unos ojos azabaches llenos de odio observaban la puerta, atentos a la entrada de un maldito hombre.

...

Una gran estructura se alzaba por encima de algunos árboles, como era invierno, los mismos estaban de un verde frondoso sin algún otro color, rodeando las grandes extensiones de tierra. Había un edificio en la zona este, tenía varios pisos y conservaba un aspecto de importancia. En el centro se podía ver una plantación más baja que el edificio, pero mucho más ancha. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un sutil blanco que resaltaban más en la compleja estructura. Y en la zona oeste, dos edificios más se alzaban sobrepasando la altura de los árboles, con su aspecto trascendental.

En la parte de atrás de estas estructuras, se encontraba una planicie, lo bastante extensa para cualquier uso, en ese caso, como zona de transportes aéreos y en otro como zona de vehículos terrestres.

El follaje de los árboles casi ocultaba ese lugar gobernado por los humanos, alejado de cualquier urbanización de Tokio, aproximadamente unos 20 kilómetros fuera de la ciudad.

Un vehículo se movilizaba por una larga carretera en dirección al lugar ya mencionado. Era lunes, y como todos los comienzos de semana, Sakura se dirigía a su segundo hogar, como lo había llamado Ino, pues aquel lugar era la zona de trabajo de la pelirrosa.

Centro de investigación científica y tecnológica de Tokio, también conocido como CICT de Tokio. Como su nombre lo decía, era el centro de investigación más grande e importante de la ciudad y del país entero, también mundialmente conocido.

Sakura tras haber terminado sus estudios en medicina y logrado una especialización en el campo de la genética, consiguió unirse a la CICT cumpliendo su principal meta, en un periodo de tiempo corto, gracias a sus excelentes resultados académicos, sumado a las influencias de su padre.

Su principal deseo era ayudar a las personas, por eso siempre aspiró por la medicina, pero al conocer una posibilidad mayor de ayuda con el campo de la genética, puso todo su empeño por unirse a las investigaciones, las cuales buscaban curas a enfermedades comunes o extrañas a través de la estructura genética del hombre, cambiando o alterando los genes dañados. Si su grupo de investigación, con el que estaba desde que ingresó, hace 3 meses, conseguía alguna solución para tratar una enfermedad hasta el momento incurable, podrían salvar muchas vidas, y era eso lo que ella buscaba, salvar vidas.

Además también estaba en el campo de la biotecnología, con el cual podrían crear órganos humanos para realizar trasplantes a personas que los necesitasen. Definitivamente, esta era su pasión, conseguir muchas oportunidades para salvar vidas. Una persona muy altruista.

Era una chica muy joven, con 24 años de edad, como para pertenecer a una organización tan importante, llena de expertos en el tema o científicos de diferentes partes del mundo, pero gracias a las influencias de su padre y su prestigioso apellido, fue admitida tal vez con cierta reticencia, pero toda duda de rechazo se perdió, al conocer sus excelentes estudios y buena eficiencia en su trabajo en ese corto periodo de tiempo.

-Buenos días Haruno-san.- saludó con cortesía el guardia de seguridad de la entrada al CICT.

-Buenos días.- saludó con una linda sonrisa, mientras entregaba su documento de la CICT como pase de entrada. Solo se permitían las personas que hacían parte de las investigaciones.

Al pasar y estacionar su vehículo en el parqueadero de un edificio de la zona oeste, bajó y sacó su bolso para dirigirse a su cuarto. Estaba ansiosa por continuar con su trabajo, interrumpido por el fin de semana de relajo.

Los edificios eran las habitaciones para el personal de la CITC, pues muchos permanecían tanto tiempo en sus laboratorios o grupos de trabajo que les era más fácil vivir ahí, puesto que para regresar a la ciudad era un camino algo largo. Eran como internados, claro que con libertad, eran libres de salir cuando quisieran.

Una vez en su cuarto, organizó algunas cosas y otras las guardó en un bolso de cuero negro. Ya listo todo, se encaminó al laboratorio que compartía con su grupo de investigación.

Tenía que entrar por la estructura central, de nuevo mostrar su documento y llegar a un ascensor para descender hacia la planta de genética.

Eran cuatro plantas subterráneas, la primera era la planta de ciencias (biología, física, química). La segunda, la planta de genética y biotecnología, a donde la pelirrosa se dirigía. La tercera, la planta de ingenierías o tecnología. Y la cuarta, era llamada como la planta Z, era una zona desconocida para la mayoría de los ingresados en la CICT. Se decía, que en esa planta se trabajaba con tecnologías sumamente desarrolladas y con virus sumamente peligrosos, pero todo en pro de la ciencia.

Sakura se recargó en la pared de metal del ascensor mientras este bajaba, y aprovecho para leer algunas de las observaciones obtenidas la anterior semana.

"Solo espero que esta semana avancemos algo." Pensó mientras un suspiro escapa de sus labios.

...

-Los órganos bioartificiales son elaborados con células madre.- afirmaba un rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso lo sabemos.- exclamó aburrido un pelinegro con una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza.- Pero necesitamos el molde o la estructura del órgano.

-Sabemos que esos moldes son extraídos de animales o eso lo utilizan en diferentes centros de investigación.- opinó una rubia con cuatro coletas en su cabello y de ojos verdes.

-Sí, pero no queremos recurrir a esos métodos.- se escuchó la suave voz de una ojiperla y de un largo cabello negro.

-Entonces...- el pelirrubio fue interrumpido por la puerta al abrirse.

-Hola chicos ¿cómo van?- saludó una animada pelirrosa.

-¡Sakura-chan!- exclamo entusiasmado el pelirrubio y con una sonrisa de saludo.

-Naruto, no dejas de ser escandaloso.- suspiró resignada Sakura por su amigo.

-Buenos días sakura-san.- saludó la ojiperla con una sonrisa un poco tímida.

-Hinata...- Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estamos en la misma discusión de la anterior semana.- respondió con cansancio el pelinegro.

-Eh Shikamaru ¿ya estás cansando tan rápido?- mencionó la pelirrosa, pues siempre que lo veía tenía una expresión de 'no me hables, me da flojera responder'.

-Ya sabes que si.- Respondió la rubia por él. En un intento por ahorrarle la respuesta a su esposo.

-Temari no siempre estará ahí para ahorrarte las respuestas.- río Naruto por la actitud de la pareja.

Los demás también rieron. Y Sakura acomodó su bolso en su escritorio. Las cuatro personas de ahí eran miembros de su grupo de investigación, había otros pero aún no llegaban. Además, todo su grupo eran unos de los pocos amigos que ella tenía, por lo que siempre se animaba a trabajar con ellos.

El laboratorio era una zona amplia, con aparatos tecnológicos en una habitación y en otra era la habitación experimental, pues ahí practicaban sus experimentos. Otra habitación estaba llena de muestras biológicas que necesitaban y en otra conservaban algunos de sus órganos prefabricados.

La sala en la que se encontraban era la habitación de la información, en esta cada uno tenía sus escritorios con su portátil correspondiente y sus informes. Siempre estaban en esa sala, cuando necesitaban discutir sobre su investigación o simplemente hablar como amigos.

Claro que todo su laboratorio era una pequeña parte de toda la planta de genética, pues habían más laboratorios para otros grupos de investigación y también estaban las habitaciones que contenían muestras y material para trabajar.

-¿Qué opinan sobre los moldes con materiales sintéticos?- preguntó Sakura al tiempo que sacaba unas hojas de su bolso.

-Que no son tan perfectos.- respondió Shikamaru dejando a un lado el tema anterior.

-Pero podríamos perfeccionarlos.- sonrió Sakura mientras les mostraba unas hojas.

Además de relajarse ese día con Ino de compras, también pensaba sobre su investigación. Obtuvo una idea e inmediatamente la copió para mostrarla a sus amigos.

-Así que implantar células... Me gusta la idea.- comentó el rubio mientras terminaba de leer.

Estuvieron discutiendo por casi una hora más sobre la nueva idea, los aspectos positivos como negativos. En conclusión tendrían que experimentar y ver los resultados.

Querían encontrar la forma de crear órganos para trasplante en personas y salvar la vida de muchos que necesitaban urgente un nuevo órgano. Lo ideal es que las personas donaran sus órganos, pero muchos por sus creencias o su ética no aceptaban esos métodos y no querían profanar sus cuerpos. Otro percance era que en muchos casos los órganos de un donante no eran compatibles con el paciente.

En fin, querían encontrar la forma de desarrollarlos sin seguir la forma de muchos otros científicos, que experimentaban con los órganos de animales como ratas o cerdos.

-Aún no llegan los demás ¿dónde están?- preguntó Sakura extrañada por la ausencia de sus otros compañeros.

-Neji-niisan y los otros están en la planta de ingenierías con Shino.- respondió Hinata ante la duda de la pelirrosa.

-Están buscando algún aparato que nos pueda ayudar.- continuó el rubio.

-Mmm ya veo, pensé que no vendrían a trabajar.- comentó con burla Sakura.

-Ja! Eso me lo espero de Shikamaru pero Lee es otro cuento.- río Naruto hacia la referencia de sus amigos.

Shikamaru solo alzo una ceja en desacuerdo con el rubio, mientras los otros reían. Conocían muy bien a Lee, su otro compañero, como para saber que la llama de la juventud en él nunca se extinguía, y siempre se esforzaba por hacer bien su trabajo. Diferente a shikamaru con su actitud relajada, sin embargo era uno de los que mejor analizaban las investigaciones.

-Ya deben estar de regreso.- aseguró Temari mientras dejaba de reír.

Los otros asintieron y continuaron con su investigación.

...

-Orochimaru-sama tenemos problemas.- Informó un hombre de gafas y cabello plateado, mientras entraba a una habitación completamente en penumbras.

El mencionado estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá con una copa entre sus dedos, y le daba la espalda a la puerta. Volteó la cabeza y unos ojos amarillos resplandecieron en la oscuridad.

Solo lo interrumpían en su momento de descanso cuando algo grave pasaba. Y eso era lo que estaba pasando.

-Habla.

-Uno de los experimentos esta fuera de control, se soltó de la retención.

-¿Quién?

-El número J-00457.

-Y... ¿cómo escapó?

-Es otro de sus ataques, estaba en una de sus pruebas y era llevado a su celda. Mató a dos guardias.

El silencio reino en la oscura habitación. No se lograba vislumbrar nada más que los ojos amarillentos que miraban a su informante.

-¿En qué zona está?

-Se encuentra en la tercera zona, está totalmente cerrada, pero está causando estragos.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Dispárenle un tranquilizante.

-Señor es muy peligroso entrar ahí.

-Entonces... ¿Qué esperas hacer?

-Bueno...-dudó el peligris, en casos como esos, solo se disparaban tranquilizantes y luego eran encerrados, y en otros casos tenían que matarlos. Pero el experimento que estaba fuera de control no era cualquier experimento, era uno valioso, no podían matarlo sin más.

-Kabuto, solo sigue el protocolo en casos como estos, y avísame como terminó todo.- cortó la conversación con indiferencia. No era tan importante el asunto, para él claro.

-Pero...- la fría mirada que le fue enviada, calló sus protestas.- Si señor.

Estaba dispuesto a salir y cumplir sus órdenes pero la voz lo detuvo.

-Una cosa más, trae al chico necesito hablar con él.

-Si Orochimaru-sama.

Al salir de la habitación, la oscuridad volvió a reinar.

...

Dos cuerpos estaban en el suelo y la sangre escurría abundante por ellos. Tal vez ya no eran reconocibles como dos cuerpos, sino como varias partes de lo que fueron.

Un grito de angustia se escuchaba unos metros más adelante. La zona estaba totalmente iluminada y las paredes blancas resaltaban cual farolas encendidas.

Todo en la zona era un desastre, aparte de la sangre y algunas paredes manchadas de esta, había cosas tiradas por todos lados, desde papeles hasta computadores y equipos.

Otro chillido desgarrador se escuchó, pero con más potencia. La figuraba se podía ver más adelante mientras tiraba una mesa, parecía un humano normal con cabello anaranjado y músculos pronunciados, pero lo que, lo hacía diferente eran unas manchas negras que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo.

La puerta principal de la zona tres se abrió con cautela, y dos uniformados se mostraron con un arma cada uno.

La bestia iracunda los observó con sus ojos naranjas y en cuestión de segundos se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Y ellos sin perder más tiempo le dispararon.

Tres dardos atinaron en el cuerpo manchado, pero esos no eran suficientes para detenerlo. El uniformado tomando valor dio un paso al frente y recargando su arma disparó cuatro veces más.

Sin más, a menos de cinco metros de la criatura dieron la vuelta en un segundo y salieron de la zona cerrando con fuerza, con la ayuda de otros tres uniformados.

La criatura se estrelló en la puerta, y más gritos se escucharon, pero estos eran diferentes, no eran gritos de angustia o terror, ahora eran gritos de odio.

Unos minutos después los gritos desaparecieron y la criatura cayó inconsciente al frío suelo.

...

-La bestia ha sido calmada, ahora se encuentra en su celda.

-Bien. ¿No hubo más bajas?

-Ni una más.

La oscura sombra sentada en el mismo sofá asintió ante la efectividad de su equipo. Algunas veces se presentaban situaciones así, pero ya mantenían un protocolo para seguir.

Si el experimento era importante no podían matarlo, así estuviera fuera de control. Si no era de importancia y era uno de los muchos fallos, podían matarlo sin reticencias.

-¿Dónde está el chico?

-En un momento viene, ya lo he llamado.

-Cierra al salir.- lo despidió en seguida. Si la emergencia había sido detenida, no tenía por qué seguir ahí.

-Si.- Kabuto dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Unos pasos frente a él, apareció un hombre, que reconoció al instante.- Orochimaru-sama te está esperando.

-Lo sé.- musitó la voz. Y sin más camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Ya la has encontrado?

El hombre sonrió imperceptible y le dio una mirada que reflejaba... nada. Abrió la puerta y al pasar a la habitación la cerró.

-Así que por fin vienes.- susurró una voz en la oscuridad.

-He estado investigado a la persona que solicitaste.- el hombre que acababa de entrar hablaba impasible.

-¿Y qué has obtenido?

-Buenos resultados.- el silencio le siguió a su respuesta, por lo que continuó hablando.- Es una persona dedicada a su trabajo, estudió medicina e hizo una especialización en genética. Ha estado en la CICT por tres meses. Y... su padre es un importante político de Tokio.

-¿Dedicada?

-Sí, además pienso que es influenciable.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella sea influenciable?

-Como le dije, es dedicada a su trabajo, quiere salvar muchas vidas con su investigación.

-¿Que está investigando?

-La biotecnología, órganos nuevos y tratamientos a enfermedades genéticas, con su grupo claro.

La presencia que había estado sentada en un sofá todo el tiempo se levantó, y con sus ojos amarillos estudiaron al hombre que estaba a unos pasos de distancia a él.

-Si quiere salvar vidas, ¿cómo crees que reaccione ante tal proposición?

-Si sabe lo que está en juego aceptará.

Una sonrisa complacida apareció en el hombre llamado Orochimaru. Y un brillo sádico apareció en sus amarillos ojos.

-Así que... ¿Puedo recurrir a ella?

-Con total seguridad.- contestó el hombre informante.

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura.- Pronunció con una sonrisa imperceptible.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, solo tenía que hacer una buena jugada y ganaría.

No habría posibilidad de perder. Tal vez demorara un tiempo en terminar la partida, pero el resultado sería el mismo.

El ganaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola! Esta es una nueva historia que estoy comenzando, es lo que mi mente ha creado, espero les guste… Y si es así y quieren que continúe, me lo dicen para motivarme a escribir :)

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer…!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL ENCUENTRO**

Estaba sentada frente a su escritorio y revisaba unos cuantos datos más. Sus otros compañeros estaban en la misma posición.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un sonriente pelimarrón asomaba su cabeza por esta.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola chicos!- Saludó alegremente. Y los demás le respondieron el saludo.

-¡Hola Kiba! ¿Ya encontraron algo? Pensamos que ya no vendrían.- exclamó entusiasmado un pelirrubio, mientras se paraba de su escritorio.

-Amm bueno si, pero necesitamos que bajen y ustedes mismos den sus opiniones. Los otros están esperando allá.- rápidamente hizo señales para que lo siguieran y sin más, se fue directo al ascensor.

-Supongo que han encontrado algo interesante. Vamos...- Mencionó Shikamaru al momento en que seguía al pelimarrón.

Sakura y los otros alcanzaron a Kiba en el ascensor y descendieron hacia la planta de ingenierías. El ascensor era lo suficientemente moderno como para llevar en su interior a 5 personas o más, además estaba hecho de acero y un cristal resistente.

Mientras tanto, aprovecharon en discutir sobre lo que Kiba y el resto de su equipo lograron encontrar para facilitar la investigación.

-Nosotros también descubrimos algo importante, cuando estemos todos lo discutiremos.- se escuchó la voz de Sakura y al momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Está bien, ahora vamos al sector 4, allá están esperándonos.

Cuando llegaron al sector mencionado, se adentraron a una habitación en donde varios aparatos electrónicos se situaban a lo largo de las paredes. En una esquina estaba el resto del equipo.

-Ya llegaron.- mencionó un ojiperla con cabello largo y castaño, recogido en una coleta baja.

-¡Sakura-san! ¡Buenos días!

-Hola Lee. Hola chicos.- saludó mientras sonreía.

Sus amigos nunca cambiaban. Lee el chico con cabello en forma de taza y color negro, además de sus cejas un poco gruesas, por no decir mucho, seguía siendo el mismo con energías de sobra.

Neji el ojiperla, se distinguía por su seriedad y su carácter un tanto orgulloso, era el primo de Hinata, aunque solo se asemejaran en lo físico, porque en actitud diferenciaban mucho, pues Hinata se caracterizaba por su timidez.

Ten Ten la otra chica del grupo, con ojos y cabello color chocolate, su peinado casi siempre eran dos rodetes, se la permanecía el mayor tiempo con el ojiperla, Sakura sospechaba de su relación, pero por el momento no se sabía nada.

Shino el chico que estaba sentado frente a un ordenador, usaba unas gafas oscuras y su cabello corto era de un color castaño. Era muy reservado y casi no hablaba, pero contribuía mucho en sus investigaciones o proyectos.

En definitiva eran un grupo extraño, todos tenían personalidades muy diferentes, pero esos tres meses trabajando juntos habían aprendido a comprenderse y complementarse con las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno. Lo que tenían en común eran sus sueños, de ayudar a la humanidad y también sus edades, pues todos eran jóvenes, no pasaban de los 28 años.

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo chicos.- la voz de otro hombre se hizo presente. Mostraba una sonrisa, que la mayoría de las veces parecía forzada.

Aquel pelinegro trabajaba en la planta de ingenierías, pero muchas veces los ayudaba con sus investigaciones, como en el caso de buscar aparatos necesarios para algún experimento o proyecto. Él tenía más experiencia en la CICT, y desde el principio decidió ayudarlos.

-Hola Sai, ¡cuánto tiempo! Como... ¿tres días?- Naruto volvió a sonreír, contagiando a los demás que hicieron lo mismo.

Aunque Sai no estuviera en el grupo directamente, ellos lo consideraban parte de este y como uno de sus amigos.

-Muy gracioso Naruto.- comentó Sai también sonriendo. Entró a la habitación y observó lo que hacían.- Siguen en lo mismo… ¿Eh?

-Vean esto.- se escuchó la voz de Shino llamando a los presentes.

Todos se reunieron en frente de la computadora alrededor de Shino, y observaron en la pantalla un modelo electrónico. El pelimarrón comenzó con su explicación.

Alcanzó a decir unas diez palabras y el golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió. Unos segundos después esta se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre mayor uniformado.

Todos se sorprendieron al instante al identificar el uniforme, era el que usaban los de la planta Z, y casi nunca se les veía, pues muy poco salían. Por eso, verlo enfrente de ellos con la disposición de dar una orden, era una situación muy inusual.

-¿Haruno-san?- Preguntó directamente.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Acompáñeme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó nerviosamente. ¿Por qué la necesitaban con tal diligencia los de la planta Z a ella? No lo entendía.

-Limítese a seguirme.

Sakura observó a sus compañeros entre confusa y nerviosa. Tal vez ellos conocieran la respuesta a tan repentina orden. Pero la cara de confusión en ellos le advirtió que tampoco sabían nada.

Sai la miró y asintió. Dándole a entender que la mejor manera de saciar sus dudas era acatar la orden.

La pelirrosa después de unos segundos decidió seguirlo. La puerta de la habitación se cerró y la presencia de ella había desaparecido.

Lo que nadie supo, o tal vez solo una persona, es que a partir de ese momento la vida de Haruno Sakura no sería la misma, su vida cambiaría para siempre.

…..

-Señor, ya la he mandado a llamar.

La misma habitación oscura y el hombre de ojos amarillos, descansaba en un sofá, tal vez el mismo también.

\- Sigue el plan.

-Sí señor. Pero... ¿usted cree que aceptará?

-Lo hará.

Aunque Kabuto conservaba sus dudas no cuestionaría la orden de él.

-Está bien.- se inclinó y salió de la habitación oscura.

Caminó por el largo pasillo y se detuvo en una puerta, dudó unos instantes y luego abrió, con un código y una tarjeta. Encendió las luces, la habitación estaba vacía, y se dirigió hacia otra puerta. Al entrar observó un vidrio sumamente grueso.

Unos ojos azabaches lo miraron cargados de un intenso odio.

El vidrio era la ventana de otra habitación. Y en esa habitación blanca se encontraba un hombre encadenado de pies y manos en posición vertical, sólo usaba unos pantalones gastados.

Un gruñido escapó de los labios de aquel ser, aunque el sonido no logró atravesar el vidrio.

El peligris ignorando el estado del prisionero, formó una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios. Y con un tono burlesco y algo amenazante le escupió un par de palabras.

\- No intentes nada, nunca podrás salir de aquí, a menos que quieras morir.

Los ojos del hombre se afilaron, dando a entender que había escuchado cada palabra aún a través del vidrio. Su mirada intensa y sus músculos tensionados se asemejaban a un felino apunto de cazar a su presa, inclusive parecía que ni las cadenas serían capaces de detenerlo.

-Tendrás una nueva visita, así que por favor no la mates esta vez.- Agregó Kabuto manteniendo su sonrisa.

Y sin otra mirada más, dio la vuelta y salió con pasos firmes que retumbaron en la habitación.

Como odiaba a aquel hombre encadenado, incluso más que a los otros experimentos. Él era el culpable de esa muerte, él la había matado en frente de sus ojos... Sin embargo, sabía lo importante que era para la 'investigación' y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo único que lo consolaba era saber el sufrimiento que le causaban en cada prueba, cada día, y disfrutaba la impotencia que sentía aquella criatura al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo quería ver muerto, pero era mejor verlo agonizando, algo más doloroso que la misma muerte.

…..

Sakura era conducida por los pasillos de ingenierías hasta llegar a un ascensor, era diferente al otro que había usado siempre, y este solo era usado por los integrantes de la planta Z.

Ahora ella tenía el honor de pisar tierras desconocidas.

El hombre uniformado introdujo un documento y luego una clave, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron permitiéndoles la entrada. Sakura al dar un paso en aquella caja de metal, los nervios la invadieron y un vacío se formó en su estómago, un miedo irracional se extendió por todo su cuerpo impidiéndole seguir.

-Haruno-san siga por favor.- se escuchó una orden por parte del hombre uniformado al verla parada entre la planta y el ascensor.

Sakura reaccionó y se adentró por fin, sin embargo el miedo que sentía aún estaba presente. No quería conocer tierras desconocidas, ya no. Tal vez en un momento si, por su curiosidad, pero definitivamente ya no quería, esa curiosidad se había convertido en un miedo mayor.

El ascensor empezó su descenso y el corazón de Sakura latía desenfrenadamente, se controló lo mejor que pudo y esperó.

Las puertas se abrieron y un pasillo extenso le dio la bienvenida a la Zona Z. Las paredes eran de un blanco pulcro y lámparas de luz blanca se extendían cada tres metros por sus cabezas.

El hombre comenzó a caminar y Sakura con pasos vacilantes lo siguió. Recorrieron un par de metros por el solitario pasillo, parecía infinito, no había puertas ni ventanas, todo era totalmente austero.

De pronto un chillido ahogado se escuchó a lo lejos, amortiguado por las cientos de paredes.

-¿¡Qué fue eso!? -casi gritó la pelirrosa y se detuvo por el sobresalto de ese aterrador sonido.

-Nada, no he escuchado nada.- respondió inmutable, sin vacilar o alterarse.

-P-pero...-casi le tembló la voz.

-Tal vez fue el sonido de alguna tubería, sigamos.

Sakura seguía con los nervios de punta a pesar de la respuesta de su acompañante. Tal vez la repentina desconfianza por aquel lugar la estaban turbando y creía escuchar cosas.

Siguieron adentrándose por el sobrio pasillo, sus pasos sonoros hacían eco, y un par de metros más adelante había una bifurcación, una señal indicaba los diferentes lugares del pasillo. A la derecha decía "zona experimental", el de la izquierda "zona x" y el que seguía a lo largo "zona neutral", cada cruce tenían unas imponentes puertas de acero. El hombre tomo el cruce de la izquierda de igual aspecto, e introdujo de nuevo su documento y el código de acceso.

La puerta se abrió y apenas entraron se cerró sola. Sakura vislumbró varias puertas por ambos lados del pasillo, eran totalmente de acero y también tenían código de acceso.

De nuevo se escuchó un chillido, pero esta vez con más potencia, parecía el de un animal agonizando. Un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda.

Sabía que muchos lugares de investigación experimentaban con animales, pero nunca pensó que la CICT lo hacía. Tal vez era ilegal o tal vez no, ahora los gobiernos permitían esa clase de experimentos con algunos animales como ratas o cerdos, todo a favor de la ciencia, de encontrar curas a enfermedades o salvar vidas humanas.

Sin embargo a Sakura esos métodos le parecían inhumanos, experimentar con animales le parecía un acto atroz, y una violación a la vida de ellos, sentían como todo ser vivo ¿por qué tenían que pasar por eso?

Claro que todo eso eran suposiciones, tal vez si era alguna tubería dañada o sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

De nuevo el mismo sonido, definitivamente eso no podían ser alucinaciones suyas, solo quedaba que fuera una tubería. En todo caso... ¿Que pintaba ella ahí?

Llegaron a una sala un poco ancha y en ella dos hombres la esperaban sentados en un cómodo sofá blanco, parecía una sala de espera.

-Buenos días Haruno-san.- la saludó un hombre de cabello negro y largo, con unos ojos color amarillos, e inmediatamente se levantó y le estrechó su mano, estaba fría y pálida.

-Buenos días...

-Orochimaru. Y él es mi asistente Kabuto.- los ojos amarillentos se dirigieron al hombre uniformado y con una orden muda este salió.

-Un gusto...-Sakura respondió vacilante, aún tenía ese mal presentimiento de estar ahí.

-Bueno, se preguntará que está haciendo aquí ¿no?- la voz del hombre tenía un tinte de falsa amabilidad.

Sakura asintió. Esa era su duda en todo ese día. No entendía que estaba sucediendo y cada vez sentía la ansiedad de salir rápido de ese lugar.

-Primero que todo, usted es un miembro nuevo del CICT, solo ha estado tres meses. Hemos revisado su hoja de vida, lo que ha estudiado y sus grandes capacidades en su trabajo.- Orochimaru le ofreció sentarse mientras continuaba hablando.- La investigación que está realizando es muy significativa, si su grupo lo logra, créanme serían el orgullo de este centro.

Sakura escuchaba todo atentamente, pero aún no lograba entender que hacía ella ahí. Se revolvió en el sofá inquieta. El hombre continuó sin variar su expresión de falsa amabilidad.

-A lo que quiero llegar es... Quiero que usted trabaje en la planta Z.- soltó por fin y con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Sakura se sorprendió, definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba oír. Su cara mostraba la clara confusión que sentía. Después de unos segundos de asimilar esa frase, su cara paso de la sorpresa a la incertidumbre y muchas preguntas se formaron en su mente. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la necesitaban? Y sobre todo... ¿Qué se supone que haría ella ahí? No conocía nada de la planta Z, algunas suposiciones sí, pero solo eran eso, no sabía nada en absoluto sobre esa planta, ¿que investigaban? ¿Qué hacían para que todo estuviera encubierto? ¿Sería lo mismo que su grupo investigaba pero con mayores avances? Y de ser así, ¿por eso la necesitaban?

-No entiendo... No sé nada sobre esta planta. ¿Por qué tendría...?

-Es por eso que está aquí.- la interrumpió y con la seriedad pintando en su cara procedió.- Esta planta está dedicada al avance de la ciencia, todo lo que hacemos aquí es esencial para la humanidad. El hombre es débil, cualquier virus, bacteria, enfermedad, herida... Lo llevan a la muerte, también sus sentidos, son débiles y falibles. Y qué decir de su inteligencia, aun no somos capaces de desarrollar al cien nuestro cerebro. Todos esos problemas nos impiden avanzar como una raza superior. Somos seres racionales pero... estamos destruyendo nuestro propio mundo. Llegará un día en que la raza humana se extinga y ¿por culpa de quién? Por supuesto, nosotros mismos nos encargaremos, y no inconscientemente, somos sumamente conscientes de que estamos causando nuestra perdición, pero no hacemos nada por evitarlo. La ignorancia de las personas causa esto, dedicadas a implorar por sus vidas a un Dios y ganar un cielo eterno, sin percatarse que es aquí, en el mundo real, donde necesitamos un cambio. Ignoran el futuro de la humanidad, ignoran el futuro del mundo, ignoran muchas cosas, no quieren aceptar la realidad y la realidad es que estamos en el abismo de la muerte. No lograremos avanzar como raza, porque antes, moriremos en nuestra propia basura.

Las crudas palabras del hombre resonaron en su cabeza. Sakura lo admitía, sabía que llegaría un momento en que eso sucedería, el llamado fin del mundo, pero no sería el mundo en morir, sería la humanidad.

-El ser humano es como una plaga, y a las plagas hay que exterminarlas, y la naturaleza se encargará de ello. ¿No ves cómo está el mundo ahora? La superpoblación es excesiva y los desechos de cada humano ¿A dónde van a parar? A ríos, a mares, a la tierra misma. Y ¿De qué nos alimentamos? De los mismos productos que nos ofrece la misma tierra, sucia pero es comida, de los animales, que comen lo mismo todo sucio, necesitamos del agua, sucia pero estamos sedientos. Todo está contaminado y ¿qué hacemos? Seguimos destruyendo todo. Los océanos tienen que ser azules ¿no? Entonces... ¿por qué hay kilómetros de manchas negras en el ahora gris océano? ¿Por qué hay kilogramos de basura humana flotando en el agua? Y seguimos arrojando cualquier cosa en cualquier lado porque no nos interesa, al final otra persona la recoge ¿no? Seguimos destruyendo cientos de selvas, bosques, plantas, valles, flora... para construir lo que el humano quiere y necesita.- el hombre con una impasibilidad en su rostro continuaba destilando sus pensamientos.- Es normal que la naturaleza responda a nuestras impertinencias con ella. Y ya lo está haciendo, claro en una medida menor, pero lo hace. Calentamiento global, tsunamis, terremotos, inundaciones, erupciones volcánicas y muchas más cosas... ¿cómo crees que será una medida mayor?

Todas las palabras del hombre se grababan a fuego en su mente, y su cuerpo respondía con escalofríos y un imperceptible temblor. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, desde que su pie ingreso en ese ascensor.

Lo que el hombre le decía ella lo sabía, el mundo estaba contaminado a gran escala y la culpa solo era del ser humano. Pero la forma en que se expresaba le daba desconfianza.

-Entonces... ¿Ustedes...?

-Lo que nosotros buscamos es mejorar la raza humana... Algo como...- Orochimaru dudó en decirlo, al final se levantó del sillón y terminó su frase.- Súper hombres...

Sakura tenía la duda marcada en su rostro, una parte de su cerebro comprendió rápido toda esa información y sacó una conclusión que le aterraba, y esa otra parte de su cerebro le decía que estaba comprendiendo mal y esa no era la conclusión.

Orochimaru vio la duda en todo su rostro y decidió terminar eso de una vez.

-Vamos, le mostrare de lo que hablo.- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de acero e introducía el código.

'No vayas' le decía una voz en su mente. 'Vete de aquí.' Pero su cuerpo no respondía ante las advertencias. Al contrario le obedecía a la voz del hombre.

Sakura se levantó del sofá y avanzó hacia la puerta sostenida por Orochimaru. Pero antes de entrar le llegó un aviso.

-Antes de entrar, debo advertirle que se mantenga tranquila y no se altere. Yo le iré explicando todo.- lo dijo con total seriedad y sus ojos amarillos reflejaban una peligrosa advertencia.

Eso último la lleno más de dudas y acrecentó su nerviosismo, pero también su curiosidad. Si una parte de ella le advertía que no entrara, la otra parte le daba ánimos para hacerlo.

Atravesaron la puerta seguidos por el otro hombre quien la cerró. Si ahora quería salir corriendo ya no tendría posibilidad alguna.

'Vamos Sakura no te pongas nerviosa, averiguas lo que hace la planta y si no te gusta rechazas la oferta de trabajar aquí y listo.' Se decía a sí misma mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, que parecían iguales a los anteriores. Pero no era lo mismo.

Sonidos extraños llegaban a sus oídos. Golpes resonaban en las puertas enfiladas por el pasillo. No en todas, pero si en varias. Rasguños sobre las paredes y... chillidos.

Simplemente un lugar para un cuento de terror. Uno muy real.

El corazón de Sakura latía desenfrenadamente, no eran tuberías, no era su imaginación, ya no. Algo había en ese lugar, algo realmente espeluznante.

Mantuvo una expresión indiferente a los sonidos, aunque en su interior los nervios la devoraban.

Avanzaron hasta el final del pasillo, el cual terminaba en una zona más amplia con una puerta a cada lado de la pared. Orochimaru se detuvo al frente de la puerta de la izquierda e introdujo una tarjeta y luego una contraseña que Sakura no logró ver.

Los sonidos a esa distancia no se escuchaban, el silencio ahora reinaba sin contar sus pasos, solo era al principio del pasillo, o eso creía Sakura.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, el interior estaba oscuro y no se distinguía nada. Orochimaru avanzó sin importarle la falta de visibilidad. Al cabo de tres pasos la habitación se iluminó, Kabuto le hizo señas a Sakura para que entrara, y ella aun vacilante lo hizo.

La habitación no era muy amplia y tenía varios equipos de trabajo al lado de las paredes blancas. La pelirrosa distinguió a Orochimaru al frente de otra puerta igual a la anterior.

-Lo que vera aquí, es lo que cambiara el destino de la humanidad.- le dijo con el orgullo en todo su rostro.

El corazón de Sakura seguía con un ritmo acelerado y después de escuchar esas palabras se aceleró aún más.

La puerta se abrió de la misma forma y se distinguió una tenue luz provenir de adentro. Orochimaru le cedió el paso a la joven, quería que apreciara lo de adentro por si sola.

Sakura dio un par de pasos hasta el umbral de la puerta y tomando aire se adentró a la habitación. Estaba casi en tinieblas, la única luz era gracias a la gran ventana a su derecha...

Sakura observó mejor aquella ventana y lo que vio la sorprendió por completo.

Su mirada quedó atrapada en unos ojos azabaches. Unos ojos que le devolvían la mirada con una intensidad abrumadora, pero en lugar de turbarse y retroceder, se sintió atraída por esa oscura mirada. Su cuerpo respondió a ello y avanzó hasta el límite del grueso vidrio, su mano se posó con lentitud en este.

Sus miradas aún seguían enlazadas, parecía como si ningún vidrio estuviera en medio. Sumergida en la profundidad de sus ojos, no se percató del origen de aquella intensidad. Los ojos azabaches que al principio la miraron con curiosidad, ahora la miraban con odio. Un odio que la aterró por completo.

Sakura despertó de aquel trance y observó cada detalle del hombre de los profundos ojos azabaches.

De nuevo, la sorpresa se instaló en su rostro. Era... era un humano pero... no podía ser...

El hombre utilizaba unos pantalones negros gastados, sus pies estaban desnudos, pero a la altura de los tobillos unas gruesas cadenas le impedían el movimiento, su pecho estaba al descubierto dejando ver su perfecta musculatura, sus fuertes brazos también estaban atrapados por cadenas, y su rostro… su perfecto rostro, sus facciones eran delicadas y fuertes a la vez, y mechones de cabello negro como sus ojos caían por su frente. Era como si un escultor hubiera logrado la más perfecta obra de arte y esa obra era aquel hombre. Sin embargo, algo no encajaba. La mirada de Sakura se dirigió a la parte alta de su cabeza, su cabello algo largo y desordenado no ocultaban sus orejas, unas orejas un tanto extrañas, por no decir totalmente extrañas, eran como las de un felino, largas y puntiagudas, nada común en los humanos.

A pesar de ese detalle, Sakura jamás había visto un ser tan perfecto, más bien pensaba que sus orejas encajaban totalmente en él.

Después de admirar a la criatura, su cerebro volvió a reaccionar y lentamente procesó toda la información. Dudas llenaron su cabeza. ¿Quién o qué era él? ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese lugar? ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Su cerebro recolectó cada detalle, los sonidos extraños, la reservada planta, la seguridad de cada puerta, las palabras del hombre, el miedo irracional que la inundó, la criatura frente a ella... No podía ser...

Su cuerpo reaccionó y se alejó del vidrio, su mirada buscó unos ojos amarillos. Y la furia la inundó por completo.

-¡Es usted un maldito bastardo! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a experimentar con humanos!?- nadie anticipó el golpe que Sakura le lanzó al rostro de Orochimaru. -!Esto es ilegal! ¡Esto es inhumano!

La furia la dominaba por completo. No lo soportaba, no quería aceptar esa verdad. Pero ahora comprendía todo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Ese maldito hombre experimentaba con las vidas humanas, los sonidos que escuchó, los chillidos...

-¡Orochimaru-sama!

El puño de Sakura volvió a la acción y le dio un golpe a Kabuto quien se acercaba a su jefe en el piso, lugar que ahora el peligris caía.

-¡Son unos malditos! ¡Todos se enteraran de esto! ¡Y ustedes ratas despreciables irán a la cárcel!- Sakura gritaba esas palabras con toda su rabia y de nuevo con su descomunal fuerza, le lanzó otro golpe a Orochimaru quien trataba de levantarse.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Para de una vez!- gritó Kabuto perdiendo la paciencia. Ellos sabían que aquella mujer reaccionaria mal y estaban preparados para eso, pero nunca imaginaron esa reacción tan violenta.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Le diré al mundo lo que hacen! ¡Él tiene el derecho a la vida! ¡Y lo que ustedes han hecho es arrebatársela por completo, malditos!

La repentina risa de Orochimaru la sorprendió abruptamente y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero su furia creció aún más. Estaba dispuesta a gritar de nuevo, pero la fría voz del hombre la calló.

-¿Estás segura de lo que harás?

-¡Claro que si maldito!

-Bien, entonces no valoras la vida.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Yo debería decir eso!

-¿Sabes lo que pasaría si descubren este lugar?

-Sí, te pudrirás en la cárcel, eso si no te condenan a muerte.

-Tal vez, pero me refiero a ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?- Orochimaru volteó su cabeza en dirección al azabache, quien miraba atento toda la escena.

Sakura siguió la trayectoria y se encontró con los mismos ojos azabaches que la habían cautivado minutos atrás. Y lo entendió todo. No solo condenaría a los malditos tirados en el piso, sino también a los experimentos, a él...

Y eso no era justo, ellos no eran culpables de nada, solo fueron usados y manipulados por un despreciable hombre. Si el gobierno se enteraba de eso, eran capaces de que exterminaran toda evidencia de una falta tan grave. La opinión pública prevalecía más, por lo tanto, revelar al mundo que el centro de investigación más famoso y respetado de Japón, experimentaba y practicaba con humanos, algo totalmente inmoral y rechazado por las leyes, sería visto con indignación y repudio, además del temor que causaría en gran parte de la población.

Lo matarían, los matarían si existían más como el, o aun peor si existían varios irreconocibles como humanos.

-¿Entiendes lo que pasaría? Matarían a toda forma de vida objeto de experimento en este lugar, antes de que la población se entere. Y luego, claro, cerrarían este lugar. -Orochimaru estaba viendo la duda en el rostro femenino, debía continuar persuadiéndola antes de que todo estuviera perdido.- Dices que la vida es lo más importante, pero condenarás a todos ellos.

-¿Cuantos son?- Lo interrumpió Sakura, mirándolo con una gran seriedad. Tenía el presentimiento que la respuesta no le agradaría, pero tenía que saberlo.

-25 experimentos imperfectos, 1 perfecto.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron exorbitantes por la impresión, era un número muy grande para este caso. ¿Qué podía hacer? Hacer lo correcto y acabar con sus vidas o permitir que continuaran con este terrible acto y dejarlos vivir.

¿Perfectos e imperfectos? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Haruno, escuche lo que tenemos que decirle y al final usted decidirá.- la voz seria y calmada de Orochimaru pararon sus pensamientos.

Sakura volvió a dirigir su mirada a través del cristal, y los ojos azabaches la miraban con curiosidad, parecía que aquel hombre entendía lo que estaba pasando ahí. ¿Podría escuchar desde ese lugar? ¿Entendía lo que hablaban? Ahora, la curiosidad de Sakura aumentaba, quería saber más sobre él. Quería saber que guardaban esos profundos ojos, que ahora solo la curiosidad mostraban y unos minutos antes el odio los inundaba, pero luego nada, solo vacíos...

La pelirrosa se acercó al vidrio, calculó que la distancia entre ellos era de unos cinco metros, tal vez más o tal vez menos. Quería acercarse más, quizás así podría contemplar mejor sus ojos y descubrir lo que guardaban.

Si escuchaba lo que tenían por decirle, tal vez conocería algo acerca de ese lugar y algo sobre el azabache.

Sakura aún mantenía su mirada en los ojos ónix y esos ojos también mantenían su mirada en los jades. Y tomó una decisión, volteó su rostro hacia Orochimaru que la miraba cerca de la puerta.

-Escucharé lo que tienen por decirme, pero...- enmudeció de repente ¿Que haría cuando todo fuera dicho?

-Muy bien. Empezaremos ahora.

-¿Que significa perfectos e imperfectos?- Cuestionó Sakura, aún tenía esa duda.

-Bueno, primero debe saber que esto es para el futuro de la humanidad, como se lo dije anteriormente.- Orochimaru se acercó al vidrio y sonrió, ahora la mirada azabache veía con odio al hombre.- Y este hombre que ve aquí, es un modelo perfecto para la humanidad, algo así como un superhombre.

-¿Superhombre? ¿Por qué afirma eso?

-Tiene una capacidad física mayor al humano, también una inteligencia mayor al promedio.

Sakura miró a Orochimaru con desconfianza, intuía que no le contaría todo acerca de él. Entonces… ella tendría que descubrirlo.

-En conclusión, solo hay un modelo, los otros son experimentos fallidos, pero aunque no sean perfectos, tienen una rareza única y significativa para la investigación. Acompáñeme Haruno-san. Le mostraré de lo que hablo.- Al terminar de decir eso, Orochimaru se dirigió hacia la primera puerta, Kabuto esperaba a que la pelirrosa saliera.

Sakura contempló una vez más al azabache, tal vez... Sería la primera y última vez que lo viera, o tal vez no sería la única. Ahora sus ojos estaban vacíos, no mostraban ningún sentimiento ni emoción, pero también la observaban.

'Fríos...' pensó Sakura 'Oscuros, profundos y fríos...' Eso eran sus ojos. Por alguna razón que no entendió, Sakura le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y la curiosidad volvieron a los ojos azabaches.

Después de unos segundos Sakura salió de la habitación siguiendo a los dos hombres por los pasillos.

No sabía que haría cuando escuchara todo, pero de algo estaba segura... volvería a ver esos ojos azabaches, porque sentía que quería verlos de nuevo.

…..

-¿No ha regresado Sakura-san?- preguntó una extrañada peliazul. Si conocía bien a la pelirrosa ella nunca se ausentaba en las investigaciones.

-No, aún no.- respondió un concentrado rubio observando un papel en sus manos.

-Debe ser algo muy importante para que Sakura se ausentara toda la mañana.- dijo Ten Ten sentada en la misma mesa con sus amigos.

-Mmm puede ser...- siguió el rubio concentrado en el papel.

-¡Oe Naruto! Deja esa cara de estúpido que ya todos sabemos que vas a pedir ramen.- se burló un pelimarrón.

-¡Repite eso Kiba!

-Que problemático.- habló con aburrimiento Shikamaru al predecir una futura pelea entre esos dos.

Todo el grupo de investigación, incluido Sai, estaban en la cafetería y/o restaurante de la CICT, ya eran pasadas del medio día y después de una larga conversación dentro de la planta de ingenierías sobre los nuevos equipos obtenidos, descansaban mientras tomaban un rápido almuerzo.

Desde que salió Sakura en la mañana no la habían visto, y era raro que ella faltara a temas importantes como la conversación que les tomó todo el medio día.

-¿Para qué creen que la hayan llamado de la planta Z?- preguntó un rubio después de pedir su orden de ramen.

-No es común que los miembros de las otras plantas se han llamados a la Z.

-Neji-niisan, ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que la han llamado para algo sumamente importante y que sólo Sakura era la indicada en nuestro grupo.

-Pero Sakura-chan es más nueva que nosotros.

-Fue la última en unirse a nuestro grupo.- intervino Temari extrañada.

-Eso es verdad, pero a pesar de ser novata ha tenido un excelente rendimiento con la investigación en sus tres meses aquí.- opinó Shikamaru analizando la situación, miro a Neji y este asintió.

-En ese caso, necesitan de sus conocimientos en la planta Z.

-Entonces ¿Sakura-san ya no estará en nuestro grupo?- preguntó un desanimado Lee.

-Depende de lo que ella decida.- respondió el ojiperla.- Si ser miembro de la planta Z o seguir en nuestro grupo de investigación.

-No me agrada la primera opción, no volveríamos a ver a Sakura-chan tan de seguido.- Comentó el rubio también desanimado.

Aunque conocieran a Sakura solo hace tres meses, todos sus compañeros rápidamente le tomaron aprecio a la pelirrosa, era una gran amiga y persona, por lo tanto la echarían de menos si se ausentaba tanto tiempo o si no trabajaría con ellos.

Un silencio los inundó ante esa posibilidad.

-O será como yo, trabajo en dos plantas, la Z y la de ingenierías, y no estoy tanto tiempo ausente.- añadió el pelinegro, Sai, con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Eso es cierto dattebayo! También está esa posibilidad.- casi gritó el rubio emocionado. Nadie le reclamó su alboroto, pues también se alegraban de esa posibilidad.- ¡Oh llegó el ramen! ¡A comer!

Sin embargo dos personas no estaban emocionadas.

Neji tenía el ceño fruncido y un rostro de seriedad. "Ella no... No podría hacerlo" pensó el ojiperla mientras las dudas lo llenaban.

Y una pelimarrón no podía dejar de sentir una sensación desagradable en su interior, su grupo no reconocía sus méritos y con la llegada de Sakura, ahora ni los tenía. Para luego saber que la planta Z distinguía los conocimientos de la pelirrosa, y la escogían. Con todo eso, se sentía una fracasada. Y el veneno de la envidia comenzaría a crecer con el tiempo.

…..

Sakura no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, tenía una mezcla de emociones desde rabia, repulsión e impotencia, hasta curiosidad y sorpresa.

Habían recorrido un poco más de la mitad del pasillo y entrado en varias puertas, no en todas. Las habitaciones eran casi las mismas a la primera que había entrado, solo variaba la cantidad de aparatos o equipos y del sujeto encerrado.

Los pocos experimentos que había visto eran causa de impresión. En varias ocasiones las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, pero no se desbordaban aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Ver diferentes criaturas encerradas, algunas con aspecto humano y modificaciones relevantes. Otros con aspecto más de animal que humano y otros no reconoció lo que eran.

A diferencia del dueño de los ojos azabaches, quien no mostraba alguna emoción de tristeza o dolor, los demás si lo hacían. Algunos gritaban de rabia y angustia, otros se mantenían agachados sin intención de moverse. Algunos estaban encadenados totalmente, otros estaban libres de cadenas, pero con el ánimo de una roca. Era algo terrible de ver para la pelirrosa, pero estaba resistiendo y se mantenía firme. Quería conocer todo de ahí.

Orochimaru le comunicaba detalles de cada experimento, los comportamientos, la utilidad, la resistencia, algunos tenían sentidos más desarrollados que otros, y otros, solo eran fallos.

-Este es el último. La mayor parte del tiempo está tranquilo, pero tiene una enzima que descontrola sus funciones cerebrales y altera su comportamiento, volviéndose muy agresivo.- Sakura observó a un hombre de pelo naranja y fuerte musculatura que estaba en cadenado de pies y manos, su cabeza permanecía agachada.- Este experimento es interesante, con el podemos estudiar más a fondo la esquizofrenia, sus causas y mejor aún, su tratamiento, ya que el padece un tipo cercano de esa enfermedad.

-Pero... ¿Qué tiene de experimento?

-Bueno, al hacer cambios en su ADN para mejorar sus sentidos, y al tratar de cambiar un par de cosas en las funciones cerebrales para mejorar el sistema nervioso, hubo un fallo y ese fallo es la enzima que lo altera en cualquier momento.

Otro escalofrío sintió la pelirrosa, ¿Cómo podían hacer cosas tan inhumanas como esas? Cada vez que escuchaba una palabra de ese hombre desgraciado, le daban ganas de callarlo a golpes. Hablaba con tal frialdad, como jugaba con la vida.

-Esto es todo. ¿No?- preguntó Sakura con una expresión impasible, aunque por dentro no aguantaba más.

-Lo que necesita saber.

Lo que necesitaba saber... Así que, aún había cosas que no se le permitirían conocer. Además sentía que no quería hacerlo.

-Entonces... Debo tomar una decisión.- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-Recuerda mis palabras...- claro que las recordaba, habían quedado grabadas en su mente como parte de una pesadilla. Una muy terrible pesadilla.- Tal vez, esto no sea aceptado, pero gracias a esto hemos salvado muchas vidas, experimentando con unos, salvando a otros.

-¿De qué sirve salvar vidas si el precio es acabar con otras?- la expresión de su rostro mostraba una total indignación.

-El precio a pagar es muy bajo a diferencia de lo que se puede ganar. Además... si hablas, acabas con la vida en este lugar y acabas con la posibilidad de salvar vidas en otros lugares.

Orochimaru mantenía su cara de frialdad y esperaba ansioso por la respuesta de Sakura, estaba seguro que esto no se le saldría de las manos, como lo pensó anteriormente al ver su reacción.

Sakura se debatía interiormente, una dura lucha se desarrollaba contra su moral y su lógica. No podía permitir esta negligencia, ni mucho menos trabajar para ello, pero...

Sus ojos se levantaron y miraron con dureza a los ojos amarillos.

-Quiero ir de nuevo a la primera habitación. En donde está el... el perfecto... y también quiero saber más detalles sobre él.

-Orochimaru-sama...- Kabuto lo llamó alterado. La información sobre ese experimento en particular era muy reservado. Pero el mencionado lo calló con una gélida mirada.

-De acuerdo, vamos. Comprendo que aquel experimento despierta gran admiración por su complejidad. Pero debe saber algo Haruno-san, los detalles que puede obtener ahora son solo superficiales. Si quiere conocer más a fondo algo sobre los experimentos, debe ser un miembro de la planta Z sumamente confiable, y eso solo se puede conseguir con el tiempo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Y su mirada se volvió más dura.

-¿Cómo podría trabajar en algo que desconozco los detalles?

-Oh no. Claro que tendrá detalles, pero serán los suficientes para el trabajo que ejercerá aquí.

-No me convence.- entonces ella tendría que ganarse esa información a cambio de lealtad a la planta.- Y aún no me ha dicho que trabajo me correspondería.

-Bueno, entonces si le interesa saber... vamos y veamos de nuevo a S-012606, como usted misma quería.

-¿...S12?

-S-012606... Es el número de reconocimiento, o mejor dicho el nombre que se le asigna a cada experimento.

"S-012606" Sakura repitió ese número en su cabeza, quería memorizarlo. Luego de unos segundos, asintió.

-Bien, vamos.

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación. Sakura dio una última mirada al cristal, el hombre encadenado había levantado la cabeza y la miraba, sus ojos naranjas denotaban cansancio. La pelirrosa salió con un ardor de compasión en su pecho.

…..

La silueta de un hombre se alzaba con la escasa luz de una habitación, entre sus manos se encontraba una fotografía enmarcada en un material fino, parecía de plata.

Los ojos avejentados del hombre miraban con nostalgia la fotografía de una bella mujer de cabello corto y rubio, la expresión de su rostro era de felicidad mientras abrazaba a una pequeña niña sonriente que no pasaba los 7 años de edad. Los verdes ojos de las dos mujeres delataban su parentesco. Sin embargo el color de sus cabellos variaba, pues la niña relucía una exótica cabellera rosa.

El hombre suspiró y su mirada cambió, ya no había nostalgia o tristeza, ahora había odio y dolor. Con una expresión más firme, devolvió la fotografía a su lugar encima de una mesita de noche, al lado de una enorme cama.

Los pasos del hombre se dirigieron hacia la puerta, caminó hasta una vidriera en donde reposaban una gran variedad de bebidas alcohólicas.

Con una copa en mano, se sirvió uno de los vinos más exquisitos. Se sentó en un cómodo sofá y levantó sus pies encima de una pequeña butaca.

Los labios rugosos del hombre probaron el delicioso sabor de aquel vino. Y su mirada se mantenía perdida en la vista que ofrecía una ventana a las bulliciosas calles de Tokio.

La ronca voz del hombre resonó en las paredes.

-Maldito desgraciado, lo pagarás caro. Solo espera un poco más y la muerte también te abrazará.

Y en un rápido movimiento, bebió todo el líquido de su copa, para después tomar la botella y de nuevo llenar el vacío con alcohol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola! Para los que me leen muchas gracias! Y espero que la historia los entretenga mucho… Y para quien me escribió, claro que esta historia tendrá mucho lemon y acción :) Solo es cuestión de esperar un poco más…

Cualquier sugerencia o lo que quieran decirme, lo dicen para tenerlo en cuenta! Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LA DECISIÓN**

Sakura se encontraba al frente de la puerta que hace unas cuantas horas había atravesado. Se fijó aún más en los detalles y observó que al lado de esta se encontraba una placa inscrita con los números S-012606, que la primera vez había pasado por alto.

-Los detalles que usted debe saber son simples.- Orochimaru hablaba mientras introducía la tarjeta y el código de acceso, la puerta se abrió permitiéndoles el paso. Sakura tomó aire antes de entrar.- Tiene una excelente vista, olfato, oído... en otras palabras, sus cinco sentidos son más desarrollados que el de un humano.

La pelirrosa lo escuchaba mientras caminaba hacia la gruesa ventana, y de nuevo se encontró con sus profundos ojos. La expresión del hombre no variaba, se mantenía impávido, y sus ojos estaban vacíos.

-Entonces... ¿Él nos puede escuchar?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

Tenía esa duda desde que entró por primera vez, pues había notado una expresión de entendimiento cuando hablaba con Orochimaru.

-No, el vidrio es sumamente grueso y no hay aperturas en esta habitación para que el sonido le alcance. Pero es bastante intuitivo.

Sakura apartó su mirada turbada, esos ojos negros tenían mucha intensidad, cosa que la sorprendió, pues aun estando vacíos eran intensos.

-Como le decía es bastante intuitivo, hemos estudiado su cerebro y hemos visto su comportamiento, llegando a la conclusión de que supera la inteligencia del promedio humano.

-¿Como un superdotado?

-Algo así.- Orochimaru no dio más explicaciones sobre ese aspecto.- tiene una gran fuerza y lo más importante, su resistencia. Es el experimento con mayor resistencia.

Otro escalofrío sintió la pelirrosa, no quería imaginar cómo comprobaron eso. Su mirada volvió a los ojos negros que ya no la observaban, siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y encontró a Orochimaru, que también lo veía.

El odio estaba presente en las dos miradas, pero Sakura notó que la del azabache era aún más intensa y la de Orochimaru tenía un brillo de superioridad.

-Eso es todo. No necesita saber más.- El hombre de ojos amarillos apartó la mirada y caminó hasta la puerta.- Ahora necesito una respuesta Haruno-san.

Sus ojos verdes aun observaban al azabache, sentía tristeza por él y por todos los experimentos. El mencionado sintió la mirada de Sakura y se la devolvió, ya no estaban vacíos, el odio palpitaba en ellos.

El ceño del azabache se frunció aún más al comprender la mirada de Sakura. ¿Tristeza? ¿Compasión? ¿Dolor? Ella no sabía nada, no conocía nada.

Sakura al no poder enfrentar esa mirada de nuevo apartó su vista.

-Aún no me ha dicho cual será mi trabajo aquí. Está muy equivocado si cree que lo ayudaré a crear más...

-Oh claro que no.- la interrumpió Orochimaru.- Su trabajo es muy simple, nada que usted no pueda. Estudio medicina ¿no?

Sakura asintió con parsimonia.

-Bien, entonces Haruno-san, usted será como la doctora aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, la doctora. Ya sabe, usted se encargará de la salud de sus pacientes, y sus pacientes son los experimentos que acaba de ver. Revisará sus estados, un chequeo rutinario. Nada del otro mundo.

Sakura se perdió. Estaba sorprendida o ¿confusa? Ya ni sabía lo que sentía. Definitivamente ese día sus emociones estaban en una montaña rusa.

Seria quien cuidaría la salud de todas las personas en ese lugar, personas que sufrían. Su corazón se encogió.

Orochimaru observaba la maraña de emociones en el rostro de Sakura. Y como ella veía de nuevo al azabache. Estaba realmente fascinada por aquel experimento, aprovechó esa ventaja.

-Prioritariamente cuidará de él, es el experimento más valioso.

Otra vez su corazón se encogió. Cuidar de él... de ellos... Su mirada aun la mantenía en los ojos azabaches, que también la observaban.

-Y ¿por qué ahora necesitan de cuidados? ¿Por qué no se los dio antes?- cuestionó la pelirrosa enojada. Pensar que nunca fueron atendidos o revisados mientras ellos sufrían, la llenaba de furia.

Orochimaru estaba impaciente, esa mujer preguntaba por todo. Ya se estaba arriesgando al traerla ahí y ahora ella quería saberlo todo. Si tan sólo hubiera escogido a otra persona menos altruista... Pero las órdenes eran claras.

-Claro que han tenido atención. Pero la anterior persona que ocupaba ese cargo sufrió un accidente automovilístico y ahora esta incapacitada.- mintió descaradamente el hombre de ojos amarillos. Claro que tuvieron atención, pero la mujer no tuvo un accidente, fue asesinada por sus propios pacientes.- Y como verá, no puedo dejarlos sin una atención adecuada.

Por ese lado Sakura se calmó, pero fue por un pequeño instante, aún tenía una dura lucha en su interior. Si aceptaba, ayudaría a los experimentos, les brindaría atención y cuidados que necesitaban urgentemente. Además de conseguir información de ese lugar y conocer más a...

Su mirada se desvío al hombre encadenado. Y su mente trabajó en todas las posibilidades que tenía.

Si no aceptaba... Tendría que mantenerse callada y no revelar nada acerca de la planta Z, no volvería a saber o a verlos de nuevo. Y si revelaba información, todos ellos morirían, nadie aceptaría desvelar la verdad al mundo. Morirían por su culpa, aunque tal vez ellos preferirían la muerte a estar en ese lugar, objetos de la demencia de un hombre.

Sakura negó con su cabeza. No, no podía simplemente dejarlos morir así, tenía que hacer algo. Y de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente, tal vez no fuera una brillante idea, pero le daría tiempo, y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Alzó su mirada decidida hacia Orochimaru.

-Muy bien, trabajaré aquí.

Una sonrisa atravesó la cara del hombre, ya estaba hecho. El plan seguiría su curso.

-Bien pensado Haruno-san. Ahora debo darle unas cuantas recomendaciones. Acompáñeme a la sala.

No había vuelta atrás, ya lo había decidido así. Miró por última vez en ese día al dueño de los ojos azabaches y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, la segunda en ese mismo día, pero esta vez más segura. Porque estaba convencida de que hallaría la forma de salvarlos.

Pero la realidad sería más inclemente a sus idílicos pensamientos.

Sakura abandonó la habitación y la puerta se cerró. Dejando atrás a un sorprendido azabache.

De nuevo esa sonrisa, una sonrisa diferente, una sonrisa que nunca conoció.

…..

El ocaso ya estaba pintando el horizonte, el día estaba terminando y muchas personas concluían sus trabajos y se dirigían a sus casas.

Como el grupo de Sakura. La investigación por ese día había terminado, ahora esperaban por el nuevo día para volver a comenzar su trabajo.

-Qué te parece Hinata si vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre.- decía un rubio mientras abría su boca mostrando así su hambruna.

La mencionada soltó una risa muy suave, él siempre la hacía sonreír.

-Me parece bien. Pero... me preocupa Sakura-san, aun no regresa.

-Tranquila Hinata-chan, ella ya debe estar de regreso.- lo dijo una rubia muy confiada de sus palabras.- Los miembros de la planta Z no trabajan hasta tan tarde. ¿Verdad Shikamaru?

-Si es verdad, pero me parece extraño que lo que tenían que decirle haya tomado todo el día.-acotó su esposo.

-Entonces deberíamos esperarla... ¿Y si es algo muy importante?- esta vez opinó Naruto.

-Y ¿si se dirige a su cuarto? Tal vez esperemos en vano.- la voz de Neji se hizo escuchar.

Todos permanecieron en silencio y analizaban las opciones. Les preocupaba Sakura, pero no podían hacer nada hasta que ella apareciera.

Y como si la hubieran llamado telepáticamente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pálida pelirrosa.

-¡Sakura!- exclamaron casi todos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Estábamos preguntando por ti y aparec... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó de inmediato el rubio interrumpiendo su primer comentario, pues la chica estaba pálida y con una expresión perturbada.

Sus demás compañeros se acercaron y también notaron su expresión, todos aguardaron por la respuesta.

-¿Yo? Sí, estoy bien, solo fue la sorpresa de aquel lugar, es... muy grande.- trató de cambiar la expresión de su rostro calmándose un poco. Lo logró.- Yo sólo venía por mi bolso.

Sakura no espero más y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas. Quería estar en su habitación sola.

-Pero Sakura ¿para qué te necesitaban? ¿Hubo algún problema?

-Claro que no Temari... fue solo para...-dudó unos segundos, no podía contarles toda la verdad, al menos les diría una mínima parte de ella.- Ofrecerme trabajo.

-¿Trabajo?- Repitieron al unísono.

Estaban sorprendidos, un trabajo en la planta Z no se consigue de la noche a la mañana, pero al parecer Sakura lo había logrado.

Neji palideció al instante, y su voz sonó fuerte y clara en la habitación, pero con un tono de nerviosismo.

-Tu... ¿Aceptaste?

-Yo...si, acepté, pero...- Sakura quería salir corriendo a su anhelada habitación, sus compañeros la miraban inquisitivamente ante sus palabras, y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. No notó la cara de tristeza en algunos por la afirmación de sus palabras.- Pero yo seguiré trabajando con ustedes.

De nuevo la sorpresa se reflejó en sus compañeros, para después pasar a una expresión de alivio. Sakura no los abandonaría, aún trabajaría con ellos.

-Entonces se cumplió lo que dijo Sai.- lo dijo un sonriente rubio.- ¡Trabajaras en las dos plantas dattebayo!

-¡Sakura-san eres la mejor!- gritó un animado Lee.

-Entonces aún te tendremos con nosotros Sakura-san.- comentó Hinata con una tierna sonrisa.

No aguantaría más ahí. La pelirrosa asintió a lo que sus compañeros le decían, pero debía salir de inmediato. Se sentía con los ánimos abajo, no quería hablar de lo sucedido en todo ese día. Solo quería... dormir, sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

-¿Y qué tienes que hacer allá?

Sin embargo la pregunta de Shikamaru la abrumó más de lo que estaba. ¿Qué haría allá? Pues iría a trabajar de enfermera a los experimentos de la planta Z. ¿Qué experimentos? Sería la pregunta de todos, a lo que su respuesta los pasmaría. Absurdo pero era la verdad. Claro, pero eso no les podía decir, incluso hasta ella le parecía irreal lo que acababa de vivir.

-Te ves muy pálida Sakura ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Temari preocupada al ver la expresión en su rostro.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y luego asintió. Si se sentía mal, pero no los quería preocupar. Así que una vez tomadas sus cosas, se dirigió rápidamente a la salida. Y antes de perderse por los pasillos les dijo con voz fuerte.

-Estoy muy cansada ¡Mañana hablamos!

Todos sus compañeros quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica, pero al final pasaron a la preocupación, nunca la habían visto así de trastornada.

-¡Maldita sea!

Un furioso Neji salió de la habitación atrás de la pelirrosa. Cosa que sorprendió aún más a los presentes.

El pelimarrón después de correr por el pasillo hasta el ascensor y no encontrarla, decidió hablar con ella al otro día.

Porque necesitaba una explicación.

…..

Sakura cerró la puerta de su habitación fuertemente y una vez sola, se derrumbó en el piso llorando. Las lágrimas le caían pesadamente sin parar, empapando su rostro y mojando sus manos que escondían su cara.

Recordaba todas las palabras de ese maldito hombre. Todas y cada una de ellas resonaban en su cabeza, pero más eco hacían las últimas.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-Como le dije, serán unas cuantas recomendaciones._

 _Estaban en el primer pasillo de la planta Z y Orochimaru estaba sentado mientras hablaba. Sakura tomo asiento al frente de él, dispuesta a escucharlo atentamente. Kabuto se mantenía de pie al lado de la puerta._

 _-Bueno, como sabrá nadie excepto los miembros de esta zona conocen lo que se desarrolla aquí. Por eso, la recomendación más importante, no, mejor dicho, la orden fundamental, es que debe mantener en secreto todo lo que usted ha visto en esta zona. ¿Comprende?- Orochimaru la miraba seriamente y con cierta amenaza en su voz._

 _Los ojos verdes se desviaron por un momento. Ya había tomado la decisión, pero aún le costaba asimilarla. Pero de nuevo alzó su vista y respondió con seguridad._

 _-Entendido._

 _-Bien, para asegurarnos de su lealtad como miembro de esta planta, se deben seguir ciertos pasos. Kabuto..._

 _-Si Orochimaru-sama.- el peligris avanzó dos pasos dispuesto a obedecer la orden silenciosa.- Mientras está en este proceso, Haruno-san, usted no podrá salir de la CICT por dos meses._

 _Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desorbitantes ante la sorpresa. Dos meses sin salir de la CICT era mucho tiempo, separarse por completo de la ciudad y de sus amigos, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, su única amiga que la extrañaría seria Ino, y tal vez su padre, pero lo dudaba._

 _-Usted podrá seguir trabajando en la planta de genética si lo desea, pero cumplirá con un horario establecido, aunque en algunas ocasiones la llamaremos por alguna urgencia, así que, tendrá un celular solo de uso exclusivo para la planta Z, nada más. No podrá comunicarse con personas del exterior por ese tiempo.- Sakura escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, se sentía aliviada de que le permitirían trabajar aun con sus compañeros, sin embargo, tendría más trabajo por hacer, tal vez terminaría agotada todos los días.- Cada vez que salga o entre a la planta será registrada, solo para asegurar que no entrará nada o se llevará algo. Le daremos una tarjeta con la que podrá acceder a la planta y a algunas habitaciones._

 _-Aunque sea un miembro Haruno-san, no quiere decir que tendrá acceso a todo.- aclaró de inmediato Orochimaru.- Hay niveles entre los empleados, y cada nivel les permite ciertos derechos de acuerdo a sus funciones. Usted es privilegiada, tendrá un nivel tres para empezar, si muestra disciplina y compromiso podrá ascender._

 _La sonrisa perversa de aquel hombre era suficiente para que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, uno para nada agradable. Sakura no sabía si sentirse privilegiada o asqueada por su nivel correspondiente, su parte racional se lo confirmó de inmediato, era la segunda opción, por supuesto._

 _Kabuto continuó._

 _-Aquí no hay grupos de trabajo o cooperación mutua, trabajamos el individualismo ante todo. Como es nueva, si tiene dudas tendrá que consultarlas solo conmigo.- el peligris le extendió una carpeta con varias hojas contenidas.- Esto le informará con más detalles su trabajo, el horario y su función. Le aseguró que si sigue al pie de la letra cada una de las instrucciones no tendrá problema alguno._

 _Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, con cada palabra dicha por ese sujeto sus nervios aumentaban. Hablaba sobre precauciones y problemas, ¿Acaso es tan peligroso tratar con ellos? Por supuesto, por algo estaban encadenados._

 _-No hay nada más por decir Haruno-san.- la voz de Orochimaru se hizo presente y con algo de impaciencia continuó.- Ya puede irse, lea lo que ha recibido y cumpla lo acordado._

 _Sakura se paró de inmediato, esa palabra era la que esperaba oír en todo el maldito día, 'irse' por fin..._

 _-Entonces me voy._

 _-Ah, casi se me olvida, comienza mañana. Y no intenté nada extraño Haruno-san, nosotros nos daremos cuenta si pretende cometer alguna imprudencia.- añadió con un tono amenazante en su voz.- Kabuto llévala a la salida._

 _-Si intenta amenazarme…_

 _-No, claro que no. No lo tome como una amenaza, es simplemente protección a nuestra organización. ¿Me entiende?_

 _Sakura le dedicó una fría mirada y asintió. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir cuanto antes. Bien, desde mañana comenzaría su tortura. Con pasos presurosos siguió a Kabuto, sin darle alguna última mirada o palabra a Orochimaru como despedida, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ya lo odiaba. Lo odiaba profundamente, era un ser despreciable._

 _Llegaron rápido a la salida, era la misma puerta por donde había ingresado en la mañana. Kabuto ingresó la tarjeta y de inmediato se permitió la entrada al ascensor. No dudo en abordarlo y con la misma hostilidad no le dirigió palabra alguna a su acompañante. Cuando las puertas se cerraron un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Por fin estaba sola y alejada de esos dos hombres, y en unos minutos, alejada de ese lugar, claro eran pocos metros pero se consolaba con ello. Ese pensamiento no le duró mucho cuando recordó que al otro día tendría que volver, quisiera o no debía hacerlo._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

¿En que estaba pensando cuando aceptó trabajar en aquel lugar? Era una locura, no, era una estupidez. Involucrarse en eso era de verdad una estupidez. Su moral y sus principios quedaban en el suelo al aceptar eso, no solo se callaría y permitiría que siguieran con esas malditas prácticas, sino que también ayudaría en ello. Su mente le recordó porque había aceptado, de alguna manera u otra encontraría la forma de terminar con esas prácticas ilícitas, porque no dejaría que siguieran jugando con la vida humana, no claro que no. Lo que necesitaba era tiempo, para analizar y preparar algo inteligente e infalible.

Se secó las lágrimas y trato de calmarse. No debía perder la compostura, pues debía estar lo más despejada posible para trazar su plan.

Sin embargo, unos ojos negros atravesaron su mente cual farolas en la oscuridad. Recordaba la profundidad de esa mirada azabache y las nulas emociones que logró observar, eran tan pocas que podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano y aun así le sobrarían dedos. Odio, rencor y un atisbo de curiosidad, después... nada, una mirada vacía y un rostro impasible.

Sentía una gran curiosidad hacia él, sus profundos ojos y la impavidez de su rostro, además de sus perfectas facciones y cuerpo, lo destacaban entre los otros experimentos que pudo observar. Era único, claro, pero en un sentido más allá de lo fisco, era definitivamente un misterio, y los misterios hay que resolverlos. Como una caja de pandora que espera ser abierta y revelarte los maravillosos enigmas del universo. Algo que simplemente no puedes resistir en conocer.

Sakura se levantó del suelo y avanzó hasta su cama. No tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni de seguir pensando, así que optó por dormir y descansar un rato. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para calmarse y despertar con las ideas claras. Sin embargo, recordó la carpeta que le entregó Kabuto, debía revisarla y leerla hasta el último detalle.

Parsimoniosamente se levantó y alcanzó el bolso que había recogido en el laboratorio, pues recordaba haber guardado ahí la carpeta.

Al tenerla en sus manos se dirigió al borde de su cama y encendió una lámpara ubicada en su mesita de noche. No tenía ánimos de leerla, pero era necesario, así que sin más reticencias, abrió la carpeta y comenzó con la primera hoja.

PLANTA Z - CICT - MIEMBROS

Era una introducción sobre toda la planta, sus propósitos y la manera de lograrlo. Sakura no podía creerlo, en ninguna línea se mencionaba que experimentaban con humanos, solo mencionaba el progreso del hombre con tecnologías altamente desarrolladas, buscando formas para contrarrestar enfermedades mortales o para erradicar las debilidades del humano, nada sobre experimentos ilegales o grotescos, nada que infrinja la ley, y nada que profane la moral.

Claro, no debían dar información explícita, no de una forma obvia, debían ser cuidadosos, muy precavidos. Cubrían la verdad, tergiversaban los hechos. Así nadie ni nada podrían descubrir sus infames prácticas.

Segunda hoja, información sobre los permisos legales, todo un fraude.

Tercera y cuarta hoja, distribución de la planta con un pequeño mapa incluido. Las habitaciones 'x' no eran accesibles para ella. Las habitaciones 'y' tenían el nombre y su utilidad como laboratorios o indumentaria, incluso salas o cuartos. Por último las habitaciones 'z', su descripción 'investigaciones'. Sakura frunció el ceño, capto el doble sentido de aquella palabra, esas eran los lugares que habían visto, las celdas de los experimentos.

Paso a la siguiente hoja, era su función como miembro de nivel tres. La planta necesitaba alguien experto en el tema de medicina, era indispensable para cada una de las 'investigaciones', como dar su opinión médica, los riesgos en la salud humana y aspectos biológicos para un mejor desarrollo y en un futuro un buen funcionamiento.

La última página eran los horarios de trabajo. Lunes, jueves y viernes debía estar en la mañana dos o tres horas y en la tarde desde las 6 hasta cumplir sus funciones. El martes y miércoles, desde las 6 de la mañana hasta la una de la tarde. Y por último un código de 8 dígitos, números y letras se mezclaban, no parecía tener un orden específico.

Encontró una tarjeta pequeña, era igual a la que tenía Kabuto, por lo que concluyó que sería su pase para entrar a la planta Z, y el código anterior seria requerido.

Sakura no entendía porque le habían dado aquella carpeta, la información era muy básica, no le daban detalles más certeros a su trabajo. Ni lo que debía hacer con los experimentos. Recordaba que Orochimaru le indicó que debía cuidar la salud de cada uno de ellos, pero ¿Que debía hacer exactamente?

De repente lo entendió todo. Esa carpeta con información básica no era más que un protocolo, una manera de saber que era un miembro de la plantas Z hacia las masas. Así que con ello, le informaban de su trabajo de manera muy superficial. Nada más.

Con eso, no podía hacer nada. De todas maneras, no podía salir por dos meses de la CICT. Ese tiempo sería suficiente para planear algo. Porque tenía que hacer algo.

Sakura tiró la carpeta al suelo, apagó la lámpara y se acostó de nuevo en la cama. Quería dormir y olvidarse de todo, tal vez el día de hoy solo era un sueño o pesadilla, tenía diferentes formas de verlo.

…..

Orochimaru se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sofá, mientras saboreaba un costoso vino en su paladar. Todo había salido bien, ella había aceptado, con algunas dificultades claro, pero lo que importaba es que lo haya hecho.

-Necesito mantenerla vigilada. Cualquier movimiento sospechoso que haga deben informarme.

-Puedo dar sus órdenes al equipo especial.- respondió Kabuto quien estaba en la puerta de entrada esperando por sus indicaciones.

-Sí, es lo mejor, no hay que confiarnos. Cada vez que salga de la planta Z observen sus movimientos, algún paso en falso me lo hacen saber.- ordenó Orochimaru tranquilamente, confiaba en su equipo y sabía que harían un buen trabajo.

Kabuto asintió y con una leve inclinación abandonó el cuarto.

Orochimaru dejó la copa vacía en una mesa de caoba, sacó su celular y marcó un número muy conocido para él. Tres tonos, y una voz rasposa le contestó.

-Ya está hecho.- sin saludos o presentaciones, rápidamente le expresó al hombre de la voz rasposa lo que debía informar.- Si, al principio se resistió y enfadó mucho, pero al final reconsideró sus opciones y aceptó. No, no lo creo... si, está vigilada. Aún pienso que es un riesgo. Está bien, espero instrucciones.

Colgó sin más. Solo esperaba que aquella mujer no le causara problemas, porque de lo contrario... Usar sus otras tácticas seria molesto.

Por el momento todo estaba saliendo bien.

…..

Con vacilación introdujo la tarjeta al lado del ascensor, una pantalla se iluminó solicitando el código de acceso. Lo hizo, y las puertas se abrieron. Era oficial, ahora era un miembro de la planta Z.

Con un suspiro de resignación, entró. Eran las 6 con menos diez minutos de la mañana, iba a tiempo por lo que no se preocupó. Como era martes tendría que estar toda la mañana trabajando en esa planta, luego iría a la planta de genética con su grupo para trabajar el resto de la tarde.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos y las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Sakura se sobresaltó al ver a Kabuto recostado en la pared del solitario pasillo.

-Buenos días Haruno-san, usted es muy puntual.

Sakura le devolvió el saludo y con desconfianza salió del ascensor, ¿ahora que quería?

-Ayer le entregué una carpeta con información, usted debió leerla ¿no es así?- le preguntó a Sakura, a lo que ella asintió.- Bueno, esa información era muy sencilla, nada de detalles. Ahora le entregaré esta carpeta, contiene más referencias, todo lo que necesita saber de aquí y lo que debe ejercer. Además de sus pacientes e información sobre ellos.

La pelirrosa recibió la carpeta y ligeramente observó un par de hojas. Había más contenido y también unas cuantas fotos de sus 'pacientes'. Sus ojos captaron de inmediato la foto del hombre azabache, abajo se encontraba la información de él.

-Esa carpeta es confidencial, debe mantenerse en el ámbito de lo privado. Por eso, no puede salir de la planta Z, debe permanecer en este lugar.

-Entonces debo devolvérsela cuando haya terminado.- afirmó Sakura. Eso era comprensible, ellos no darían información tan fácilmente, todo debía mantenerse en su sitio, nada de exponer. Y así, nadie podría conseguir pruebas para denunciarlos. Menuda trampa.

-No, eso es suyo. Así tendrá con que guiarse en su labor, la exigencia es que debe dejarlo en este mismo sitio, no puede salir con él, pero puede obtenerlo cada vez que lo necesite.

-¿Dónde lo dejaré?

-Sígame. Le mostrare su lugar de trabajo, ahí podrá guardarlo.

La condujo por el largo pasillo, que el día anterior había recorrido. Llegaron a una bifurcación con tres puertas, la misma del anterior día. Kabuto le dijo que introdujera su tarjeta en la puerta de la izquierda, el pasillo que recibía el nombre de Zona X, Sakura así lo hizo, luego ingresó el mismo código de acceso. La puerta se abrió sin reticencias.

Kabuto le mencionó que esa sería su zona de trabajo.

-¿Qué hay en las otras dos zonas? -inquirió Sakura, pues si empezaría a trabajar ahí, debía conocer todos los lugares. Además, conocer a tu enemigo es una estrategia para ganar la guerra, se dijo mentalmente.

-Otros grupos de trabajo, otras investigaciones y diferentes herramientas para trabajar.- respondió Kabuto con simpleza. Era obvio que no le diría detalladamente las cosas, y le mentiría al respecto, pues eso a ella no le correspondía. Sakura no insistió más en sonsacar información, tendría tiempo para hacerlo, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Llegaron a la misma sala de la anterior vez, con cómodos sofás y una luz tenue. No se había percatado de la puerta en esa sala, tal vez era porque tenía el mismo color blanco de las paredes.

-Esta será su sala, por favor ingrese de nuevo la tarjeta.

Obedientemente lo hizo, siempre le pedirían el código de acceso, era una suerte que se lo aprendió mientras se tomaba un baño.

La puerta se abrió y las luces de la habitación se encendieron, era muy espaciosa. Había un escritorio con varios papeles y un portátil en el centro de esta, también diferentes equipos médicos se localizaban a ambos lados de las paredes, más adelante se encontraban cinco camillas un tanto extrañas. No había decoración alguna, la sala en sí, era bastante sobria.

-Como le dije, esta sala será su lugar de trabajo. Tendrá todo lo que necesita para desempeñar su labor. Un hospital para un único medico.- sonrió Kabuto al hacer esa referencia.

-¿Solo seré yo para 26 pacientes?- cuestionó sorprendida, además de incomodarle la palabra que utilizó, pero preferiría esa a decir experimentos.

-No, claro que no. Solo se encargara de 10. Los que contiene la carpeta que le entregué.

-¿Y los otros?

-Ya tienen su médico particular.

Sakura lo miró desconfiada. Todo eso le parecía absurdo, pero era su trabajo ¿no? Al menos, por un tiempo.

-Bueno, para finalizar y dejarla con su trabajo, le diré una cosa más. Cuando necesite traer a algún paciente o sacarlo de su celda, debe contactar a…- Kabuto sacó un celular muy simple, nada de extravagancias. Rebuscó un momento y le enseñó un número.- Anbu. Ellos la ayudaran, no es seguro que usted misma intente traerlos, si aprecia su vida.

Ese comentario le produjo un escalofrío. Recordaba la violencia de algunos, que con fuerza intentaban arrancar sus cadenas. Sin embargo, otros eran muy calmados o no tenían ni la menor intención de moverse. Le preguntó sobre eso a Kabuto.

-Tal vez aparenten calma, pero cuando están sin cadenas pueden causar severos daños. Por eso, nunca trate de liberarlos.- le dirigió una mirada severa llena de advertencia.

Sakura desvió su mirada, pues estaba llena de desafío y rabia, y con eso podría sospechar de ella y sus intenciones. Kabuto le entregó el celular.

-Será suyo, pues ya se dio cuenta que no puede ingresar nada a la planta Z. Le será de mucha utilidad, con esto podremos contactarla y así mismo, usted podrá contactarnos.

Sakura lo recibió, como ya lo había comprobado era un celular muy sencillo, como los primeros artefactos que emergieron en el comercio. Con tres únicas y exclusivas utilidades, mirar la hora, recibir y hacer llamadas. Un encanto.

-Muy bien, no hay más que decir. Si tiene alguna dificultad no dude en consultármelo.- casi pudo escuchar el tono de molestia en su voz al ofrecer esa ayuda. Sakura lo ignoró, y decidió sentarse a leer la nueva carpeta. La puerta se cerró y la soledad se instaló en la sala.

Pasó de una vez a la hoja que redactaba su función, y como le habían dicho, era trabajar como un médico privado. Los martes y miércoles, tenía que chequear a cada uno, signos vitales y características generales conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Revisar si tenían alguna dificultad o si por el contrario todo marchaba bien.

El lunes debía tomar muestras de sangre para analizarlas. El jueves y viernes debía organizar los datos obtenidos de los chequeos, las muestras de sangre y opiniones médicas con respecto a los resultados. Además de ojear a sus pacientes.

Siguió leyendo el contenido de la carpeta, las precauciones generales que debía tomar, cosas que ya sabía. Llegó a la sección de pacientes, como le había informado Kabuto eran diez. Pasó rápidamente las hojas mirando la fotografía de cada uno de ellos, hasta que sus ojos captaron una mirada oscura y se detuvo en aquella hoja.

S-012606 era su número de registro o en otras palabras su nombre. Orochimaru le había informado algunos detalles sobre él, pero muy simples y pocos. Continúo leyendo.

Edad: 24 años.

Su corazón se encogió, tantos años encerrado y esclavo de un desgraciado. Sin libertad, sin vida… tenían la misma edad, sin embargo ella conocía la vida, el mundo.

Fecha inicio: 23 de julio de xxxx

Fecha final: -x-

Clasificación superior: Homo, Felis.

Tipo de sangre: AB

Resistencia: Alta.

Descripción: Especie humana con alteraciones genéticas, cadena de ADN modificada para mejorar diversos aspectos. Mejor visión (en el día y en la noche), mejor capacidad olfativa, mejor capacidad auditiva, mayor sensibilidad al tacto. Única mutación genética orejas en forma de felino. Inteligencia mayor al promedio humano, sin embargo nunca ha hablado, tiene la capacidad. Resistencia mayor a la de cualquier humano. Mayores defensas en su organismo, no hay posibilidad de contraer enfermedades comunes.

Precauciones: Nunca soltar sus cadenas.

Peligro: Alto.

No había más detalles. Sakura sentía que aún faltaban muchos aspectos más, de nuevo la información que daban de él, seguía siendo muy general.

Se levantó decidida, pues bien tenía que comenzar con su trabajo, entonces comenzaría con su primer paciente. Buscó un par de cosas necesarias y las alistó en un bolso blanco que encontró colgado al lado de su escritorio.

Salió al pasillo de paredes blancas y avanzó con pasos firmes. Recordaba la habitación, estaba casi al final. Vislumbró un letrero que tenía escrito 'S-012606' había llegado. La seguridad desapareció rápidamente de su cuerpo, ahora no sabía qué demonios hacer. Se dijo así misma que se calmara, respiró profundo y con deliberada lentitud introdujo su tarjeta, la pantalla se iluminó y solicitó el código de acceso.

La puerta se abrió. Todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció cual nube de humo, su mente estaba en blanco. Su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil y el color desapareció de su rostro. Podía jurar también que su corazón se detuvo abruptamente.

Y como una tormenta, su cabeza se llenó de dudas repentinamente. ¿Podía entrar sin seguridad? ¿Podía abrir la puerta? ¿Debía llamar a los ANBU? ¿Él estaba encadenado? Más preguntas se agrupaban en su mente. No sabía qué hacer, pero la puerta ya estaba abierta. Lo pensó más de tres veces y silenciando las voces de su inquieta conciencia, empujó la puerta y avanzó.

Joder.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, no lograba ver nada. La puerta se cerró de golpe, y el miedo se apoderó por completo de su cuerpo. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer?

Su parte racional abrumada de terror, trabajó en una solución, y tan rápido como el sonido, le llegó la respuesta más desesperada, pero con algo de sentido: buscar el interruptor cerca a la puerta.

Sus manos de inmediato tantearon la pared lisa buscando cualquier deformidad con aspecto de interruptor. Lo encontró, y sin más las luces iluminaron la habitación. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. Sin embargo aún no podía sentirse segura, pues estaba atrapada con alguien peligroso.

Su mirada verde recorrió la habitación en busca de una mirada oscura. Se estremeció hasta la punta de sus cabellos cuando la encontró, y se percató de que la observaba. El dueño de aquella mirada estaba encadenado en la pared, de la misma forma que el día anterior. Su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada hacia la pelirrosa.

Minutos antes, el azabache estaba dormitando un rato, y al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, se mantuvo atento. Sintió que la puerta se abría, pero nadie entraba. Un aroma dulce inundó la habitación, no le era desagradable, pues era suave y tentador, nunca antes lo había sentido. Él sabía que cada cosa o persona tenía su aroma, por lo que concluyó, que alguien nuevo acababa de entrar.

Se sorprendió un poco al reconocer a la mujer que entraba, era la misma de ayer. Piel clara, cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Estaba desubicada por completo, comprendió que era por la falta de luz. Su visión no era tan sensible. La siguió observando, captó sus movimientos torpes y lentos y en segundos la luz se extendió por cada rincón de la habitación.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron, los ojos ónix seguían igual de profundos y vacíos, los ojos verdes seguían igual de brillantes y expresivos. Totalmente opuestos.

Sakura aún estaba asustada, pero después de recriminarse mentalmente y darse valor, su postura se relajó y la tensión la abandonó. 'Vamos... nada malo pasará' se dijo en su interior. Decidió aflojar su rostro con una cálida sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió al azabache.

-Hola, am... -recordó que no tenía nombre alguno, pues no le agradaba la idea de llamarlo por un código, así que decidió presentarse ella misma.- Soy Sakura, seré tu enfermera a partir de hoy, así que... espero que no tengas algún inconveniente.

La voz de aquella mujer era suave y algo temblorosa, se notaba que estaba asustada, pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa. ¿Acaso quería salir corriendo?

Sakura al no recibir respuesta, dio un par de pasos más. No, no quería salir corriendo ¿entonces?

-Hoy te revisaré, como un chequeo general, nada del otro mundo.- no sabía por qué pero cada vez se sentía más segura y ansiosa por empezar con su trabajo. Si antes estaba asustada, ahora estaba tranquila.

El azabache notó enseguida eso, ya no se mostraba asustada, comprendió que estaba ansiosa por comenzar con su tarea. Vaya cambios de ánimo.

Sakura se acercó a una mesa que estaba a un lado de la pared, y sacó todas las cosas de la bolsa blanca.

-Hoy será algo muy sencillo, la próxima revisión será más compleja, mientras me adaptó un poco y los conozco a ustedes.- hablaba la pelirrosa mientras organizaba los instrumentos que usaría. Después se volvió para mirar al azabache con otra sonrisa en sus labios.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, esa mujer sonreía mucho. Y frunció el ceño aún más, cuando notó que la pelirrosa se acercaba.

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño, ni te dolerá.- trató de calmarlo Sakura con el endoscopio en sus manos.

Pero él no estaba alterado, solo que no soportaba a cada maldita persona que entraba por esa puerta. Odiaba a los humanos con todo su ser, eran despreciables. ¿Que no le haría daño? Sí claro. Cuantas veces había escuchado eso y al segundo lo golpeaban o le hacían cosas aún más dolorosas. Nunca en su vida hubo alguna persona que lo cuidara de verdad, las supuestas enfermeras eran otro clavo de dolor, que aprovechándose de su posición siempre buscaban formas para humillarlo, humillarlos, contando con los otros experimentos también encerrados y víctimas del sufrimiento.

Definitivamente los odiaba, de la forma más oscura y retorcida los odiaba. Por eso, no había dudado en matar a la anterior enfermera en un momento de descuido por parte de ella, aprovechó una gran oferta ese día. Y también no dudaba en que haría lo mismo con la siguiente.

Sakura advirtió la mirada llena de odio que le dirigía el azabache, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se detuvo un momento, los ojos azabaches brillaban de una forma siniestra, parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre ella arrancando cualquier cadena. Un leve temblor se instaló en su cuerpo.

Tal vez debería salir de ahí, correr fuera de esa celda, fuera de todo ese lugar. Y no volver nunca, olvidarse de todo, ignorar todo. ¿Tanto terror sentía por esa mirada oscura? La primera vez que vio sus ojos quedo totalmente prendada en su mirada, tal vez porque en aquel momento no había emoción alguna, o si, la había, una llena de odio incluso más que ahora, pero no era dirigida a ella, era hacia Orochimaru.

Y ahora que toda su atención estaba puesta en ella, no hacía más que intimidarla. Y el pelinegro percibió eso, encontró el miedo en esos cristalinos ojos verdes. Estaba aterrada. Incluso escuchaba el rápido golpeteo de su corazón. Aun así, no varió su expresión.

Sakura apartó la mirada, tal vez si no lo miraba podría apaciguar su miedo.

-P-por favor, no me mires así, no te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero cuidar de ti.- susurró la pelirrosa a pesar de que su boca estaba seca y su voz temblorosa. Pero era lo que en verdad sentía, quería ayudarlo, cuidarlo. Volvió su vista hacia él.

El azabache la escuchó, pero esas palabras lo llenaron de más furia. Ella mentía, todos mentían. Todos eran unos malditos mentirosos.

Sin embargo, cuando la mirada jade volvió hacia él, su furia parsimoniosamente pasó a la sorpresa. Los verdes ojos de aquella mujer irradiaban inocencia y algo más que no supo describir, el miedo de antes estaba ahora en un segundo plano.

Sakura al percibir el cambio en la mirada oscura, se enfundó de valor y con menor aprensión, se acercó lentamente al hombre encadenado de pies y manos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para revisar su estado, sonrió. No supo si lo hizo para calmarse a sí misma o para tranquilizarlo a él.

La expresión del azabache se calmó un poco, y su mirada volvió a ser vacía. No despegó sus ojos de ella, pues aún sentía desconfianza.

-M-muy bien, con este aparato escucharé tu corazón y pulmones. ¿Vale?- comentó Sakura para calmarlo, mientras acomodaba el endoscopio, una parte en sus orejas y la otra en su mano derecha.

El ya conocía ese aparato, cientos de veces lo había visto, y no desconfiaba de él, sino de lo que llegara a hacer esa mujer después. El frío atravesó la piel de su pecho por causa del endoscopio, aun así el contacto fue muy suave. No apartó su atención de ella, debía ser precavido.

Sakura se concentró en el sonido que le transmitía el endoscopio, para no desviar su atención a ese perfecto cuerpo. Fue difícil, pero el rítmico latir de su corazón cumplió su objetivo. De manera práctica contó mentalmente la frecuencia cardiaca. Era Normal. Deslizó delicadamente el aparato hacia un lado para escuchar un pulmón, luego hacia el otro. Igual que su corazón todo se escuchaba perfectamente.

-Todo suena normal.- dijo la pelirrosa con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se quitaba el endoscopio.- Ahora lo siguiente.

Por un momento el pelinegro pensó que lo siguiente eran los golpes o arañazos que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de aquellas supuestas enfermeras. Error. Ella fue a recoger otro aparato y a dejar el anterior.

Sakura regresó con el tensiómetro en las manos. Envolvió la suave funda en el brazo izquierdo del azabache, y sus dedos lo rozaron delicadamente, su piel era cálida.

El observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con suma atención.

-Presión arterial normal.- informó mientras retiraba el aparato, y le notificó a su paciente.- Por ahora solo puedo hacer estas revisiones, la siguiente será con más detalles.- dudó unos instantes.- Am, ¿sientes algún dolor o molestia?- preguntó con vacilación, pues observaba esos orbes oscuros que alteraban sus nervios.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Sabía que él nunca hablaba, pero por lo menos un movimiento de cabeza o ¿sería que él no entendía? Sin embargo no encontró duda en la expresión de su rostro, por lo que decidió inclinarse a que él no quería responder.

El azabache por su parte la analizaba con su oscura mirada, tratando de entender aquel comportamiento.

-Bien, parece que no. Entonces yo me voy, seguiré con los demás.- guardó los aparatos en la bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a salir. Una parte de ella quería salir inmediatamente, tal vez el miedo que aún mantenía era el detonante para ello, pero por otro lado, quería permanecer ahí y descubrir todo lo que guardaba aquella profunda mirada.

Sin embargo Sakura volteó con una sonrisa en su rostro y un 'nos vemos después' como despedida. La puerta se cerró y la habitación se sumergió en el silencio.

El azabache estaba sorprendido, pero su rostro impasible no daba pruebas de ello. Esa mujer ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Acaso la tortura sería para la próxima revisión? O ¿primero los conocería a todos y después daría su sentencia?

Como sea, algo estaba planeando, no había duda en ello. Observó la puerta unos segundos más mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse. O tal vez ella sería diferente... rechazó instantáneamente esa posibilidad.

Tal vez tenía unos ojos únicos, un aroma dulce, una suave y melodiosa voz, pero al final sería igual a los demás.

Una maldita escoria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola! Espero que estén bien. Me reporto con otro capítulo más, espero que sea de su agrado :)

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen y le dan una oportunidad a esta historia.

Gracias Victoria SyS por tu review, hare siempre lo posible para actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, por el momento creo que subiré uno cada fin de semana…

Además… sus comentarios me motivan a escribir más!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONFÍA EN MÍ.**

Sakura caminó por el extenso pasillo en busca de su siguiente paciente. Su corazón aún conservaba un ritmo irregular por su encuentro anterior y el miedo seguía presente por todo su cuerpo, pues sus manos temblaban levemente al sostener la carpeta.

No sabía de donde había sacado el valor para entrar en aquella habitación. La presencia del azabache era sumamente peligrosa, su sola mirada era una clara advertencia. Aun así, lo había hecho y había salido ilesa, asustada sí, pero ilesa.

Observó la puerta que tenía adelante y el letrero que indicaba el 'nombre' de su siguiente paciente. Se identificaba con el código J-00457. Revisó una vez más la información sobre él y al observar su foto, recordó que ya lo había visto con anterioridad. Se trataba del último experimento del día de ayer.

Su descripción era casi la misma a las palabras dichas por Orochimaru. Sufría trastornos de personalidad por una enzima en su cerebro y podía llegar a ser bastante agresivo cuando se alteraba. Su resistencia era alta también.

Sakura para mayor seguridad entró a la habitación de observación y comprobó que el sujeto estuviera encadenado. Una vez hecho, regresó al pasillo y se dirigió al cuarto de aquel hombre.

Respiró profundo mientras escribía el código de acceso. La habitación estaba iluminada, por suerte, y con cuidado asomó su cabeza para observar la escena.

El hombre se encontraba encadenado de la misma manera que el azabache, pero su mirada no era vacía, ni contenía odio. Más bien, parecía asustado.

-¿Quién eres? No te acerques.- se escuchó la ronca voz del hombre con un tinte de miedo. La pelirrosa se sorprendió bastante al escucharlo, no se imaginó que él pudiera hablar. Ese aspecto la tranquilizó un poco.

-S-soy Sakura, tu nueva enfermera y no voy a hacerte daño. Descuida.- se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa para darle confianza. Entendía el miedo de sus ojos, pues toda una vida encerrado y víctima del sufrimiento, era suficiente para que se comportara así.

-No te acerques.- repitió al notar que aquella mujer daba un par de pasos en su dirección.- Aléjate.

Sakura frenó su andar y los nervios la invadieron al notar ahora una mirada de furia en los ojos anaranjados del hombre. ¿Qué pasaba si se alteraba en ese momento? La sola idea la aterró.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero revisar tu estado…

-Aléjate.

Sakura suspiró frustrada. ¿Cómo haría su trabajo así? Se dirigió con cautela a la mesa que se encontraba aún lado de la blanca pared y siendo cuidadosamente observada por el encadenado. Abrió la bolsa que llevaba y sacó el primer instrumento que utilizaría.

-Solo pondré esto en tu pecho para escuchar tu corazón. No te dolerá nada ¿vale?- le informó para tratar de calmarlo, aunque tal vez sus intentos serían un fiasco.

-No… Aléjate.- Sí, no servirían de nada.

Su mente buscó una posible solución, pues debía revisarlo, pero ninguna idea llegaba a su cabeza. Sin más opciones, se acercó lentamente con el endoscopio en sus manos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. No quería parecer atemorizada, pero no podía ocultarlo. Su mente recreaba cientos de posibles opciones de que todo saliera mal.

El hombre la observó con temor, pero algo en los verdes ojos de aquella mujer lo calmó, o tal vez fue su suave voz. No sabía por qué, pero algo en su mirada le decía que ella no lo lastimaría.

Sakura al lograr acercarse detalló con más atención el cuerpo del hombre. Tenía varias manchas en su piel, parecían quemaduras, atravesaban la parte derecha de su rostro y también en su cuerpo. No quería imaginar cómo había conseguido aquellas marcas. Haciendo caso omiso a su mente, registró el ritmo cardiaco de su paciente e ignoró la tensión en él. Su corazón estaba alterado, dedujo que era a causa del miedo.

Sin embargo, recordó que el ritmo del azabache no se alteró ni por un segundo. Él, al contrario de sentir miedo, sentía un intenso odio.

Al ver que su paciente no protestó ni se alteró, pasó a su siguiente tarea de revisarle la presión. Parecía todo en orden.

-¿Tienes alguna molestia o dolor?- preguntó Sakura para asegurarse mejor, sabiendo que el sí le respondería.

-N-no.- respondió con ciertas reticencias. No quería ni imaginar lo que esa mujer le haría, porque si, les temía. Cada persona que entraba por esa puerta era para ocasionarle angustia y dolor. Prefería la soledad.

-Y… ¿esas manchas en tu piel?- no podía quedarse con la duda.

-No son nada.

Él no la miraba, se sentía vulnerable, incapaz de hacer algo por defenderse si esa mujer intentaba algo. No quería sufrir más.

-Está bien. Por el momento todo está en orden, mañana haré una revisión más detallada ¿vale? Seguiré revisando a los demás. Adiós.- se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la puerta se cerraba dejándolo en la soledad.

Y dejándolo también sorprendido, muy sorprendido. Esa mujer… ¿No… no le había hecho nada? Su cuerpo se calmó al comprender lo sucedido. Ella parecía diferente.

…..

¿Dónde estaba? No lograba encontrarla. Se suponía que debía estar a esa hora en el laboratorio, pero su cabellera rosa no estaba por ningún lado, ni siquiera en algún otro lugar de la planta. Y debía encontrarla cuanto antes.

-¿Pasa algo Neji-nissan?

El mencionado giró sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de su prima. No esperaba que estuviera observando su comportamiento y para cualquiera era motivo de extrañeza que su mirada taladrara la puerta, pues esperaba que en cualquier momento Sakura entrara.

-No pasa nada Hinata.

-¿Enserio? Yo más bien diría que estás preocupado.- opinó la ojiperla, pues conocía muy bien a su primo.

-¿Sabes algo de Sakura?- preguntó ignorando su comentario.

-La verdad no y estoy muy preocupada por ella. Ayer se veía que no estaba bien y hoy no sé dónde está.- comentó Hinata mientras tomaba asiento al frente del ojiperla.- Fui a su cuarto, pero no estaba.

-Está actuando raro. ¿No crees?

-Sí, eso creo…

-¡Hinata!- se escuchó el grito de un rubio en la otra habitación.- ¡Ven a ver esto!

La mencionada sonrió y fue en la búsqueda del rubio. Neji se quedó por un momento pensativo y una idea cruzó por su mente y veloz como un rayo salió de la habitación. Buscaría a Sai, él debía saber algo, él tenía que saber algo. Porque ese pelinegro era el único involucrado en todo aquel asunto.

No dejaría que Sakura se involucrara en toda esa mierda, no dejaría que sus ojos perdieran inocencia y ganaran una mirada perversa, porque aquella planta donde supuestamente trabajaba, no era más que un infierno.

…..

Sus pies le dolían a causa de recorrer todo aquel pasillo, más bien laberinto de paredes blancas. Se había perdido en más de una ocasión, pues todo le parecía igual, pero gracias al plano que llevaba había logrado encontrar las habitaciones que le correspondía.

La mañana había transcurrido muy lento para la pelirrosa, tal vez se debía al inminente miedo que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que entraba en una habitación. Sin embargo, con total profesionalidad había logrado calmarse y cumplir con su deber de revisar a sus pacientes.

Ahora, se dirigía hacía su décimo paciente. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al comprender que era el último. Luego podría salir de aquella estremecedora planta, pues a cada momento se escuchaba entre paredes amortiguadas gritos de agonía. Algo que no soportaba en absoluto.

No había tenido algún problema con sus anteriores pacientes. Sospechaba que los diez a su cargo eran los más tranquilos o que aparentaban tranquilidad, aun así en la información siempre encontraría de advertencia el alto peligro que representaban.

Llegó a su destino y observó el letrero que le indicaba el número de su paciente, K-072132 por fin había llegado. Revisó una vez más la información y como las veces anteriores se aseguró de que el experimento estuviera encadenado. Pero se sorprendió, de nuevo, al encontrar a otra mujer inmovilizada de pies y manos en la pared. Porque ya había visto a una mujer, su sexto paciente. La rabia y la impotencia que sintió al verla fue la misma que ahora la embargaba al ver aquella pelirroja que no hacía más que mirar el piso.

Esperó a que su furia se apaciguara y después de unos minutos se dispuso a entrar. La mujer apenas la vio, con una mirada lo más apagada posible la observó por unos segundos, para después volverla a dirigir en el piso.

No sabía cuánto más soportaría aquella situación. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse callada ante las inhumanas prácticas que realizaban. No sabía si lograría ayudarlos, pues sentía que se enfrentaba a algo sin retorno.

Con sus verdes ojos más apagados de lo normal se dirigió a proceder con su última revisión.

…..

Al terminar con su último paciente, se encaminó por los pasillos hacia su sala asignada. Estaba agotada, caminar toda la mañana por ese largo laberinto era un gran reto. No concebía la idea de repetir eso todos los días. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a su destino observó el cruce de la derecha, al final de ese pasillo se encontraba él.

Lo pensó por unos instantes. No entendía porque quería verlo de nuevo, tal vez quería asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, pero era absurdo pues hace unas cuantas horas lo había revisado.

Sus pies avanzaron sin esperar la orden de su cerebro, dirigidos únicamente a un solo destino. Lo observaría a través del cristal, nada más. Cuando llegó al frente de la puerta deslizó su tarjeta, la pantalla se iluminó exigiendo el código, pero antes de ingresarlo se detuvo indecisa por unos instantes. Definitivamente era absurdo lo que estaba haciendo, ya había cumplido con su deber, era hora de salir de ese lugar.

Su mano retrocedió y negando ante su estúpido comportamiento dio la vuelta dispuesta a retroceder sus pasos, debía salir de ahí. Los grotescos sonidos no los soportaba más. Estaba a punto de colapsar ante todo lo sucedido ese día y el día anterior, porque aún no creía lo que estaba viviendo. Era difícil de asimilar.

Dejó la bolsa y la carpeta en su escritorio una vez llegó. Y rápidamente se dirigió a la anhelada salida. No quería encontrarse con nadie, si llegaba a pasar... no quería saber lo que haría. Ya tenía suficiente por ese día.

Una vez requisada, asegurando que no escondía nada, se encaminó hacía el ascensor. Y en este, llevó las manos a su rostro. Se sentía sucia, asqueada con ella misma, era como si en verdad estuviera ayudando a esos infames actos. No quería, pero no tenía opción. Las puertas se abrieron y si alguna vez pensó en descansar, ya no sería posible.

Neji se encontraba impasible recostado en la pared y una vez que sus ojos aperlados la distinguieron, se dirigió a ella con la molestia pintada en su rostro. Sai le había dicho que la pelirrosa se encontraba trabajando toda esa mañana y para asegurarse que esta vez no se escabullera, había decidido esperarla apenas saliera de esa maldita planta.

-Neji... ¿Qué...?

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Sakura.- la interrumpió enseguida, no la dejaría ir.- Ahora.

-Yo... yo estoy muy cansada ahora, me gustaría ir a mi habitación.

No había esperado eso, lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarse de todo. No tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie, ni siquiera si ese asunto se trataba de su investigación. Se sorprendió bastante por su repentina indiferencia ante ese tema tan vital.

-No, no te irás de nuevo. Es un asunto bastante serio que...

-¡No quiero Neji!- exclamó exasperada. ¿Nadie entendía que quería estar sola? Se sintió mal por ser tan grosera con su amigo, pero no quería seguir ahí. Dio un par de pasos dispuesta a escapar de aquella iracunda mirada.

-¡No Sakura! No te irás.- sentenció colérico ante la actitud de la joven mientras la inmovilizaba de su antebrazo para retenerla.- ¿Crees que no sé lo que haces?- susurró lo más bajo posible, sabía que las paredes tenían oídos.

Sakura se asustó de inmediato. Su palidez la delató. ¿El acaso...?

-N-no sé de qué hablas.

-Sabes lo que digo.- reafirmó. Miró hacia los lados y sin soltar a la pelirrosa murmuró muy bajo.- Vamos a mi habitación, nadie vigilará ahí.

-¿Qué? Suéltame Neji. Quiero ir a mi cuarto.- renegó Sakura dispuesta a salir corriendo si debía hacerlo. El miedo que había sentido toda la mañana volvía otra vez a su cuerpo. Neji sabía algo, algo que no quería escuchar.

-Me vas a escuchar.- sentenció ignorando el forcejeo de la pelirrosa.- Quieras o no, me vas a escuchar.

No tenía fuerzas para oponerse, no tenía ganas de discutir. Solo quería desvanecerse en una nube de humo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre, sin embargo prefería dormir. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que Neji, empezaba a caminar en una dirección en específico mientras la arrastraba del brazo. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera rehusado, pero ahora no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Su mirada divagó por todo el camino. Las personas iban y venían, cada uno con su mente ocupada en asuntos importantes, personas que ignoraban la verdad bajo sus pies. Por un momento deseó ser una de ellas, ajena a todo lo que estaba viviendo, solo pensando en su investigación, sumergida en la inocencia, ignorando la maldad del mundo.

Sin embargo, unos ojos azabaches llegaron a su mente. Una mirada que tal vez la perseguiría por toda su vida, pues esos profundos ojos llenos de odio y soledad, habían dejado un vestigio en su vida. No, no podía ser ignorante de ello. No podía ser ajena a las injusticias bajo sus pies. Debía ser fuerte y luchar. Pero dudaba de que fuera capaz.

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse interrumpió sus pensamientos. Observó el lugar desorientada, era una habitación normal de la CICT, pero su decoración era diferente. Concluyó que se encontraba en el cuarto del pelimarrón.

-¿Por qué aceptaste trabajar en ese lugar?- inquirió sin perder más tiempo y soltándola por fin.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-Claro que lo sabes. ¡Yo conozco ese lugar Sakura! ¡Yo vi lo que ellos hacían!

Sakura palideció al instante. Él lo sabía, él sabía lo que hacían. La sorpresa se instaló en su rostro por unos minutos, su mente trabajaba a un ritmo veloz para comprender todo. ¿Entonces él…?

-¿Tú…tú trabajas en la planta z?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

-Me rehusé. No quise estar involucrado en algo tan… tan inhumano.

Sakura entendió sus palabras, se sentía igual. Sin embargo una duda cruzó por su mente.

-¿Estás haciendo algo para impedir eso?- preguntó seriamente y con la esperanza creciendo en su interior. Si ese era el caso, ella no estaría sola, los dos podrían encontrar una solución.

Neji la miró sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba planeando? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Ellos no podían hacer nada. Solo ignorar y actuar normal. Observó en sus verdes ojos un atisbo de esperanza y su sorpresa aumentó aún más.

-¿Qué estás planeando Sakura?

-No podemos dejar que continúen con eso Neji. Debemos impedirlo, aun no sé cómo lo haremos, pero sé que encontraremos una solución.- respondió decidida mientras su mirada reflejaba determinación.

Ahora lo comprendía. Ella había aceptado ese trabajo para impedir todo lo que sucedía en ese lugar. Ella no toleraría quedarse callada. Ella buscaría una manera para detener aquella organización.

Pero ella estaba en un gran error, no comprendía que sus actos serían terriblemente nocivos, que la causa noble que la inspiraba a luchar sería silenciada con la muerte. Debía hacer algo para evitar eso, debía alejarla de ese lugar.

-No Sakura, no podemos hacer nada y lo sabes. Abandona ese lugar, ignora todo, olvida todo.

 _Abandonar, ignorar y olvidar._ Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y sus ojos observaron con total incredulidad al ojiperla. ¿El acaso no haría nada? ¿Se mantendría callado? Sus emociones explotaron en una tormenta y la rabia creció en su interior. Estaba claro, él no haría nada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- cuestionó totalmente indignada.- ¿Cómo…?- las palabras murieron en su boca. La rabia que sentía en esos momentos no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Neji apartó su mirada, se sentía como una basura al decir eso, pero no podía hacer nada. Debía seguir en la ignorancia, porque el costo de revelar la verdad sería la vida de alguien importante para él. No, definitivamente no.

-Escúchame Sakura, estás poniendo en juego tu vida si te atreves a seguir con eso. Ellos no dudaran en matarte si das un paso en falso.

-¡Cállate! No voy a permitir eso, no voy a dejar que sigan jugando con la vida humana.- murmuró con la rabia impresa en cada palabra y sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar.- ¿No los viste? ¿Acaso no los viste Neji? Están sufriendo, han sufrido toda su vida. Ellos solo han conocido el dolor…

-Claro que los vi y créeme que sentí la misma furia, pero no puedo hacer nada, no al saber lo que ellos harán si doy un paso en falso.- expresó amargamente al recordar la amenaza de aquel día.

-Entonces no hagas nada.- soltó con rabia.

-Tú tampoco…

-No me impedirás lo que voy a hacer.- lo interrumpió con una mirada fría. Ella ya lo había decidido, no daría un paso atrás.

-¿Acaso no me escuchas? ¡Te matarán!

-¡Prefiero morir a quedarme callada!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!

-¡No es una estupidez!- respondió alterada. Tal vez si era una estupidez, pero no quería pensar en ello.- Escúchame Neji, tal vez tú no harás nada, pero yo si estoy dispuesta. Entonces no trates de detenerme o de arruinar lo que vaya a hacer. ¿Me entendiste?

La total determinación en su rostro y la seguridad con la que expresó sus palabras lo hizo dudar. Sin embargo aquel recuerdo volvió y de nuevo se negó a cambiar sus palabras. Más bien, su increíble obstinación lo lleno de furia. Pues si quería morir, ella vería.

-Haz lo que quieras.- cortó de inmediato. No seguiría discutiendo con alguien que no escuchaba.

La rabia aumentó en la pelirrosa y a causa de ello sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero no lloraría en frente de él, no claro que no. No lo culpaba, sin embargo le irritaba la idea de que su amigo fuera tan egoísta.

Sin más que decir, salió de inmediato del cuarto y casi que corrió por los pasadizos, subió un par de pisos más y llegó a su habitación. Y como el día anterior, se derrumbó en la puerta con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos. No sabía hasta qué punto soportaría esa situación, pero lo que si sabía era que estaba completamente sola en eso.

…..

-¿Sakura-chan no ha llegado?- preguntó un muy preocupado rubio.

-No, parece que hoy le tomará todo el día como ayer.- respondió la rubia de coletas con la misma preocupación.

-Es raro, porque Sai nos dijo que hoy trabajaría hasta la una.- comentó Hinata observando la puerta con la ilusión de ver a una pelirrosa entrar.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a su…- propuso Naruto pero fue interrumpido por alguien que abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

-¡Neji-nissan! ¿Sucedió algo?- cuestionó su prima al ver la expresión de molestia en su rostro cuando entró. Él también estaba actuando raro, lo conocía muy bien como para no notarlo.

-Si están preocupados por Sakura, ella está bien. Está en su cuarto, estaba muy agotada para venir.- informó el ojiperla con indiferencia. No quería encubrir a la pelirrosa, pero sabía que todos sus compañeros estaban preocupados. Así que quizás eso los callaría de una vez.

-¿De verdad?- inquirió su prima, a lo que él asintió.- Que alivio.

-Pero debemos ir a verla.- opinó un animado Lee que estaba al tanto de la conversación.

-¡Ella está bien!- exclamó exasperado Neji.- Ahora debemos concentrarnos en nuestra investigación.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- preguntó molesto Naruto por el repentino desinterés del ojiperla hacia su amiga.

-Si a Sakura le importa más esa planta que nuestra investigación, pues allá ella.- respondió con resentimiento en su voz.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Ella es nuestra amiga! Debemos apoyarla en lo que decida.- contraatacó el rubio.

-¿Incluso si la decisión que tomó es equivocada?- interrogó impasible.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La rabia que sentía en esos momentos, no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y estaba a punto de soltarlo todo.

-Neji-nissan…- susurró Hinata preocupada por su primo.

La suave voz de su prima lo hizo reaccionar. Estaba dejándose dominar por sus emociones y si eso pasaba… su más terrible miedo se haría realidad.

-Nada, solo estoy impaciente por continuar.- cortó la discusión de una vez.

Sus compañeros lo miraron desconfiados, sabían que algo estaba pasando, pero ignoraban lo que era. Tal vez cuando vieran a la pelirrosa sus dudas se aclararían, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Sin embargo, Naruto continuaba disconforme con la situación. Detestaba no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso muy a menudo ocurría. Pero su carácter impulsivo lo llevaría a descubrir todo, eso lo tenía por seguro.

…..

Se recostó en una de las extrañas camillas, aún se sentía cansada a pesar de haber dormido toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones y miedos la persiguieron hasta en sus sueños impidiéndole el dormir placenteramente.

No recordaba muy bien lo que había soñado, formas confusas y oscuras se desplegaban en su mente, pero ninguna bien definida y reconocible. Siguió divagando en sus recuerdos, era consciente de que debía trabajar pero las pocas fuerzas que su cuerpo tenía se rehusaban a cooperar.

De pronto recordó algo, algo muy claro e inquietante. Unos ojos azabaches que la observaban. De inmediato su cuerpo reaccionó y se levantó como un resorte de la camilla. Debía comprobar si estaba bien y también los otros, por supuesto.

Recapituló lo que debía hacer en ese día y tomó la carpeta para guiarse. Hoy debía hacer una revisión más detallada, pero para eso debía traerlos a su consultorio y así poder usar aparatos más prácticos. También recordó las palabras de Kabuto, si necesitaba algo como eso, debía llamar a los Anbu, por protección y seguridad pues no podía arriesgarse, aún era inexperta en esa planta.

Con vacilación buscó el número que necesitaba y luego de pensarlo por unos minutos, llamó. Se escucharon dos timbres y una voz ronca habló.

-Haruno-san, estábamos esperando su llamada. ¿Necesita algo?- la amabilidad era palpable en la voz, pero aun así, sentía desconfianza.

-Sí, bueno… necesito revisar a… a mis pacientes en mi consultorio, entonces me preguntaba si…

-Por supuesto, para eso estamos Haruno-san.- la interrumpió al conocer ya la petición, pues eso era muy normal para ellos.- Dígame ¿Cuál será el primero?

¿Cuál sería el primero? Eso no lo había pensado, pero la respuesta acudió rápido a su mente, de todas formas era el único 'nombre' que tenía memorizado.

-S-012606.

-Muy bien, espérenos tranquila en su consultorio, nosotros nos haremos cargo.- y la llamada se cortó.

Permaneció con el celular en su oreja y un leve temblor se instaló en sus manos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era apenas su segundo día y ya sentía una enorme presión sobre su espalda.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio dispuesta a calmarse. Debía actuar con profesionalismo y serenidad, sino lo echaría todo a perder.

Luego de unos minutos sus oídos captaron unos pasos acercarse. Se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de siquiera tocarla los golpes de afuera llamaron su atención. Se quedó perpleja ¿Era lo que pensaba que era?

Luego escuchó que tocaban, saliendo de su perplejidad abrió y observó lo que sabía, se encontraría.

-Buenos días Haruno-san, permítame presentarme soy Morino Ibiki y soy el líder del escuadrón Anbu. Y como usted lo solicitó, aquí está S-012606.- informó el de la voz ronca. Tenía un aspecto rígido, pero sus palabras tenían un tinte de amabilidad y autoridad a la vez.

Observó al azabache, estaba de rodillas encadenado de pies y manos sostenido por un Anbu con dureza. Además estaba débil y su respiración era pesada. No la miraba, sus ojos estaban dirigidos al suelo, más bien estaban perdidos. Sabía lo que había pasado, los golpes que escuchó anteriormente le fueron propinados por otro de los Anbus que sostenía un fierro en sus manos.

-¿Lo han golpeado…?- preguntó totalmente indignada, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. La furia la invadió como pólvora.

El hombre líder levantó una ceja sin comprender.

-Por supuesto. Es necesario para mantenerlo inmóvil y evitar cualquier tipo de contratiempos. Usted sabe que es sumamente peligroso.

Sakura respiró hondo, debía calmarse o su poco autocontrol se iría a la mierda. Estaba dispuesta a arrebatarles ese fierro y golpearlos a ellos para comprobar si sentían dolor. Pues parecían unas máquinas sin sentimientos. No, no podía hacerlo o comenzarían a sospechar de ella. Sin embargo no toleraría eso, claro que no.

-No lo vuelvan a hacer.- sentenció fríamente y con su mirada llena de rabia.

Todos los Anbus presentes la miraron anonadados y también una mirada oscura se dirigió a ella un tanto sorprendida. Sin embargo, el líder recuperó su rígida expresión al recordar las palabras de su dirigente "una mujer demasiado generosa."

-Disculpe mis métodos Haruno-san. No volverá a presentarse.- Debía actuar así, comprensible y amable.- Ahora permítanos llevarlo a la camilla.

Sakura los dejó pasar y los observó muy atenta. Aún seguía colérica, por lo que no dejaría que repitieran esos métodos frente a sus ojos. Y si fuera posible, en ningún momento.

Lo llevaron casi arrastrándolo a la camilla y con dureza lo tumbaron en esta. Las cadenas de las manos las aseguraron en los gruesos barrotes y lo mismo hicieron con los pies, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado. Ahora comprendía el porqué de tan extrañas camillas.

-Muy bien, ya está completamente inmovilizado. Podrá revisarlo sin preocupaciones, en ese estado no podrá hacer nada.

-¿Ustedes se quedarán?

-No es necesario, pero si usted se siente más segura con nosotros, dejaré a un par de Anbus.

-¡No! Es decir…- desconfiaba de aquellos sujetos y dejar que la vigilaran… no le agradaba la idea, por otro lado, quedarse sola con el azabache… tenía miedo, si.- Me gusta trabajar sola, me siento más cómoda.

-Está bien, como guste. Cuando haya terminado con él nos informa para traer al siguiente.

-Por favor, no recurra a la violencia.- exclamó seriamente Sakura, pues le aterraba la idea de que hicieran lo mismo con sus otros pacientes.

-Lo intentaremos.- respondió con dureza, y sin más salieron de la habitación.

Sakura suspiró aliviada, por fin estaba sola, aunque pensándolo bien, no lo estaba. Su mirada se dirigió al azabache quien la veía disgustado. Su mente se congeló por un instante ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Y en otro instante le llegó la respuesta. Claro, revisarlo.

-Hola de nuevo.- saludó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba.- Hoy te haré la revisión más compleja ¿Te acuerdas?- vio que su ceño se fruncía.- No te dolerá y…- se interrumpió de inmediato al observar una pequeña línea roja que atravesaba su frente.- Oh por kami… ¡Tienes una herida!

Se olvidó del miedo de su presencia, se olvidó de que aquel hombre era peligroso, se olvidó de todo, pues se acercó de inmediato y con mucha delicadeza apartó los cabellos azabaches de su frente.

Él por el contrario, no olvidaba que ella era un ser despreciable y que ella misma era la causante de esa herida, indirectamente claro. Apartó con brusquedad su rostro y su cuerpo se tensó, si tan solo no tuviera esas cadenas, podría con facilidad coger ese delicado cuello y estrujarlo sin compasión.

Sakura distinguió la fría mirada que le devolvía, era una muda advertencia. No debía tocarlo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al comprenderlo. Sin embargo no podía dejarlo así. Con una mirada de desesperación recorrió el cuarto en busca de algo que le brindara ayuda. Lo encontró.

Se dirigió al botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sacó algodón, alcohol, gasas y más implementos que necesitaría. Todo ante la atenta mirada ónix.

Con cautela se acercó de nuevo a él. Una vez cerca a la camilla, dejó lo que llevaba en sus manos en una pequeña mesa. Humedeció un pedazo de algodón con alcohol y con cierta duda lo acercó al azabache. Pero como esperaba, él se rehusó de nuevo.

-No voy a lastimarte.- habló con ternura. Quería que él confiara en ella, no sabía porque deseaba eso, pero así lo hacía.- Déjame curar tu herida.

¿Su herida? Eso para él no era una herida, solo un pequeño arañazo. Ella no conocía las verdaderas heridas, no solo las superficiales, sino unas más profundas y duraderas, unas que tal vez nunca se curarían.

Su mirada seguía siendo hostil a pesar del tono de voz que ella usó. Las cadenas de sus manos se movieron con fuerza. No, no podía salir, pero por lo menos el sonido la había asustado, pues había retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, ese pequeño susto le había alterado sus nervios. No sabía que hacer ¿Cómo se supone que lo revisaría así? La mano que sostenía el algodón le temblaba y tal vez su rostro estaba pálido. Sin embargo no se daría por vencida.

-No voy hacerte daño…- susurró suavemente mientras enfrentaba su fría mirada.- No lo haré, lo prometo. Solo quiero ayudarte…

Mentiras, solo mentiras. Nadie lo ayudaba, nadie se atrevería a hacer eso por él, porque todos ellos eran iguales, inmundicias de la misma escoria. Su impávida mirada oscura observaba los brillantes ojos jades, no sabía por qué, pero aquella mirada reflejaba una entrañable ternura. ¿Sería capaz de confiar en algo como eso? No, no era capaz, sus recuerdos hablaban por si solos.

Sakura comprendió en su mirada que no le dejaría hacer nada. No confiaba en ella, en nadie y sabía muy bien que se debía a sus experiencias vividas. Su corazón se encogió ¿Por qué situaciones pasó para no fiarse de nadie? No quería ni imaginarlo.

-Sé que no confías en mí… pero ¿sabes qué?- cuestionó con una cálida sonrisa.- Haré todo lo que este en mi alcance para lograrlo.- dio un paso con cautela.- No soy como esos sujetos… No me gusta herir a las personas sin causa.- dos pasos más.- Solo busco ayudarlas.- los ojos ónix observaban atentos sus movimientos y no perdía palabra alguna, su voz era muy suave.- Y por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarlos.- sentenció la pelirrosa a centímetros de la camilla y con la sonrisa aun impresa en su rostro.

No, no era diferente se repitió en su mente. Su intensa mirada oscura se apartó con brusquedad y optó por ignorar. Daba igual lo que le hiciera, de todas maneras ya era costumbre sentir el dolor.

Sakura al verse liberada de aquellos ojos tan profundos, se acercó un poco más y con suma delicadeza apartó los mechones del cabello que caían por aquella herida. A continuación, con manos temblorosas acercó el algodón a la pequeña línea escarlata. El azabache frunció el ceño al sentir el ardor en su frente.

-Por suerte la herida es muy pequeña.- comentó nerviosa ante cualquier acción inesperada por parte de él.- Solo bastará con limpiarla.

Sin embargo él no realizó ningún movimiento, solo observaba con disgusto la blanca pared.

-Muy bien…- murmuró Sakura al desinfectar por completo el pequeño corte.- No será necesario nada más. Ahora comenzaré con la revisión ¿Te parece?- preguntó aun sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, pues él se mantenía indiferente.

Sakura suspiró rendida, sería sumamente difícil ganarse su confianza, pero eso no significaba que se rendiría. No, claro que no.

Se alejó de la camilla para conseguir los equipos que utilizaría. Cada vez se sentía más segura y más dispuesta a emprender su labor. Primero comenzaría con las ecografías para observar los órganos internos y comprobar si todo funcionaba bien. También pensaba tomar una tomografía, pues lo sucedido en ese día le afirmaba como ellos eran tratados, así descartaría cualquier inconveniente en su actividad cerebral.

Arrastró el ecógrafo hasta situarlo al lado de la camilla y comenzó a programarlo. Recordó sus días de práctica en la universidad, cuando mantenía su sueño de ser una excelente doctora y salvar vidas. Ahora debía recordar todos sus estudios en medicina, todo lo aprendido, para ser la excelente doctora que antaño soñó y que ahora podía realizar.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría su falsa actuación? Se preguntaba el azabache. Tal vez dos o tres días, quizás más. Pero en algún momento dejaría de ser la benévola enfermera y pasaría a ser la detestable basura que siempre eran. Una semana, ese sería el tiempo límite. Dejaría esa detestable sonrisa y su falsa voz, claro que lo haría. Sintió un frio líquido en su abdomen que lo sobresaltó, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que había olvidado los movimientos de esa mujer. Volvió su fría mirada con una silenciosa advertencia.

-T-tranquilo es solo para mirar tus órganos y comprobar que todo funcione bien.- aseguró con nerviosismo ante la repentina mirada hostil. Sakura apartó su mirada para poder concentrarse, esos ojos la alteraban de sobremanera.

Deslizó la sonda en aquel líquido para lograr una mejor imagen, el monitor en blanco y negro le mostró lo que su ojo médico espera ver. Todo parecía en perfecto orden. Con un movimiento suave se dirigió a la parte superior y la pantalla enseñó el latir suave de un corazón.

Esa imagen la mantuvo absorta por unos segundos y un recuerdo llegó a su mente cual rayo de luz, uno que atesoraba con gran nostalgia, uno en donde recordaba a su madre…

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-Sakura ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó una voz maternal a una pequeña niña escondida bajo las sombras de un frondoso árbol._

 _-T-todos se burlan de mí… D-dicen que t-tengo una frente m-muy ancha y un c-cabello muy feo.- respondió la niña sollozando.- M-mamá ¿P-por qué soy tan d-diferente a ellos?_

 _-Mi niña…- respondió la madre mientras le secaba las lágrimas y la cargaba entre sus piernas.- Todos somos iguales y únicos a la vez. Escucha… tienes un corazón como todos nosotros…- situó la mano de la pequeña en su corazón y luego en el pecho de ella. Sakura sonrió débilmente al sentirlo.- Y única porque nadie puede llegar a ser como tú… las diferencias de cada persona no deben ser objetos de burla, sino la forma de resaltar ante los demás._

 _La niña de cabellos rosas abrazó a su madre por sus reconfortantes palabras, aunque no entendiera el significado completo, en algún momento de su vida lo haría…_

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Sakura despertó de sus recuerdos y observó los oscuros ojos que la miraban con cautela. Al crecer había comprendido lo que su madre le había dicho aquel día que ante una mirada infantil ignoraba. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento entendía aún más el significado completo de aquellas palabras. Todas las personas eran iguales, pero cada quien era único.

Sus verdes ojos se dirigieron al monitor y observaron fascinados al pequeño músculo que bombeaba sangre. " _Todos somos iguales."_ Luego dirigió su mirada a los cabellos azabaches donde sobresalían unas puntiagudas orejas de felino. " _Cada quien es único."_

-No importan las diferencias…- susurró conmocionada ante la situación y ante sus propios pensamientos. Su mirada se posó en los ojos ónix.- cada persona merece respeto… tal como es…

Respetaba la vida, siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora la respetaba aún más. Si antes dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, ahora sus dudas se habían esfumado cual nubes de humo. Ellos eran iguales y únicos, ellos merecían una vida digna como todos los demás. Y ella lucharía porque fuera posible.

Su mano lentamente se acercó al perfecto rostro del azabache. Por una razón que no entendió, él no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse, parecía abstraído. Con suavidad rozó su mejilla, una efímera caricia en el aire, pero tan ardiente como el mismo fuego.

No podía apartar sus ojos de los de ella, estaba extrañamente sorprendido. Primero esas palabras tan inusuales para él _, "cada persona merece respeto… tal como es…"_ Nunca pensó escuchar eso de aquellos seres tan despreciables, pero lo hizo. Y por raro que fuera, había sido esa mujer. Y segundo, apenas ella pronunció esas palabras sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peculiar, como si hubieran comprendido el más entrañable misterio. No podía ser eso posible…

Despertó de su conmoción al sentir una calidez en su mejilla y al comprender lo que era, apartó con brusquedad su rostro. ¿Qué le había echo? Sentía un ardor en esa parte, no era incómodo, pero tampoco agradable… bueno pensándolo bien, si lo era. Desecho de inmediato cualquier pensamiento sobre el tema.

-L-lo siento…- susurró mientras se disponía a retirar el equipo.- Creo que eso es todo por hoy.- aunque si lo pensaba mejor, aún faltaban varias cosas más, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Los recuerdos de su madre, su inquebrantable decisión, sumado a la extraña pero agradable sensación de hace unos segundos, no hacían más que abstraerla por completo. Sin olvidar la presencia del azabache que afectaba sus nervios.

Con un paño limpió el líquido sobre el pecho del azabache y sin desviar su atención, regresó a su escritorio en busca del móvil. Debía seguir con otro paciente o toda la mañana se la pasaría ahí… con él. Y no debía perder su labor en ese lugar.

-Haruno-san ¿Ya es hora?- respondió una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, ya he terminado.

-Y ¿Cuál será el siguiente?

-Am, no sé. Cualquiera está bien.

-Muy bien.- y la comunicación se cortó.

Sakura suspiró. Solo esperaba que no usaran la violencia otra vez o no respondería por sus actos. Miró al azabache que la observaba con frialdad, siempre atento a sus movimientos.

-Am… S-01…- dudó.

No, no lo llamaría así. Ese era su nombre como parte de un experimento, por esa razón le incomodaba dirigirse a él de esa manera. Pero entonces… ¿Cómo lo llamaría? Sin saber, decidió omitir esa parte.

-Ya vendrán por ti, tengo que seguir con otro paciente.- comentó la pelirrosa atenta a su reacción, cosa que percibió el disgustó en su rostro.- No te preocupes, no te harán nada esta vez. No dejaré que sigan con esas prácticas, no me gustan.- sentenció segura.

El decidió ignorarla. Sus palabras eran falsas, de nada servía escucharlas o siquiera prestarles atención. Ella mentía, todos lo hacían.

Sakura observó fascinada como sus puntiagudas orejas se movían en señal de reconocimiento y como al mismo momento su disgusto aumentaba en su rostro. Pasados pocos minutos escuchó los pasos de los Anbu acercarse. ¿Había logrado escucharlos desde tan lejos? Claro que lo había hecho, por algo era un perfecto.

El tocar de la puerta llegó en segundos y Sakura los dejó pasar. Con sumo cuidado observó sus movimientos, dispuesta a intervenir si hacían algo indebido. No lo hicieron, pero su trato era brusco e insensible. El azabache los miraba con odio, pero indiferente ante cualquier incomodidad por parte de ellos. Se encaminaron a la salida y antes de salir el azabache le dirigió una mirada implacable.

-Nos vemos…- se despidió Sakura con una linda sonrisa a pesar de la hostilidad en su rostro. En segundos se perdieron por el extenso pasillo.

Al minuto siguiente, otros cuatro Anbus aparecieron con un nuevo paciente. Lo reconoció al instante y fue directo a su carpeta para leer su información. Con el tiempo se aprendería cada detalle de ellos.

…..

Un golpe seco se escuchó en la habitación. El azabache cayó al piso inmovilizado, sus manos fuertemente encadenadas detrás de su espalda y sus pies atados con las mismas gruesas cadenas. Su rostro reflejaba una mueca de dolor y una gota de sangre resbaló por su frente hasta manchar el blanco suelo.

-No creas que te salvarás de los golpes.- habló con burla un peligris.- Tú siempre has vivido en el dolor y eso no cambiará ahora. Nada lo hará cambiar… ni siquiera esa estúpida mujer.- escupió con fastidio mientras alzaba un fierro y lo descargaba en el cuerpo agotado del azabache.

Kabuto se había enterado de la orden dada por la pelirrosa y había acudido de inmediato a la habitación de S-012606 mientras los Anbus lo traían. ¿Qué no los maltrataran? Ellos se merecían eso y aún más, en especial aquel experimento en el suelo, era un ser despreciable.

-Así que no te hagas esperanzas, esto siempre será tu vida. ¿Te quedó claro?- esta vez descargó su fuerza en una patada directo al pecho del azabache.

El pelinegro se retorció en su lugar. Que fuera fuerte y resistente no implicaba que se salvara del dolor, lo sentía, claro que lo sentía. Él era una persona, como ellos… aunque sintiera repugnancia ser de su misma especie, pero lo era.

" _No importan las diferencias… cada persona merece respeto… tal como es"_

Las palabras dichas por la pelirrosa llenaron su mente.

" _No voy a hacerte daño… solo quiero ayudarte"_

Sintió otro fuerte golpe en sus costillas, frío y áspero.

" _No te preocupes, no te harán nada esta vez. No dejaré que sigan con esas prácticas."_

Cuanta falsedad tenían esas palabras, parecían creíbles por el tono de voz que ella usaba, pero eran mentiras… y eso él lo sabía. El sabor metálico de la sangre llenó su boca, un sabor que conocía muy bien.

-Enciérrenlo, eso es todo por hoy.- ordenó a los Anbus que se mantenían al margen en la puerta.

Los oscuros ojos miraron con profundo odio al peligris que lo observaban con altivez y burla. Si pudiera soltarse de esas malditas cadenas, lo hubiera matado hace tiempo de eso estaba seguro.

Los Anbus lo alzaron con brusquedad y arrastrándolo lo llevaron al lugar donde siempre permanecía. Sus muñecas le ardían terriblemente, las gruesas cadenas de plomo le escocían la piel, pero eso solo era una molestia, una que sentía desde tiempo atrás y una a la que ya se había acostumbrado.

La puerta se cerró y la oscuridad se cernió por toda la habitación. La soledad, su única compañía, se instaló con desolación. Sus negros ojos se cerraron cansados y su respiración comenzó a normalizarse. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared y luego de no escuchar ruido alguno, dejó que el sueño lo invadiera.

Esa era la única manera de olvidar todo, y sentir nada…

Pero antes de caer en la inconciencia, unos ojos verdes atravesaron su mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola! Espero que estén bien… Aquí me reporto con un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado :)

Y como siempre, mil gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben que son un incentivo para seguir escribiendo, así me inspiro más… jeje

Cualquier cosa me lo hacen saber, quejas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa que se les pase por la mente al leer el capítulo xD

Gracias a Victoria SyS! Tus comentarios siempre me sacan risas, me alegra mucho leerte, y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado mi fic… Y espera tranquilamente tus dudas, luego se aclararan 7u7

Gracias a Vale-alice! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que te siga interesando mi fic, poco a poco se irá desarrollando su relación…

Gracias a dayanaduarte por tu review! Me alegro que te haya gustado…

Gracias a Geo-chan por escribirme! Me alegro que te haya encantado y creeme que la continuare!

Y gracias a todos los que me leen! :)

Cuidense mucho… y nos vemos el próximo capítulo :3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE.**

-No puedo creerlo.- expresó indignado un pelirrubio.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Kiba extrañado.

-Que no haya ramen hoy.

Los presentes miraron con burla al chico. Su tan anhelado plato preparado por dioses, estaba agotado ese día en el restaurante.

-Pero que sorpresa.- comentó con sarcasmo Shikamaru.

-Esta es tu oportunidad para degustar otros platos Naruto-kun.- alentó Hinata.

-Pero yo quiero ramen.- refunfuño el aludido.

El grupo de Sakura se encontraba, como todos los días a esas horas, en el restaurante llenando sus hambrientos estómagos y descansando unos minutos de su arduo trabajo en la mañana. Y como siempre el chico pelirrubio proclamaba su glorioso plato.

-Parece que Sakura-san tampoco vendrá hoy.

El comentario de un desanimado Lee cortó el ambiente de tranquilidad. Todos lo sabían, sin embargo preferirían ocupar sus mentes en otra cosa para no notar la ausencia de su amiga, a quien no veían desde aquella tarde en la que desapareció pálida como una hoja.

-No entiendo porque Sakura aceptó.- reprochó Ten Ten quien se había mantenido al margen con respecto al tema de la pelirrosa.- Ahora parece que le importa más su nuevo trabajo.

-Tal vez va a renunciar nuestra investigación.- apoyó Shino.

-O tal vez…

-No. Sakura-san no haría eso.- se escuchó la suave voz de Hinata.- Ella estaba muy emocionada con esto apenas llegó.

-Pues parece que esa emoción se le acabó.

Neji quien se mantenía reservado a la conversación, observó a la dueña de aquellas palabras. La chica de ojos chocolate se veía molesta y también había escuchado el tono despectivo al hablar de Sakura. Estaba resentida, como él, sin embargo sus motivos eran totalmente opuestos a los de ella.

-¡Vamos! ¡No piensen eso de Sakura-chan!- contratacó Naruto disgustado por las palabras de sus amigos.- Yo estoy plenamente confiado que ella seguirá con nosotros. Si aún no viene, es porque adaptarse a un nuevo trabajo siempre es difícil, lo saben.

Todos los que estaban en la mesa miraron sorprendidos al rubio, pero en segundos cambiaron su expresión a la de entendimiento. El chico tenía razón, debían apoyar a su amiga.

" _Si no viene es por otra razón Naruto…"_ pensó el Hyuga más serio de lo normal.

-Bueno entonces… ¡A comer ramen!- gritó el rubio animado.

-No hay…- le recordó Sai.

-Cierto…- recordó al tiempo que agachaba su cabeza desanimado.

-Deberías aprender a comer ensalada baka…

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la dueña de esa voz. Era Sakura, quien se dirigía a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Sakura!- casi gritaron todos emocionados.

-Hola chicos, perdonen mi demora, pero tener dos trabajos al mismo tiempo siempre es complicado.- se excusó la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba con ellos.

-No te preocupes por eso Sakura-san, nosotros lo entendemos.

-Gracias Hinata.

-Pero nos tenías preocupados ¿eh Sakura?- comentó la rubia de coletas.

-Lo siento mucho Temari, pero aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… ¿Trabajar en la planta Z? wow… - contestó la pelirrosa con cierta reticencia.

Se sentía cansada, no tenía ganas de hacer algo más. Sin embargo, la preocupación de sus amigos por ella le hicieron cambiar de opinión, además también estaba la investigación... No podía dar más tiempo a sus preocupaciones e inseguridades, ya lo había decidido y ahora más que nunca su resolución adquiría firmeza.

-¡Oye Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo es la planta Z?

'Un infierno' quería decirle a su amigo pelirrubio, pero sabía lo que su boca debía callar y lo que su mente debía guardar. Neji la observó atento a sus palabras, lo mismo que hizo Sai.

-Es… es bastante grande…- respondió la pelirrosa con una mueca en su rostro, lo más parecido a una sonrisa.- Hay mucho pasillos… Me perdí varias veces. –admitió, por lo menos eso era verdad.

-Wow debe de ser genial ¿no?- inquirió Kiba sumamente maravillado.

-No sabes lo que dices…- murmuró un ojiperla molesto.

-¿Por qué?

-P-porque es muy… es muy grande y hace mucho frio.- respondió la pelirrosa con lo primero que pasó por su mente. Vale, había sido estúpido.

La cara de Kiba mostraba la total confusión. Sai por su parte, no perdía palabra alguna.

-¿Y qué haces ahí Sakura-san?- preguntó desde una esquina el chico de cejas gruesas. Todos prestaron total atención a la respuesta de la pelirrosa, eso era lo que se preguntaban desde esa inesperada mañana.

-B-bueno…- ya lo había pensado, debía darles una respuesta, en parte verdadera y en otra mentira.- Necesitaban de mis conocimientos médicos para sus… sus proyectos sobre la salud humana y esas cosas.- terminó con simpleza.

-¿Y en que están trabajando?- se interesó Shikamaru.

-E-eso es confidencial, lo siento…- no podía darles más información, no si apreciaba su vida.

Los presentes se miraron con la curiosidad latente en sus ojos. ¿Qué podría ser para mantener todo en absoluta confidencialidad? Tal vez… ¿Tecnología muy avanzada? ¿Curas a enfermedades? O ¿virus letales? De todo pasaba por sus mentes, de todo excepto algo, lo que en verdad sucedía ahí.

-Eso debe de ser genial…- susurró el rubio mientras en su mente se formaba la imagen de un robot obediente a sus órdenes.

Neji se levantó con fastidió. Estaba cansado de esa actuación y asqueado por la fascinación de sus amigos, si supieran la verdad, tal vez sus caras pasarían al completo terror. Miró a Sakura con una total frialdad y luego dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ese lugar. ¿Por qué era tan terca? Si tan solo lo escuchara… no estaría involucrada en eso, pero así lo había decidido y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sakura lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista, seguía molesta y decepcionada con el ojiperla. Su decisión de ignorarlo todo aun le parecía egoísta, pero por otro lado no podía culparlo, lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer era echarse la soga al cuello y no podía arrastrar a su amigo en eso. No, no podía. Debía hacerlo sola, esa era su responsabilidad.

-Ha estado actuando raro estos días.- comentó en un susurro su amiga ojiperla.- No sé qué le pasa.

-Yo digo… que alguien está envidioso aquí.- comentó con sorna Kiba, refiriéndose al ojiperla.

-No… no es eso…- murmuró Sakura negando tal idea. Solo ellos dos conocían el horror bajo sus pies y solo ellos dos eran conscientes de la ajena realidad.- Debería ir…

-No, iré yo.- interrumpió Ten Ten mientras salía atrás de su amigo ojiperla. Los celos hervían en la cabeza de la chica, había visto la mirada que se dirigían, él y Sakura. Y había visto como el Hyuga la buscaba con desesperación esos dos días. Definitivamente algo se traían entre manos, algo que le sabía amargo y le producía una irritante angustia.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que Neji no es el único.- comentó con socarronería Kiba, de nuevo.

-Ya se les pasará.- observó Temari restándole importancia al asunto.- Ahora dime Sakura ¿Hoy trabajaras con nosotros?

-Claro.- contestó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba exhausta, pero quería despejar su mente, debía hacerlo y trabajar con su equipo sería una buena idea para olvidar, si quiera un minuto, sus constantes preocupaciones.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces vamos dattebayo!- gritó eufórico el chico mientras se levantaba de su puesto. Los demás suspiraron resignados, ya estaban acostumbrados a sus repentinos alborotos.

-Preferiría comer primero, si no te importa…- masculló la pelirrosa.

-Nosotros también…

-¡Oh cierto! el ramen.

-Que no hay… -repitió Kiba con intensión de fastidiarlo.

-No hay…- susurró Naruto sentándose en su silla con una expresión de aburrimiento.

Los demás negaron divertidos. Definitivamente su amigo pelirrubio nunca cambiaria, y así lo preferían.

…..

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué averiguaste?- preguntó con interés el hombre en la oscuridad.

-Nada en especial. Está cumpliendo con lo que se le asignó.- respondió una voz monótona.

-¿No ha dicho nada a sus amigos?

-Nada que los implique.

La silueta del hombre se giró para observar con atención al pelinegro que estaba detrás. Los ojos amarillos brillaron cual farolas.

-¿Qué les dijo?

-Solo que... su trabajo era para ayudar con sus conocimientos médicos a los proyectos que se realizan aquí. Y cuando preguntaron sobre esos 'proyectos' ella respondió que…

-Era información confidencial ¿no?- completó Orochimaru.

-Así es.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó con autoridad.

El pelinegro dudó unos instantes, tal vez debería advertirle sobre Neji, su extraño comportamiento le inquietaba. Sin embargo dio por finalizado su comunicado. Estaría atento.

-Nada más, señor.

-Muy bien. De nuevo lo has hecho bien… Sai.

El pelinegro inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto y se dirigió a la salida. Su primera misión la había cumplido con éxito, información sobre la pelirrosa. Ahora su segunda misión la haría con la misma perfección, informar sobre sus movimientos. Todo estaba en orden.

La luz del pasillo iluminó la corta cabellera negra del pálido hombre. Estaba seguro que nadie podría ver lo que escondía tras su falsa sonrisa.

…..

Resistencia: Baja.

Descripción: Especie humana con modificaciones genéticas. Ausencia de melanina en cabello, piel y ojos, albinismo. Causa principal de su experimentación, la búsqueda de tratamientos para las enfermedades cutáneas. Ninguna deformación genética visible.

Peligro: Alto.

Sakura dejó la carpeta aun lado y se encaminó por un par de vendas y cremas. Rebuscó en la estantería del medio y al encontrarlas se dirigió a su paciente encadenado a la camilla.

Era sábado, sin embargo había acudido a la planta para chequear a sus pacientes. Se sentía inquieta sin saber nada de ellos y como le permitieron la entrada, aprovechó esa ocasión. Los dos días anteriores había cumplido con su labor llenando informes de cada uno de ellos sobre los resultados obtenidos tras su revisión, además de observarlos.

-Muy bien, esto servirá.- comentó con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a limpiar la herida.

El chico de piel y cabellos blancos observó las acciones de la pelirrosa. Sus ojos purpura siguieron cada movimiento, pues más le valía ser precavido a confiarse de ella.

-Neh, eso dolerá.- protestó el peliblanco al sentir el olor a alcohol.

Sakura no había planeado traer a alguno de sus pacientes a su consultorio, solo quería ver si estaban bien a través del cristal. Pero en este caso, había notado que el chico peliblanco estaba herido y no dudó en llamar a los Anbus para traerlo.

-Será por un momento, necesito desinfectar esa herida.- lo tranquilizó Sakura, sin embargo no veía miedo en sus ojos. Era el único de sus pacientes que no reflejaba odio o temor, más bien una total indiferencia. Eso le extrañó desde el día en que lo vio.- Luego te aplicaré una crema, tu piel es muy delicada.

-Si, por eso me gusta el agua, nada me incomoda.- comentó el chico con un tono aburrido. Arrugó su frente al sentir el ardor en su antebrazo, pero al igual que el otro día, su toque era suave.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y te dejan estar en el agua?

-De vez en cuando.

-Ya veo.- le parecía extraño platicar con uno de sus pacientes, pero se sintió feliz por dentro al saber que por fin, tendría confianza con uno de ellos. Sin embargo eran pocas las veces que se habían visto ¿Por qué no le temía u odiaba? Decidió aclarar sus dudas.- ¿No me tienes miedo?

El peliblanco la miró por unos segundos analizando a la mujer y escogiendo sus palabras.

-Les temo a todos ustedes como también los odio, pero prefiero ignorarlos.- luego añadió con una tétrica sonrisa.- Sé que un día los mataré, esperaré paciente ese día.

Sakura se estremeció al oír sus palabras y su corazón se aceleró. Bien, llevaba pocos días y todos la querían muerta.

-B-bueno, ya terminé aquí.- comentó la pelirrosa mientras ajustaba la venda. Luego se alejó varios pasos hacia la estantería para guardar los implementos.- Solo tu piel es el problema, todo lo demás está en orden.

-Pues bien, ¿y qué hago con esto después?- preguntó señalando la venda de su antebrazo.

-¿Qué? ¿La venda?- inquirió Sakura sin comprender, pero la extrañeza en el blanco rostro del chico la llenó de sorpresa.- ¿Nunca has tenido una venda?

-Sí, creo que sí, pero esta no me duele. Hasta parece agradable ¿Qué hiciste?- volvió a cuestionar el peliblanco mientras miraba con curiosidad su herida oculta.

-B-bueno pues… solo la desinfecté y apliqué una crema para el dolor.- respondió dudosa. ¿Acaso nunca tuvo esos cuidados? Era una contrariedad pensar eso, pues si recordaba las palabras de Orochimaru, antes de ella hubo otra enfermera… ¿entonces por qué…?

-¡Vaya! Eres mejor que las otras.

-¿Qué?

El chico se encogió de hombros y respondió con la misma indiferencia.

-Normalmente mis heridas se curan solas.

-Así que… ¿Nadie te curaba?- inquirió Sakura sorprendida.

El chico miró el techo con total detenimiento mientras pensaba sus palabras. Si recordaba bien, todas las personas que conocía eran una mierda, sin embargo…

-Tu pareces diferente…- murmuró con vacilación el peliblanco escrutando a Sakura con la mirada. Recordaba muy bien sus palabras " _No voy hacerte daño, por favor confía en mí."_ Y hasta ahora, lo único que había hecho aquella mujer era cuidarlo.

-Cuéntame algo amm…- y como siempre omitía el nombre que usaba, pues llamarlo S-120345 no era de su agrado.

-Llámame como quieras, siempre nos ponen estúpidos nombres que igual ignoramos.

-B-bueno.- aceptó dudosa.- Antes que yo, también tenían una enfermera. ¿Cierto?- el peliblanco asintió.- y por lo que parece, ella nunca los trato bien… ¿o me equivoco?

Rogaba a Kami porque se equivocara.

-No, no te equivocas. Siempre buscaban la manera de humillarnos.- le pareció extraño al chico entablar una conversación con ella, pero no se privaría de hacerlo. Tanto tiempo encerrado en soledad le resultaba insoportable.

-¿Habían más?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Antes de ella sí, otras más.

-Pero… ¿Por qué permitían eso? Debieron informar a…-Sakura se interrumpió por la seca risa del peliblanco.

-Todos son así, ¿por qué crees que los odiamos tanto?- sentía que por fin, podía liberar todo el resentimiento que llevaba adentro.- Se aprovechaban de nuestras condiciones, golpes tras golpes, heridas tras heridas. Al final nos acostumbramos a eso, pero no por eso nuestro odio disminuyó.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente con el corazón encogido. Ahora comprendía mejor las cosas… ellos nunca, nunca de los nunca recibieron protección. Ella lo sabía desde el primer día, pero había preferido creer que sí, creer en algo que nunca pasó.

-Oh también debes saber algo. ¿Por qué crees que habían más enfermeras antes de ti?- la pelirrosa dudó en su respuesta. Orochimaru le había dicho algo sobre ello, pero no respondió por el brillo casi sádico de los ojos purpura.- Nosotros las matamos.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó en un susurro mientras sentía que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Oh sí, bueno no todos nosotros, pero si la mayoría. Apenas teníamos oportunidad lo hacíamos, era una forma de saciar nuestro odio.- continuó el chico ignorando el estado de la pelirrosa.- La anterior a ti, pobre escoria, se llevó la peor parte aunque se lo merecía.

Su rostro estaba pálido, casi tan blanco como el chico albino, una sensación de terror se instaló por todo su cuerpo. Le habían mentido, claro que lo habían hecho. Y ella como una tonta había caído, había creído en las palabras de aquel detestable hombre. Orochimaru… sus manos se cerraron con fuerza.

-¿P-por qué?- inquirió en un susurro apenas audible.

-El perfecto fue quien lo hizo, ese tipo es de temer.- reconoció el peliblanco mirando el techo mientras recordaba.- Pero nosotros no le tememos, tenemos un alto sentido de lealtad porque compartimos la misma condición y… ¿Eh?

El chico observó a la pelirrosa un poco sorprendido. Un leve temblor sacudía el cuerpo de ella y el cabello rosa cubría su rostro. ¿Qué le pasaba? Oh claro… había hablado demás. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, ella había preguntado y como buen comunicador le había respondido.

Sakura sintió unas inmensas ganas de gritar ¡¿En qué maldito momento se había involucrado en eso?! El punzón de dolor que sintió en sus palmas la hizo reaccionar, había olvidado que tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados.

No, no era momento de debilidad. Su resolución ya estaba fija, no debía dudar ni temer. Sabía que ellos eran peligrosos, en especial él… tal vez ignoraba hasta qué punto, pero ahora lo sabía y eso, la ayudaría a ser más precavida, más atenta. Sería cuidadosa y además estaba intentando ganar la confianza de ellos, por lo que esa amenaza se esfumaría. Si, aún quedaba esa esperanza.

Se recuperó poco a poco de su estado y al hacerlo observó a su paciente que mantenía la vista en ella.

-B-bueno tendré que tener cuidado ¿no?- comentó con una débil sonrisa.

-Tienes miedo.- acertó.

-Sí, lo tengo. Pero debo seguir con lo que inicie.- afirmó sin dejarse vencer por sus temores.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Algo que nadie ha hecho.- susurró.

El chico arrugó su frente sin comprender.

-Morirás. Alguno de nosotros te matará.- aseguró sin compasión. La pelirrosa se estremeció.

-Confió en que no se han ustedes.- aventuró Sakura.

Se escuchó la risa burlona del peliblanco.

-¿Por qué?

La pelirrosa lo miró con una débil sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con algún sentimiento que el chico no reconoció.

-Porque soy la única persona que puede ayudarlos.- aunque ella misma dudaba de eso, pero sabía que lucharía hasta el final.

El peliblanco se sorprendió al oír eso. ¿Ayudarlos? ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía creerlo, simplemente no, eso era imposible, nadie haría eso por ellos. Solo estaba mintiendo para asegurar su estancia ahí. Sí, eso era lo más probable y lógico. Aunque… por otra parte ¿Por qué parecía diferente a los otros?

Sakura escuchó de nuevo la seca risa del peliblanco. No le creía.

-Claro y por decir eso, nosotros no te haremos nada y podrás salir de aquí.- comentó el chico con incredulidad.

-Sé que no confían en mí y están en todo su derecho, pero… pero les estoy diciendo la verdad. Quiero ayudarlos y lo voy hacer.- dijo eso último en tono bajo, asegurando que nadie más la escuchara.

Los ojos jade brillaban con determinación y su rostro reflejaba una total seguridad, cosa que sorprendió al peliblanco. Aceptó el reto.

-Muy bien, vamos a ver quién cumple primero sus palabras. Si tú o nosotros.- desafió el peliblanco con una sonrisa burlona, estaba seguro que ganarían ellos.

Esas palabras estremecieron a la pelirrosa. Eso significaba que, o debía cumplir rápido su objetivo o moriría a manos de ellos, o peor aún a manos de un azabache, la sola idea la aterró.

-M-muy bien, pero regálenme un poco de tiempo.- eso era lo que necesitaba.

El chico dudó por unos segundos y luego respondió con tono seguro.

-Eso depende de lo que hagas en ese tiempo.- respondió el peliblanco.

-Muy bien.

Luego de esa extraña plática, los Anbu llegaron para movilizar al peliblanco de nuevo a su habitación, más bien celda. Cuando estuvo por fin sola decidió que era momento de irse, había visto desde el vidrio a sus pacientes para confirmar que estuviera todo en orden, bueno, no a todos.

Salió de su consultorio y aún con las dudas rondando por su cabeza, se debatía en ir o no. Debía reconocer que aquel hombre de ojos oscuros le aterraba enormemente, más con lo que había escuchado hoy, pero al mismo tiempo le fascinaba. Si, era muy contradictorio.

Sin haberlo planeado sus pies ya estaban tomando rumbo hacía el lugar donde se encontraba el azabache. Solo sería un momento, tenía más cosas que hacer fuera de esa planta.

Y como las veces anteriores, lo observó tras el grueso cristal, él también la observaba atento. Sakura notó que se encontraba sentado, las cadenas de sus manos estaban bajas para permitirle esa acción, contrario a otras ocasiones que lo encontraba de pie.

Parecía tranquilo con su cabeza apoyada en la pared y las manos descansando sobre sus rodillas, no mostraba odio o rechazo en sus ojos, simplemente la miraba precavido.

Eso era un paso, pensó la pelirrosa. Por lo menos no recibía esa dura mirada que le dirigía a todos. O tal vez por su mente pasaban las maneras de cómo acabar con su vida, se estremeció al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso.

Era tiempo de irse, debía reunirse con su grupo para seguir con la investigación, además si salía rápido de ahí tendría menos posibilidades de encontrarse con alguien, cosa que no quería en lo absoluto. Sabía que si se encontraba con Orochimaru por azares del destino, no resistiría las ganas de darle un buen golpe, no, era mejor evitarlo.

Le dedicó una última mirada y le sonrió tímidamente, a lo que él frunció el ceño.

La puerta se abrió y Sakura salió. La escaza luz se volvió oscuridad cuando la puerta se cerró.

…..

Los rumores se extendían a una velocidad impresionante o eso creía Sakura que no comprendía las escasas palabras que las personas se comunicaban por el pasillo que avanzaba. Algunos rostros estaban ansiosos, otros aparentaban indiferencia y la mayoría de féminas sonreían con la ilusión pintada en sus caras.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo entendía ¿Se habría perdido de algún acontecimiento? No lo sabía y la incertidumbre la estaba matando, literalmente. Se dirigió al ascensor para llegar a su planta correspondiente y se encontró con un grupo que cotilleaba sobre la conmoción del día. Ahora sería el momento de conocer la verdad.

-No puedo creer que vaya a venir hoy.- comentaba una chica con gafas gruesas.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, hace tiempo que no venía ¿cierto?- ahora se escuchaba la voz de una pelirrubia.

-¡Tenemos que ir a verlo!- propuso otra chica.

-¡Si! Es que es tan guapo…

¿Guapo? ¿Venir? ¿De qué carajos hablaban? Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el grupo de chicas salió llevándose con ellas la jugosa información. Definitivamente ahora tenía más curiosidad. Tal vez su grupo sabría algo.

Tanta conmoción había olvidado que debía reunirse con su grupo en la cafetería, ahí la esperarían mientras tomaban un refrigerio. Así que pulsó los botones en dirección al piso central.

Al ascender los pisos requeridos, las puertas de nuevo se abrieron y Sakura las atravesó distraídamente mientras miraba un reloj digital en la pared de la derecha. Ya iba retrasada, por lo que aumentó sus pasos.

Observando a su alrededor notó que las personas estaban más alteradas en ese lugar, definitivamente algo extraordinario ocurriría o si no ¿Por qué se comportaban así? En todo caso ella no estaba implicada en ningún…

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el golpe que recibió al estrellarse con alguien. ¿Es que no tenían ojos para fijarse por dónde caminan? Irritada por lo acontecido miró molesta a la persona enfrente de ella.

-¿Es que no ve por dónde…?

-Lo siento señorita, iba de afán y no la vi.- se disculpó el hombre con quien había chocado, interrumpiendo su reclamo.

Frente a ella, un hombre joven y elegante mostraba una expresión avergonzada. Llevaba una ropa sumamente pulcra y su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Además de guapo, claro.

-Lo siento.- ahora se disculpaba la pelirrosa.

-Tranquila.- sonrió el hombre con afabilidad.- Nos vemos.

El pelinegro caminó con prisa hacia el ascensor y en unos segundos se perdió de vista. Ahora sí que estaba confundida. ¿Qué hacia un hombre de tal porte aquí? Nunca lo había visto y estaba segura que no trabajaba en ese lugar. ¿Entonces…?

Las palabras de las chicas que cotilleaban en el ascensor vinieron a su mente. Hombre guapo, llegar. Así que era él. Si, era guapo… ¿pero tanta conmoción por eso? Pensaba que era algo más trascendental.

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros y reanudó su camino. Debía encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Hola chicos.- saludó cuando llegó al comedor donde estaban. Ellos respondieron al saludo.- ¿Saben por qué hay tanta conmoción?

-¿No lo sabes Sakura?- preguntó Temari extrañada a lo que la pelirrosa negó.

-Sakura-san ha estado poco tiempo aquí, por eso no lo sabe.- aclaró Hinata.

-¡Ah claro! Bueno es por la llegada de Uchiha Itachi.

-¿Uchiha quién?

-Uchiha Itachi, uno de los grandes benefactores de este centro.- confirmó el pelirrubio.

-El apellido Uchiha es muy reconocido, su empresa es muy importante para la economía del país.- reafirmó Shikamaru mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

-Oh vaya… ahora entiendo porque tanto alboroto…- expresó Sakura mientras una duda se formaba en su cabeza.

-Bueno, el alboroto es principalmente por las mujeres.- se burló Kiba.- A ojos de ellas el tipo es supuestamente atractivo.

-¿Cómo es?

-Cabello largo y negro, la mayoría de las veces viste muy formal y es muy amable.- informó Temari con una señal de aprobación.

"Cabello largo y negro… entonces…" pensó Sakura mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de hace apenas unos minutos.

-Oh vaya… creo que ya lo reconozco.- murmuró pensativa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?- inquirió la rubia de coletas.

-Me tropecé con él en el pasillo.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es cosa del destino.- comentó con picardía Temari.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza mientras su mano desechaba tal idea. Si era un benefactor del centro de investigación de Tokio quería decir que algo sabía sobre este y si era así, entonces también estaba implicado en los actos infames que realizaban. Conclusión era otro bastardo.

Sin embargo, si encontraba la relación de ese hombre con el centro, podría dirigir todo su esfuerzo en hundirlo a él y a todos los que cooperaban. Definitivamente tenía mucho en que pensar y planear. Pero sabía que aún disponía de tiempo, no mucho pero sí lo suficiente, o eso esperaba.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Neji?- preguntó de pronto la pelirrosa extrañada al notar la ausencia de su amigo.

-Neji-nissan dijo que se quedaría en el laboratorio tomando unas muestras, está con Ten Ten.

-Ya veo…

No le extrañaba, de algún modo u otro esos días el ojiperla evitaba encontrarse con ella. Desde esa discusión, ninguno de los dos había querido dirigirse la palabra. Le parecía estúpido aquel comportamiento, pero confiaba en que solo fueran pocos días para que todo se suavizara.

-Sakura-san. Mañana no tienes trabajo ¿verdad?- preguntó Hinata.

-Pues no ¿Por qué?

-Queríamos ir a la ciudad y comprar cosas, un plan de chicas.- propuso Temari emocionada.

-Oh eso suena divertido.- aceptó la pelirrosa mientras sonreía. Definitivamente necesitaba un respiro. Pero toda ilusión de descanso se derrumbó cuando recordó su situación, no podía salir de la planta por dos meses. Joder.- No… no puedo, lo siento.- se disculpó desanimada.

-¿Por qué?

-B-bueno, lo que pasa es que debo seguir con un protocolo de exigencia por ser un miembro de la planta Z y no puedo salir por un tiempo mientras cumplo todos los requisitos…- justificó aburrida.

-Oh eso no lo sabíamos, entonces iremos otro día…

-No se preocupen por mí.- interrumpió la pelirrosa y agregó.- Yo estaré bien, quiero descansar mañana todo el día si es posible. Vayan y diviértanse.

-¿Estas segura? Podemos esperarte…- sugirió Temari dudosa.

-Sí, lo estoy.- asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, luego observó la bandeja que tenía al frente y tomó la manzana, sus ojos se desviaron a la conversación que mantenía Kiba y Naruto al otro extremo de la mesa, algo había captado su atención.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo lo llamarás?- preguntó el pelirrubio.

-Pues estaba pensando mmm… ¡Akamaru!- respondió entusiasmado Kiba.

-¿!Eh!? ¿Ese nombre?

-¿Por qué no? ¡Todos necesitan un nombre!

-¡Pero ese es muy raro para un perro!

-Y demasiado largo…- opinó aburrido Shikamaru.

-Además debe haber algún significado en el nombre.- comentó Shino.

-Como mi nombre.- reconoció con orgullo el pelirrubio.

-Tu nombre viene de un plato de comida.- se burló Kiba a lo que los demás también rieron.

-¡Claro que no!

Sakura también sonrió. Sus amigos siempre estaban discutiendo, bueno en realidad Naruto y Kiba, eran como dos gotas incompatibles. Pero aun así, todos se mantenían en una fuerte amistad. Los siguió observando hasta que el escandaloso de Naruto llamó su atención.

-¡Sakura-chan! Tu nombre significa flor de cerezo ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-¿Y el tuyo Hinata-chan?

-E-el mío significa luz del sol.- respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Ven! Les dije que todos los nombres tienen significados…-siguió alegando enérgicamente Naruto, pero la pelirrosa ya no lo escuchaba, su mente ahora estaba ocupada con algo más importante.

¿Por qué no? Lo había estado pensando, pero no a profundidad. Un nombre… uno con el cual identificarse, uno que significara algo. Aunque si recordaba las palabras de su paciente peliblanco, no les interesaban los nombres que recibían, los ignoraban. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces?

…..

-Orochimaru-sama, él está aquí.- informó con urgencia Kabuto.

-¿Quién?- preguntó el aludido en las sombras de una habitación.

-Uchiha Itachi.

Los amarillentos ojos del hombre se tornaron impacientes. Así que él estaba aquí, justo a tiempo.

-Lo está esperando en la oficina de la central.

-Bien, enseguida voy…- contestó mientras dejaba la copa de vino aún lado y una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro pálido.- Fue mejor de lo que planeamos ¿no?

El peligris asintió con otra sonrisa de satisfacción. Definitivamente las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaban.

…..

-¿Un nombre?

-Si ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?- preguntó una pelirrosa entusiasmada mientras preparaba lo que utilizaría para las muestras de sangre.

-¿Yo?- inquirió incrédulo. ¿Acaso le estaba preguntando? El peliblanco aún mantenía una cara de sorpresa. No entendía a donde quería llegar aquella mujer.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… por dos motivos.- replicó Sakura.- Uno, porque ustedes se merecen un nombre con el cual se identifiquen, no un código o registro.- la punzante aguja ya estaba lista, se acercó al chico encadenado.- Y dos… porque así, me es más fácil recordarlos.- concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya veo.- dijo mientras miraba con desconfianza el espeluznante objeto que tenía la pelirrosa en sus manos.- Pero ¿Por qué nos preguntas? No es más fácil que solo los decidas y ya.

Sakura se detuvo pensando en una respuesta, aunque ya la tenía en mente, solo esperaba que el peliblanco no objetara.

-Porque tú mismo dijiste que ignoraban cualquier nombre que les ponían. Entonces si ustedes mismos escogen, les gustará más.- apuntó Sakura muy segura.

-Oh vaya, cada día me sorprendes más... ¡Espera! ¿Qué vas hacer?- cuestionó temeroso al ver acercarse esa fina aguja.

-Te dije que debía tomar unas muestras de sangre.- expresó la pelirrosa con voz tranquilizadora.- Prometo hacerlo rápido, no dolerá.

-Sí, sí, siempre dicen eso y… ¡Auch!- chilló el peliblanco al sentir la pequeña aguja en su piel. Sakura lo miró suspicaz.- Vale, no dolió tanto.

La pelirrosa negó divertida, aquel chico era muy comunicativo y lo asociaba con la soledad que siempre tuvo que afrontar. Pero sentía que la confianza con él mejoraba. "Si así fueran todos." Pensó dando un suspiro, porque la verdad quería que ellos confiaran en ella, no le temieran u odiaran.

Bueno eso lo obtendría con el tiempo, sin embargo… no estaba segura de sí lo lograría con cierto azabache. Su comportamiento era difícil de tratar…

-¿Qué tal si me llamo Mizu?- preguntó el chico cada vez más entusiasmado con la idea, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo agua?- inquirió extrañada. El peliblanco asintió.- Mmm ¿Qué te parece si le agregamos algo más de significado?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, algo así como…- permaneció pensativa mientras miraba al peliblanco… ¡Blanco! Su cabello era blanco, su piel sumamente pálida y sus ojos de un color purpura por la ausencia de melanina en sus iris. Eso le dio una idea.- La luna, es tan blanca como tú.

-¿Luna? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó confuso. Claro, ellos habían permanecido encerrados toda su vida, no conocían algo tan simple como eso.

-Siempre sale en las noches y brilla dándonos luz, que te parece si…- murmuró pensativa mientras su mente trabajaba rápido en busca de un nombre que mezclara el agua con la luna. Y luego de encontrarlo, susurró emocionada- El reflejo de la luna en el agua… ¡Eso es!

-El reflejo de algo blanco en el agua… ¿Y eso cómo suena?- expresó interesado, le gustaba la idea.

-Pues si usamos los kanjis correspondientes, sería algo así como… ¡Suigetsu!- completó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, ahora solo faltaba la opinión del chico.

-Suigetsu…- susurró pensativo, calibrando su sonido y el significado. No conocía la luna, pero si era como la pelirrosa decía, debía de ser algo magnifico de admirar y sobre todo si se reflejaba en el agua. Sonrió.- Si, me gusta…

No solo por el significado, sino también por la curiosidad que había despertado en él. No solo sería su nombre, también sería su sueño a partir de ahora, su anhelo de salir y poder, algún día, conocer el reflejo de la luna en el agua.

Sakura sonrió feliz.

…..

" _Es ahora o nunca"_ se dijo dándose valor. Ya lo había pensado todo el día anterior, si lo admitía era lo que más ocupó su mente. Pero había temido el encuentro, por lo que había decidido primero ver la reacción del peliblanco, ahora Suigetsu, antes de verlo a él.

Deslizó la tarjeta e introdujo el código de acceso, el aparato emitió un sonido de reconocimiento y la puerta se abrió. Bien, ya había entrado otras veces, pero como siempre los nervios la invadían. Buscó a tientas el interruptor y una vez lo encontró la habitación se iluminó.

Inmóvil y recostado en la pared la observaba con sus oscuros ojos. Su cabello negro, un poco largo, le caía en su frente y su rostro mantenía una expresión de indiferencia. Sakura observó que su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba a un ritmo suave, estaba tranquilo.

-H-hola.- Saludó como siempre lo hacía, con una hermosa sonrisa de por medio. Pero igual que las anteriores veces no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Hoy te encuentras bien?- preguntó inútilmente, sin embargo se acercó para comprobarlo.

El azabache no hizo ningún movimiento ante el acercamiento de la pelirrosa, solo se mantuvo estático y observándola. Miró con cuidado la expresión de ella al comprobar que estaba herido y como siempre, se sorprendió al notar su reacción.

-¡Estas herido!- casi gritó Sakura mientras se acercaba aún más. Se arrodilló al frente de él para estar a su altura y comprobar mejor su rostro.

¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Cada vez que lo veía herido se horrorizaba y se acercaba a él con la preocupación pintada en su rostro, era como si de verdad le angustiara… como si de verdad… No, era absurdo. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué?

Sakura estudió con profesionalismo las heridas en su rostro, sin embargo las manos le temblaban por la preocupación y el acelerado latido de su corazón no ayudaba en mucho. Tenía el labio inferior roto, la sangre estaba seca pero la hinchazón seguía ahí. También en la parte superior de su ceja sobresalía una gruesa línea de sangre en las mismas condiciones y por último, su mejilla estaba inflamada y un poco amoratada.

¿Quién de los malditos bastardos… había hecho eso? La furia ahora se abría pasó por su cuerpo. No toleraba eso, no lo aceptaba, le repugnaba la idea de que alguien en su sano juicio hiciera eso. Estaba claro que esas personas eran unos estúpidos sin escrúpulos. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban cada segundo, si seguía así, pronto lloraría de pura cólera.

-Malditos…- susurró conteniendo su ira.

El azabache frunció el ceño ¿estaba… estaba llorando? El cabello le cubría el rostro y su cuerpo temblaba, aun así pudo observar como levantaba la mano y se frotaba los ojos con fuerza. Como se comportaba era extraño, todo de ella era extraño, porque si, lo confundía, sus acciones lo desorientaban totalmente. Y ya iba una semana así, ¿Cuándo revelaría su verdadero rostro? ¿Cuándo mostraría lo que realmente era? Pues esperaba que pronto, porque no quería desvelarse tratando de descubrir lo que escondía esa mujer.

-Dime… dime por favor ¿Quién fue?- preguntó en un susurro, pues aún le dificultaba contener toda la rabia que sentía. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.- ¡¿Quién fue?!- volvió a preguntar, esta vez más fuerte.

Nada. Él solo la observaba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Por favor… dime…- suplicó sin saber más que hacer. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de encontrar al desgraciado y repartir unos cuantos golpes. Porque lo haría, estaba segura de que lo haría.

Sus verdes ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, esperando ansiosos una respuesta, una respuesta que no llegaría. ¿Para qué quería saberlo? ¿Qué haría con eso? Realmente nada. Era estúpido pensar que ella haría algo. Cansado de esa patética actuación por parte de la pelirrosa, desvió su mirada con la intención de ignorarla. Solo quería descansar, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Sakura suspiró rendida, no obtendría nada de él. Ni siquiera una muestra de asentimiento a sus preguntas, algo que le dijera que entendía, que la comprendía. Nada. El sentimiento de desilusión borraba poco a poco la furia que sentía, claro que no del todo. Cuando terminará con su labor, iría directamente hacia Orochimaru. No seguiría tolerando eso. Pero ahora, debía curar esas heridas.

Con la calma que había conseguido, se levantó y buscó en la bolsa que siempre llevaba, lo que utilizaría. Dejo de lado la jeringa y se acercó con algodón y alcohol.

-Hoy debo tomarte unas muestras de sangre, pero no te preocupes será rápido y no dolerá.- informó Sakura mientras humedecía el algodón.- Pero primero desinfectaré esas heridas ¿vale?

Muestras de sangre… Oh si, las recordaba, siempre hacían eso. Mantuvo la misma indiferencia, a pesar de que sintió el rose suave de algo cálido sobre su mejilla. Le dolía, pero su rostro permanecía inmutable.

Sakura con un cuidado excesivo limpió la sangre de su labio y frente mientras tenía una mano sobre la mejilla ilesa para asegurar que no se moviera, además él no había puesto objeción alguna. Cuando terminó con la limpieza dejó a un lado el algodón sucio y examinó la mejilla inflamada. Tendría que usar una crema. Sin embargo, sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de aquel rostro.

Mientras su oscura mirada se mantenía en otra dirección. Sakura contemplaba absorta su perfecto perfil, su perfecta piel… en sí, todo de él era perfecto. Mechones de cabello oscuro caían rebeldes por su frente y las heridas que habían maltratado esas perfectas facciones eran minúsculas como para acaparar su belleza.

El azabache sintió una mirada sobre él y sintiendo incomodidad por eso, volvió sus negros ojos dispuestos a apartar con frialdad aquella mirada.

-L-lo siento…- se disculpó enseguida Sakura apartando la vista de él. Vaya que la había sorprendido, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí de la vergüenza.- T-te pondré un poco de crema para la hinchazón.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y rebuscaba en la bolsa.

El azabache la siguió con la mirada, como siempre hacía para mantenerse atento a sus movimientos. Cuando observó que regresaba con algo en sus manos, apartó su vista de nuevo y así mostrar indiferencia. Porque a pesar de mostrar desinterés, estaba siempre vigilante.

-No te muevas, esto te refrescará un poco. Además de calmarte el dolor.- susurró con voz tranquilizadora mientras, con el mismo cuidado, acercaba su mano con crema y frotaba con suavidad, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Sintió algo cálido y a la vez refrescante sobre su mejilla calmando su ardor. Se sentía… se sentía agradable. Tal vez… no era tan malo… tener a alguien que se preocupara…

-¿Sabes?- comenzó la pelirrosa mientras continuaba con su labor.- Estaba pensando en…- calló insegura. ¿Y si no le gustaba la idea?

El pelinegro cometió un error, pues la observó en señal de que la escuchaba, rompiendo así todo intento de ignorarla. Eso sorprendió a la pelirrosa.

-E-en que eligieran un nombre.- concluyó mencionando a los otros, tal vez así no se enfadaría tanto, si lo llegaba a hacer. Decidió seguir hablando.- Ya se lo propuse a uno y le encantó, ahora se llama Suigetsu. Él mismo buscó un nombre y yo le ayudé, pues debía tener un significado…- seguía parloteando nerviosa Sakura, ignorando la mirada del azabache.

¿Un nombre? ¿Eso había dicho? Su ceño se frunció en señal de desacuerdo, no le interesaba en absoluto tener un nombre. Las anteriores enfermeras se divertían llamándolo como quisieran, humillándolo a veces, una parte de su odio era por eso, pero siempre las ignoraba, así lo prefería. Así que si aquella pelirrosa hacía lo mismo, entonces también le sería indiferente.

Sakura lo observó buscando cualquier indicio de su reacción, solo pudo ver un fruncimiento de ceño y luego… nada. Así que no le interesaba, como lo había sospechado. Sin embargo no se rendiría.

-Estuve pensando sobre eso, ayer todo el día, los significados… por ejemplo mi nombre Sakura es una flor… una flor del color de mi cabello.- comentaba con una sonrisa al tiempo que ungía la crema en la herida del labio.- Y el nombre de suigetsu significa el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua, le queda muy bien ese nombre porque él es muy pálido y le gusta el agua…

El azabache la miraba sorprendido. ¿Siempre hablaba tanto? Parecía que no conocía el silencio. ¿Flor como su cabello? ¿Reflejo de la luna? Trató de imaginar algo así, pero la sola idea le parecía extraña, extraña y fascinante. Recordaba algo borroso sobre lo que eran las flores y la luna, porque si, alguna vez en su vida le enseñaron eso, imágenes a través de un cristal, imágenes carentes de vida y faltas de la belleza que prometían.

-Estuve buscando ayer, muchos nombres… uno que te identificará, uno que te gustará… pero ¿sabes? Es realmente difícil saberlo.- una encantadora risa salió de sus labios, tal vez eran los nervios o simplemente se estaba emocionando con sus propias palabras. Quien sabe, ni ella lo sabía. O tal vez, solo quería transmitirle un poco de felicidad… aunque sabía que eso sería imposible.

Sus oscuros ojos quedaron absortos por lo que acababa de presenciar. Esa risa… nunca había visto algo así, algo tan sincero y espontaneo. Sin malicia, sin perversidad, sin sospechas…

-Y por fin encontré uno… no sé si te guste, pero me parecía que era perfecto para ti.- concluyó la pelirrosa mientras lo miraba con una emoción inexplicable. Ya había terminado con esparcir la crema sobre las heridas.- Su significado es lo importante y también su historia… el nombre en sí, representa habilidad y destreza, el de un genio… o la perfección c-como tú.- sus mejillas de nuevo se tornaron rojas.- B-bueno y su historia… es el personaje de una leyenda, una que me gusta mucho desde pequeña…

Él pelinegro la observaba y escuchaba atento. No sabía porque, pero de un momento a otro no podía apartar su mirada de ella, sobre todo cuando sus mejillas tomaron un color inusual.

-La leyenda es el de un hombre que lo perdió todo en su vida y vivió en soledad por mucho tiempo…- empezó a relatar la historia mientras se mantenía de rodillas y las manos sobre su regazo.- El odio siempre lo acompañaba porque quería vengarse de la persona que le arrebató todo. Él había olvidado lo que era la felicidad, renegó la amistad y el amor que le ofrecían porque creía que le harían débil, y llegó a lastimar a muchas personas porque el odio le había cegado. Incluso intentó matar a la persona que lo amaba en varias ocasiones…- sus verdes ojos se mantenían fijos en las cadenas, concentrada en su historia.- Sin embargo cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, que solo la oscuridad y la soledad lo acompañarían por el resto de su existencia… llegó a él la luz que tanto le hacía falta.- Sakura levantó su mirada y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. El azabache la observó cautivado, sus verdes ojos resplandecían.- Las personas que lo querían, llegaron a tiempo y lo salvaron del odio, de ese sentimiento que lo atormentaba todos los días, conoció de nuevo la amistad y el amor. Y juró con su vida protegerlos hasta el final… Lo último que cuenta la leyenda es que cuando los recuerdos y la culpa lo atormentaban, tan solo con una mirada de la persona que siempre estaba con él, lo calmaría.- al terminar con su relato sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los profundos de él. Ninguno apartaba la vista, tal vez cada uno buscando la verdad en el otro.

Tan abstraídos estaban en mantener sus miradas que ninguno reparó en lo que pasó a continuación, porque lo inexplicable sucedió.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?- el susurro de una voz grave llenó de eco la habitación.

-Sasuke…

.

.

.

Uff por fin! Casi que no lo termino, perdón la tardanza… pero fiel a mi palabra aquí está un nuevo capítulo, trasnochada pero no importa xD ! Espero que lo disfruten al leerlo como yo al escribirlo…!

Y bueno como siempre gracias a los reviews :3 No sé si responderlos por aquí o en mensaje privado ._. Pero igual lo haré aquí xD

Victoria SyS como siempre tu review dándome ánimos de seguir escribiendo mi historia… y juro que nunca olvidare el Neji Constantino hyuga jajaja me mataste con eso xD Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando mi fic, cada vez me esfuerzo más :3 Y no te preocupes por eso, todos tenemos nuestro lado vulnerable xD Espero que este capítulo también te guste! Muchas gracias por tus palabras!

Dayanaduarte también muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho que te esté gustando mi historia, cada vez me motivo más a escribir :3 Siempre trato de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, pero esta vez me cogió el tiempo u_u Igual espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por comentar!

Oh y un comentario mas que me llego a ultimo momento! Guest me alegro mucho que te este gustando... espero que este capitulo también te guste :3 Y muchas gracias por tu comentario, me motivan siempre con sus palabras... :3

Cualquier sugerencia, reclamo o cualquier cosa ya saben, me lo hacen saber para tenerlo en cuenta! Nos leeremos el próximo sábado, si estará para el sábado… bien fresquito…

Cuídense mucho :3 !


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RECUERDOS.**

-¿Cuál era su nombre?- el susurro de una voz grave llenó de eco la habitación.

-Sasuke…

El azabache reaccionó de súbito ¿Qué… qué había… hecho? Volteó con brusquedad su rostro, alejado de esos ojos, alejado de esa mirada… La odiaba, odiaba a esa mujer. Sus engañosos ojos lo cautivaron, su falsa voz lo atrapó y… ¡Maldición! Ella era una molestia, una maldita molestia. Se sentía humillado y estúpido, todo por caer en su trampa. Fue débil, en ese momento fue débil, se había dejado llevar por un extraño sentimiento, por algo patético. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y sus negros ojos mostraron una furia intensa. Había cometido un error, un estúpido error y ella se burlaría por ello.

Sakura permanecía inmóvil frente al pelinegro. Su mirada perdida en algún punto de la pulida baldosa, su mente en blanco sin poder asumir lo que había pasado segundos atrás. Solo sentía el latido frenético de su corazón y una extraña sensación que crecía en su interior. Se había perdido en sus profundos ojos y pudo ver algo, algo que nunca creyó ver, algo que le removió el alma por completo. Una chispa, un pequeño brillo de ilusión, de esperanza. Por un momento él pensó que era diferente, por una fracción de segundo confió en ella… Y por eso le había hablado… por fin… él le había hablado. Una profunda voz en un susurro…

El tiempo siguió avanzando y ellos permanecían inmóviles, sin hacer nada por cambiar el silencio. Un pelinegro que la maldecía con el odio dilatando en sus pensamientos y una pelirrosa que trataba de comprender lo inexplicable.

El ruido seco de unas cadenas rompió el silencio. Sakura despertó de su turbación y observó al causante de ello. Su rostro palideció y el miedo invadió su cuerpo. Sus oscuros ojos profesaban odio, uno muy real e intenso. No entendía como una simple mirada podía expresar con tanta vehemencia un sentimiento de rechazo y también una implícita amenaza, porque lo veía en sus ojos, en su expresión… la quería muerta, muerta por sus propias manos.

Su corazón se oprimió con fuerza y su respiración se volvió irregular. Escuchar su voz había causado que un sentimiento de felicidad se instalará en su cuerpo, pero ver esa inclemente mirada después de eso, había provocado estragos. Porque dolía, no comprendía la razón, pero dolía y mucho. No era justo, él no era justo con ella. Lo único que quería era ayudarlo y sobre todo protegerlo… pero él, él solo la quería ver muerta. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. ¿Acaso… acaso él nunca vería algo bueno en ella?

Ya era suficiente, más que suficiente. Él no soportaba su presencia y ella no quería seguir ahí. Para él, la curiosidad que había sentido ante sus palabras ahora estaba en el olvido y para ella, la felicidad que había sentido por unos segundos se convertiría en recuerdo.

Sakura se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió a su bolsa. Empacó lo que había utilizado y salió de la habitación. Ni una mirada, ni una palabra de por medio. Nada de lo que frecuentaba hacer cada vez que se despedía de él. Ninguna promesa de que volvería, ninguna dulce mirada y ninguna sonrisa diferente antes de salir por esa puerta y dejarlo en soledad, antes de abandonarlo a la oscuridad.

Y eso… eso le disgustó, a pesar de que nunca lo aceptaría.

…..

Se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sofá de seda negro mientras contemplaba sonriente el exquisito vino que había comprado. Necesitaba celebrar su más reciente victoria.

Sus ojos amarillos se desviaron al celular que tenía en la pequeña mesa frente a él, aún no recibía instrucciones pero en momentos pasaría, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Llevó la copa de vino a sus labios y aspiró complaciente el delicioso olor, luego bebió con infinita paciencia disgustando su sabor añejo.

Su celebración se debía a la sorpresiva reunión con uno de los mayores empresarios de Tokio, pues el hombre conocido como Uchiha Itachi no era merecedor de nimiedades. La economía del país se mantenía en gran parte por los acaudalados negocios de la familia Uchiha.

Orochimaru sonrió satisfecho una vez más al recordar su plática ese sábado en la tarde.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Sentado frente a su escritorio se apreciaba la importante figura pública de la economía. Al escuchar su entrada, se levantó con evidente cortesía en saludar._

 _-Buenas tardes Orochimaru-san. Es un gusto verlo de nuevo._

 _-Itachi-san el gusto es mío. Siéntese por favor.- ofreció con amabilidad mientras le estrechaba la mano y se dirigía a su asiento. Los dos hombres quedaron enfrentados.- Así que ha decidido venir y dar una vuelta por nuestras instalaciones, como siempre._

 _-Bueno sí, hace meses que no venía. Quería ver el desarrollo que han tenido en ese tiempo.- explicó con una sonrisa.- Además los medios no dejan de hablar sobre los más recientes logros de la CICT._

 _-Oh si, han sido buenos tiempos. Nuestro equipo trabaja con compromiso y calidad, y como puede darse cuenta han tenido sus recompensas. La ciencia avanza cada día.- concedió Orochimaru._

 _-Y por eso he venido hoy. Usted sabe que me interesa mucho la ciencia y por eso siempre ayudo en lo que puedo._

 _-No podría negarlo, usted es uno de nuestros mayores benefactores para el centro. Precisamente su último aporte facilitó el implemento de nuevas tecnologías y como puede ver, los éxitos que han tenido nuestros diferentes grupos de investigación han sido gracias a eso.- reconoció orgulloso al recordar que todo ese capital fue dirigido a su investigación, a sus experimentos._

 _-Me alegro mucho escuchar eso.- admitió Itachi con una sonrisa. Su interés por la ciencia se relacionaba a los avances que se conseguían para mejorar el futuro de la humanidad, eso lo reconoció desde muy pequeño por medio de un doloroso recuerdo.- Bueno, no dispongo de mucho tiempo hoy, solo pasaba para dejar un pequeño aporte.- extrajo de su saco oscuro una billetera de cuero negro. Los ojos amarillos relucieron de ambición.- Me gustaría venir un día de estos para dar un recorrido a todas las instalaciones._

 _-Usted sabe que siempre será bienvenido, Itachi-san.- reconoció al tiempo que sus manos recibían el suntuoso cheque._

 _-¿Está bien cualquier día?_

 _-Si, por supuesto._

 _-Muy bien.- asintió complacido mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se despedía con afabilidad.- Hasta pronto._

 _-Hasta pronto.- dijo al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano y con una perversa sonrisa añadió.- Todo sea en beneficio de la ciencia._

 _-Y la humanidad._

 _FIN FLASH BACK._

Oh si, sobre todo la humanidad. Porque la base de sus experimentos se concentraba en ello, la humanidad. Quería ver una especie mejorada, capaz de resistir las inclemencias de la naturaleza y avanzar como una sociedad fuerte. No quería hombres débiles ni estúpidos, lo único que ocasionaba ello era un desperdicio abismal. Mantener las razas inferiores, los que no progresaban era el impedimento al desarrollo. Y lo que él buscaba era el desarrollo.

Una risa escapó de sus labios al saber su otra ambición, ser un Dios. Porque él sería la clave para que el mundo diera un cambio y la humanidad alcanzara la cúspide de su desarrollo. Él era quien crearía la nueva raza, los perfectos. Y así mismo, también conseguir esa perfección y la inmortalidad de un Dios.

El mundo ya no andaría en penumbras y oscuridad. Una nueva era comenzaría y él sería el promotor de ello. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, él ya era un Dios y no cualquiera, él era mejor que las invenciones creadas por las mentes pobres e ignorantes, además él si era real… Había creado una raza perfecta, había jugado con la vida y la había mejorado, había experimentado sin descanso en busca de su creación final y la encontró, pero ahora debía expandir esa creación, esa nueva vida, esa nueva raza. La risa ronca se escuchó con más fuerza entre las cuatro paredes.

Él cambiaría el mundo, él crearía uno nuevo, porque era un Dios…

El sonido de un celular interrumpió sus pensamientos. Bebió de un sorbo el vino que le faltaba en su copa y con deliberada lentitud contestó.

-Estaba esperando su llamada…- expresó con sincera falsedad. Cuando cumpliera con su objetivo, el hombre al otro lado de la línea ya no sería de su utilidad.

…..

-Necesito reunirme con usted.- se escuchó la voz rasposa de un hombre. Por su tono se evidenciaban los años que aquel individuo soportaba.- Si comenzaremos con el plan, debemos tener todo preparado... Así es, aún hay muchas cosas que preparar. Lo esperaré en el Kyube de Tokio este sábado a las 7 de la noche.- se hizo una pausa mientras recibía la respuesta.- Muy bien. Asegúrese de no llamar la atención.- luego de escuchar una respuesta afirmativa, colgó.

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón gris y se dirigió al pequeño estante que estaba en su cuarto. Se escuchó el ruido de cristales mientras llenaba un vaso con agua, luego sacó un par de pastillas y las ingirió con precipitación. El dolor de su pecho se calmó en minutos.

Por último se acercó a la acolchonada cama y se recostó dispuesto a descansar, aunque era temprano no estaba en condiciones para seguir deambulando. Mañana sería un día agotador. Buscó a tientas el control para encender la televisión y dormir con el arrullador sonido, pero en su lugar encontró un objeto liso y frio.

" _El cuadro."_ Pensó y lo tomó en sus manos dispuesto a devolverlo en su lugar, pero antes observó por última vez en el día, los rostros sonrientes de dos ojiverdes.

 _FLASH BACK._

 _Humo, eso fue lo primero que vio. Aceleró con más ahínco el vehículo. Ahora había fuego, mucho fuego. Las llamaradas se extendían por una línea de árboles cerca de la carretera. No podía estar pasando eso._

 _Un policía lo detuvo, no podía seguir más allá. Con desesperación se arrancó el cinturón y bajó del vehículo con movimientos torpes. Un camión de bomberos intentaba desesperadamente apagar el fuego mientras la policía revisaba minuciosamente lo que quedaba de un automóvil, estaba hecho añicos, era casi irreconocible a excepción de la placa que podía leerla sin tapujos._

 _Cayó de rodillas al reconocer la placa y un dolor agudo se expandió por su cuerpo al examinar con más detenimiento el pedazo de chatarra que una vez fue un automóvil. No podía estar pasando eso, no podía. Era de ella, su hija… su amada hija._

 _-Señor, no puede estar aquí. Le pido que por favor se retire.- ordenó la voz autoritaria de un jefe de policía. Pero él no lo escuchó, solo quería saber algo…_

 _-¿D-donde está…?- susurró sin fuerzas._

 _-¿Usted reconoce el vehículo? ¿Es algún familiar?- preguntó con profesionalismo, a lo que el hombre en el suelo asintió suavemente._

 _-¿Dónde… está?_

 _-¿Qué tipo de relación?- insistió el policía._

 _-Su padre…_

 _-Fue un accidente, lo siento._

 _-No, no fue un accidente.- expresó seguro de sus palabras y con el odio aflorando en su interior._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Cerró con fuerza sus avejentados ojos tratando así, de borrar el recuerdo. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, siempre estaría ahí presente, atormentándolo día y noche.

Ahora solo le quedaba una persona en el mundo. Su hija había muerto esa fatídica noche, pero el recuerdo de ella aún estaba vivo, pues permanecía en los verdes ojos de su adorable nieta.

Y el mantendría ese recuerdo, aunque tuviera que sacrificar más vidas para conseguirlo.

…..

Sakura suspiró cansada. Había terminado por hoy, las muestras de sangre estaban etiquetadas y listas para comprobarlas, todas excepto una. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de incomodidad, le dolía mucho.

Había decidido postergar el nombramiento de sus pacientes para otro día, pues cierto acontecimiento con un azabache, hizo que perdiera la emoción de seguir con eso.

Después de salir cobardemente de aquella habitación, alejada de esa oscura mirada inquisitiva y amenazante, había pensado con cabeza fría lo sucedido. Aún no creía que él le hubiera hablado, era simplemente sorprendente. Escuchar su voz la había llenado de una felicidad indescriptible, y no sabía el porqué de ello, lo asociaba tal vez con que era la primera muestra de confianza que le daba. Aunque toda se fue al caño cuando él reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, su mirada de odio se había adherido en su mente.

Pero no lo culpaba, él tenía sus razones y ella debía ser paciente. Solo con el tiempo la confianza podía crecer y con todo el cuidado que le brindaba, porque eso no cambiaría, ni con él ni con los demás.

Se quitó la bata blanca que siempre llevaba en ese lugar y la dejó en la silla de su escritorio. Abrió la puerta con una única dirección en su mente, la salida. Mañana sería otro día agotador

…..

 _Sasuke…_

Esa palabra seguía resonando en su cabeza, en realidad todas las palabras dichas por esa mujer. No podía olvidarlas, simplemente habían hecho un lugar más en su memoria, pero no cualquier lugar, eso lo tenía claro. La historia se repetía incesante.

Un hombre… un hombre que lo perdió todo. A él nunca le pasó eso, desde un principio siempre estuvo solo, con nada. Sin embargo, en algo si se asemejaban, ambos sufrieron terriblemente y el odio era su única compañía, eso no lo podía negar. Y finalmente, otra diferencia, una gran diferencia, aquel hombre tenía personas que querían ayudarlo, y así lo hicieron. Pero él…

El azabache suspiró cansado mientras se removía en su lugar, sus piernas se estaban entumeciendo. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había permanecido en esa misma posición, tal vez desde que se fue ella, no sabía muy bien.

Volvió a evocar sus verdes ojos, se veían tan sinceros, tan expresivos… Con el tiempo había aprendido a conocer la mentira a través de los ojos, específicamente por un acontecimiento que lo había obligado a desconfiar fervientemente de las personas. Y daba por hecho que ese brillo, casi perverso, estaba en todas las miradas que conocía y había conocido, en todas… excepto en una, la excepción a la regla.

Esa semana había estudiado con detenimiento cada expresión, cada movimiento hecho por parte de la persona que había infringido sus parámetros, cosa que él creía inexpugnables. Y todo se contradecía, lo confundía. Ella no cumplía nada de lo que él había previsto. No entendía por qué, no tenía sentido. Pensó que era cuestión de tiempo, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar de ello. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué era lo que ella escondía? Suspiró frustrado. No tenía sentido seguir pensando en eso, solo el tiempo descubriría la verdad o si no, él lo haría.

Se recostó en la pared blanca dispuesto a descansar, solo quería sumergirse en la inconciencia del sueño y no pensar más. Sin embargo, el ardor constate en sus muñecas lo incomodaba y no le permitía gozar del profundo sueño, sumado a que debía siempre estar alerta.

Antes de sumirse por completo en un sueño ligero, recuerdos llegaron a su mente de improviso. Recuerdos que lo seguían por siempre.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-Ahora dime ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó una mujer de largo cabello rubio._

 _Sus ojos oscuros captaron la imagen con gran nitidez y reconoció el objeto colorido impreso en la hoja. Sin embargo no respondió._

 _-Dime.- insistió la mujer con creciente impaciencia._

 _Silencio._

 _-Así que te niegas a hablar. ¿Qué tal si… esto funciona?- amenazó la pelirrubia con un objeto alargado en sus manos._

 _El niño tembló al reconocerlo y bajó la mirada, no quería ver el momento del impacto._

 _-¿Nada? Pues bien, tú te lo buscaste…- expresó con fastidio mientras descarga el látigo en la espalda del niño._

 _Él por su parte intentó protegerse del golpe alzando sus manos, pero el impedimento de unas cadenas le recordó que no podía permitirse eso. Y con resignación recibió el impacto._

 _-Ahora dime ¿Qué es?_

" _Flores" pensó "… son flores." Pero eran palabras que nunca saldrían de sus labios. Aunque el dolor que provocaban esos golpes era insoportable, su rostro solo reflejaba una mueca de incomodidad._

… _.._

 _-Vamos hazlo.- animó mientras sonreía, pero como siempre con falsedad, con engaño._

 _El niño empezó a escribir en la hoja blanca, si no lo hacía sería castigado y era mejor evitar los golpes de esa maldita mujer. Las cadenas se arrastraban mientras el movía su mano al compás del lápiz y luego sus ojos se dirigieron a la pelirrubia._

 _-Muy bien. Lo hiciste bien. Ahora escribe el abecedario._

 _Bajó de nuevo su mirada al blanco papel y al lado de las palabras anteriores, comenzó a escribir lo que le ordenaban._

 _-Tu caligrafía me impresiona, es muy bonita. Ahora dibuja algo, lo que quieras.- el niño opuso resistencia.- No me obligues a castigarte.- amenazó con una maliciosa sonrisa._

 _El pequeño suspiró rendido e hizo lo que se le pedía, con el resentimiento en sus negros ojos._

… _.._

 _-¿Está listo?- preguntó un hombre de ojos amarillos._

 _-Sí, está listo.- confirmó una pelirrubia._

 _El niño que miraba con evidente temor el lugar, buscaba una forma de salir de ese encierro, pero las cadenas no le permitían el mínimo movimiento y solo podía ver paredes blancas, nada más. Las arcadas de corriente llegaron a su cuerpo y él solo pudo gritar._

… _.._

 _-Tranquilo corazón, solo será un momento.- se escuchó una voz que aparentaba dulzura. La mujer rubia le dio un beso en la frente antes de inyectarle una sustancia desconocida para él._

 _Cualquiera diría que era sumamente cariñosa, pero él sabía lo que ocultaba esa apariencia. No era más que un engaño, un fraude. Y esos ojos marrones se lo decían, ella era una maldita mentirosa. La miró con odio al sentir los efectos de aquella inyección. Los odiaba a todos y sabía que muy pronto ese odio explotaría._

 _El niño arqueó su espalda al sentir el terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo, era como fuego que atravesaba sus extremidades, era horrible. Vio como la mujer sonreía mientras observaba su sufrimiento. Una asquerosa sonrisa…_

… _.._

 _-Vamos corazón, sé que te gusta.- comentó con sorna la pelirrubia mientras escabullía una mano por los pantalones del chico._

 _El joven pelinegro respondió con un gruñido de molestia. Quería arrancarle esa asquerosa mano._

 _-Déjate llevar por las sensaciones…- susurró sobre su oído mientras su mano subía y bajaba lentamente._

 _Maldita. Maldita. Quería gritarle, quería golpearla, quería matarla. No la soportaba, la detestaba con cada fibra de su ser. Los movimientos sobre su miembro aumentaron, sin embargo no sentía placer, no sentía nada agradable, al contrario sentía repugnancia, asco por ser tocado por una mujer como ella._

 _Movió las cadenas de sus manos y pies con fuerza, la suficiente para sobresaltar a la pelirrubia. Ella se alejó temerosa, debía ser precavida. Después el ceño de la mujer se frunció con molestia._

 _-Así que sigues resistiéndote.- alegó con fastidio.- Muy pronto caerás en mis manos.- sonrió con seguridad y se alejó del azabache._

 _Eso jamás pasaría, él lo sabía._

… _.._

 _Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y su cuerpo estaba en las mismas condiciones, aun así no le importó y observó con odio profundo a la mujer que tenía adelante. Estaba asustada, horrorizada y su cabello rubio ahora estaba manchado de un rojo escarlata._

 _-¡N-no lo h-hagas! ¡Por favor!- gritaba la mujer mientras se arrastraba hacia la puerta.- ¡T-te soltaremos! ¡Te d-dejaremos libre, lo prometo!_

 _El rostro del azabache se mantenía inmutable, no creía ni una palabra. Todos ellos merecían morir y él lo haría. El niño que se mantenía obediente y sumiso se había convertido en un hombre que guardaba todo el rencor contenido por años._

 _Se acercó con deliberada calma hacía la mujer que gritaba angustiada y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio la muerte que tanto ansiaba, dolorosa y lenta muerte. Cuando la pelirrubia ahogó su último grito, la arrojó al frio suelo y miró a su alrededor, cadáveres, solo había muerte. Los estúpidos que intentaron ayudarlo solo consiguieron adelantar su final._

 _Se había convertido en un asesino ese día, el odio que llevaba por dentro fue la causa. Y él no podía cambiarlo._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

…..

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó sonriente una pelirrosa.

-¿Jugo?

-Sí, he leído tu información y te describe como una persona con doble personalidad.- comentó Sakura mientras terminaba de vendar su herida.- Pero de lo que te conozco, sé que eres muy pacífico.

-No debería confiarse de eso.- acusó el hombre de cabello anaranjado.

-¿Por qué?

-No siempre soy así, podría matarla en este mismo instante.- advirtió con sus ojos opacos.

La pelirrosa solo sintió un escalofrió, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a las amenazas que le dirigían sus pacientes. Sin embargo, decidió arriesgarse.

-Pero solo cuando te alteras ¿Verdad? Ahora mismo, así como estás ¿Me matarías?- hablar de su propia muerte ya era normal para ella. Extraño pero cierto.

Los ojos anaranjados del hombre la observaron detenidamente, detallándola. Esa mujer era sumamente amable con él, cosa que lo sorprendió los primeros días, bueno seguía sorprendiéndolo, pero en menor medida. Aún sentía desconfianza, sin embargo algo le decía que podía confiar en ella, lo miraba en sus ojos.

-No lo sé.- respondió con simpleza mientras desviaba su rostro.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza. Bueno por lo menos estaba más cerca de lograrlo, no era una afirmación absoluta, por lo que guardaba esperanzas. Se dirigió al estante en busca de un medicamento, pues su paciente en aquella camilla debía ser medicado cada tantas horas para mantenerlo tranquilo, fuera de sus posibles ataques.

-Pero dime ¿te gusta el nombre?- cuestionó la pelirrosa mientras rebuscaba entre los tantos medicamentos que había.- Si no te gusta, podemos buscarte otro.

El hombre permaneció en silencio pensando unos minutos. Nunca le gustaron los nombres que le obligaban a usar, pero siempre terminaba obedeciendo porque no tenía otra alternativa. Pero esta vez…

-¿Qué era lo que significaba?

-Jugo viene de los kanjis 'Tenbin no jyuugo' que significa la balanza principal, por eso me pareció perfecto para ti. La balanza mantiene el equilibrio entre dos cosas diferentes, como tus personalidades. Si le agregas más peso a una que a otra, la balanza se desequilibrará y perderás tu autocontrol, pero si tratas de mantener el mismo peso en ambas, entonces conseguirás el equilibrio perfecto.- Sakura se acercó con el medicamento adecuado y agregó con una sonrisa.- Así, tu nombre siempre te recordará lo que debes hacer para mantener la calma.

El hombre la miró sorprendido. Esta vez, había puesto total atención a las palabras de ella y ahora comprendía mejor su significado. Una balanza, él debía ser una. Detestaba cuando perdía el control porque hacía cosas desastrosas que le aterraban. No quería ser un detestable hombre como los que conocía. No, no quería eso, y aquella mujer le había dado una solución para ello. De solo recordar su nombre, recordaría también lo que debía hacer y lo que siempre sería.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta?- preguntó con ansias la pelirrosa.

-Jugo…- el solo repitió su nuevo nombre en total acuerdo. Definitivamente le gustaba.

Sakura asintió feliz.

…..

-¡Vamos! Mírame, no me temas.- alentó con una sonrisa Sakura mientras miraba a su último paciente en el día.

La mujer encadenada a la camilla la observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Esa pelirrosa era sumamente ruidosa.

-No te temo, te odio.- respondió en un susurro.

Sakura suspiró cansada ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado lo mismo?

-Sí, lo sé y si pudieras también me matarías ¿no?- decidió reconocerlo ella misma, de todas maneras llegarían a la misma conclusión. Mejor rápido a soportar la incertidumbre.

-Ya que lo dices, sí.- aceptó la mujer con largo cabello rojo.

-Lo digo porque ya lo he escuchado de todos ustedes.- susurró con una mirada triste.

La pelirroja la observó por un largo tiempo mientras le aplicaba una crema por sus brazos heridos, luego se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos contenían lágrimas ¿Por qué lloraba?

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Sakura al tiempo que limpiaba su rostro. Debía reconocer que estaba furiosa, siempre se ponía así al ver las heridas de todos sus pacientes. Casi siempre era una nueva por día. Si pudiera, iría ahora mismo a golpear a dos malditos hombres, pero sabía que al hacer eso arriesgaba demasiado.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que las mujeres nos comprendemos más entre nosotras.- comentó la pelirroja. Sakura la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hay otra mujer entre nosotros.

Sakura asintió. Pero al ver que la mujer permaneció en silencio, decidió alentarla a que siguiera.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Es solo un pensamiento.- respondió con sencillez.

-Pero lo que dices es verdad.- comentó animada la pelirrosa, ansiosa por mantener una conversación con su paciente.- Yo tengo una amiga, bueno en realidad es mi mejor amiga. Se llama Ino…

-Amiga…-susurro con aflicción.

-Los amigos son los lazos de amistad que se forman entre personas cuando hay mucha confianza entre ellos.- informó Sakura con una sonrisa al tiempo que buscaba un par de vendas. Regresó y se dispuso a cubrir con infinito cuidado.- Como te decía Ino es mi mejor amiga porque ella siempre está ahí para apoyarme o simplemente para reír un rato…

La pelirroja la escuchaba atenta mientras seguía parloteando. Ella era extraña, no se comportaba como siempre se comportaban las enfermeras. Era amable, cuidadosa y hasta ese momento no le había dado ningún golpe, ni humillado como normalmente pasaba, parecía diferente. Su visión era un poco borrosa pero podía distinguir sus expresiones, también era muy alegre pues siempre la miraba sonreír.

-Recuerdo que un día estaba muy triste y ella estuvo ahí para animarme.- relataba Sakura cada vez más emocionada.- colocó una bolsa con agua en la entrada, arriba de la puerta y cuando la empleada entró, el agua cayó y la mojó toda. Ya éramos muy grandes para hacer eso, pero no nos importó.- y soltó una risa al recordarlo. Definitivamente su amiga Ino le había dado apoyo en varios momentos de su vida.

La pelirroja se sorprendió mucho al ver como se reía aquella mujer, era sumamente contagiosa y sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Sakura sonrió más al verla.

-¿Qué te parece si somos amigas?- preguntó feliz con tal idea en su mente.

-¿Eh? P-pero yo… no sé….

-Las amigas se apoyan la una a la otra.- expresó la pelirrosa mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo herido de la chica.- Y yo prometo ayudarte, solo tienes que confiar en mí.

¿Confiar? No confiaba en nadie, la vida dura que soportaba era la razón de eso. Sin embargo, algo le decía que podía confiar en esa mujer… y no sabía que era, tal vez era por el mismo hecho de ser mujer. Podría confiar… ¿Por qué no? Hasta ahora, ella era diferente. Y tal vez la necesidad de apoyarse en alguien, era la razón que la motivaba a fiarse de ella.

-B-bueno.- aceptó dudosa. Solo esperaba no equivocarse.

Sakura se sorprendió enormemente al escucharla. No podía creerlo. Ella aceptaba que fueran amigas, ella la aceptaba. La sonrisa que apareció en sus labios era genuina. Sabía que era cuestión de esperar, sin embargo aún no terminaba, debía demostrar cada día que ella era diferente, que ella los ayudaría. Cuando eso pasara ya no habría duda, ni odio, ni temor en sus ojos.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso amm…- había olvidado proponerle un nombre.

-Llámame Karin.

-¿Qué?- eso sorprendió a Sakura.

-No siempre estuve encerrada en este lugar…- confesó con ciertas reticencias.- Conozco algo de la vida.

-¿Cómo…? Yo pensé…

-Son recuerdos muy borrosos… pero sé que me llamo Karin…- susurró perdida en sus pensamientos.- Yo era muy pequeña cuando todo ocurrió.

Sakura acarició el rojo cabello de la mujer con cariño dándole cierto apoyo, aunque seguía sorprendida.

-Vivía con mi madre, pero la perdí después de un enfrentamiento.- susurró al tiempo que sucumbía a la tentación de decir todo lo que la atormentaba, todo lo que llevaba por dentro.- Éramos muy pobres… caminaba sola por las calles buscando algo de comida y refugio, pero nunca lo recibí. H-hasta que un día… sin poder aguantar más, caí dispuesta a morir en ese mismo instante, no soportaba más.- seguía relatando con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Lo último que vi fue a un hombre acercarse… me ofrecía comida, refugio. Todo lo que yo buscaba. Acepté ir con él antes de caer inconsciente. Fue el peor error de mi vida… él era Orochimaru…- terminó de decir con su rostro empapado de lágrimas.

-L-lo siento.- susurró Sakura con el corazón encogido. También sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. ¿Cuánto odio podía llegar a sentir por aquel despreciable hombre? Sabía que cada día crecía más. Se arrodillo frente a la camilla y como pudo, le dio un sencillo abrazo. No sabía que más hacer pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Karin se sorprendió por el gesto de ella, pero sintió un reconfortante sentimiento. Cuanto había extrañado el afecto de una persona. Apenas recordaba el cariño de su madre. Quiso devolverle el abrazo pero no podía, las cadenas lo impedían. Aun así, decidió desahogarse con ella y expulsar todo su sufrimiento.

…..

-Orochimaru-sama.

-Kabuto, por fin estás aquí.- comentó con tranquilidad al tiempo que daba la vuelta hacia el peligris.- Dime… ¿Está todo listo para mañana?

-Sí señor, todo está preparado.

-La mujer Sakura ¿Cómo va en su trabajo?

-Los Anbus me han informado que está tomando mucha confianza con los experimentos. Ella los llama 'pacientes.'- respondió con burla.

-Oh eso es nuevo. Así que ellos la están aceptando.

-Eso nunca había ocurrido señor.- expresó Kabuto con preocupación.- ¿No cree qué es peligroso?

Orochimaru arrugo su frente y preguntó de nuevo.

-¿El perfecto también?

-Parece que no. Eso es lo que creen los Anbus, siempre se muestra hostil con ella.

-Eso es bueno.

-Pero Orochimaru-sama…

-No te preocupes Kabuto. No importa si los experimentos confían en ella. ¿No crees que será más fácil tratarlos?

-No entiendo señor…

-Piensa en esto.- dijo Orochimaru mientras se acercaba al sillón de su habitación y se sentaba complacido.- Ella es una persona muy indulgente, en cualquier momento vendrá a reclamarme por los tratos que reciben. Ya lo he pensado todo.- sonrió orgulloso de su estrategia.- En un determinado momento los experimentos confiaran plenamente en ella, cuando lo hagan, serán sumisos a lo que ella les diga y en ese momento empezaremos nuestro plan. Ejerceremos nuestro control en ella y así obtendremos lo que buscamos.- terminó con una expresión de victoria.

-Así que piensa usarla…- ahora lo entendía todo. Sin duda ella era una pieza importante para el plan.

-Por temor al daño que les podría ocasionar, ella hará todo lo que yo le diga.- sonrió con prepotencia. Ya podía saborear la victoria.

-Sin duda alguna usted es una mente brillante.

Claro que lo era, nada escaparía de sus manos y todo saldría como él lo había planeado. Tomó la botella que estaba a un lado y sacó dos copas del estante más cercano.

-Ven Kabuto. Disfrutemos un rato por nuestra futura victoria.

El mencionado sonrió mientras se acercaba al sillón de al lado y tomaba la copa llena del más exquisito vino.

-Por usted señor.- brindó el peligris.

-Por mí.- concedió con arrogancia.

…..

Sakura caminaba segura de sus pasos por aquellos blancos pasillos, tenía una dirección en mente y pensaba llegar cuanto antes. El anterior día no pudo verlo, pues estaba ocupada con la revisión de seis pacientes. Ese día terminaría con el resto.

Sin embargo, estaba sumamente impaciente por verlo. Quería comprobar que se encontraba bien, que no estaba herido y también quería saber si la seguiría mirando con aquel odio. No soportaba esa idea, pero debía afrontarlo. La última vez, había salido como una cobarde y ahora estaba dispuesta a cambiar eso. Necesitaba verlo.

Llegó a la última puerta de ese pasillo, ahora se sabía de memoria el camino. Deslizó la tarjeta como siempre e introdujo el código. Su corazón se aceleró cuando escuchó el sonido que le permitía ingresar. Todavía se seguía preguntando el porqué de ese comportamiento, no le pasaba con ninguno de sus otros pacientes. Entonces ¿Por qué?

Entró con los nervios de punta y buscó el interruptor. Cuando la luz iluminó la habitación sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y desilusión. No había nadie, él no estaba. Recorrió con su mirada todo el cuarto, pero solo pudo ver los gruesos tubos que afianzaban las cadenas solas… ¿Dónde estaba? La angustia comenzó a crecer en su interior al comprender la gravedad del asunto. Si no estaba con ella en su consultorio, entonces…

Su rostro palideció. No, no podía ser eso. "¿ _Dónde estás?"_ preguntó en su mente preocupada al tiempo que sacaba su celular. El timbre sonó dos veces y contestaron de inmediato.

-Haruno-san ¿Ya…?

-¿Dónde está?- inquirió demandante interrumpiendo la voz masculina.

-¿De quién habla?- preguntó el líder de los Anbu.

-De sas… de S-012606.- se mordió la lengua ante su error. Él todavía no aceptaba ese nombre y tal vez nunca lo aceptara.

-Ah él… está en una de sus pruebas.- contestó con simpleza.

-¿Qué?

-Rutina Haruno-san.

Entonces… lo que temía era verdad. ¡¿Qué podía hacer?! Sakura colgó de golpe la llamada. La impotencia que sentía en esos momentos la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Se llevó las manos a su cabeza en un claro signo de desconcierto y preocupación. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se repetía incesante esa pregunta, pero la respuesta era la misma, fría y cruel, nada…

Buscó otro número en su celular y llamó. Dos, tres veces y no recibía respuesta. ¡Maldito Kabuto! Buscó de nuevo y llamó con la misma insistencia. Nada. No había respuesta. ¡Maldito Orochimaru!

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a correr por el extenso pasillo hacia… ¿Hacia dónde? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber lo que pretendía, un inútil plan de ir donde estaban ellos, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál era el lugar…

Las lágrimas ahora corrían por su rostro. Se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada. Sin embargo, una fugaz idea paso por su mente.

Corrió con una dirección en mente y llegó a una puerta. Deslizó la tarjeta y trató de desesperadamente de introducir el código, pues sus manos estaban temblorosas. Entró rápidamente a la habitación y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

-¡Suigetsu!- gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¡Dime por favor! ¡¿A dónde se los llevan cuando van a rutina?!

El chico peliblanco se llevó un susto tremendo ante la inesperada situación. La pelirrosa lloraba angustiada y en su rostro podía verse la desesperación que sentía. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin comprender nada.

-¡¿Cuál es el lugar de la rutina?! ¡De la experimentación!

-No lo sé.- respondió con sinceridad.- Siempre nos cubren el rostro.

-¿Qué…? No puede ser…

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió con curiosidad. Quería saber lo que había pasado para que la pelirrosa se alterará de ese modo. ¿Habría muerto alguien?

-S-sasuke…- susurró dolida mientras se deslizaba por la pared y sus manos cubrían su rostro.- Sasuke… c-cuanto lo siento…

¿Sasuke? ¿Quién era Sasuke? ¿Por qué no sabía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo? Observó a la pelirrosa llorar en silencio, en verdad estaba dolida, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Resopló molesto, no le gustaba ser el estúpido que se enteraba de todo a lo último.

Sakura trató de serenarse un poco. La impotencia que aún sentía era insoportable. No podía hacer nada por él. En ese momento estaba sufriendo y ella no podía protegerlo como lo había prometido. Negó con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro, no podía cumplir su promesa…

-Oye… ¡oye! ¡Pelirrosa!- Suigetsu la miró con el ceño fruncido. Lo sentía por ella, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Un momento… ¿lo sentía? Bah claro que no.

Sakura limpió su rostro al tiempo que respiraba profundo. Debía calmarse y… esperar, era lo único que podía hacer.

-L-lo siento Suigetsu…

-Sí, sí. Me da gusto que me llames por mi nombre… Ahora dime ¿Qué pasó?

-Se lo llevaron…

-¿Qué? ¿A quién? ¿Y a dónde?

-Se lo llevaron…- repitió la pelirrosa y concluyó con voz temblorosa.- A experimentación.

-¿Qué solo eso? ¿Pero a quién?- eso era normal para el peliblanco, la rutina como la llamaban ellos.

-Sasuke…- dijo ignorando la poca reacción del chico.

-¿Quién es Sasuke?- cuestionó impaciente. Ya no sabía cuantas preguntas había formulado para enterarse de todo.

-E-el perfecto…

Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Suigetsu al comprender. Las rutinas de ese pelinegro eran peores que las de ellos.

-¿Qué p-pasa?- preguntó Sakura al notar la tensión del peliblanco.

-Bueno… las rutinas de él no son para nada agradables…

-¿Q-qué?

-Que son muy diferentes a las nuestras por ser un… perfecto.- admitió Suigetsu resentido. Esos malditos…

-N-no p-puede ser…- como siempre el chico hablaba demás.- ¿Qué h-hago? Por kami… ¡¿Qué hago?!- gritó desesperada mientras las lágrimas aparecían de nuevo.

El peliblanco miró sorprendido la reacción de la mujer. Realmente estaba preocupada… y comprendió. En verdad ella era diferente.

-Neh, él estará bien. Siempre ha pasado por eso ¿y no ves lo bien vivo que está?

-S-sasuke…

El peliblanco resopló cansado. Hablar con ella era tan complicado como hablarle a las paredes. Sí, ya lo había intentado.

-Volverá en la tarde. Te lo aseguro. Ven a esa hora para que revises su estado.- propuso el chico.

-¿No p-puedo hacer nada más?- preguntó con un amargo sentimiento.

-No.

Era la verdad.

…..

-Aumenta la corriente, Kabuto.- ordenó una voz con autoridad.

-Señor, si hago eso sobrepasará el límite.

-No importa.- respondió Orochimaru al tiempo que observaba a través del cristal un cuerpo que agonizaba.- Podrá resistirlo.

-Por algo es un perfecto.- concedió el peligris con una perversa sonrisa, dispuesto a cumplir la orden.

…..

Blanco. El techo era blanco. Cerró con fuerza las manos al sentir la quemazón en sus brazos. Joder. Dolía, dolía mucho. Quería arrancarse los malditos cables que tenía por todo el cuerpo, eran la causa de su sufrimiento.

Sintió otra oleada de calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo, le quemaba, le ardía. Percibió que esta vez era más insoportable. También podía oler la carne quemada y sin soportarlo más un grito salió de sus labios.

Odiaba esa maldita situación, prefería morir en ese mismo instante. No lo soportaba más, no más. El blanco techo ahora estaba borroso, las sombras de la inconciencia se apoderaron de su visión. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos con dificultad y decidió… decidió rendirse. Ahora solo veía oscuridad, una abrumadora oscuridad. Tal vez nunca vería algo de luz, algo paz.

Antes de caer en la inconciencia una imagen apareció en su mente, una imagen con toda la nitidez posible. Tal vez era el efecto de su agotamiento o tal vez la desesperante sensación de atenerse a algo, a alguien… porque deseo, poder verla de nuevo.

 _Sakura…_

…..

-¡Corta la corriente! ¡Córtala!- gritó desesperado el hombre de los ojos amarillos.

Kabuto obedeció de inmediato. Bajó todas las palancas necesarias y el silencio reinó por unos segundos.

Orochimaru observaba con gran atención al azabache encadenado en la plancha de metal. No se movía, no había reacciones. El terror se instaló en su cuerpo al concluir lo peor. Si perdía al perfecto, perdía todas sus ambiciones. Todo su plan se iría a la mierda. No podía permitir eso.

-¡Llama a los Anbus de inmediato!- ordenó alterado.- Que lo lleven al consultorio de esa mujer.

-¡Si señor!

Kabuto sacó su celular y comenzó a llamar con urgencia. Sabía lo que pasaría si el perfecto moría. No podían darse el lujo de perder tantos años de trabajo, aunque lo odiaran hasta la muerte, no podían perderlo.

Orochimaru consultó su reloj mientras Kabuto ordenaba con voz imperiosa al líder de los Anbu. Era tarde, a esa hora la mujer ya no estaba en su consultorio, estaría en su investigación. ¡Maldición!

-¡Kabuto, llama a la mujer! Que llegue en menos de diez minutos a su consultorio. ¡Es una emergencia!

El aludido comenzó a marcar el número de la pelirrosa.

…..

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y su corazón se aceleró con fuerza. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo estaba mal. Arrugó el papel que estaba en sus manos… por Kami ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó un ojiperla que la miraba atento.

La pelirrosa asintió con dificultad. No, no estaba bien, pero no servía de nada preocupar a los demás. Sus manos temblaban imperceptible. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

-Sakura-san ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ahora Hinata. Se levantó de su escritorio y fue directo hacia su amiga.- Desde que llegaste no has estado bien.

-Yo…

-¡Sakura-chan!- interrumpió con un grito el pelirrubio y llegó corriendo, pues había notado la cara de preocupación de la peliazul y percibió que algo andaba mal.

-Sí, estoy bien… solo me duele un poco la cabeza.- era verdad le dolía desde esa mañana.- Tomaré una pasta y…- se interrumpió al escuchar el timbre de su celular. Sus amigos la observaron atentos.

Era Kabuto… ¡Era el número de Kabuto! Contestó de inmediato y por su acción desesperada casi suelta el pequeño aparato.

-¡Kabuto! ¿Qué…?- el rostro de Sakura palideció al instante y su expresión cambiaba gradualmente conforme escuchaba las palabras del peligris, de la sorpresa al terror.

No tuvo el tiempo de gritarle e insultarlo por ser un maldito bastardo. No tenía tiempo para eso, debía ir rápido. La vida de alguien importante para ella estaba en peligro, no podía perder más minutos.

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su bata blanca y salió corriendo de la habitación tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían. Chocó con varios cuerpos, pero sin importarle los empujaba y apartaba de su camino, tal vez algunos caían al suelo, otros la insultaban por su desfachatez, aun así nada de eso veía o escuchaba, nada de eso le interesó.

Llegó al ascensor e hizo lo que debía hacer para ingresar, no obstante la tarjeta resbaló de sus manos. Un improperio salió de sus labios por su descontrol. Debía calmarse, necesitaba calmarse.

El descenso hacía la planta Z nunca le había parecido tan largo y por eso su pie golpeaba con impaciencia el suelo de metal. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salió disparada hacia el pasillo sin prestar atención a la revisión diaria. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Comenzó a sentir la fatiga en sus pies por el esfuerzo que exigía, no era momento para recriminarse lo mal atlética que era. Atravesó varios pasillos blancos que antaño eran confusos y por fin vio la puerta de su destino, su consultorio.

Abrió con precipitación y lo que vio la dejó sin pulso. No podía ser. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, resbalando por su rostro. ¿Él estaba… estaba…? No pudo completar la pregunta.

-¡Sasuke!

Y corrió hacia el cuerpo magullado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola! Espero que estén bien :3 Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo como lo prometí. Espero que les guste, aunque es bastante… am angustiante (?

Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! La verdad es que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo, por eso siempre trato de publicar lo más rápido posible… :D Además está vez recibí muchos más reviews que me hicieron condenadamente feliz…

Me gustaría preguntarles… ¿Qué personajes les gustaría que fueran los otros pacientes? Tengo en mente unos, pero me gustaría saber su opinión o si por el contrario solo quieren que sea el team taka! No sé, me lo hacen saber…

Ahora sí, a la parte seria. Responderé sus hermosos reviews :3

Lala-Oro: Gracias por tus palabras y por leer! Espero verte en este siguiente capítulo. :)

Luna Haruno: Gracias por leer y por dejarme tu opinión! Me alegro que a ti y a tu inner les haya gustado mi historia, espero no decepcionarlas con lo que se viene 7u7

Dayanaduarte: Como siempre tu comentario 7u7 Muchas gracias por brindarme ese apoyo, de verdad me hace muy feliz! También me encanta como es Suigetsu por eso no podía dejarlo afuera, él debía estar presente en la historia. Y en cuanto a Sasuke… hay que tenerle paciencia ya que él siempre ha sufrido, solo esperen como continúa su relación 7u7 Jajaja no sabía que significado darle al nombre, pero me surgió la idea de la leyenda... parece que fue buna idea… Y yo también grite cuando escribí el final jajaja, aunque no en mi mente… es que me emocioné mucho XD Bueno espero verte en el siguiente capítulo con tus bellas palabras y tu gran apoyo :3 cuídate!

Loriana: Jajaja muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando mi loca idea… y claro que no me molesta que me escriban anónimos, al contrario, amo todos sus reviews, como siempre he dicho, me motivan a seguir escribiendo! Espero verte de nuevo :3

Victoria SyS: Y tú también como siempre brindándome tu apoyo y tus hermosas palabras 7u7 Muchas gracias! Jaja Naruto y su indispensable seriedad a los asuntos :v Siempre me imaginé la relación de Sakura y Suigetsu así, como buenos amigos y hasta echándose bromas… me alegro que te haya fascinado :3 Y con Sasuke hasta yo me emocioné con eso cuando lo escribí xD y la leyenda... espero no me demanden por copyrigth (? Yo también estoy orgullosa de Sakura :'v Es un alma muy caritativa… Alias 'el papucho sexy' jajaja oye si ¬u¬ buen apodo, felicítame a tu profesor por ese buen nombre… Yo también amo las cosas conspirativas *-* son tan lkfgds jajaja y bien cumplí mi promeso! 7w7 No me vayas a salir en la sopa por favor XD Cuídate y espero leerte pronto!

Esperen descanso…

Melina Fernandez: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra mucho que te haya fascinado esta trama que pasó por mi mente, y dije ¿por qué no? Espero que te siga gustando mi historia porque seguiré dando lo mejor! Cuidate :3 espero verte de nuevo!

Amanda: Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras! Y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu review me hace muy feliz enserio 7u7 El sasusaku es amor 3 Jajaja espero que te siga gustando mi historia, siempre trato de actualizar lo más rápido y claro que seguiré, gracias en verdad por tu apoyo, espero también que te siga sorprendiendo… Estaré esperando tus hermosas palabras! Cuídate :3

AluE: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que te siga gustando a medida que avanza la historia y que este capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas… Cuídate :3

Zinty: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me hace muy feliz que hayas tomado de tu tiempo para escribirme :3 espero que te siga gustando mi historia y vuelva a verte de nuevo! Gracias por tu apoyo… Cuídate :3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PORQUE ME IMPORTAS**

-¡Sasuke!

Y corrió hacia el cuerpo magullado.

No les dio importancia a las personas que estaban ahí. Si los dos malditos que habían hecho eso, se encontraban, no podía imaginar lo que les haría. Pero ahora el azabache era su prioridad, nadie más que él.

-¿Qué…?- susurró casi sin voz.

-Corriente eléctrica- se limitó a decir Orochimaru.

 _Corriente eléctrica._ No era momento de pensar en otras cosas, solo él debía ocupar su mente. Sakura corrió en busca del endoscopio, la prioridad era asegurar la función cardiaca y circulatoria, además de su respiración. Sus manos le temblaban, pero trató de calmarse lo mejor que pudo. No fue fácil, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Suspiró tranquila al percibir el suave sonido de su corazón, era lento pero constante. Contó mentalmente el número de pulsaciones e hizo lo correspondiente para conocer su pulso, como lo supuso era bajo. Escuchó su respiración, también era lenta e irregular, le costaba respirar bien.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó el hombre de ojos amarillos.

-Largo de aquí- respondió fríamente. Ellos podían esperar.

Kabuto frunció el ceño con molestia ¿Quién era ella para hablarles así? Iba a replicar su falta de respeto, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Vamos- accedió su jefe. También le molestó la ofensa de esa mujer, pero tenía sus razones y era mejor salir de ahí. Sabía que ella cuidaría de él.

Sakura no les prestó la más mínima atención, no obstante escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Se habían ido. Siguió en su labor examinado con profesionalismo cada herida, aun así no pudo evitar el dolor en su pecho al verlo en esa condición. Simplemente no podía. De su boca brotaba una línea de sangre, en sus costados había dos quemaduras en forma de círculo bastante delicadas, debía tratarlas de inmediato, y cuatro quemaduras leves que encontró en sus brazos y piernas, una por cada extremidad. En otras partes de su cuerpo había leves hinchazones o enrojecimientos. Malditos ¿Cómo pudieron?

Negó rápidamente con su cabeza, luego estarían ellos. Se dirigió al estante en busca de lo que utilizaría, una aguja, una bolsa de un líquido transparente, vendas, toallas, otra bolsa, más vendas, cremas, antibióticos… en fin, todo lo que necesitaba. Los depositó uno por uno en una mesa móvil para transportarlos cerca de su camilla. Abrió el paquete de una aguja y la unió con la bolsa que contenía líquido, debía poner una vía intravenosa. Luego de asegurar la aguja en su vena, tomó las bolsas, las llenó de agua, las envolvió en una toalla y las situó en las heridas leves.

Ahora su atención se centró en las dos quemaduras más graves, llevaría tiempo para que cicatrizaran pero estaba segura que con sus cuidados lo harían. Las desinfectó con absoluta meticulosidad y mientras lo hacía, observó el rostro inconsciente del azabache que reflejaba molestia, le dolía. Le inyectó un analgésico para el dolor, con eso podría trabajar sin estar mirando cada segundo sus expresiones. Debía concentrarse.

Después de limpiarlas, aplicó una crema y las vendó con gran esmero, no quería que el sintiera dolor, haría todo lo posible por evitarle ese sufrimiento. Con el mismo cuidado vendó las heridas de sus extremidades. Lo más complicado ya estaba asegurado. Se sentía orgullosa, había logrado actuar como una verdadera doctora. Limpió la sangre de su cara con una toalla húmeda y con otra la deslizó por casi todo su cuerpo refrescando la piel lastimada. Cuando terminó, sus ojos miraron que aún estaba inconsciente, aprovechando ese momento acarició con suavidad su rostro y apartó unos mechones negros que cubrían sus ojos cerrados, al hacerlo sintió que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Tomó otra toalla, la humedeció y la colocó en su frente. Observó el gotero y confirmó su eficiencia. También chequeo su pulso y su respiración, todavía seguían débiles.

Ahora solo debía esperar. Trasladó una silla a su lado y se sentó dispuesta a estar atenta a su recuperación. Lo vigilaría, pues aún podía correrse riesgos, sus conocimientos en medicina le exigían el máximo cuidado, nuca se sabía lo que podía pasar en casos como esos. Poco a poco su mente fue despejando el deber de la obligación y tomó conciencia de los acontecimientos.

Esos malditos hombres, los odiaba, los odiaba tanto. No dejaría que hicieran lo mismo, ni con él, ni con ninguno de sus pacientes. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Estaba claro que su abismal diferencia de jerarquías era un impedimento, hasta podrían expulsarla por su impertinente temperamento y eso tampoco podía permitirlo, si la separaban de la planta Z… no podría verlos de nuevo y tal vez nunca podría ayudarlos... No, debía pensar con claridad, debía encontrar la manera para enfrentarse a esos bastardos sin descuidar nada. Debía hacerlo o de lo contrario…

Observó al azabache quien tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro, estaba sufriendo. Con creciente angustia Sakura se acercó y llevó una mano a su mejilla, su mueca desapareció y sus facciones se suavizaron lentamente. No importaba de qué modo, haría lo imposible por calmar su dolor. Aunque sabía que aún no era suficiente para hacerlo o tal vez nunca podría, porque el sufrimiento de él era mucho más profundo que las heridas superficiales. Además él se negaba a confiar en ella, entonces ¿Cómo podría? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería inútil para ayudarlo, para borrar su dolor…

Su mano seguía acariciando con suavidad su mejilla y las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin poder detenerlas. Ahora podía llorar por lo que le hicieron, pues hace unos minutos el deber se ubicaba primero que sus sentimientos. Aunque no tenía sentido llorar, ella lo sabía, pero tampoco tenía la culpa de tener un corazón sensible.

Oscuridad era lo único que distinguía, ni más ni menos, sin embargo si sentía, sentía un horrible dolor por todo el cuerpo, sentía sus extremidades entumecidas, sentía que no podía moverse, sentía un ardor en su piel ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Pero luego sintió algo refrescante, algo suave que calmaba su dolor, sintió algo cálido pasar por su rostro, sintió un exquisito aroma y por un momento sintió alivio. Quería abrir sus ojos para descubrir lo que estaba pasando, no le gustaba estar inconsciente y vulnerable, él siempre debía estar atento.

Con dificultad abrió sus oscuros ojos. Blanco, ahora había luz, no había oscuridad. Recordó lo que le hicieron y el odio resurgió veloz pero… aún sentía esa calidez en su mejilla ¿Qué era? Era tan suave, tan delicada… el odio se disipó al instante. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente para disfrutar de aquella sensación tan agradable, pero a los segundos sus sentidos se despertaron por completo. Esa calidez era una caricia y ese extraño sonido eran sollozos, alguien lloraba muy cerca de su oído y alguien se atrevía a tocarlo ¿Quién? Aún se sentía débil y le dolía girar su cabeza, sin embargo no fue necesario hacerlo, el aroma del aire lo conocía, ese olor dulce y suave lo conocía. _Era ella._

Aletargado trató de mover sus dedos, pero no le respondían ¿Tan mal estaba? Giró con dificultad su rostro y observó una mancha rosa. ¿Qué…? Claro, ella estaba ahí, aún mantenía la mano en su mejilla y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. No tenía fuerzas, además el toque era algo agradable… Ella seguía llorando, imperceptibles sollozos ¿Por qué? Observó con el ceño fruncido su cabello. Joder.

Sakura sintió que la observaban. Levantó con parsimonia su cabeza y en efecto, unos profundos ojos no perdían detalle alguno. Había despertado, estaba consciente, estaba bien… Se llenó de una inmensa alegría saberlo. En circunstancias así, podría permanecer largo tiempo inconsciente. Era un perfecto después de todo.

-Sasuke…- susurró con una hermosa sonrisa olvidando todo. Luego reaccionó. Tenía una mano en su mejilla, lo había llamado por ese nombre y para completar, su rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas- L-lo s-siento…- murmuró al tiempo que retiraba su toque y limpiaba su rostro- ¿Estás bien?

Su ceño se frunció más al oírla. Insistía en llamarlo así y eso le desagradaba hasta cierto punto, pero saber cuál punto era un dilema. Además le preguntaba su estado, cosa que él desconocía, solo atinó en creer que estaba bien. Seguía vivo ¿no? Eso era la importante, aunque en aquellos instantes había deseado morir. Observó el rostro de la mujer que reflejaba preocupación, de seguro era una máscara, pero sus ojos brillosos llenos de expectación no mostraban falsedad. Joder otro dilema. Percibió con incomodidad algo en su brazo, bajó su vista y miró lo que tenía. Se sorprendió por eso, más aún revisó una parte de su cuerpo, lo que su posición se lo permitía, y pudo comprender su situación. Estaba llenó de vendas y le inyectaban un líquido, en otras palabras; habían tratado sus heridas, lo habían cuidado. Advirtió que no sentía tanto dolor, esos vendajes no le eran incómodos, estaban en su lugar. ¿Y quién hizo eso? La respuesta era clara.

-N-necesitaba administrarte eso para que te recuperarás- murmuró Sakura refiriéndose a la vía intravenosa. El azabache frunció el ceño- No te preocupes, será por poco tiempo- aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego tomó la toalla seca de su frente, la humedeció y la posicionó de nuevo en su lugar- T-tienes mucha fiebre- se excusó al ver la molestia en los oscuros ojos.

No se había dado cuenta del exceso de calor en su cuerpo y ahora que lo pensaba, esa cosa en su frente le refrescaba.

-¿Te duele algo?- susurró la pelirrosa con el tinte de preocupación en su voz.

Él la miró por unos segundos y después apartó su vista. Le dolía todo, pero no tenía por qué decirlo. Ella suspiró rendida ¿Cómo conocería su estado si él se negaba a responder? Las cosas se complicaban de nuevo.

-Vas a estar a-aquí por unos días- informó- Necesitó revisar tu estado en cada momento. Tus quemaduras debo limpiarlas y… puede que los daños internos sean más graves- como doctora, era su deber de advertir a su paciente.

Él azabache se mantuvo en la misma posición, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. El agotamiento estaba latente en su cuerpo, sentía que sus parpados le pesaban, quería descansar, dormir, entregarse de nuevo a la inconciencia; pero no podía, debía estar atento, pues no estaba solo.

Sakura permanecía sentada a su lado observándolo, por eso pudo notar el cansancio que se reflejaba en su rostro. Negó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el esfuerzo del azabache en impedir que sus ojos se cerrarán y así dormir, era muy obstinado. Ella sabía que él necesitaba descansar, estaba muy débil.

-Descansa un rato. Tu cuerpo está muy débil y mientras duermes recobrarás energías- aconsejó en un tono de voz muy suave- No dejaré que nadie entre y tampoco que te hagan algo. Lo prometo. Duerme tranquilo- susurró con ternura.

Sus negros ojos luchaban por mantenerse despiertos, pero el cansancio era abrumador y no estaba en condiciones de oponerse. Escuchó las suaves palabras que prometían seguridad, no debía confiar, eso lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, la fiebre que nublaba su mente y con ello, la capacidad para pensar, eran la causa de su falta de obstinación. ¿Qué más podía pasar? Nada. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando parsimoniosamente, pero se abrieron al instante al escuchar un ruido extraño.

Sakura tomó su celular y miró quien la llamaba. Era el líder Anbu. Contestó con frialdad.

-Él se quedará aquí. No está en condiciones de llevarlo a una celda…- escuchó con molestia el desacuerdo del hombre- No me importa lo que piensen ustedes, pero él no saldrá de aquí- sentenció con voz firme al tiempo que cortaba la llamada. Ni loca dejaría que ellos se lo llevaran en ese estado.

Él la miró desconfiado.

-Tú te quedarás aquí, yo voy a cuidarte, por eso… descansa, nada te pasará- prometió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Él la miró con sus ojos apagados, no resistiría más tiempo despierto. Lo único que podía hacer era descansar y confiar en esas palabras. Sus parpados se cerraron con lentitud, satisfechos de vencer. Ella lo había prometido y bajo los efectos de la fiebre, confió en esa promesa. Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de su mente, pero antes de dejarse vencer, sintió otra vez la suavidad y calidez en su mejilla. No objetó ni lo impidió, simplemente estaba muy agotado como para hacer algo. Además, esa agradable caricia era lo que le faltaba para caer en la inconciencia del sueño, lo que necesitaba para olvidar su dolor.

Sakura acarició por un buen tiempo el rostro del azabache. Sabía que era tarde, pero no podía dejarlo solo, debía cuidarlo, como se lo prometió. Lo observó por unos minutos mientras dormía y el cansancio también se apoderó de ella, resultado de todo lo que había vivido en ese día. Revisó la bolsa de líquido y el pulso, todo estaba en orden. Apoyó su cabeza en la camilla al tiempo que retomaba sus caricias en el rostro de él. Sus ojos se cerraron permitiéndole descansar y un suspiró escapó de sus labios al sentirse muy cómoda en ese lugar, demasiado cómoda. Podía percibir el aroma masculino, suave y tentador, también la calidez de su cuerpo. Definitivamente no quería apartarse de ahí, quería estar a su lado… fue su último pensamiento antes de caer profundamente dormida.

En medio de la noche, inconscientemente buscó la calidez, acercó su rostro a la fuente de la misma y al hacerlo, sus mechones negros se revolvieron con unos rosas y su frente se apoyó en otra. Ignorando lo que sucedía, esa noche descansó con una sensación extremadamente placentera.

La mano que cubría su mejilla, pasó a sus cabellos atrayéndolo más a esa cálida fuente.

…..

El aire de la noche era frio y el viento mecía los altos árboles, las sombras cubrían como manchas oscuras el pequeño sendero en medio del bosque. Era tarde, sin embargo la silueta de un hombre atravesaba el camino guiado por las lámparas nocturnas. La ráfaga de aire lo hizo estremecerse y se cubrió más con la chaqueta oscura, era hora de regresar

El hombre de ojos aperlados caminó con lentitud hacía la salida de aquel laberinto de hojas. No podía dormir, así que con el fin de despejar su mente salió hacía el pequeño bosque de la CICT. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en cierta pelirrosa, que hace unas cuantas horas había recibido una llamada y con precipitada urgencia abandonó la investigación, era consciente de que el motivo de su insomnio era ella. Pero, joder, estaba preocupado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en ese lugar? Y lo más importante ¿En que estaba pensando Sakura? Solo tenía cabeza para pensar en ello y comprender un poco la situación, pero era imposible entender algo que escapaba de su comprensión.

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, se detuvo atento y su mirada buscaba el causante de ello. Nada. Tal vez era su imaginación. Siguió caminando y retomó sus cavilaciones. Ella, esa mujer lo estaba desesperando. Esos días había intentado ignorarla con el fin de que entrara en razón, pero al parecer ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Ese plan no funcionó, ahora debía pensar en otro. Debía alejarla de ese lugar, sabía o más bien presentía que cada día se involucraba más en esa infame planta y si dejaba pasar el tiempo, no habría vuelta atrás… entonces todo estaría perdido.

Otro ruido alertó sus sentidos. No era el crujir de la madera, no era las hojas secas arrastradas por el viento, tampoco el murmullo del aire, nada de lo usual. Neji sacó su celular y alumbró el follaje de los árboles, no encontró nada. ¿Acaso esperaba ver algo?

-Maldición…- susurró frustrado. Tal vez la preocupación y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos estaban afectando su mente.

Retomó su camino, faltaba poco por llegar. Había logrado el propósito de despejar su mente con el aire nocturno. Ahora sabía que debía enfrentar a Sakura, pero esta vez no se alteraría ni se enojaría, sería lo más racional posible, ella debía entender sus actos. Ese lugar era un infierno que consumiría su vida. La había observado detalladamente esos días, se veía más pálida y su rostro demostraba cansancio, además ahora sus sonrisas eran efímeras y su mirada estaba en otro lugar. Ella soportaba una carga muy grande y eso estaba acabando con su vida, él lo sabía y se aterró más al pensar en otra posibilidad, si daba un paso en falso otros terminarían con su existencia. No podía permitir eso, de una u otra manera debía impedirlo. Mañana hablaría con ella.

Su visión periférica captó una sombra a su derecha y de inmediato giró en la misma dirección. Alguien se escabulló por los altos pinos, su mente rápido llegó a una conclusión, lo estaban siguiendo. Llevado por la incertidumbre siguió esa trayectoria, dejó el sendero y ahora se escuchaba el crujir de las hojas secas al ser aplastadas por sus pies. Nada, no había nadie o tal vez quien lo seguía era muy bueno en el arte de esconderse. En todo caso se rindió en su intento por descubrir el extraño episodio.

No creía en cosas paranormales, por lo tanto solo había dos explicaciones. La primera era que su mente estaba en cierta tensión y por ello, le había jugado una mala pasada y la segunda, alguien estaba vigilando sus movimientos, pero eso carecía de argumentos. En conclusión la primera opción era la más razonable. Debía descansar por ese día, estaba demasiado agotado.

La agitación que sintió al pensar que alguien observaba sus movimientos, mezclada a la incertidumbre de sus pensamientos lo llevó a cuestionarse de algo que nunca se había preguntado. ¿Por qué se sentía tan comprometido en ayudar a Sakura? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Ahora tenía algo más en que reflexionar: las respuestas. Bien, si lo analizaba mejor, Sakura era una gran amiga y también una excelente persona, eso había notado en ese poco tiempo de amistad. Además, admitía que desde un principio su belleza lo había atraído, después su increíble audacia y su encantadora alegría lo había, en cierto modo, cautivado. Joder ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Suspiró frustrado. No servía de nada seguir pensando en ello, mañana se enfrentaría con ella y tal vez, lograría encontrar alguna respuesta a sus súbitas incertidumbres.

Observó los edificios iluminados de la CICT y apresuró su paso para llegar a su anhelada cama, quería dormir y descansar, aunque solo fuera por pocas horas. Cuando entró en el pasillo del primer bloque se sorprendió al ver a su compañero dirigirse a un ascensor.

-Sai… No pensé que estabas despierto a estas horas.

-Neji…- nombró con sorpresa. Su rostro, normalmente inexpresivo, ahora rallaba en la confusión- Recibí una llamada de la planta Z, debo ir- se excusó.

-Comprendo… Parece que los trabajadores de esa planta viven muy ocupados ¿eh?- expresó con una mirada inquisidora. Sai no le agradaba, desde el momento en que se enteró de su relación con aquella planta.

-Tú sabes la razón.

-Me gustaría no saberlo.

-Pero lo haces- contratacó el pelinegro con altivez- debo irme- y con su típica sonrisa desapareció del pasillo.

-Estúpido…- masculló furioso y siguió camino a su habitación.

Definitivamente no quería que Sakura se convirtiera en un ser como él, de sonrisas falsas y acciones perversas, todo por pertenecer al mundo de las sombras, todo por conocer la verdad. No, no lo permitiría. Ella debía brillar como siempre lo hacía, sus sonrisas no debían desaparecer y si era necesario, él sería el causante de esos gestos, deseaba serlo.

…..

Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo. Su cuerpo había descansado lo suficiente y sus heridas no eran tan molestas. El embriagador aroma llenaba sus sentidos y la calidez se extendía por todo su ser. No quería despertar, sabía que si lo haría… era mejor no pensar en ello. Unos minutos más y sus negros ojos se abrieron con lentitud; lo primero que vio fue unos mechones rosas que cubrían un rostro adormecido y después su cercanía. ¿Cómo diablos había pasado eso? Miró con enfado a la persona que lo abrazaba y una de sus manos se alzó con la intención de deshacerlo, pero las cadenas, como siempre, le inmovilizaron su movimiento. ¿Ahora que carajos haría? Siguió escrutando con su mirada molesta a esa mujer, tal vez así despertaría.

Pasaron los minutos y ella no despertaba, sin embargo la mirada del azabache había cambiado. No era molesta, ahora era… curiosa. Observaba cada facción del rostro femenino, buscando… no sabía lo que buscaba, pero la seguía contemplando. Sus rasgos eran delicados encajando a la perfección en ella, su fina nariz, sus ojos cerrados escondiendo dos jades brillantes y sus labios rosas… daban la sensación de ser suaves y… el movimiento repentino por parte de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sakura arrugó su frente en señal de que despertaría. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, pues había permanecido toda la noche en la misma posición y una no muy cómoda, pero la cálida y grata sensación que sentía le impidió cambiar de postura. Admitía que podría permanecer así por tiempo indefinido con tal de seguir en esa agradable sensación. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y su mano apoyada en unos suaves cabellos se deslizó pausadamente hasta llegar a su propio rostro, se enderezó y estiró sus músculos aletargados. El bostezo de cada mañana no tardó en aparecer y sus manos frotaron sus ojos adormilados. Todo eso ante la atenta mirada ónix.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron el sonrojo por parte de la pelirrosa fue inevitable. Su mente adormilada reunió los engranajes de la situación y la conclusión fue aún más vergonzosa. Ella lo había abrazado por toda la noche y él o no se dio cuenta o lo permitió, cualquiera de los dos casos eran sorprendentes. Buscó algún indicio de molestia en su rostro y la halló, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus profundos ojos no paraban de observarla. Eso hizo que el rubor en sus mejillas aumentara.

-L-lo siento…- susurró apenada. Ahora que lo analizaba bien, esa era la frase que más usaba últimamente con él, pero es que era tan impredecible- ¿Cómo estás hoy?- preguntó como única salida al silencio, aunque evidentemente sería en vano.

Él no respondió, sin embargo siguió mirándola. Normalmente apartaba la vista dispuesto a ignorarla. Hoy no era el caso.

-B-bueno te r-revisaré para comprobarlo- volvió a decir mientras ojeaba con nerviosismo el gotero ¿Por qué no apartaba la mirada? Sentía sus inquisidores ojos en su espalda- Debo cambiarlo…- murmuró para sí misma.

Se dirigió al estante y volvió con una nueva bolsa de líquido. Después de arreglarlo, revisó su pulso y su respiración. Sorprendentemente el azabache no mostró reticencias. Un halo de felicidad la inundó, primero porque se estaba recuperando y segundo, porque parecía cada vez menos reacio.

-Los vendajes los cambiaré más tarde ¿Vale? Ahora…- dudó unos segundos. Se suponía que debía comer algo, tanto él como ella, pero ¿Tendría que irse? ¿Y él? Él no debía salir de ahí y ella debía cuidarlo, entonces… ¿Qué podía hacer?- Espérame un minuto.

Llamó a los Anbus y ordenó que llevaran la comida del pelinegro a su consultorio. El líder se negó a hacerlo, pues todos los 'experimentos' comían en sus propias 'habitaciones' pero Sakura explicó la situación y de ningún modo el azabache saldría de ahí. Después de discutir por varios minutos, la pelirrosa salió vencedora.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó con una sonrisa- Te traerán la comida. Hoy tengo que revisar los resultados de estos días y también visitar a mis pacientes…- explicó mientras leía un par de papeles.

El pelinegro la observaba en silencio. Sin molestia u odio, solo la detallaba minuciosamente con sus profundos ojos. Ella seguía parloteando sin parar y también de sonreír, parecía que nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. Sus largos cabellos rosas se mecían cada vez que realizaba un movimiento y su cuerpo… era tan pequeña, tan delicada. Se veía frágil, capaz de romperla fácilmente, capaz de acabar con su vida en segundos.

Los golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a la pelirrosa. Habían llegado.

-Buenos días Haruno-san- saludó el líder de los Anbus, Morino- Aquí está lo que solicitó.

-Buenas… ¿Qué…?- preguntó confundida al recibir una bolsa.

-Es el alimento de los experimentos. No se inquiete por la apariencia, esto tiene una gran cantidad de nutrientes. Siempre lo comen.

Sakura rasgó la bolsa con desconfianza y lo que vio la desconcertó por completo. Era una especie de pan gris y… solo pan gris. Por kami ¿Qué eran lo que comían?

-Adiós- se despidió el Anbu antes de perderse en los pasillos.

-¡Espere!- llamó la pelirrosa inútilmente. Luego, suspiró frustrada. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al azabache. Sus oscuros ojos siguieron sus movimientos- D-dime ¿Te puedo llamar Sasuke?- preguntó finalmente. La duda la estaba exasperando desde ese día en que decidió buscarle un nombre.

Él se mantuvo impertérrito ante la pregunta. Ninguna señal que significara una respuesta. Nada. Sakura sonrió débilmente.

-Supongo que te es indiferente. Entonces… no creo que te importe si te llamó así- concluyó mientras se encogía de hombros- Muy bien Sasuke- lo llamó sonriendo encantadoramente y lo observó con un brillo en sus ojos- Es hora de que comas algo.

El aludido frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón que no entendía, empezaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia, aunque fuera molesta y ruidosa. Porque la verdad era que ella había interrumpido su larga soledad de una manera impredecible. Aun así, el odio que llevaba por dentro nunca podría ser asfixiado, eso lo sabía muy bien.

…..

El cuerpo magullado de un chico se acercó con dificultad hacia la blanca pared. Sus ojos marrones buscaron el pequeño orificio detrás de una mesa rústica. Sus manos encadenadas retiraron el objeto que estorbaba su camino y al hacerlo, una luz proveniente de otra habitación se proyectó en la oscuridad. Acercó su rostro con una mueca de dolor y observó lo que la reducida vista le ofrecía.

-¿Estás ahí?- susurró lo más bajo que pudo, su voz era débil.

-Sí, y él también está- se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado del orifico.

-¿Qué piensan? ¿Debemos matarla?

La voz del otro lado tardó segundos en contestar.

-Ella ha sido muy amable con nosotros, pero por otra parte… si es necesario, lo haremos- sentenció con frialdad la voz de la mujer.

-Entonces debemos prepararlo todo. Solo seremos nosotros, entre menos será mejor.

-Estamos de acuerdo.

El sonido de unos pasos retumbó en la cabeza del joven. Alguien se acercaba. Con rapidez escondió el hueco de la pared y el haz de luz desapareció. La puerta se abrió al tiempo que la figura de una pelirrosa aparecía en las sombras.

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Adolorido- respondió el chico.

-Voy a revisar esas heridas ¿Vale?

-Vale- aceptó mientras se recostaba en la pared.

Sakura se acercó dispuesta a ayudarlo. La primera vez que lo vio, la impresión y el terror fue su única reacción, después la impotencia y la tristeza calaron en su interior. Sacó de su bolsa lo que necesitaba, se sentó al frente del chico y limpió con cuidado la sangre de su rostro. Observó su cabello naranja, también estaba manchado de rojo.

-Has estado muy inquieto ¿Eh?- advirtió la pelirrosa con cierto tono de dulzura en su voz. Era muy joven, parecía un niño y no entendía cómo podía estar sufriendo de esa manera.

-Bueno doctora, he tenido cosas que hacer- respondió el pelinaranja. Su ceño se arrugaba constantemente al sentir el ardor del alcohol.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo que cosas?- cuestionó Sakura interesada. No podía imaginar lo que haría en esas cuatro paredes.

-¡Je! Muchas cosas- se limitó a responder con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

La pelirrosa también sonrió. Cuando terminó de limpiar el rostro del chico, sacó una crema y con delicadeza la deslizó por la piel maltratada. Los clavos de metal en su nariz y boca eran la causa de su dolor.

-Déjame ver tus manos.

Él obedeció y mostró sus extremidades. Otros clavos de metal aparecían entre la carne herida y la sangre a su alrededor estaba seca.

-Doctora ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Claro, dime.

-Mis muñecas me arden por las cadenas. Nunca me las han quitado. ¿Puede sacarlas y vendar esas heridas?- inquirió el joven con un brillo en sus ojos marrones.

Sakura detalló con cuidado sus muñecas. Era verdad, la carne roja y estropeada por la inclemencia del acero daba un aspecto realmente grotesco, hasta podía estar infectada. Debía hacer algo, sin embargo un pensamiento llegó a su mente, las cadenas eran las causantes y todos sus pacientes estaban atados.

-Por kami… todos ustedes tienen esto- murmuró angustiada. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

-Así es. Usted dijo que nos ayudaría ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo haré.

-Entonces libérenos de estas cadenas- pidió el joven con gran seriedad.

-Pero… deben prometerme algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Deben confiar en mí y no deben perder el control- sentenció Sakura con firmeza- Si no es así, nunca podre soltarlos.

-Por mi parte lo haré. Quiero deshacerme de esto- aceptó el chico mientras sonreía. La pelirrosa también sonrió y no advirtió el brillo de mentira en sus ojos marrones, ignoraba lo que escondían esas palabras.

-Muy bien…- exclamó Sakura al tiempo que terminaba de vendar las manos del pelinaranja- Así estarás mejor Yahiko.

-Muchas gracias doctora.

Paso número 1 estaba completado.

…..

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es allá afuera?- preguntó una chica de mediana estatura demostrando una gran curiosidad.

-Bueno, aquí solo hay pasillos- respondió Sakura mientras vendaba el brazo de la joven.

-Me gustaría salir y ver más allá de estas blancas paredes.

-Algún día lo harás, estoy segura.

La joven permaneció en silencio y sus ojos color miel detallaron a la pelirrosa.

-Usted no es mala.

Sakura se sorprendió al oír eso y una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Cada día ganaba puntos con sus pacientes y eso la hacía feliz.

-Gracias…- respondió al tiempo que terminaba de vendar la herida de la chica- Esto ya está, descansa un rato mientras te pasa el dolor ¿Si?

La joven asintió y sus cortos cabellos azulados descansaron sobre sus hombros.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-¿Qué es?

-Me gustaría ver a mis amigos. Hace tiempos que no nos reúnen y los extraño- expresó la chica con una mirada triste.

-Te refieres a Yahiko y a…

-Sí, ellos…

Sakura la miró conmovida por unos segundos. Recordaba las palabras de ella sobre sus amigos. Cuando hacían experimentos conjuntos ellos se podían reunir y así eran felices.

-Nunca me contaste como los conociste- comentó al tiempo que apoyaba la espalda en la pared y se disponía a escuchar a la chica.

-B-bueno… antes de encerrarnos en este lugar, ya éramos muy amigos…

-Así que ustedes no han estado toda su vida aquí- la chica negó.

-Somos huérfanos y antes éramos niños de calle. Sobrevivimos mucho tiempo juntos… hasta que un día, sucedió todo- relató la peliazul sumergida en sus recuerdos. La mujer a su lado le ofrecía un espacio de confianza y entendimiento, ella escucharía todo lo que quisiera compartirle, un momento de desahogo, de contar sus miedos y pesadillas para así, no cargar sola con ese peso- Estaba lloviendo y yo corría con un pan escondido en mi blusa, lo había robado, necesitaba llegar al lugar en donde nos refugiábamos. Era un pueblo muy pobre, hasta robar era difícil hacerlo. Cuando llegue no había nadie, me asusté mucho por eso, tenía miedo de estar sola de nuevo. Me dispuse a salir, pero apareció un hombre en la entrada de nuestro refugio. Vestía elegante…

-Orochimaru…-sentenció Sakura con profundo odio.

-No, no era él- contradijo la chica a lo que la pelirrosa la miró confundida- Era un hombre un poco viejo, tenía un cicatriz en su rostro y pues… por su manera de vestir, era alguien con bastante dinero. Preguntó por mi nombre y lo que hacía, me negué a responderle, le tenía desconfianza. Intenté escapar pero dos hombres aparecieron y me detuvieron- los ojos color miel estaban perdidos en el blanco de las paredes. Sin embargo, Saukra advirtió la expresión de la joven, no había dolor u odio sino una absoluta resignación- empecé a gritar, estaba aterrada. Me ataron con una cuerda y taparon mi boca. Sin darme cuenta, mis amigos aparecieron de sorpresa y atacaron al hombre, ellos no me abandonaron, pero nuestra vulgar pelea no se comparaba con la destreza de los dos hombres. En minutos los tres estábamos atados.

-Pero… ¿Quién era ese hombre?- preguntó impaciente. Si no era Orochimaru entonces… ¿Quién podría ser?

-No sé su nombre, nunca lo supe, pero puedo asegurarte que es igual o peor basura que Orochimaru- aclaró la peliazul muy segura de sus palabras.

-No puede ser…- susurró Sakura anonadada. Había un hombre más, otro bastardo. Aunque conocer eso no le sorprendía mucho, sabía que controles más grandes auspiciaban ese mundo de sombras, ese mundo atroz y sin escrúpulos. ¿Cómo podía luchar contra eso?

-El hombre pidió que escucháramos lo que tenía por ofrecernos- continuó la joven interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirrosa- Porque él nos prometió muchas cosas y pidió disculpas por la forma de decirnos. Nos dijo que no quería ver niños huérfanos en las calles, que él tenía una fundación para ayudarnos y para que pudiéramos vivir mejor- relató con un tono de voz triste- Ese hombre tenía una convicción al hablar, un poder de persuasión tan certero que creímos en él, completamente. Éramos niños ingenuos que queríamos dejar de sufrir… ¿Tú lo entiendes verdad?- inquirió mirándola a los ojos. Sakura asintió comprensiva- Ese fue el principio de nuestro error. Ahora pagamos las consecuencias de creer en un hombre como él.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Nueve, ahora tengo diecisiete- Sakura suspiró con tristeza. La vida sí que era injusta.

-No te ves muy afectada…- comentó la pelirrosa al detallar la expresión de la chica.

-No me sirve de nada llorar, eso lo aprendí hace mucho. Además… sé que no estoy sola, ellos están conmigo, aunque no los vea muy a menudo- susurró con una sonrisa afligida.

Sakura la observó por un momento. Era una chica lista, cuando la conoció vio en ella una mujer cautelosa y reservada. A los siguientes días vio a una mujer curiosa y fuerte, pese a que era muy joven. Tal vez las mismas experiencias le enseñaron a madurar muy rápido. Llevó una mano a sus cabellos azulados y acarició con ternura.

-Te prometo que verás a tus amigos muy pronto, Konan- aseguró la pelirrosa con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias Sakura- respondió con otra sonrisa. La ilusión de verlos de nuevo la llenaban de felicidad, por otra parte…

El segundo paso estaba hecho.

…

¿Quién era el otro hombre? Debía averiguar más cosas sobre él, pero lo único que tenía era la mención de su existencia, nada más. Tal vez los otros pacientes lo conocieran, buscaría información a través de ellos y así empezaría a actuar. También estaba la posibilidad de relacionar a aquel hombre con el benefactor del centro, Uchiha Itachi. Ambos individuos con dinero y poder, capaces de hacer y deshacer lo que quisieran, sin embargo esa era la cuestión, saber cómo comenzaría a recaudar información.

Por otra parte estaba el hecho de enfrentar sola a una organización demasiado poderosa y encubierta. Cada día que pensaba sobre las posibilidades de cumplir su objetivo y salir con vida de todo ese embrollo las opciones no eran muy alentadoras; los peligros existían y eran muy arriesgados. Si tan solo una persona la ayudara, le brindara mejores resoluciones, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. Pensó en la probabilidad de contarle a su padre, un hombre con gran influencia, pero no quería involucrarse en sus campañas políticas y arruinar su carrera, además de lo poco que se entendían, no era una buena opción. También pensó en Ino, sin embargo la descartó en seguida ¿Qué podía hacer una diseñadora de modas? No, tampoco era buena idea.

La única persona que podría ayudarla era Neji, pero él se negó rotundamente, prefirió vivir en la ignorancia. No entendía cómo podía hacer eso, por su parte no estaría nunca en paz olvidando aquello y su conciencia la atormentaría todo el tiempo. Ahora sus pacientes eran más importantes que cualquier cosa, esos días compartiendo con ellos y conociéndolos mejor llegó a encariñarse más de lo que creía posible, simplemente no podía abandonarlos.

Sakura se dirigió a la cafetería con el deseo de comer algo, pues toda la mañana había pasado en ayunas. Se preguntó si Sasuke comería, porque sí, en ningún momento aceptó la extraña comida. Ahora que recordaba, debía hablar con Orochimaru sobre la cuestión de las alimentacionesy de… muchas cosas más. Aún no sabía cómo dirigirse a ese hombre, porque estaba segura de que lo agotaría a golpes, era un ser despreciable, pero debía actuar con prudencia, la violencia no resolvería nada. Resolución y coraje, eso era lo que necesitaba, no se dejaría intimidar por alguien como él, su posición debía ser firme e irreprochable. Solo así, ganaría mucho y no arriesgaría nada. Bueno, tal vez su vida, pero eso era tema aparte.

Pidió dos onigiris con un poco de té, era poco comparado con el hambre que sentía, pero debía regresar pronto, alguien la estaba esperando o bueno, tal vez eran sus propias ansias de verlo. Debía empezar a cuestionarse porque él tenía tanta importancia para ella, todos sus pacientes eran importantes claro está, pero él… él era…

-Sakura.

La mencionada se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y el té en sus manos casi se despilfarra en la mesa. Miró a la persona que había interrumpido sus pensamientos y se sorprendió al reconocerlo.

-Neji…

-Por fin te encuentro- comentó al tiempo que se sentaba al frente de la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, estaba…

-Ocupada en la planta Z. Si, lo sé- la interrumpió intencionadamente.

Sakura frunció su ceño mientras miraba sus ojos aperlados.

-Si vienes a reprocharme de nuevo sobre…

-Solo quiero hablar contigo- cortó otra vez.

-Y en esa charla ¿me dejarás hablar o solo tengo que escucharte?- preguntó molesta al pelimarrón.

-Sakura, por favor…

-Está bien. Dime- aceptó al ver la expresión de seriedad en él. Se estaba comportando extraño.

-No aquí. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Sakura miró su comida y suspiró frustrada. Al parecer hoy estaría a dieta sin planearlo. Bebió el último sorbo de té y se levantó resignada de su silla. Él hizo lo mismo. Se dirigieron hacia la zona extensa de árboles por un sendero. Nadie decía una sola palabra. Cuando estuvieron alejados del centro, Neji rompió el silencio.

-Bien, primero disculpa mi comportamiento ese día… Estaba muy alterado por todo. No entendía el porqué de tu decisión. Ahora puedo ser más objetivo sobre eso.

-Eso significa que tú…- palpó con vacilación. Abrigaba la esperanza de recibir una ayuda por parte de él, si eso pasaba las cosas no serían tan complicadas.

-Eso significa que soy capaz de entender tu punto de vista pero no soy capaz de apoyarlo- era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Sakura se sentó derrotada en una silla que permanecía oculta en la sombra de un árbol gigante, eso agradecía, el sol brillaba fuerte. Después miró las hojas secas volar con el viento y su reflejo apareció ahí, era como ver el destino en una fracción de segundo. Se marchitaría o volaría libre como aquellas hojas, una de dos.

-Me gustaría decirte que necesito ayuda, pero no soy capaz de pedírtela. Sé que debo hacerlo sola, no puedo ni quiero involucrar a mis amigos, porque al hacerlo los estoy condenando a algo sin retorno- confesó la pelirrosa con sus verdes ojos mirando al cielo. No sentía desesperación o duda alguna como la anterior vez. Había comprendido mejor las cosas y ahora su resolución era más firme que en ese entonces.

-Y a mí, me gustaría saber si puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión…

-¿En qué sentido?

-En el sentido de abandonar.

-No, no lo haré- respondió segura.

-No vacilas en lo absoluto- expresó al tiempo que la observaba con atención. Ella seguía mirando el cielo, pero estaba tranquila, confiada, no sentía temor o duda, como pensó. Concluyó que no podía hacer más, esa expresión era de absoluta decisión. Cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera, no tendría efectividad.

-En mi decisión no, haré cualquier cosa por lograrlo. Aunque sería una estupidez de mi parte negarte que tengo miedo, porque lo tengo. Y también muchas dudas, no sé cómo empezar ni cómo terminará todo- Sakura dirigió su mirada al pelimarrón que la escuchaba en silencio- Pero no los abandonaré. Nunca lo haré.

Neji observó la determinación en sus verdes ojos, estaban cansados pero brillaban a la vez. Suspiró rendido, se acercó a la silla y se sentó a su lado. Todo el discurso que había preparado en su mente y cada palabra escogida para hacer cambiar de opinión a Sakura, no servirían de nada. El asunto se había convertido en futilidad.

-Entonces no tengo más que decir. Cualquier cosa que te dijera, así sea lo más coherente, no sería suficiente para ti, lo veo en tus ojos- manifestó mientras su espalda se apoyaba en el respaldar y sus brazos se cruzaban- Pero me gustaría decirte por qué no te puedo apoyar.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. No te estoy exigiendo nada.

-Hinata… mi prima, además de mi tío son mis únicos familiares. Mis padres murieron cuando era apenas un niño- contó con voz sosegada- Ellos siempre me brindaron el calor de una familia, por eso ahora trato como puedo devolverles ese favor- Sakura escuchaba con atención. Últimamente las historias trágicas estaban rodeándola- Esos miserables me amenazaron con la vida de Hinata. No puedo decir ni una palabra, ni un acto en falso o la perderé.

Sakura lo miraba atónita. No podía creerlo, simplemente era algo tan… irreal. Aunque si lo analizaba mejor, esos hombres eran capaces de todo, eran unos malditos. No debía sorprenderse por eso, habían hecho cosas peores y ella lo sabía. No podía concebir la idea de arriesgar la vida de una persona ajena a toda esa mierda. Hinata era tan dulce y comprensiva, no podía siquiera pensar que alguien le hiciera daño.

-Lo siento Neji… No sabía nada- se excusó la pelirrosa por su comportamiento en ese día.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Sakura. Solo fuimos desafortunados y nos involucraron en algo que era mejor no saberlo.

-En eso no estoy de acuerdo contigo- respondió la pelirrosa con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba las hojas caer por el viento- No me arrepiento de haberlos conocido…

-¿A quiénes?

-A mis pacientes- contestó con franqueza.

-No comprendo.

-Me asignaron diez… experimentos para cuidar de ellos. Y créeme, conocerlos ha sido algo muy importante en mi vida, aunque no fue en las mejores condiciones; pero con ellos, siento que soy la persona que siempre quise ser- expresó con sinceridad y la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Era verdad, no se arrepentía de conocerlos, a pesar del miedo que en un principio sintió y de la impotencia que siempre sentía al verlos heridos. Ellos de una u otra manera, completaron su vida. Su propósito, su sueño de ser una gran doctora y salvar muchas vidas se estaba realizando, porque al salvarlos a ellos, también salvaría a muchos otros. Al impedir el crecimiento de su infame empresa, acabaría con sus atroces experimentos para futuros actos.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño?

-Salvarlos- susurró al tiempo que pensaba en unos oscuros ojos. _"Y verlos felices"_ agregó en sus pensamientos. _"A todos… y en especial a él."_

Neji la observó por un largo tiempo. Su sonrisa era auténtica y sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba el cielo. Él también sonrió y al igual que la pelirrosa, dirigió sus aperlados ojos hacia arriba.

-Tengo que irme- se apresuró a decir al tiempo que se levantaba- No te preocupes por mi Neji. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te juzgaré por ello.

-Gracias Sakura. Solo espero que no cometas más imprudencias- comentó mientras se paraba y detallaba la impaciencia de la pelirrosa.

-Haré lo posible.

-Irás a esa planta de nuevo- acertó el ojiperla con el ceño fruncido. Aún le disgustaba la idea de que ella permaneciera en ese sector.

-Tengo que hacerlo, alguien me espera- admitió con una hermosa sonrisa- Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

¿Volvería a verla de nuevo? Las posibilidades se reducían cada día, pero estaba seguro de que lo haría.

…..

-Kabuto, tú te harás cargo de este lugar el sábado. Necesito que todo lo mantengas en orden.

-Sí señor.

Orochimaru caminaba deprisa por los blancos pasillos con una única dirección, su oficina.

-Debo encontrar esos informes. Ese día empezaremos la partida.

-Todo debe estar listo. Creo que lo mejor es que hoy y mañana organice toda la información para tenerla lista esa noche.

-Sí, es lo mejor- concibió al tiempo que introducía una tarjeta y la puerta de al frente se abría- Que nadie me moleste. Tú conoces el procedimiento, si es alguna urgencia o de gran relevancia, puedes interrumpir.

-Sí señor, nadie lo molestara.

La puerta se cerró. El hombre de ojos amarillos se dirigió a su silla, detrás del escritorio, y se sentó dispuesto a buscar la información que necesitaría. Debía planear y concebir cada palabra para esa noche. El futuro de su sueño se vería afectado por algún error en esa noche, nada debía salir mal.

Tomó una carpeta y la abrió de inmediato. La foto de un hombre mayor apareció de primera plana, tenía una cicatriz en el rostro y su cabello ligeramente oscuro; además la expresión de su rostro era de una completa seriedad y la autoridad en sus ojos exigía respeto. Sin embargo, Orochimaru sabía que frente a frente, el cansancio de los años pesaba como una gran carga en él.

Leyó el nombre del individuo y sabía que él sería el precursor de su plan. Todo comenzaría esa noche.

…..

El sonido de unos pasos captó su atención. Eran suaves y delicados, era ella. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta que en instantes se abriría y dejaría ver la delgada figura de una mujer. Una mujer que sin saber por qué, la estaba esperando. Luego se acercaría a él y le sonreiría como siempre, le preguntaría si se encontraba bien y sin esperar respuesta comenzaría a revisarlo. Es lo que él sabía.

Dicho y hecho, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pelirrosa sonriente que caminaba en su dirección. Preguntó por su estado y se dispuso a revisarlo, siempre con cuidado, con delicadeza. Lo llamó por ese nombre varias veces, no le molestó. Estaba nerviosa y hablaba de cualquier cosa, él solo escuchaba. Sintió varias veces la calidez de sus manos en la mejilla, en la frente, en el pecho, la suavidad de su piel era una sensación placentera. La observó en todo momento, cada movimiento, cada sonrisa y cada sonrojo, con una mirada apacible y metódica. No comprendía lo que esperaba encontrar y no entendía porque buscaba tanto. ¿Qué esperaba de ella? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Y por qué ella? La confusión en su mente cada vez aumentaba, las dudas sobre aquella mujer eran interminables. Sin embargo, seguía observándola, seguía detallándola, quería encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que se planteaba en cada momento. La más importante… ¿Qué haría si ella era diferente?

El dolor en sus heridas cada vez disminuía y la debilidad de su cuerpo se atenuaba con el transcurrir de las horas, sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban; pero aún debía descansar, restablecerse por completo. La rapidez en su recuperación se debía a una única persona ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Sabía que esa noche se quedaría de nuevo, lo hizo. Durmió en esa incómoda posición, pero no le importó. Esa noche él no pudo dormir. También sabía que al otro día chequearía a sus pacientes y después regresaría con él. Lo revisaría y lo acompañaría en su soledad. Le hablaría tanto como pudiera y le sonreiría cada vez que lo viera, sin olvidar sus sonrojos. Y todo eso pasó.

Era tarde, pero ella permanecía a su lado revisando carpetas y hojas. Le decía que era la información de cada paciente, no experimentos. Le contaba sobre cada uno de ellos y como había logrado conseguir la confianza de la mayoría, sonreía por pensar en ellos y se sonrojaba cuando se encontraba con su oscura mirada. En momentos iba y venía de su escritorio revisando su estado, que todo estuviera en orden. Simplemente ella era tan… extraña como única.

Sentía la respiración de ella muy cerca de su rostro. De nuevo dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla a su lado y como el día anterior, él tampoco podía dormir. Era una sensación extraña, pero que empezaba a acostumbrarse, es más parecía… agradable. Su rostro viró hacia la izquierda, en donde podía apreciar la expresión serena de la mujer. Tal vez el cansancio de todo el día la dejaba exhausta y por eso, no sentía incomodidad alguna. La observó por tiempo indefinido, y de un momento a otro deseó poder…

Las cadenas se lo impidieron, su mano volvió a la posición original. De un momento a otro deseó poder tocar su piel, su rostro. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero un impulso quiso controlarlo en ese instante. Por una vez en su vida, agradeció estar encadenado, pues así logró evitar una estupidez. Porque lo era. Sin embargo, no pudo impedir el hecho de que su mirada se apartase de ese rostro.

"Sakura…" Pensó mientras el sueño lo vencía y sus ojos se cerraban. En la inconsciencia de su mente, deseó con todas sus fuerzas porque ella fuera diferente. Deseaba que fuera diferente.

-Sasuke…- susurró entre sueños al tiempo que acercaba su rostro a esa fuente de calor. Inconscientemente, deseaba permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo, no quería alejarse de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola! Lo siento mucho por la tardanza T^T Me demoré esta vez en la publicación de este capítulo, pero es que esta semana paso de todo y sentía que no me estaba gustando el capítulo, por eso tuve que revisarlo varias veces. Bueno, después de pedir disculpas diré que muchas gracias a los que me leen y gracias por tener paciencia!

El próximo capítulo no demorará tanto lo prometo :3 Además ya se viene una revelación ¿Quién es ese hombre? Chan chan chan xD Jajaja Y también gracias por sus hermosos reviews… muchas de ustedes me dieron ideas con respecto a los pacientes :3 ahora tengo un montón de cosas en mi mente xD

Trato de hacer los capítulos largos para que puedan leer arto, pero si sienten que son muy pesados me lo dicen para mermar el número de palabras o por el contrario, si están muy cortos me lo dicen xD creo que esta vez escribí más… todo sea por complacerlas :3

Entonces ya saben, cualquier cosa, sugerencia, reclamo o lo que pasen por su mente al leer este capítulo me lo hacen saber, porque me encanta leer sus reviews, son hermosos y como siempre he dicho me motivan a seguir escribiendo! 7u7

Por último contestaré a las personas que me han dejado su hermosos review :3

Dayanaduarte: Gracias por tus hermosos reviews como siempre :3 no sabes lo feliz que me haces con tus palabras, me alegro mucho que te siga gustando el fic y de verdad lo siento mucho por la demora T^T contaba con que podía publicarlo el anterior domingo pero como dije, sentía que no me gustaba como estaba quedando así que lo edite varias veces xD Y también Muchas Gracias por tus ideas! Me diste tantas opciones que apenas leí tu comentario me llegaron un montón de ideas a la mente jejeje Ahora tengo una mezcla de todo con todo… El próximo capítulo será más rápido en recompensa de su paciencia por la espera :3 Me gusta consentir a mis lectoras… Bueno, como siempre te cuidas y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo 7u7

Luna Haruno: Muchas gracias por tus palabras… me alegro mucho que a ti y a tu inner les guste mi historia :3 Ya verán lo que se viene, aun hay que desarrollar muchas cosas más xD tengan paciencia 7u7 el próximo capítulo lo publicaré lo más rápido que pueda… Muchas gracias como siempre y se cuidan :3

Zinty: Dejame decirte que me llegaron tus tres mensajes completitos jajaja pero como dijiste uno más no hace daño, mejor para mi :3 Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, me alegro mucho que te guste el fic… Y ten paciencia que todavía no se viene la acción muajaja xD además el próximo capítulo habrá una revelación… oh ¿Qué será? xD Lo siento por la demora, juro que el siguiente será más rápido! Ya saben que cumplo mis promesas xD jajaja de nuevo gracias y espero seguirte leyendo! Te cuidas 7u7

Loriana: Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras :) Me alegro mucho que te haya encantado, sus reviews son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo… Y si yo también odio a orochimaru y a kabuto :c malditos… xD Espero q este capítulo te guste y cuídate mucho :3

Victoria SyS: Jajaja tal vez mueran por intoxicación de vino (? Uno nunca sabe xD Como siempre muchas gracias por tus hermosos reviews, no sabes lo feliz que me haces que te guste mi historia… Lo siento por la demora u.u pero prometo que el siguiente será más rápido en recompensa de su paciencia 7u7 no quise poner a Karin como una loca y maniática como el manga, porque ellas al final son amigas, quise mostrar algo de eso xD jajaja creeme no fuiste la única con lo de jugo de frutas :v De nuevo gracias y cuídate mucho :3 espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!

Melina Fernandez: Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando mi fic, lo que menos quiero es decepcionarlas por eso siempre que les moleste algo me lo dicen para mejorarlo! Espero leerte de nuevo y cuídate mucho… ;3

Geo-chan: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Y de verdad lo siento la demora, pero el siguiente será más rápido en recompensa de su paciencia :3 entonces espérenlo muy pronto… además aún faltan muchas cosas xD cuídate mucho 7u7


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVELACIONES Y ¿UN ERROR?**

Sus ojos purpuras miraban con recelo la habitación. No es que sintiera desconfianza hacia aquel hombre, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a su presencia. Era… extraña esa situación para él. Aún no comprendía cómo funcionaba la cabeza de la pelirrosa, en serio ella era impredecible.

-Suigetsu ¿Por qué estás tan callado? No me digas que Sasuke-kun te intimida- se burló Sakura al mirar la actitud del peliblanco mientras retiraba un par de vendas y cremas del armario.

El aludido miró con reproche a la pelirrosa. ¿Intimidarse? No, claro que no… solo que todo era muy extraño para él, una situación muy inusual. Se encontraba en el consultorio de la mujer, sentado en una camilla mientras esperaba pacientemente que atendieran sus heridas. Hasta ahí, todo era normal, pues siempre la pelirrosa estaba atenta a las heridas de su piel y lo traía a ese lugar para vendarlas. Sin embargo, un detalle no encajaba en todo el asunto, no pintaba de ninguna manera en la escena habitual y eso era, cierto individuo que estaba en la camilla siguiente. Ni más ni menos que el perfecto. ¿Y qué era eso del 'kun'?

-Es solo que esto es nuevo. ¿Ahora revisarás en grupo?- inquirió extrañado el peliblanco.

-Tal vez lo haga, pero hoy es porque Sasuke-kun está en cuidados desde… ese día- respondió Sakura mientras se acercaba a la camilla del chico. Miró por unos instantes al azabache quien se mantenía indiferente observando el techo, ignorándolos. Eso hizo que la pelirrosa negará con la cabeza divertida por la actitud de los dos; pensaba que se tenían más confianza.

-Ya veo- se limitó a contestar el peliblanco. Permaneció callado por unos minutos, pero una idea pasó por su mente y no podía perder la oportunidad para sacarla a flote. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios, no podía negar que le divertía molestar a la pelirrosa, tal vez por el simple hecho de olvidar por unos instantes su situación- Te lo dije. Él estaría bien, no hacía falta que lloraras tanto ese día y gritaras como loca- expresó con naturalidad.

Sakura se sonrojó al instante y unos ojos negros se desviaron hacia ella por unos segundos.

-N-no, no yo no…- tartamudeó la pelirrosa al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza con la excusa de detallar la herida. Sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón martillar. Estúpido Suigetsu con su lengua suelta- S-sólo estaba preocupada…- se excusó de inmediato y sus ojos viraron hacia el pelinegro, rogando porque no haya escuchado, pero él mantenía su mirada en el techo, ignorándola como siempre.

-Sólo te recordaba mis palabras, así me escucharás más a menudo- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero por dentro la sonrisa burlona amenazaba con salir.

-Ya lo creo- bufó Sakura mientras vendaba el brazo.

-Oye… despacio que duele.

-Por favor… si apenas te toque.

-Claro como no soy el perfecto, no eres delicada conmigo- se quejó el chico con fingido pesar.

-¡Suigetsu!

El sólo sonrió socarrón. Había encontrado la manera de avergonzar a la mujer y fue mejor de lo que pensaba, pues cierta persona desvió su mirada hacia ella. _"Interesante"_ se dijo mentalmente.

…..

Los altos árboles del bosque se veían borrosos, no solo por la oscuridad de la noche sino también por el movimiento del vehículo. Sus ojos amarillos disfrutaban de la túrbida vista sin contemplar nada en especial. Faltaba poco para concretar su reunión, solo minutos. Tenía presente su importancia y la gran validez para el funcionamiento de su plan. Nada podía salir mal, nada debía interrumpir esa conversación. Dos hombres de gran poder platicarían el futuro de la humanidad esa noche, en un restaurante elegante, rodeados de personas ajenas a todo.

Recordaba muy bien el día en que todo empezó. El día en que dejó de ser un humano ordinario para convertirse en un ser especial, o como él llamaba, un dios. Desde pequeño la ambición era su virtud, siempre pensó en grande y buscó sus metas sin importar como las obtendría. Nunca olvidaría aquella mañana cuando su deseo tomó forma y logró satisfacerlo.

Era un hombre entregado al estudio de la genética, obsesionado con el desarrollo del hombre y amante de la experimentación. Devoraba con precipitación los libros, pasaba horas encerrado en una habitación en busca del conocimiento que necesitaba y ratificaba más de diez veces sus proyectos. Era brillante en todo lo que hacía, sus camaradas lo envidiaban y las personas se maravillaban por su increíble inteligencia. Era un hombre destacado en su oficio de investigador, la ciencia era su pasión. Pero ese día, su forma de pensar cambió para siempre.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Se encontraba en su laboratorio como todos los días. Con su bata blanca y una mirada crítica analizaba las muestras de su investigación. Los genes desechables de la especie, nada del otro mundo. Buscaba mejorar la genética del hombre y así, en un futuro el desarrollo del mismo. En ese momento no había nada de perversidad en sus acciones, solo lo hacía por amor a la ciencia y ser un gran científico reconocido mundialmente, esa era su inocua ambición._

 _Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, pero no le prestó atención, solo serían molestas interrupciones. Siguió concentrado en su trabajo. El incesante golpeteó llegó de nuevo, esta vez con más ahínco. Orochimaru enfurecido por la impertinencia se acercó y abrió con brusquedad. Encontró a un hombre de gran porte e increíble seriedad, su mirada no admitía réplicas. Sin embargo no le importó y con gran altivez se mostró indignado por la interrupción._

 _-¿Qué quiere?_

 _-¿Usted es Orochimaru?- contratacó autoritario el hombre con una cicatriz en el rostro._

 _-¿Por qué debería decirle?- no se dejaría intimidar._

 _-Porque si sigue con sus reservas puede perder una gran oportunidad- expresó cortante- ¿Usted es Orochimaru?_

 _El aludido lo miró suspicaz. Decidió responderle sin perder su tono altivo._

 _-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quiere?_

 _-Hablar._

 _-Ya lo está haciendo._

 _-No es un tema para hablar a mitad de pasillo. Conozco a las personas como usted, ambiciosas. Le tengo una propuesta que cambiará su vida. ¿La toma o la deja?- cuestionó con seriedad. No perdería más tiempo._

 _Orochimaru lo observó por un momento detallándolo a gran escala. Desprendía de aquel hombre un aire de poder, su forma de hablar y la apariencia eran relevantes para cualquier persona. No perdería nada con escucharlo. Se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. En segundos las dos miradas se enfrentaban en una pequeña oficina._

 _-Su investigación me ha llamado la atención. Busca mejorar la especie humana. ¿No es así?_

 _-No se equivoca. ¿Por qué le interesa?_

 _-Soy un hombre ambicioso como usted. Lo he observado por mucho tiempo- admitió. El desagrado apareció en el rostro de Orochimaru- No malinterprete mis acciones. Lo he hecho con el fin de asegurar lo que tengo en mente. Estoy apuntando a algo muy grande y para conseguirlo necesito de sus conocimientos._

 _El brillo de interés apareció en los ojos amarillos. Sus pensamientos ambiciosos volvieron a flote con las palabras de aquel individuo. Debía escucharlo._

 _-Quiero tener bajo mi poder hombres capaces de lo imposible. No quiero debilidad, quiero fuerza, destreza, inteligencia… quiero una raza eficiente y que este a mi entera disposición. ¿Me entiende?_

 _-Hasta cierto punto._

 _-No tengo el conocimiento científico para hacer eso. No soy más que un hombre de política- detuvo sus palabras y observó con duda las paredes de la habitación- ¿Hay cámaras?_

 _-No me gusta la vigilancia. Detesto ser observado- agregó de manera indirecta._

 _-Bien- contestó ignorando el comentario- Como le decía soy un hombre de política y usted un hombre de ciencia. Los dos podemos cambiar el mundo de manera trascendental…_

 _-Sea conciso- interrumpió con impaciencia._

 _-Yo le ofrezco todo lo necesario para que usted cree esa raza superior. La tecnología, el capital, todos los recursos que poseo y que serán necesarios. Usted se encargará de lo más importante, usted tendrá el poder para crear una nueva especie. Usted será un dios._

 _Los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron de codicia. Siempre soñó con ser alguien importante, reconocido por todos. Esa palabra usada por aquel hombre fue la clave para despertar en él su mayor ambición, un dios. Eso era lo que quería, pero no tenía claro hasta ese día._

 _-¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptaré?_

 _-Lo veo en sus ojos. El anhelo de poder que desprenden. ¿Rechazaría esta oportunidad?_

 _-En cierto modo no. Pero me es impensable la idea de que sólo gane yo. O usted es muy indulgente o tiene otros planes que no quiere decirme._

 _-Los dos ganaremos a nuestro modo- aseguró el hombre de la cicatriz al tiempo que extraía unos papeles de su maletín negro- Mire, estos son los planos para construir un centro de investigación. Eso será suyo si copera conmigo. Tendrá todo lo que necesita._

 _-Lo que necesitaré va más allá del dinero- agregó con cierta perversidad en sus ojos._

 _-¿Qué es?_

 _-Como toda ciencia existen las teorías, pero estas no son verídicas hasta comprobarlas físicamente. Experimentación, a eso me refiero- explicó con minuciosa lentitud- Entonces, para lograr lo que tanto usted como yo deseamos, necesitó material para experimentar. Ese ha sido siempre mi obstáculo._

 _-Lo sé. Eso también está dentro de mi propuesta- declaró con una imperceptible sonrisa- No se preocupe por los asuntos legales, de eso me encargo yo, mientras todo este en absoluto silencio no habrá inconveniente ¿Soy claro?_

 _-Lo es._

 _-Y por otro lado, con respecto a su duda… no soy una persona indulgente, tengo mis propósitos; pero estos son más políticos que otra cosa. Los dos obtendremos lo que queremos…_

 _-Si cooperamos juntos- interrumpió Orochimaru con una perversa sonrisa. La idea le atraía demasiado, era lo que siempre anheló, pero nunca se atrevió a realizar. Ahora, alguien le ofrecía en bandeja de plata todo lo que otrora le impedía. No debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad._

 _-Entonces… ¿Qué dice? ¿Acepta trabajar conmigo?- inquirió al tiempo que extendía su mano en señal de negociación._

 _-Aún no me ha dicho su nombre, pero habrá tiempo para eso ¿no?- aceptó complacido mientras estrechaba la mano de aquel sujeto- Señor x._

 _-Eso ha sido muy descortés de mi parte, pero aún no es momento de revelar mi nombre y como usted dijo hay tiempo de sobra- sonrió de nuevo imperceptible._

 _Desde ese momento las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Ese día fue el comienzo de todo._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Orochimaru abrió sus ojos y contempló las luces de la bulliciosa ciudad de Tokio. Después de tantos años transcurridos desde ese día, ahora era el momento de concretar el plan. Faltaba poco para que el mundo conociera a su nuevo dios.

El hombre que lo había impulsado a hacer todo eso, el mismo que lo estaba esperando en un lujoso restaurante, sería desechable; porque cuando obtuviera todo lo que necesitaba de él, daría un último movimiento. Deshacerse de él. Nada, ni nadie impediría sus ambiciones.

…..

" _¡Eres despreciable!"_ Resonó en su mente esas palabras. Tal vez lo era, pero que ella se las dijera… era desolador, simplemente no podía aceptarlas, no de sus labios.

" _¡Me repugnas! ¡Me das asco!"_ Y ahí estaban de nuevo, esas palabras, esos recuerdos. Ese día estaba latente en su memoria ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Ella no logró comprender que todo lo que hacía era por… ella, por ellas.

Suspiró cansado y se acomodó mejor en su silla. Esa noche no era momento de recordar el pasado. Ahora, debía pintar el futuro. Era necesario solo concentrarse en el porvenir. Lo demás era sólo distracción.

Miró su reloj impaciente. Las manecillas marcaban las seis con cuarenta y cinco minutos, estaba a tiempo. Su atención se concentró en la vista nocturna que le ofrecía la larga ventana de vidrio, ubicada en un alto piso del lujoso restaurante Kyube. Las diferentes luces de la ciudad eran diminutas y brillaban bajo una capa de imperceptible lluvia. Todo parecía tranquilo.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos acercarse y su vista se dirigió hacia las cortinas. La reunión era de suma importancia, por lo que la privacidad era esencial; una mesa alejada de la multitud, en un cuarto especial y de un precio considerable. La imagen de un hombre alto y delgado apareció, vestía de forma elegante y sus ojos amarillos resplandecieron impertérritos.

-Muy puntual- reconoció el hombre en la silla.

-Debería decir eso de usted.

-Venga, por favor. Tome asiento, Orochimaru- concedió mientras oprimía un botón de la pared dando aviso a ser atendidos.

El aludido con total seguridad se sentó y en segundos un muchacho con uniforme presentable apareció. Tomó las órdenes de ambos y salió del cuarto.

-Me gustaría saber cómo va la mujer antes de empezar.

-Haruno va muy bien, aunque ha ocurrido un improvisto- informó Orochimaru.

-¿Qué es?- cuestionó ansioso el hombre de la voz rasposa.

-En estos días, ella se ha ganado la confianza de varios experimentos.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, eso ha pasado. Es una persona muy indulgente, no era de extrañarse que eso sucediera tarde o temprano.

-Usted no le ve inconveniente.

-No, pienso que podemos sacar ventaja de eso.

El camarero llegó con una botella de vino y dos copas. Sirvió el claro líquido a ambos hombres y de nuevo abandonó la habitación.

-Es verdad. No es un inconveniente después de todo- siguió sin dar cuenta a la interrupción- Lo que usted piensa es utilizar esa confianza para amansar los experimentos. ¿Me equivoco?

-Acierta con increíble estupor. ¿No cree que eso facilitaría las cosas?- inquirió Orochimaru.

-O las agravaría. Debemos ver distintas perspectivas- llevó la copa a sus labios- Un momento, el perfecto… ¿Confía en ella?

-No lo creo. Como sabe, es el más difícil de tratar.

-Pero si lo hace… El plan será mejor.

-No entiendo su punto.

-Fácil- manifestó el hombre con una sonrisa- En el momento que el perfecto confíe plenamente en ella, nosotros tomaremos cartas en el asunto. Manipulación y el será un manso cordero, obedecerá las órdenes de ella, así como ella las nuestras.

-Mmm eso es lo que pensaba, pero el problema radica en la mujer. Tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, será difícil manejarla- argumentó Orochimaru.

-Entonces de eso me encargo yo.

-¿Lo hará?

-Tengo un modo de hacerlo.

-No esperaba menos de usted, Danzo-sama.

El silencio que se instaló después de esas palabras, se cortó al instante con la entrada del camarero, quien depositó en la mesa la orden de ambos hombres. Después de salir, el silencio volvió y sólo el sonido de las copas al chocar llenó de eco la habitación.

…..

Había caído al instante. Estaba sumamente cansada y sin reticencias se acostó a su lado como siempre, con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla. Podía oír su respiración muy cerca y también escuchaba el latir tranquilo de su corazón. Todo parecía en orden.

Las dudas de nuevo lo envolvían. Siempre estaban en su cabeza pero prefería ignorarlas, no era razonable dar vueltas a una misma cuestión. Normalmente encontraba la respuesta a los pocos segundos, su capacidad de análisis era excelente. Ahora se cuestionaba si la razón de no hallar solución a esa pregunta era porque su capacidad se deterioraba. Sin embargo, también existía la posibilidad de que aquella mujer era demasiado compleja para entenderla y eso en cierto modo le atraía. Nunca había conocido una persona como ella, tan extraña y espontánea, tan diferente…

Si eso era cierto, estaba en un grave problema. Confiar en alguien implicaba insensatez de su parte, porque era estúpido después de todo lo que aprendió. Sencillamente no podía, su capacidad de razonamiento con mente fría y calculadora, le hacían saber que era una terrible equivocación confiar en alguien, a pesar de que ese alguien mostrara ser diferente. Sin embargo, había una cosa que ignoraba que tal vez le ayudaría a comprender a esa mujer, porque todos esos días la analizaba con su mente y no buscaba otras formas más subjetivas, más sencillas y menos lógicas. Debía analizarla de otra manera y eso era algo que no podía entender.

Observó su rostro por tiempo indefinido, como casi siempre lo hacía. El deseo de tocar su piel lo invadió igual que la anterior noche, tal vez con más intensidad, pero las cadenas no le permitían esa acción. Por otra parte, la calidez que desprendía su cercanía era cada vez más atrayente. Sentía la necesidad de acercarse, sin embargo los pensamientos contradictorios volvían a su confusa mente. Suspiró frustrado y decidió también descansar. Inconscientemente acercó su rostro al de ella, o tal vez lo hizo consiente, ya ni lo sabía y tampoco le importó. Tenía suficiente por ese día de discutir con sus propios pensamientos.

Después de un tiempo sintió una calidez en su frente, sabía lo que era o quien era. Sólo cuando sintió esa sensación logró cerrar sus ojos y descansar esa noche.

…..

-El perfecto es la clave. Cuando confíe en ella será el momento de realizar el plan. Ahora sólo debemos montar los preparativos.

-Así que toda la estrategia cambia- susurró Orochimaru mientras enredaba con sus palillos la pasta ensalzada.

-La situación lo requiere así. Nos será más fácil. Antes teníamos que actuar con el peligro que representan los experimentos. Con la agresividad y la hostilidad por parte de ellos.

-Lo práctico de la estrategia es la docilidad de los esclavos para ganar la partida.

-Exacto. Como el plan inicial falló, debido a nuestro descuido, el plan emergente también será eficaz- comentó Danzo con molestia en su mirada.

Recordaba ese día en el que todo su plan se vino abajo. La increíble masacre en la planta Z por un pequeño descuido costó más de lo que pensó, la ventaja del tiempo estaba a su favor pero un error lo desequilibró por completo. Ahora estaban escasos de tiempo y sólo contaban con un soldado, eso era una situación desfavorable. La reducción de su ejército era la perdición de su guerra y la contrarreloj era un frenesí de incontables problemas.

-La mujer era inteligente y muy capacitada, pero…

-No necesita recordármelo- interrumpió Orochimaru molesto. Rememorar aquel día era terrible para él, su dolor volvía a emerger cada vez que los recuerdos lo atacaban.

-Pero su impaciencia nos causó una terrible situación- procedió con sus palabras ignorando el comentario- Si nunca hubiera hecho eso, en este momento estaríamos disfrutando de la terminación del plan.

-La culpa de todo eso es el perfecto- manifestó con enojo. En sus ojos amarillos podía verse el intenso odio- Si no hubiera destruido las muestras, si no hubiera acabado con el material; en este momento tendríamos un ejército de experimentos como él.

-Se equivoca. La culpa fue de la mujer.

-¡Ella sólo hizo lo que tenía que hacer!- escupió.

-Cálmese, no tiene por qué excusarla. Pasado es pasado, ahora estamos en el presente mirando hacia el futuro.

Orochimaru respiró profundo y volvió a serenarse. Hablar sobre ella y recordar ese día lo hacía perder la razón. La mujer que amó asesinada brutalmente por ese desgraciado experimento. El perfecto, cuanto lo odiaba. Ella había insistido en soltar sus cadenas pues el azabache estaba débil, pero él se había negado rotundamente, era muy peligroso. La traición por parte de su amante le llegó como un amargo sabor, pero dolió más ver la escena llena de sangre y su rubio cabello manchado de un rojo escarlata. Lo había soltado, ignorando su orden y ella pagó las consecuencias de su desobediencia. Ese día además de perderla a ella, perdió todo su valioso material, todo en lo que había estado trabajando en esos años, un golpe duro y seco. El odio que creció al instante hacia aquel despreciable experimento casi lo llevó a cometer una terrible equivocación. Había estado a punto de matar a su último material, de acabar con su último espécimen.

-Entonces procederemos como lo hemos planeado esta noche. La mujer y el perfecto como centro clave- comentó Orochimaru olvidando sus pensamientos.

-Así es. Es mejor proceder de esa manera a arriesgar más de lo que hemos perdido.

-Usted aún sigue siendo un enigma. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en una venganza?

-No es una venganza- respondió Danzou con seriedad- Simplemente quiero recuperar lo que es mío y este país necesita a alguien como yo, alguien capaz de arriesgar la vida por su nación.

-Cada uno tiene sus propósitos- aceptó Orochimaru al tiempo que levantaba su copa- Es hora de que se cumplan.

-Y lo haremos- concedió mientras brindaba con su copa llena de vino.

...

-Déjeme pasar.

-¿Qué? Claro que no.

-Necesito hablar con su jefe, Kabuto- demandó con frialdad.

-Haruno usted no está en condiciones de exigirme- respondió con el mismo tono.

-Es un asunto que concierne al perfecto y creo que eso le interesa a su jefe ¿O me equivoco?

Kabuto la miró molesto. Esa mujer lo desesperaba, si no fuera porque era una pieza importante para el plan, en ese mismo instante la hubiera echado. Desafortunadamente recordaba las palabras de Orochimaru esa noche, cuando había llegado de su reunión días atrás. " _Facilítale cualquier cosa que quiera esa mujer, es necesario que los experimentos confíen en ella, en especial el perfecto"_ Era una orden y debía cumplirla.

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Eso sólo lo hablaré con su jefe. Ahora déjeme pasar- respondió con seriedad.

Sakura se encontraba en el piso central, al frente de la oficina de Orochimaru, una que conocían todos, una que no escondían. Pero para su desgracia, se había encontrado con Kabuto y el muy estúpido no la dejaba pasar. ¿Acaso temía que pudiera matar a su jefe? Ganas no le faltaban.

-Kabuto, déjala pasar- ordenó una voz desde la oficina.

El mencionado obediente dejó pasar a la pelirrosa con una expresión de disgusto.

-Haruno, escuché algo sobre el perfecto ¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó Orochimaru cuando la mujer estuvo enfrente de él.

-Está bien en el sentido de que no corre peligro.

-¿Qué otro sentido hay?

-Está encadenado, eso es motivo de no estar bien- respondió con severidad.

-¿Qué pretende?

Ya lo había decidido. El tiempo que le tomaría ejercer un plan para ayudar a sus pacientes lo aprovecharía para cambiar, al menos un poco, sus condiciones de vida. Debía actuar desde ese momento y con ideas claras, por eso se encontraba ahí con toda la seguridad que fue capaz de reunir, además del autocontrol, porque era tremendamente difícil dirigir una sola palabra a esos despreciables hombres sin querer repartir golpes.

-Mi trabajo es cuidarlos y con el cargo que usted me entregó, estoy en el derecho de exigirle el cumplimiento de una orden médica- expresó con increíble profesionalismo y luego sentenció- Quiero cambiar sus condiciones de vida.

Orochimaru la observó desconcertado. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de oír? Esa mujer quería sobrepasar los límites impuestos por él.

-¿Y cuáles son esos cambios?- inquirió con escepticismo.

-No son muchos y serán muy fáciles para usted. La dieta a la que están sometidos es muy pobre comparado a lo que en verdad necesitan, eso debe cambiarlo- Orochimaru se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que terminara de hablar- Lo otro es sobre la rutina…

-Eso no será posible. La rutina es necesaria para comprobar el progreso de cada uno- interrumpió de inmediato. No toleraría un reproche sobre eso.

Sakura trató de controlarse. La rabia que sentía en ese momento amenazaba con explotar. No debía perder el control. _"Sé lo más racional posible"_ se dijo respirando despacio.

-Casi lo mata… Si no hubiera recibido atención inmediata, usted hubiera perdido al perfecto- expresó indignada.

-No volverá a suceder. Ese momento fue un pequeño descuide…

-¿Pequeño?

-Las rutinas seguirán, pero no volverá a suceder otro error. No discutiré más sobre eso- sentenció con voz autoritaria.

-Los está afectando gravemente ¿No puede entenderlo? Mi profesión exige cuidados y ustedes no los están tomando- insistió Sakura con una mirada feroz.

-No cambiaré eso- replicó en el mismo tono y ella pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Lleguemos a un acuerdo- ofreció como última salida, no se rendiría tan fácil. Buscó en su mente una posible solución, por suerte la encontró a los segundos- Reduzca la frecuencia de las rutinas y antes de hacer alguna, avíseme para estar preparada- era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

-Eso es discutible- accedió Orochimaru, podía hacer eso con tal de liberarse de esa mujer. Si no fuera tan importante para el plan, podía simplemente despacharla.

Sakura asintió no muy convencida. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Su posición no le permitía llegar más lejos para lograr un acuerdo. Si seguía discutiendo podría lamentarlo después. No podía exaltarse y perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Pasó al siguiente requerimiento.

-Tal vez no pueda discutir más sobre eso, pero hay algo que sí… Quitarles las cadenas- decretó de manera incuestionable con una mirada fría y decidida.

-¿¡Qué!?- estalló la voz de Kabuto. Era simplemente sorprendente, o había escuchado mal o esa mujer estaba fuera de sus cabales.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- cuestionó con tono incrédulo el de los ojos amarillos. Había escuchado claramente lo que dijo la pelirrosa, pero quería comprobar si en verdad esa era su petición, porque de ser así, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Lo que escuchó. Quiero retirar las cadenas- reafirmó segura sin dejarse intimidar por la rígida mirada del hombre, al contrario, la desafió con valor imponiendo su misma posición. Si no podía hacer nada para detener las rutinas, entonces haría lo posible para mejorar las condiciones de vida de sus pacientes.

-No puede hacer eso- declaró imperioso. Era una petición que otrora la había escuchado, pero igual que esa vez la respuesta sería la misma, sin posibilidad de cambio. Sólo esperaba que en esta ocasión no desobedecieran su palabra.

-Lo estoy exigiendo como doctora. Las cadenas están causando graves heridas en sus muñecas. La piel está magullada y en muchos está infectada. No puedo permitir un agravio más a su salud- expresó con el mismo tono.

-Pero no puedo permitirlo. ¿No lo entiende? Ellos son peligrosos, muy peligrosos. Apenas usted abra el candado la matarán y no…

-Estoy consciente de ello y soy perfectamente razonable para comprender los peligros. Sin embargo, tengo una idea clara sobre el asunto y cometer una imprudencia no está en mis planes- siguió hablando con firme convicción- Sé cómo debo proceder.

Lo sabía. Había estado pensando mucho sobre el asunto. Ese día y los anteriores, por lo que había llegado a la conclusión de proceder con esa intención. Conocía el peligro al que se enfrentaba, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Lo haría, no había vuelta atrás.

-Como usted es nueva Haruno-san, no conoce nuestro terrible error hace años- refirió mientras cruzaba sus brazos, dispuesto a rechazar cualquier intento de la pelirrrosa- Alguien… alguien desobedeció mis órdenes y liberó al perfecto. Lo que pasó segundos después no lo puedo describir, pero puedo decirle que lo único que vi en ese día fue muerte- prosiguió con cierta dificultad- Cadáveres y sangre.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Aunque no sabía eso, lo había sospechado por las palabras dichas de sus pacientes. Ellos mataban cuando tenían la oportunidad y eso era, cuando sus ataduras estaban sueltas. No, no debía flaquear en ese momento; debía seguir con su determinación.

-Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

-Nosotros no. Esa vez perdimos mucho y no estoy dispuesto a repetir la misma historia- mucho era poco comparado con la realidad, porque ese día era su infierno personal.

-He llegado a tener cierta confianza con ellos, por eso estoy segura de que podré manejar la situación- siguió insistiendo con tono ansioso. Debía calmarse y actuar con frialdad o todo se iría al caño.

-No lo haremos Haruno-san. Es mejor que regrese a su labor- sentenció finalmente.

Sakura sintió un terrible sentimiento de fracaso, y todo su discurso perfectamente planeado había perdido valor. Pero no podía fallar, no debía fallar. Su ceño se frunció y con una mirada amenazante se dirigió a Orochimaru con una última oportunidad.

-Usted es un ser despreciable, eso debe tenerlo muy claro- susurró detenidamente mientras apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio- Acepté trabajar en este lugar por la única razón de ayudarlos, no a ustedes, sino a ellos… Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Si le digo que deben soltarse las cadenas es porque, a mi opinión médica, eso está afectando la salud de ellos. Y no lo puedo permitir, si no cumple con mis exigencias bien puede ir buscando otra persona- sabía que al decir eso estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero era su última carta- Así que o me escucha o arriesgará de manera estúpida su trabajo.

Orochimaru la miró con el ceño fruncido. Sabía a lo que se refería. Lo estaba amenazando de una manera implícita, pero ella desconocía hasta qué punto. También estaba tentando a su suerte, si decía que no, ella buscaría la forma de hundirlo; además de perder la estrategia del plan en donde ella era la clave. La ferocidad de sus ojos verdes reforzaban sus palabras, ella estaba más que dispuesta. No debía permitir que las cosas cambiaran y tomaran otro curso. Sin embargo, tampoco podía permitir esa exigencia. Debía haber un punto intermedio, algo a lo que atenerse.

-Lleguemos a un acuerdo Haruno-san. Usted obtendrá las llaves…- Sakura experimentó un aire de alegría, que no duró por mucho- Pero bajo una condición: sólo podrá liberarlos en las celdas o el consultorio en su presencia, después de atenderlos y antes de irse, deberá encadenarlos otra vez. Tal vez le tengan confianza a usted, pero nadie más tiene ese privilegio. Sin embargo, si es incapaz de controlar la situación, los experimentos que causen un mínimo problema serán liquidados. No creo que debamos ocuparnos de usted, porque será la primera en morir… a manos de ellos claro. ¿Fui claro?- ese era el punto intermedio que estaba buscando. Al amenazar la vida de esos sujetos ella actuaría con prudencia y hasta tal vez desistiera de su exigencia. O si no se daba al caso, podía asegurar gran parte del plan, si ella podía manejarlos entonces la manipulación se haría de una mejor manera.

Sakura se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero en segundos la expresión de su rostro cambio a una llena de molestia. Ese sujeto siempre encontraba una manera de que las cosas salieran a su favor. Debía pensarlo muy bien, analizar los diferentes resultados, pero no tenía tiempo, era ahora o nunca. Indignada por la evidente amenaza decidió responder sin vacilación alguna.

-Más claro que nunca y le aseguró que nada se saldrá de control.

Orochimaru sonrió internamente. Si esa mujer era capaz de conseguirlo, estaría más cerca de su enorme ambición. El plan cada vez se tornaba más fácil y eso era a causa de la protagonista principal, que les estaba simplificando las cosas inconscientemente. Algo que en definitiva era perjudicial para ella.

-Kabuto, entrégale las llaves.

-P-pero Orochimaru-sama…

-Hazlo. No quiero perder más tiempo, tengo que arreglar muchas cosas.

-No deberíamos arriesgarnos otra vez- expresó indignado por la situación. No quería ni imaginar las consecuencias en esta ocasión.

Orochimaru le dirigió una mirada fría con una explícita exigencia. El peligris sin tener otra alternativa sacó un conjunto de llaves y con movimientos vacilantes se las entregó a la pelirrosa.

-Usted definitivamente está loca- declaró con molestia al tiempo que Sakura cogía las llaves en un solo movimiento.

-Y usted es nadie para juzgarme- sentenció en el mismo tono de voz y sin dirigir otra palabra salió de la habitación.

El único destino en mente era su consultorio.

-Orochimaru-sama ¿Está seguro de eso?- inquirió Kabuto preocupado.

-El último informe de Morino decía algo interesante y por eso decidí proceder así- respondió mientras se relajaba en su sillón.

-¿Qué decía?

-Cuando fue a su consultorio para llevar al perfecto a su celda… Él se resistió, como siempre. Ella trató de dejarlo por más tiempo ahí, pero Morino no lo permitió y ella se resignó- comentó con voz neutra.

-No le veo nada de interesante.

-Después- prosiguió ignorando el comentario- Ella se acercó y acarició el rostro del perfecto… Le dijo algo de que iría a verlo o de que todo estaría bien- se encogió de hombros- Y por más raro que parezca, él se calmó y no opuso resistencia cuando se lo llevaron. No fue necesario ningún golpe. Eso me reportaron los Anbus.

Kabuto se mantuvo en silencio, tal vez muy sorprendido para poder decir algo.

-Entonces el perfecto…

-Conclusión, todo está marchando como lo planeamos- sonrió ante tal perspectiva- En muy poco tiempo, los diez experimentos… incluido el perfecto serán dóciles para controlarlos.

-De todas maneras, es muy arriesgado ir a la planta Z en este momento- argumentó el peligris.

-Sí, por eso es mejor que nosotros también tomemos precauciones- se levantó de su silla y miró por la ventana de la oficina. Varias personas caminaban de un lado a otro, era hora de almuerzo y muchos se apresuraban hacia el restaurante, otros simplemente despejaban su mente con una caminata fuera de las plantas- Kabuto, por un tiempo abandonaremos la planta Z. No nos conviene arriesgarnos, dejaremos todo el lugar para la mujer.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Piensa en esto. Si procedemos así, le daremos tiempo a ella para que se gane la confianza de todos ellos, sin interrupciones. De ese modo, desarrollaremos nuestro plan más rápido y también, las rutinas serían menos, tal como ella quería. Además el material importante no está al alcance de ellos- se volvió hacia el peligris y lo observó con una sonrisa- ¿Acaso no te dije que le facilitáramos cualquier cosa para agilizar nuestros planes?

Kabuto comprendió todo. Con una sonrisa igual de perversa asintió maravillado del razonamiento de su jefe. Definitivamente ese hombre era brillante, todo lo tenía bajo control. Sabía que con él, nunca fracasarían.

…

No debía dudar ahora. Había conseguido las llaves y solamente debía liberarlos. Sin embargo la parte racional de su cerebro la llenaba de inquietud. Si procedía de manera irracional, la probabilidad de arruinar todo era alta. Debía elaborar una estrategia, una forma para conseguir lo que quería sin ninguna dificultad. Además, lo que estaba en juego no era sólo su propia vida sino también la de ellos. Definitivamente debía actuar con sensatez.

Lo primordial era saber quién sería el primero. Debía ser alguien que confiara en ella y que no causara problemas. Su mente exploró a sus pacientes en busca del adecuado. Luego de debatirse por un tiempo, se dirigió con nerviosismo a la habitación de su primer elegido o elegida.

Al llegar, respiró profundó y entró sin vacilar más. Su amiga pelirroja la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa y comprendió que no se había equivocado en elegirla.

-¿S-soltarme?- preguntó más que sorprendida.

-Conseguí las llaves y el permiso- dijo mientras sonreía- Pero con una condición- advirtió a lo que Karin asintió en señal de escuchar- Debes prometerme que no causarás problemas… Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para mejorar sus condiciones en este tiempo…

-Porque estás buscando una manera de ayudarnos- completó la chica entusiasmada, pues eso ya lo sabía, la pelirrosa se lo había prometido.

-Así es- Sakura sonrió de nuevo- Entonces… ¿Vas a colaborarme?

-¡Claro que sí! Quiero… quiero soltarme de esto… ¡Aunque sea por un momento!- respondió eufórica por esa posibilidad.

-No me h-harás daño ¿Verdad?- cuestionó mirándola fijamente. También debía asegurar su existencia.

-Prometiste que algún día nos sacarías de este lugar, así que confiaré en tu palabra. Además… empiezas a caerme bien- expresó la pelirroja con una mirada alegre.

-Bien…- asintió la pelirrosa mientras sus manos se dirigían a un candado. Su corazón galopó con fuerza y el miedo la embargó por completo. La llave encajó y con una última mirada a la mujer, la giró a la izquierda. Un chasquido sonó al momento en que el candado se abrió. Sakura sólo atinó en cerrar sus ojos.

…..

Suigetsu miró embobado sus manos. La sangre estaba en sus muñecas y el ardor era intenso, no obstante eso estaba en segundo plano. Ahora lo que ocupaba su total atención era lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era libre, no en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero era un pequeño momento para sentirse liberado. Permaneció inmóvil mirando sus falanges por varios minutos sin poder recuperarse de la impresión. Después sus ojos purpuras se dirigieron a la pelirrosa que estaba enfrente de él.

Vio miedo en sus ojos y también captó el imperceptible temblor por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su mirada brillaba con increíble determinación. Luego levantó sus manos y las bajó, repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces, las dirigía para todos lados. Sakura lo miraba sorprendida, parecía que en cualquier momento levantaría vuelo.

Se olvidó de la presencia de la mujer y sólo se concentró en la increíble sensación que sentía. Sonrió como un niño pequeño mientras observaba sus pies y brazos moverse; en un movimiento que sobresaltó a la pelirrosa, el peliblanco salió a correr hacia el fondo de la habitación, luego se devolvió con la misma velocidad y así sucesivamente hasta que perdió la cuenta.

Sakura observaba el espectáculo con una sonrisa llena de alegría. El miedo se había ido y ahora sólo podía disfrutar de lo que sus ojos captaban. Escuchó la carcajada del chico mientras imitaba el movimiento de un pájaro, aunque él lo desconociera. Se sobresaltó por un momento al verlo caer y estrellarse contra la puerta, sus pies se habían enredado por el sobreesfuerzo, sin embargo el chico rodó como un palillo sin sentir el golpe, pues seguía riendo sin parar. No pudo evitarlo y sus risas se unieron con las de él.

…..

La emoción que sentía era indescriptible. Ver a dos de sus pacientes tan felices era motivo para ella de alegría. Ellos habían experimentado un periodo de satisfacción al sentirse libres de ataduras, a pesar de que después tuvo que encadenarlos de nuevo, no sin antes prometerles que lo volvería hacer. Además, lo que más la llenaba de felicidad era saber la confianza que tenían en ella, porque en ningún momento dieron muestras de querer lastimarla.

Ahora caminaba rápidamente hacia una dirección en específico. Solo un pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza, ver esa misma alegría en cierta persona. La emoción del momento reemplazaba la lógica y la razón que volaban lejos de su mente, llevada por ese sentimiento no analizó las diferentes opciones que debía tener en cuenta. Solamente le importaba llegar a su destino y poder disfrutar de la imagen que sus ojos captarían al momento de soltar otras cadenas. Quería ver esa sonrisa, deseaba verlo feliz.

Llegó al fondo del pasillo y con total seguridad entró en la habitación. Una mirada oscura la interceptó enseguida. Sasuke la observaba como lo hacía desde varios días atrás, con cautela y una chispa de reconocimiento en sus negros ojos. Sus músculos se relajaron al verla. Ella avanzó con una sonrisa de por medio y lo saludó con gran entusiasmo, cosa que lo sorprendió. Estaba muy animada, eso era común en ella pero esta vez notó que se excedía de alegría.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo estás hoy?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta, mas eso no le importó. Se acercó dispuesta a revisar su estado, eso era primordial. Hace pocos días lo habían devuelto a su cuarto pues estaba mejorando satisfactoriamente, cosa que alegraba a la pelirrosa, pero por otra parte, las noches en el consultorio con su compañía habían acabado- Vaya no tienes cicatriz...- comentó sorprendida. En una persona normal las marcas eran evidentes, pero observando mejor su piel solo pudo detallar algo muy mínimo, un poco de tiempo más y no quedaría nada- Es bueno no tener cicatrices, a veces te recuerdan lo que te gustaría olvidar. Son marcas permanentes...- susurró abstraída. Su mirada pareció apagarse por un momento, tal vez sumida en sus recuerdos y al instante recuperó su anterior estado. Sonrió- Pero en tu caso no.

El la siguió observando mientras ella deslizaba sus finos dedos por su costado, palpando la casi inexistente herida. Había captado el momento en que sus verdes ojos se opacaban y a los segundos volvían a brillar. Se preguntó por los motivos de ese cambio, como también el por qué se cuestionaba eso, a él no debía interesarle.

Por un momento se acobardó de lo que pensaba hacer, pero el recuerdo de las expresiones felices de sus dos pacientes volvieron a flote y pensar que ella podía causarle esa felicidad, la ponía ansiosa. Definitivamente quería ver esa sonrisa en él.

-He c-conseguido... - murmuró insegura- E-es decir… Sabes que e-estoy haciendo lo posible para mejorar sus condiciones de vida…- sus ojos se desviaron hacia los de él y se ruborizó al instante al encontrarse con su mirada. Joder ¿por qué se ponía tan nerviosa en su presencia?- Y lo que he conseguido hasta el momento es…- sus manos se dirigieron a las de él y con suavidad las deslizó alrededor de las cadenas en donde la piel roja advertía una herida camuflada. Él retrocedió sus manos con desconfianza, además le ardía terriblemente esa zona- Voy a curarlas- declaró segura y del bolsillo de su bata extrajo numerosas llaves.

Sasuke observó el objeto aturdido. La sorpresa en su rostro era evidente, incapaz de ocultarla en su habitual expresión de impasibilidad. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella que brillaban con una emoción innegable, pero más allá de eso vio miedo.

-Promete que no causarás daños, por favor… Sólo así podré liberarlos de nuevo- pidió con suavidad. La razón estaba fuera de su límite, no veía más allá de su impaciencia.

Sakura dirigió la llave adecuada hacia las cadenas que paralizaban sus pies y con manos temblorosas abrió los candados. El pesado metal cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, la piel lacerada por las ataduras necesitaba atención. Ahora, dispuesta a terminar la liberación, dirigió su mano con la llave hacia las últimas cadenas.

El azabache no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ella lo estaba soltando. Un increíble sentimiento de libertad se apoderó de su cuerpo que sólo llegó a experimentar una vez en su vida, cuando una mujer lo había soltado tiempo atrás. En ese momento casi podía ver la misma situación. Era momento de actuar, era su oportunidad de venganza. El metal de sus manos cayó al suelo como plomo, ahora nada le impedía sus movimientos, era libre. Olvidó por completo el ardor de sus heridas y su mirada se dirigió hacia ella que esperaba expectante su reacción.

Sakura no advirtió lo que pasó a continuación. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda y un terrible dolor en su garganta, sus ojos cerrados por el impacto se abrieron con gran sorpresa y observaron aterrados lo que estaba pasando. Unos ojos negros le devolvían la mirada llenos de odio y una fuerte mano le estrujaba su cuello. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar impotente, su corazón se estrellaba desbocado en su pecho y sus pies se separaron del suelo. Iba a morir, lo sentía. Había cometido un grave error y no podía hacer nada, no sólo moriría a manos de él, sino que también los había condenado indudablemente, la impaciencia por ver alegría en aquel rostro cegó su capacidad de razonar antes de cualquier error. Las lágrimas se desbordaron por su aterrorizado rostro. El aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones y el dolor en su garganta aumentó. Sus manos agarraron, con la escaza fuerza que tenía, las de él con la obstinación de parar ese sufrimiento. Sin embargo, todo esfuerzo sería inútil.

Como lo había pensado su cuello era sumamente delicado, la poca presión que ejercía y la mueca de dolor en el rostro de la mujer le indicaban eso. Un poco más de fuerza y ella moriría. Sin embargo, lo haría despacio, disfrutando de su sufrimiento como antaño lo había hecho. Observó sus verdes ojos, que antes brillaban de emoción y lo miraban con ternura, pero ahora sólo había miedo y… lágrimas, muchas lágrimas. La había visto llorar, por él; cuando despertó en su consultorio, vendado y fuera de peligro. La había visto reír y siempre en su presencia, las sonrisas que le dedicaba eran auténticas, él lo sabía. La había visto enfadarse, pero nunca de él sino por lo que le hacían.

" _Nunca te haría daño, confía en mi"_

" _No voy a lastimarte… Déjame curar tu herida"_

" _¿Te duele? No te preocupes, el dolor pasará en un instante"_

" _¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Te gusta?"_

¿Por qué recordaba sus palabras en ese momento? Y no sólo las palabras, también sus sonrisas, sus ojos brillar de alegría, su preocupación por él, sus lágrimas de angustia, sus sonrojos, su cercanía, su calidez y sobre todo su compañía… Recordaba cada jodido detalle, desde el gesto más mínimo, desde que la vio por primera vez, todo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

" _Te cuidaré esta noche ¿Vale?"_

Todo ese tiempo… Lo había cuidado, nunca lo lastimó como todos hacían con él, como él pensaba que haría.

" _Sasuke-kun no te muevas. No quiero que sientas dolor"_

Ella no le causaba dolor, ella… sanaba su dolor.

" _Confía en mi"_

No podía hacerlo, no podía hacer eso. Desgraciadamente nunca le dio muestras de lo contrario, siempre lo cuidó. ¿De dónde podía negarse a confiar?

" _Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo estás?"_

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué…?

" _Lo siento"_

Maldita sea ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dudaba?

" _Quiero protegerte"_

Ella era una mentirosa, lo sabía. No, no lo era. Definitivamente no lo era. Él era el obstinado, esperaba algo que nunca pasaría.

Ella era… diferente.

-Sa-sasu-ke…kun- susurró inaudible mientras lo miraba suplicante. No quería morir y mucho menos a manos de él.

No, no podía. ¡Maldición! ¡No podía hacerlo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? La fuerza que ejercía en su delgado cuello empezó a ceder. Sus oscuros ojos la miraban furiosos ¿Por qué ella? La odiaba por el simple hecho de ser diferente, por ser una jodida molestia, por ser ella… La odiaba, pero no podía lastimarla, simplemente era incapaz ¿Por qué? Debía matarla porque la odiaba, pero no podía. Joder, no podía hacerlo.

Sakura sintió que la presión en su cuello desaparecía. La sorpresa la asaltó de inmediato, pero antes de siquiera comprender la situación, su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo, débil, sin fuerzas, quedó sentada en la fría baldosa. El aire llegaba a sus pulmones nuevamente y su cuerpo seguía inmerso en el miedo. ¿Qué había pasado? Sus ojos acuosos se dirigieron con lentitud hacia su agresor. Él la miraba en silencio con el ceño fruncido. Su estómago se encogió al entender un poco más la situación, la odiaba pues lo veía en su expresión pero al mismo tiempo no quería matarla. _¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?_

Las sombras de la inconciencia la atraparon antes de que pudiera comprenderlo todo. El miedo, la escases de aire y el terrible agotamiento que la invadió fue la causa de su desfallecimiento. Su cuerpo se deslizó hacia el suelo exhausto de tantas emociones.

Sus músculos se tensaron cuando la mujer cayó en el suelo. Una parte de él quiso evitarle el golpe, pero desistió antes de siquiera moverse. ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Y por qué carajos quiso hacer eso?

Detallando la situación podía hacer lo que quisiera en ese momento, ella estaba inconsciente sin poder hacer algo y él… él tenía el camino libre. La observó por un momento, tan vulnerable, tan frágil. Debía matarla, era lo más lógico, su mente fría y calculadora le decía que era la mejor opción. Sin embargo, algo más fuerte que su inequívoca razón le retenía de hacerlo, algo que nunca había sentido, algo que se extendía por su cuerpo y bloqueaba su mente. No podía lastimarla, aunque lo deseara. Pensándolo mejor, había algo que deseaba desde hace algunos días, algo que no podía reprimir.

Y se sorprendió al comprender que: deseaba más su compañía que acabar con su vida.

Deseaba más tocar su rostro que lastimarlo.

Deseaba… Deseaba ver su sonrisa antes que su sangre.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Y sin pensarlo más se acercó hacia ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que anden muy bien :3 Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y perdón la demora, sasuki es complicado de escribir :/

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores, son hermosos todos, aprecio sinceramente el tiempo que se toman para escribirme, así sean cortos me ponen muy feliz :D Por eso digo, que las personas que me leen en silencio, por favor regálenme unas cuantas palabras para alimentar mi inspiración y por supuesto mi motivación. Claro que siempre estoy motivada a escribir para ustedes xD

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Por fin se sabe quién era el hombre de las sombras… ¿Se sorprendieron o se lo esperaban? Escuchó de todo jajaja hasta las más locas teorías, en muchas ocasiones me dan varias ideas 7u7

Y por último contestando sus bellos reviews :3 No me extenderé tanto que hay muchos jeje, aunque por mí hablaría todo el día con ustedes xD Vamos por orden…

Dayanaduarte: Hola! Gracias como siempre por tu bello review jajaja me encanta tu entusiasmo siempre que actualizo y lo siento otra vez por la demora D: y tranquila que no abandonaría tanto tiempo el fic, a lo mucho dos semanas pero mas no xD se lo que se siente la espera… es horrible :'v Por otra parte tus ideas fueron geniales, enserio aún hay otras cositas que se irán desarrollando 7u7 Gracias de nuevo y espero que estés bien!

Luna Haruno: Muchas gracias a ustedes dos jeje :3 sus palabras como siempre me motivan… Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que estén bien!

Judith94: Me alegro mucho ver una nueva lectora, muchas gracias por tu palabras y espero que la historia te siga gustando :3 Sé que tiene un fondo oscuro, pero la idea surgió por la relación que podía surgir entre los personajes a partir de esa idea… Espero que estés bien!

Salvecharlie: Que adorable pato :3 enserio lo amé… Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado… Espero que estés bien!

Geo-chan: Muchas gracias por tu review :3 Y no te preocupes, no abandonaré un fic, tal vez demore en actualizar a lo mucho dos semanas pero más no xD Se lo que se siente la espera jaja Espero que estés bien!

Zinty: Muchas gracias por tu bello review :3 Me alegro mucho que te haya cautivado mi historia *-* espero no decepcionarte con el resto jaja espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y también lo siento por la demora D: Sasuki es difícil a la hora de sus sentimientos xD Espero que estés bien!

Melina Fernandez: Muchas gracias por tu bello review! :3 Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado… Gracias también por decirme sobre la falta ortográfica, lo revisaré y lo arreglaré… Me gusta escribir bien las cosas y a veces se me pasa una que otra xD Y claro sus ideas me ayudan mucho 7u7 Espero que estés bien!

Miluu: Gracias por tu review! :3 Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y también espero verte de nuevo!

Hay dos guest, primero al primero xD: Muchas gracias por tu bello review! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :3

Segundo guest: Muchas gracias por tu bello review! Soy muy feliz que te guste mi fic y espero que te siga gustando :3 Nos vemos!

Ahora si me despido y nuevamente muchas gracias por su apoyo! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS, ILUSIÓN DE LIBERTAD**

Se acercó con destreza, con movimientos suaves y precisos. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro se sentó sobre sus pies y la observó por varios minutos, detallándola por completo. Primero su rostro, tan delicado y… hermoso. Sí, lo admitía ella era… única. Su piel en ese momento pálida, sus finos labios rosas y su cabello que le caía elegantemente por la frente. Se conocía de memoria sus facciones, esas noches en su consultorio había pasado horas observándola, buscando el más mínimo detalle que le revelara sus intenciones, pero lo único que veía era una expresión de tranquilidad e inocencia…

Sus ojos pasaron a segundo plano. Observó por igual o más tiempo su cuerpo. Vestía con una blusa roja ceñida al torso y la bata blanca que siempre llevaba no ocultaba sus curvas. Era tan pequeña y frágil. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de la respiración, no obstante eso no fue lo que captó su atención. Poco sabía de mujeres, o mejor dicho nada. Las únicas que logró conocer no despertaban en él lo que esa mujer pelirrosa estaba logrando, no las había detallado como lo estaba haciendo con ella.

No podía dejar de ver la redondez y el volumen de sus pechos. Levantó una mano y la observó al mismo tiempo, rápidamente calculó que cada uno podía cubrirlo por completo con ésta. No eran muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, eran perfectos. Deseó tocarlos ¿Quién podía impedirlo? Ella estaba inconsciente y tardaría un buen rato en despertar, además también quería tocar su rostro desde varios días atrás había deseado hacerlo, su piel era demasiado tentadora y ese era el momento preciso, nada lo retenía y nadie lo observaba, podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Observó de nuevo su rostro y con un movimiento vacilante acercó su mano a la pálida mejilla. Era tentadoramente suave y cálida, estaba húmeda por las lágrimas, pero no le importó. Con osadía se atrevió a recorrer sus demás facciones parsimoniosamente, sólo con la punta de sus dedos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando su mano completa se deslizó por aquel rostro. Era tan… no sabía decirlo. Su piel tersa y su calidez eran excesivamente… agradables. Bajó por su cuello y lo rodeó con cuidado, ya no quería estrujarlo, sólo quería sentir su tez. Sin embargo notó que la sangre palpitaba ferozmente en esa parte, era lógico después de arremeter violentamente contra ella. Palpó algo extraño, era de color plateado y parecían cadenas pero mucho más pequeñas. Lo tomó con curiosidad y de su blusa salió una piedra negra atada al objeto ¿Qué significaba eso? No tenía ni la menor idea y sin mayor interés lo soltó.

Siguió descendiendo hasta alcanzar lo que minutos antes había captado su atención. Contorneó la forma y luego amoldó su mano en el seno de una inconsciente Sakura, como había pensado se ajustaba perfectamente. ¿Cómo se sentiría sin la blusa de por medio…? Joder ¿Qué estaba pensando? Y ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Retiró su mano con brusquedad y negó irritado. Se suponía que debía matarla y ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Oh sí, tocarla y experimentar algo que nunca había sentido. Se levantó de un salto y se sentó al otro lado de la habitación. Debía alejarse para no cometer más estupideces, tal vez así se decidiera por matarla, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no pasaría. Estaba condenado, así lo sentía. Odiándola pero sin poder matarla. Definitivamente era desesperante.

…..

Negro era lo único que podía ver y frío era lo único que sentía. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, ahora todo era borroso ¿Qué había pasado? Lo primero que su visión distorsionada captó fue el techo blanco de una habitación. No estaba en su cuarto, eso era seguro. La iluminación dificultó más su vista. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y luego se sentó, aún desorientada. Su mirada rodeó la habitación y como una descarga eléctrica recordó todo cuando lo vio.

Estaba viva. Bien, eso era lo esencial, pero eso implicaba algo sorprendente. Él no la había matado, como creía que pasaría en ese momento, pues lo había visto en sus ojos, el deseo de venganza. Ahora sí que estaba confundida. Sus miradas seguían enlazadas y por más extraño que parezca él no la miraba con odio, como antes lo hizo. Cada uno trataba de entender la mente del otro y sumergirse en sus pensamientos, ninguno tendría éxito.

Sakura por una extraña razón no sentía miedo, bueno tal vez lo sentía pero no dominaba por completo su actual estado, estaba relegado a un segundo plano. ¿Debía salir de ahí? Era lo más sensato, pero desde que llegó había actuado con imprudencia, así que ahora de nada le servía pensar con razonamiento. Él le hacía proceder de una forma completamente irracional, últimamente no se guiaba por la lógica y la razón, sino por otro tipo de emociones.

-¿P-por qué…?- susurró con dificultad. Le ardía la garganta, pero tenía que preguntar, debía saberlo. Tal vez era una imprudencia por su parte, pues preguntarle al verdugo el porqué de su retracción era como invitarlo a que terminara su labor- ¿Por q-qué Sasuke-kun?

¿Por qué? Hasta el mismo se preguntaba el porqué, pero no hallaba respuesta. Lo único que sabía era que estaba actuando como un idiota. No lo entendía y preferiría no saberlo. ¿Qué más quería ella de él? Le había perdonado la vida, por así decirlo ¿No era suficiente eso para que se marchara de una vez? ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿A qué se retractara de su benévola acción?

Estaba confundida y él era el único culpable. Tal vez debía despejar su mente, salir de ahí, lejos de su mirada, lejos de su presencia. Sin embargo, eso había hecho una vez, había salido como toda una cobarde ante su implacable expresión de odio, hoy sería diferente, quería que fuera diferente.

Por su mente pasó algo que no se había percatado en esos minutos; ella no lo miraba con miedo, como debería ser, más bien su expresión era de confusión. ¿Qué estaba pasando por esa cabeza? Debía correr, gritar o simplemente mirarlo con temor, con cautela, pero no veía esas señales. Antes de matar a una enfermera rubia había visto su cara llena de terror, suplicando por su vida, alejándose de él. Pero ella… Observó desconcertado el movimiento de la mujer ¿Acaso quería morir? Con torpeza se acercaba a él, con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo. ¿Qué estaba planeando?

Sakura guardó distancia entre los dos, lo suficientemente prudente para ella, no para cualquiera. Lo observó con determinación. En ese momento pensaba de todo, menos en ser racional. Extendió una mano esperando a que él obedeciera su muda petición. No obstante, él no hizo ningún movimiento y no pretendía hacerlo, seguía sorprendido por la poca cordura de la pelirrosa. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con ella.

-Dame tu mano- murmuró con suavidad.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué quería su mano? No comprendía su actitud.

-Por favor…

La observó con el ceño fruncido, obstinado en desobedecer su orden. Ella era una molestia. ¿Por qué no simplemente salía huyendo de ahí?

Sakura suspiró rendida. Se levantó con cautela mientras lo observaba, se acercó a su bolsa y sacó lo que necesitaba. Luego se acercó aún más, sus ojos no perdían detalle de algún movimiento por parte de él, aunque advirtiera uno de nada le serviría, estaba tentando con demasía su suerte.

-Sasuke-kun por favor… S-solo quiero curar eso- dijo al tiempo que señalaba sus manos.

Él bajó la mirada y observó lo que la pelirrosa señalaba. Sus muñecas… estaban heridas con sangre seca y húmeda, además le ardían. Había olvidado por completo el dolor. Después la observó a ella con desconfianza. Era absurdo negar lo evidente, ella era diferente ¿Entonces por qué seguía dudando? No hizo ningún movimiento cuando Sakura se acercó y tomó una de sus manos, solamente la veía.

Ella le sonrió con timidez. No lo culpaba, no guardaba ningún resentimiento por lo anteriormente sucedido. Era comprensible su actitud, todo su sufrimiento justificaba el hecho de que odiara y buscara venganza con cada una de las personas que conocía, pues todas ellas lo habían atormentado y ahora por ser la primera debía tener paciencia, además de cuidado para demostrarle a él que era diferente y sólo quería ayudarlo.

Ella hizo el respectivo procedimiento en sus dos muñecas, cuando sintió el ardor del alcohol sólo formó una mueca de molestia. Terminó de vendarlas y continuó con las heridas de los pies.

-Gracias- susurró sorprendiendo al pelinegro-… p-por no matarme…- ¿Quién en su sano juicio agradecía eso? Nadie, claro está, pero lo cierto es que pensaba en todo, menos en ser sensata.

Él sólo frunció el ceño molesto y volteó su rostro. Decir eso, era recordarle lo patético que seguía siendo, porque debía matarla pero… aunque le enojara saberlo, no podía.

El silencio se mantuvo por largos minutos más mientras la pelirrosa terminaba de vendar las últimas heridas. Después de eso debía salir y ello implicaba que debía encadenarlo nuevamente ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Temía eso. Se debatía internamente en lo que haría a continuación, también sabía que correría peligro, pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-La condición que me exigieron para poder liberarlos era que…- comenzó con nerviosismo- Sólo debía ser en mi presencia, por lo que antes de salir de la habitación d-debo…- lo observó atenta a su reacción pero aquel rostro no reflejaba nada y su mirada estaba abstraída en el suelo blanco- Debo encadenarlos otra vez, pero prometo venir todos los días para que descansen de eso- informó rápidamente para dejar en claro sus intenciones.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente, le dirigió una rápida mirada y asintió. El corazón de Sakura se paró por un instante al ver eso ¿Él… él acedía a esa condición? ¿Así de simple?

Él por su parte, no sabía porque había aceptado eso, tampoco entendía lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos comprendía sus confusos pensamientos. Primero no la mataba y ahora accedía a que lo encadenaran nuevamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Tal vez era el hecho de querer estar sólo y reorganizar sus ideas, porque había notado que su simple presencia no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Me alegro que aceptarás- comentó con felicidad. Aunque se sintiera feliz por su serena reacción, una parte de ella, tal vez la mayor parte, estaba confusa y curiosa ¿Qué pasaba por la mente del azabache? Siempre la sorprendía y al mismo tiempo sentía que quería conocer esos pensamientos. Él era un misterio, uno muy difícil de descifrar, pero sin poder evitarlo quería revelar ese enigma. ¿Cómo lo haría? Era una buena pregunta.

Sakura habló sobre sus otros dos pacientes y la felicidad de ellos al sentirse libres, también le contó lo que ella había sentido, pues estaba muy feliz de hacer cualquier cosa por mejorar sus vidas. Él no la miró en todo ese tiempo, no quería hacerlo. Después de unos minutos más, Sakura tomó las cadenas y con tristeza las cerró sobre sus extremidades, no sin antes prometerle que mañana vendría y lo soltaría de nuevo.

Sasuke no opuso resistencia, por una extraña razón aceptó sus palabras y no entendía por qué lo hizo ¿Qué tenía ella? Era frustrante no saber lo que le pasaba. En otras circunstancias, nunca hubiera dejado que lo encadenaran de nuevo con tanta facilidad. La última vez había causado gran daño hasta que lograron inmovilizarlo. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora no hacía lo mismo? Definitivamente estaba perdiendo el juicio y todo por esa mujer.

Sakura se debatía internamente por lo que haría antes de salir. Los sucesos pasados ya estaban en el olvido, sin rencores ni represalias, además se veía distraído, parecía confundido y perdido. Ver esa imagen tan vulnerable hizo que su corazón se encogiera y con cierta incertidumbre se acercó a un desprevenido pelinegro que miraba el suelo. Posó su mano sobre su pecho desnudo y con rapidez besó su mejilla. Fue un momento efímero e inesperado, que dejaría secuelas en ambos. Segundos después la pelirrosa salía de la habitación sintiendo su corazón en la garganta. Había sido un impulso que no pudo reprimir y sin pensarlo demasiado decidió saciarlo.

Por otro lado, el azabache no salía de su asombro. Llevó una mano hacia su mejilla tratando de aplacar la extraña sensación. La mejilla le ardía, pero no en un sentido de dolor, más bien la calidez de esos labios se había impreso en su piel. Tiempo atrás había recibido ese tipo de acciones por parte de algunas enfermeras, sin embargo lo que sentía en ese entonces era repugnancia y molestia, totalmente diferente a lo que ahora sentía ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Sumergido en su estupor no se dio cuenta de que el ritmo de su corazón había cambiado.

…..

-Hinata-chan- llamó un rubio repentinamente muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?- preguntó la peliazul interrumpiendo su labor.

-¿Has notado a Sakura-chan? Ha cambiado- expresó con el ceño fruncido mirando las notas que tenía en la mano.

-Bueno, sí.

-¿No te ha dicho nada? Ustedes son muy amigas.

-No, siempre que le preguntamos sobre sus preocupaciones se niega a decir algo o cambia de tema- respondió Hinata con tono triste. El evidente cambio en su amiga la preocupaba y al mismo tiempo sentía que la confianza entre ellas se perdía poco a poco. ¿Qué pasaba tan de repente?

-Algo está mal, lo sé. Siento que nos oculta cosas y esas cosas son un gran problema para ella- razonó el rubio. Cuando se trataba de sus amigos era muy escrupuloso en los detalles, además de tomar con seriedad el asunto, algo muy raro en él.

-Yo también siento lo mismo- afirmó Hinata y miró hacia los ojos azules- Pienso que debemos ayudarla, pero no sé de qué modo.

Naruto le devolvió la mirada, siempre le gustaron los ojos de ella, su color era único. Después asintió decidido.

-Sí, debemos ayudarla y si ella no quiere decirnos nada, entonces averiguaremos por nuestros propios medios- sentenció el rubio decidido y preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Estás de acuerdo Hinata-chan?

-S-sí- concordó la peliazul con un rubor en sus mejillas. La sola presencia de él la ponía nerviosa y cuando veía esas sonrisas sentía su corazón bombear con más fuerza- S-somos sus amigos y debemos ayudarla.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente al escucharla, dejó los informes aún lado y se levantó de su silla.

-¡Vamos a comer algo Hinata-chan! Yo invito y hablamos mejor de lo que debemos hacer. ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó con impulsivo entusiasmo. La idea de convertirse en detective le agradaba demasiado. _"Debería comprarme una pipa"_ se dijo mentalmente imaginando su nuevo estilo misterioso.

-C-claro Naruto-kun.

-Entonces vamos- sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

Inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos atrae los problemas, sólo que esta vez nadie imaginaría que tan grandes serían.

…..

Era el momento perfecto. Era libre, podía hacer cualquier cosa y ello implicaba dar una vuelta fundamental a la estrategia. Miró la sangre de sus heridas y después a la mujer que esperaba ansiosa su reacción. No podía hacerlo, ella no estaba inmiscuida en esa situación. El tiempo que había pasado conociéndola, le hizo comprender sus verdaderas intenciones. La pelirrosa en verdad quería ayudarlos, desafortunadamente no estaban dispuestos a esperar por eso, impacientes y deseos de la total libertad realizarían un drástico movimiento.

-Sakura- san, espero y me perdone algún día por lo que voy hacer- expresó Konan con culpa en su voz- Pero he de hacerlo- completó al tiempo que con una certera oscilación de su mano, golpeaba en el punto exacto a la mujer.

Sakura no pudo reaccionar ante eso y como el día anterior, cayó inconsciente al suelo _. "¿Por qué?"_ pensó antes de sumergirse en las penumbras.

Konan la miró por unos segundos más con remordimiento. No podía matarla, ella la había cuidado y hasta se había convertido en una amiga, sin embargo ello no implicaba olvidarse de sus otros amigos que confiaban en ella. El plan había cambiado radicalmente dada las circunstancias. No podían esperar más y como gratitud hacia la pelirrosa, no le haría daño.

Rápidamente tomó las llaves y la tarjeta de la mujer. Una vez conseguidas se agachó al suelo y corrió el catre que tenía por cama revelando un agujero de diez centímetros de diámetro, éste se conectaba a la habitación contigua.

-¡Yahiko! Tengo las llaves- comunicó ansiosa la chica. Un ojo marrón se dejó ver al otro lado del agujero.

-Dámelas- pidió el chico sin ser grosero, sólo impaciente- Y también la tarjeta.

Konan las empujó con fuerza arrastrándolas por el piso e hizo lo mismo con el segundo objeto. Minutos después de silencio y exhaustivo trabajo, el sonido pesado de cadenas cayendo al suelo retumbó en un cuarto.

-¡Estoy libre! ¡Konan, estoy libre!- gritó eufórico el chico. La mencionada sonrió al escucharlo tan feliz- Bien, el siguiente.

Habían trazado el plan con mucho tiempo de anticipación. La manera de conseguirlo había cambiado, pero sólo el principio, lo siguiente seguía siendo el mismo. Todo eso gracias al ingenio de Yahiko y su increíble percepción. Él era el pilar de su pequeño grupo.

La peliazul esperó paciente mientras su otro amigo se liberaba de las cadenas. Después de unos minutos el comunicado del siguiente movimiento llegó.

…..

Deslizó la tarjeta por el lugar indicado. Había visto cientos de veces esa acción por parte de los Anbus, pero hace poco tiempo había descubierto con increíble suerte el número que utilizaban para acceder. Había fingido ahogarse con el pretexto de que le quitaran la bolsa de su rostro. Tal y como esperaba, un Anbu lo levantó del suelo y se la arrebató, el otro en su impaciencia por terminar rápido introdujo el código frente a sus ojos. Cuando la vida depende de una simple cosa, la mente en su desesperado intento de conseguirlo memoriza de manera indeleble esa simplicidad.

Introdujo el código y la puerta emitió un chasquido al abrirse. El sentimiento de libertad cada vez crecía más. Con sus pantalones gastados se dirigió corriendo hacia la habitación de al lado, el dolor en su rostro causado por el metal pasó a segundo plano. Abrió de la misma manera la puerta y una chica con un vestido sucio lo recibió. La alegría en ambos rostros era visible y sin esperar más se unieron en un abrazo reconfortante, el primero después de tantos años. Caminaron hacia otra habitación y de la misma manera las puertas se abrieron. Un chico pálido de cabello rojo y ojos purpura era el último integrante del grupo. El abrazo de los tres amigos era el remedio para sus miedos.

-¿Qué pasó con la mujer?- preguntó el pelirrojo con seriedad.

-No pude. Ella no es mala, por favor…- contestó la única chica. Los otros asintieron de acuerdo, tampoco deseaban la muerte de ella, habían comprendido que era una buena persona y sólo si era un estorbo debían de proceder de esa manera.

-Entonces… ¿Están listos? Aún no ha pasado el verdadero problema- expresó Yahiko a lo que los otros asintieron. Los tres avanzaron por los extensos pasillos con gran cautela, atentos a cualquier presencia, guiados únicamente por el instinto, porque ahí estaba el principal problema del plan, no conocían la planta. Sin embargo, esperaban encontrar el camino indicado por pequeñas señales en las paredes, señales que normalmente se encontraban en un museo o centro comercial, aguardaban desesperadamente esa ilusión en sus corazones.

…..

Sakura despertó con un agudo dolor en su cuello, además la dureza y el frio del suelo eran tremendamente incómodos. Se sentó y trató de despejar su mente, comprender la situación. La claridad llegó como un rayo perturbador y palideció al instante al ver las cadenas vacías frente a ella. Recorrió su mirada en la pequeña habitación y… nada. El terror creció en su interior en cuestión de segundos. Se levantó de un salto ocasionándole un mareo, se apoyó de la pared mientras se recuperaba; después se dirigió a la puerta y buscó su tarjeta.

-No puede ser…no, no, no…-susurró en un hilo de voz al no encontrarla, no quería pensar quien la tenía pero era demasiado evidente- Se la llevó… ¡Se la llevó, maldición!

Empujó la puerta en un inútil intento de abrirla, introdujo el código sin usar la tarjeta con la misma esperanza, no obstante, tal como lo temía, la puerta no cedió. Debía serenarse y buscar una solución, se dijo mentalmente que existía una y que la conocía, sólo era cuestión de recordarla. ¿Tal vez debía llamar a los Anbus? No, a nadie. Si alguien se enteraba de la fuga… no quería imaginar cómo terminaría todo. Le había asegurado a Orochimaru que podría manejar la situación ante su clara amenaza y ahora todo se salía de su control ¿Qué debía hacer? La vida de sus pacientes estaba en sus manos y por actuar impacientemente echaría todo a perder. No, no podía permitirse eso. Debía encontrar una solución.

" _No, recordar una solución. Tú ya la conoces, sólo necesitas recordarla"_ pensó mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca, el dolor desaparecía gradualmente. Ese método siempre le era efectivo, darle la orden a su cerebro de recordar algo, aunque nunca lo haya hecho, era mucho más eficaz que buscar de la nada una solución.

Miró su celular y una idea llegó a su mente. Él podía ayudarla… Marcó el número que recordaba escasamente. No era un buen momento de elogiarse por su buena memoria, pero sin duda eso sería su salvación. Nadie contestó, volvió a marcar, sentía sus manos temblorosas. En el tercer intento una voz contestó.

-¡Sai! Necesito tu ayuda, por favor…- clamó desesperada. Él era su única salida, además de ser su amigo también trabajaba en la planta ¿Quién mejor que él?- ¿Estás en la planta Z? Bien. Tengo un problema, pero es complicado… así que por favor no le digas a nadie, sólo te necesito a ti- debía ser prudente con las palabras, aunque fuera su amigo podía decidir no ayudarla si hablaba de más- Estoy encerrada con un paciente… la tarjeta se cayó y salió por la abertura de la puerta- explicó con nerviosismo- Estoy encerrada. Por favor Sai, ven y ábreme.

Esperó la respuesta con el corazón a mil, todo dependía de eso. El muchacho aceptó sin dudas, cosa que la calmó sólo un poco. Tal vez el nerviosismo y la urgencia de su voz le indicó el miedo que sentía al estar encerrada con un experimento, por lo que decidió ayudarle. Le informó el nombre de la habitación y colgó. Ahora debía esperar.

…..

Habían tomado más de tres cruces y sólo veían pasillos, largos e interminables laberintos. Ninguna señal o algo diferente al blanco de las paredes. Siguieron avanzando con la misma cautela y sin perder las esperanzas.

-Deberíamos soltar a alguien más- opinó Nagato- Tal vez alguien más cualificado que nosotros.

-Somos suficientes, tenemos fuerza y entre menos también serán menores las posibilidades de que nos descubran- objetó el pelinaranja caminado seguro.

-No encontraremos la salida hoy, esto debe de ser muy grande. Daremos cientos de vueltas antes de poder salir y tiempo es lo que no tenemos.

-¿El perfecto?- preguntó de pronto una voz femenina- Es el más cualificado. Además él una vez escapó de su celda, él debe conocer mejor…

-No, sólo seremos los tres- interrumpió Yahiko al tiempo que dejaba de caminar y volteaba- Llevar más personas nos dificultaría las cosas. Además no lo conocemos mucho y ¿Si ocasiona otro problema? Nosotros nos conocemos y confiamos mutuamente. Saldremos de esto- expresó de nuevo con gran seguridad. Los otros asintieron a su argumento y sin más réplicas siguieron avanzando.

De pronto, el ruido de unos pasos se escuchó a lo lejos. Los tres pararon abruptamente con el corazón acelerado. El primero en reaccionar fue Yahiko que con rapidez abrió una puerta usando la tarjeta y el código. Segundos después, estaban recostados sobre la pared de una habitación oscura observando, por la ranura de la puerta, la sombra de un individuo pasar por el pasillo. Se miraron con la angustia pintada en sus rostros.

…..

Se acercó a la puerta correspondiente y observó el suelo. Nada, no había nada. ¿Dónde estaba la tarjeta? Con extrañeza acercó su oído a la habitación, sin embargo esa acción fue inútil al no percibir ningún sonido.

-¿Sakura?- llamó con tono elevado.

-¡Sai!- escuchó un grito del otro lado. Era la pelirrosa. Levantó su tarjeta e introdujo el código, la puerta cedió y la imagen de una nerviosa Sakura fue lo primero que vio. Lo segundo, fue ver las cadenas vacías… El rostro sumamente sorprendido del chico advirtió lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Espera! No es como piensas- se apresuró a decir- Tengo permiso de soltarlos, lo juro... pero ella me desobedeció y actuó de manera insensata, pero no es peligrosa, lo sé. Sólo necesito buscarla antes de que cometa una imprudencia- explicó de manera atropellada.

Sai entendió a medias lo que quería decir, pero comprendió al instante lo que había pasado. No obstante la preocupación de su normalmente inexpresivo rostro, era motivo de alarma. Después la expresión de enojo surcó su frente.

-Esto es un grave problema. Debo informar- avisó al tiempo que buscaba su celular.

-¡No! ¡Espera! Por favor Sai… Necesito tu ayuda, si le dices a alguien el problema se complicará. Además si se enteran no me dejarán soltarlos de nuevo, por favor… Dame una hora para encontrarla- suplicó Sakura al borde de la histeria. Sentía que todo se saldría de control.

-No puedo hacer eso. Todos los experimentos son peligrosos, no deben salir nunca de sus celdas sin ser atados- expresó con dureza y empezó a caminar.

-¡Por favor! Confía en mí… somos amigos ¿No es cierto? Ahora necesito tu ayuda… por favor Sai.

El mencionado la miró por un largo tiempo. Una idea pasó por su mente y con total naturalidad su rostro cambió a una total inexpresión.

-Vamos- aceptó por fin.

Sakura le miró agradecida y ambos se fueron en la búsqueda de lo que creían era un experimento, pero la sorpresa que se llevarían al encontrarlo sería una gran tragedia.

…..

-¿Qué es eso?

-No puede ser…- susurró Yahiko con temor en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Konan mientras se acercaba.

Se encontraban en la misma habitación, llena de aparatos y papeles en desorden. Habían llegado a la conclusión de buscar entre ese montón de hojas algo que fuera de utilidad, como un mapa o similar a eso. Sin embargo, no esperaban encontrar una información demasiado inquietante.

-Miren.

-No sé leer- objetó la chica al mirar los papeles señalados.

-'La solución está en la clonación- leyó Nagato con el ceño fruncido, pues el otro chico estaba mudo de la impresión- Con este proceso se garantizará un ejército de experimentos altamente calificados. Las expectativas se basan en realizarlo con la muestra indicada. El perfecto es la única muestra capaz de cumplir las expectativas. Es un proceso complicado y requiere tiempo que ahora es escaso. Sin embargo, se procederá con el fin de multiplicar seres perfectos y reemplazar así la debilidad humana. El proceso consiste…'- continuó leyendo cada vez más sorprendido- Esto es una locura…

Konan negó con la cabeza tratando de comprender esas palabras. Reemplazar la debilidad humana, perfectos, ejército… Todo eso era difícil de entender.

-Debemos salir y mostrar esto. Ahora más que nunca debemos salir- sentenció el pelirrojo con seguridad. Ahora él parecía el nuevo jefe del grupo.

-Son unos malditos…- susurró Yahiko por fin- ¡Vamos! Juro que daré mi vida por impedir esto.

Los otros asintieron y salieron de la habitación con todo el material necesario para mostrar una terrible verdad y sus palabras no fueran cuestionadas.

Avanzaron por el pasillo sin saber que dos personas les seguían el paso. Tomaron el camino de la izquierda en una división, siempre con cautela, atentos a cualquier cosa. Se sentían cansados físicamente, pero la determinación de sus actos les daba fuerzas. Habían caminado por largo tiempo cuando desde lejos observaron una puerta más ancha de lo normal.

-Es una salida. Ésta es diferente a las otras puertas- opinó el pelinaranja.

-Vamos ábrela- instó Konan con un terrible sentimiento de vértigo en su estómago. Algo le decía que todo saldría mal.

El chico acercó la tarjeta y se detuvo al instante. Un ruido, un ruido provenía del pasillo. Giraron la cabeza con temor, escrutando el infinito pasadizo. Sus corazones se congelaron al ver una sombra atravesar un pasillo en perpendicular varios metros al frente. No movieron un músculo esperando que el peligro desapareciera. No tuvieron suerte. El hombre alto se devolvió y asomó su cabeza por la blanca pared, los cabellos oscuros hacían un gran contraste, su mirada se mantenía fija al fondo del pasillo, hacia ellos, mirándolos, reconociéndolos. La distancia afectaba la visión, no obstante alcanzó a distinguirlos.

-Nos vio- susurró Nagato sin aliento.

Y en ese momento todo sucedió muy rápido.

El hombre se acercó corriendo mientras sostenía algo en sus manos. No alcanzaron a distinguir el objeto pues respirando el terror del aire se abalanzaron a la puerta que cedía ante el último dígito.

-¡Sai no!- gritó una voz con pánico. Reconocieron la voz pero no les importó confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Corrieron hacia el nuevo pasillo que se abría ante ellos. El pelinegro se estrelló con la puerta que volvía a cerrarse.

-¡Espera Sai!

-¡Son tres maldición!- gritó exasperado mientras abría de nuevo la puerta.

-¡Hablaré con ellos!- respondió enojada al tiempo que pisaba los talones del hombre.

-¡Esto ya está fuera de tus manos Sakura!

Y sin darle más importancia corrió con mayor velocidad. Estaban a metros de él, no se escaparían y no dejaría que cometieran alguna complicación. Ellos estaban en su mira.

-¡Nos van a atrapar!- chilló Konan con desesperación. Sentía que en cualquier momento la atraparían.

-¡No! ¡No lo harán!- rugió Yahiko con determinación. Volteó por un segundo su cabeza y vio que dos personas estaban detrás de ellos. Una pelirrosa que conocía muy bien y un Anbu… Debía hacer algo ya, no podía permitir que los atraparan. Una idea cruzó su mente mientras corría velozmente- ¡Toma esto Nagato!- gritó al tiempo que le extendía las hojas. El chico las tomó con sorpresa-¡Avancen sin detenerse! No se detengan ni por un momento, sé lo que tengo que hacer- expresó con dureza. Ellos lo miraron confundido, pero asintieron ignorando lo que haría.

De un momento a otro Yahiko se detuvo y se devolvió retrocediendo sus pasos.

-¡Yahiko!- gritó Konan estupefacta.

-¡Sigan! ¡Deben mostrar esos papeles! ¡Ahora eso es lo más importante!- vociferó seguro a sus amigos que comprendieron su plan. Con dolor y lágrimas en sus ojos siguieron avanzando.

Sai paró en seco ante el giro de la situación. Un experimento se aproximaba hacia él, nunca le había sucedido eso y aunque el peligro era indudable, no dudó ni por un segundo lo que debía hacer, para eso fue entrenado. Alzó el objeto de sus manos, un revolver calibre 38, y apuntó con determinación a su víctima. Reconoció el rostro y supo de inmediato que no debía abstenerse, no era tan importante y no pretendía arriesgar su pellejo.

-¡No sai! ¡No!- gritó desesperada Sakura que seguía corriendo hacia él- ¡Detente!

-¡Son unos malditos! ¡Despreciables!- escupió su resentimiento ante el hombre que le amenazaba con un arma.

El sonido de tres disparos llenó de eco los largos laberintos. El silencio de la perplejidad se posó por unos segundos antes del ruido pesado de un cuerpo al caer. El piso que otrora era blanco se tiñó de un rojo profundo y los ojos anaranjados se opacaron sin vida.

-¡Yahiko!- un grito desgarrador se escuchó al fondo del pasillo. Konan corría desesperada en sentido contrario a su anterior ruta. Los papeles ahora no eran de su importancia.

Sakura se detuvo y observó todo perpleja. Sintió sus ojos arder y su corazón encogerse. Primero un dolor agudo se extendió por su cuerpo y después la ira se apoderó de ella. Terminó de recorrer los últimos metros que la separaban del pelinegro, su mirada destellando de lágrimas y rabia.

Nagato sin asimilar por completo lo que acababa de suceder, sólo pudo observar como el hombre apuntaba de nuevo hacia… ¡No! Con más fuerzas de lo que creía tener se abalanzó sobre la chica, cayendo ambos al suelo. No fueron los únicos en caer, pues en segundos Sakura atacaba con fuerza descomunal al pelinegro que confuso caía al suelo para recibir dos golpes más en su rostro, la oscuridad se apoderó de su mente.

-¡Maldito! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- acusó con cólera la pelirrosa al tiempo que se ponía de pie y sin dudarlo se dirigía al chico herido.

-Yahiko…- susurró la peliazul bañada en lágrimas, observando todo desde el frio suelo. Nagato sólo atinó en abrazarla.

Una angustiada Sakura volteó el cuerpo del chico con rapidez, sus manos temblaban de la desesperación. La imagen que recibió fue impactante para ella, su pecho destruido estaba lleno de sangre y sus ojos miraban sin vida. Con el mayor control que fue capaz de adquirir, revisó con profesionalismo médico los signos vitales y las heridas, pero todo fue inútil, ahora estaba frente a un cadáver, asesinado frente a sus ojos, uno de sus pacientes…

La adrenalina del momento fue reemplazada por la resignación. Escuchó sollozos provenir a sus espaldas, no era necesario confirmar con sus propios ojos saber quién era esa persona. Permaneció por unos minutos más mirando al chico arrasado por la muerte y luego observó al hombre inconsciente, unos metros más allá. Su mente no reaccionaba aún, pero un pensamiento coherente llegó en el momento justo. Debían salir de ahí, el ruido de los disparos alertaría a otros Anbus y todo se complicaría más. Si se enteraban que tres experimentos se dieron a la fuga, uno estaba muerto y dos seguían sueltos… no quería ni pensar como terminaría todo. Era imprescindible salir de ahí cuanto antes y ocultar parte de lo sucedido. Un objeto llamó su atención, la mano del chico sostenía sin fuerza unas llaves y al lado, en el suelo, la tarjeta robada. No lo pensó demasiado y tomó las cosas.

Se levantó con dificultad y observó a los dos chicos en el piso. Nagato lloraba en silencio mientras que la mujer se desahogaba con ahínco. Era una imagen terriblemente desoladora, toda la situación en sí era triste.

-Vamos chicos por favor… No deben verlos aquí, sino complicarán más las cosas- expresó Sakura al tiempo que limpiaba sus últimas lágrimas. Debía mantenerse fuerte para ellos y hacer lo posible para protegerlos. Había fallado y eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora- Lo siento, de verdad… pero ahora no es momento de lamentaciones, debemos salir de aquí rápido y así saldrán menos perjudicados, por favor… Vamos- instó impaciente.

Nagato fue el primero en reaccionar, tal vez entendió las complicaciones del asunto y accedió a las palabras de la pelirrosa o simplemente estaba demasiado afectado como para pensar en otra cosa. Levantó a la chica con dificultad, ella se aferró a él como su único salvavidas, escondiendo su rostro y sollozando cada vez con menor fuerza, después de protegerla con sus brazos avanzó despacio con una mirada perdida. Nadie pudo observar de nuevo al cuerpo, era difícil de aceptar.

Sakura los guio por los extensos pasillos, por suerte a ellos no parecía importarles su destino y eso sin duda ayudaba a ganar tiempo. Cuanto antes llegaran sería mejor, después… después se ocuparía de todo el asunto. Sus verdes ojos opacados observaron una señal, habían llegado. Era el cuarto de la chica peliazul. Con la tarjeta en mano, recuperada tras el inútil intento de salvar al chico, ingresó el código y la puerta se abrió. Dejó que ambos pasaran. Después de todo lo ocurrido no tenía el valor de separarlos, ni siquiera de encadenarlos.

-Permanezcan aquí por favor- expresó con suavidad- Arreglaré las cosas, pero no deben hacer nada imprudente esta vez… confíen en mí- pidió con el mismo tono- Y con respecto a Y-yahiko- se le quebró la voz pero de inmediato se controló- Lo siento de verdad, pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiar lo sucedido. Ahora necesito de su ayuda más que nunca.

Ninguno de los dos dio muestras de escucharla, pero sabía que lo habían hecho. No soportó estar más ahí, sus estados deplorables hacían mella en su corazón y mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían, salió de la habitación con rapidez. Caminó por tiempo indefinido sin reparar en su aspecto lleno de sangre, tampoco pensó en lo que acababa de suceder. Sentía su mente demasiado cansada para comprender las cosas, sólo quería… sólo quería refugiarse en el sueño o tal vez…

Levantó su mirada y detalló el lugar al que, inconscientemente, se había dirigido. No entendía por qué estaba allí, tampoco entendía el sofocante sentimiento de sentirse segura, tal vez por eso estaba frente a su cuarto. Con el mismo aturdimiento abrió la puerta y se encontró con unos ojos negros, tan profundos e inexpresivos. No, esta vez había algo en ellos, parecía… ¿Desconcierto tal vez? Si, con algo de… ¿Preocupación? Eso era imposible de creer. Trató de forzar una sonrisa como saludo, pero no lo logró. También trató de decir algo, pero su voz no pudo salir. Negó con la cabeza desorientada, perdida… y se acercó a él como única reacción.

Él la miraba desconcertado y muy en el fondo de esos dos pozos oscuros había una chispa de preocupación, aunque no reconociera ese sentimiento. Había escuchado los disparos, inmediatamente había llegado a la conclusión de una huida. Los Anbus no tenían reparo en disparar cuando sus vidas peligraban. Después analizó bien las cosas, sabía que la pelirrosa estaba liberando por un tiempo a los pacientes, lo que primero pasó por su mente fue lo peor. Uno de los experimentos había escapado y para eso había matado a la mujer, de sólo pensarlo su cuerpo se congeló y su pulso se aceleró ¿Por qué sentía eso? No lo sabía, pero admitía que se tranquilizó considerablemente cuando la vio entrar por esa puerta. No obstante su aspecto no era el mejor, cosa que el sentimiento anterior volvió al instante. Estaba manchada de sangre, sus manos, sus ropas hasta su rostro y sus ojos estaban apagados, vacíos. ¿Qué había pasado?

Sakura sin ser consciente de sus acciones, sacó las llaves que también logró recuperar y sin vacilar soltó de nuevo las cadenas del azabache. No entendía por qué lo hacía, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Era su culpa la muerte de uno de sus pacientes, solamente de ella, por no actuar con rapidez y por no tener la fuerza suficiente para protegerlos. Por eso, tenía miedo de que sucediera otra vez esa situación.

Miró a Sasuke que la observaba detalladamente. Tenía miedo de que otro de sus pacientes muriera por su culpa. Sintió el ardor en sus ojos, el escocer de las lágrimas era inevitable. Sus orbes negros eran un refugio para su alma, así lo sentía en ese momento.

Si alguien más moría por su debilidad, no podría tolerarlo. Recordó por fin lo que había pasado minutos atrás, la sangre, los ojos sin vida, el cuerpo… Vio esa misma escena pero con una persona diferente, unos ojos negros sin vida, un cuerpo cubierto de sangre y un cabello negro manchado de rojo; lo vio a él, a Sasuke… Su corazón se encogió. No quería ni imaginarlo, si la escena se repetía, ella no… Y sin poder soportar más se rindió ante la angustia y la desesperación, salió por fin de aquel trance. Cubrió su rostro de las resientes lágrimas mientras caía al suelo de rodillas. El horrible dolor en su pecho aumentó y la terrible sensación de impotencia era lo que más pesaba en ese momento. Deseó salir corriendo de ese lugar, su lamentable estado era patético y no quería demostrar debilidad hacia él, pero joder, sus piernas no reaccionaban a ninguna orden.

Sasuke observó la escena con sorpresa. La había visto llorar antes, pero nunca con tanta vehemencia, estaba mal, terriblemente mal ¿Qué había pasado? Un sentimiento desconocido se apoderó de él, sintió la necesidad de silenciar esos sollozos, de calmar esa tristeza y de… de verla sonreír. Porque había descubierto, no sin cierta dificultad, que le gustaban sus sonrisas y verla así era… desesperante, definitivamente no quería verla así ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea y tampoco quería pensar en una respuesta. Ahora debía hacer algo.

Y en ese preciso momento, dejó de actuar guiado por la razón, porque en aquel instante se dejó llevar por algo mucho más fuerte y cálido, nunca le había sucedido, pero se sentía condenadamente bien. Esta vez había actuado con el corazón. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, de hecho hasta el mismo ignoraba ese repentino cambio.

-Sakura…- susurró con un tono de voz suave y profundo. Al segundo siguiente comprendió lo que acababa de hacer. Joder, había hecho lo mismo de la anterior vez, hablaba de forma inconsciente y sólo por su presencia, ella lo desorientaba completamente. Sin embargo, esta vez no le importó su pequeño desliz.

La mencionada alzó su cabeza con sorpresa y observó la figura delante de ella, estaban en la misma posición, no en la misma altura, él era mucho más alto; sin embargo eso no impedía que sus miradas estuvieran enlazadas.

Sasuke notó que las lágrimas habían borrado los rastros de sangre de su cara. Y como el anterior día, deseó tocar su piel ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento? La repuesta siempre sería la misma, nunca la sabía. Ella lo observaba expectante. La detalló por un largo tiempo más antes de realizar un movimiento inesperado tanto para ella como también para él. Su mano se acercó a aquel delicado rostro y sus dedos lo rozaron con sutileza, su calidez y suavidad lo invitaron a extender la caricia mientras contemplaba sus verdes ojos. Era simplemente hermosa, no podía seguir negándolo. Ella era única, era diferente, ella era… Sintió con sorpresa como su corazón se aceleraba. Esa sensación era nueva para él y deseo que nunca desapareciera.

Sakura estaba igual de sorprendida y también sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho. Le había hablado, había dicho su nombre y además la estaba tocando con excesiva suavidad. No comprendía esa actitud, pero eso era lo de menos, ahora trataría de disfrutar al máximo del agradable sentimiento que se extendía por su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos para sentir con más profundidad esa caricia, sin embargo las horribles imágenes de sangre y muerte llenaron su cabeza, ese suceso nunca saldría de su mente, atormentándola. Suspiró con fuerza tratando de calmarse y no obtuvo resultados. Necesitaba expulsar su tristeza, desahogarse por un momento. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó a su única salvación. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de un estático pelinegro y sus manos se posaron con suavidad en el mismo, después… después lloró.

Sasuke se mantuvo inmóvil, incapaz de hacer algún movimiento. Se sentía totalmente desorientado, sin mencionar la sorpresa que se reflejaba en su rostro. Esa acción había sido completamente inesperada, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Por todos los años de su miserable vida nunca había experimentado algo como eso. Era extraño y agradable a la vez. Había sentido los brazos de otra mujer sí, pero con odio y repugnancia. Ahora era todo distinto, muy diferente. La calidez de su cuerpo era confortante, su aroma era más embriagador a esa distancia y su cercanía era endemoniadamente cómoda. Había visto muy pocas veces esa acción por parte de los humanos, sabía cómo lo llamaban, pero nunca le interesó y tampoco lo llegó a comprender. Un abrazo, enredar las extremidades en el cuerpo de otro, era absurdo y estúpido, eso era lo que pensaba en ese tiempo hasta ahora, porque en ese instante deseó rodear con sus brazos aquel frágil cuerpo. ¿Por qué no? Toda su vida sólo sintió odio y dolor, entonces ¿Por qué privarse de sentir algo diferente? En ese momento, ya no sentía lo que siempre lo atormentaba, en ese momento sentía la necesidad de aferrarse a ese nuevo sentimiento. ¿Por qué alejarse de ella si era la persona que lo hacía sentir así? Fue su último pensamiento antes de moverse.

Sakura sintió que algo cálido la rodeaba suavemente. Su corazón explotaría en cualquier segundo, si aún no lo había hecho. Más lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro al comprender que él la estaba abrazando. Él la estaba abrazando… el anterior día había intentado matarla y ahora… ahora la abrazaba. Entendió por qué había venido a ese lugar; estaba destrozada al presenciar la muerte de uno de sus pacientes y por ello había buscado refugio contra el dolor. ¿Por qué él? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que: inconscientemente había buscado refugiarse en sus brazos, consolarse bajo su oscura mirada y sentirse protegida por él, sorprendentemente lo había logrado.

Ninguno de los dos quiso moverse ni un centímetro, sentían que sí lo hacían, la agradable sensación se rompería. Estuvieron en la misma posición por tiempo indefinido, Sakura se había calmado y ahora se sentía adormecida en sus brazos. No quería alejarse, quería permanecer así. Cuando empezaba a quedarse dormida, un movimiento la alertó al instante. Por fin levantó su cabeza y observó la mirada de Sasuke estar atenta a la puerta, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. Eso extraño a la pelirrosa que, aún sin salir de sus brazos, volteó para observarla. No había nada.

Segundos después, el prominente sonido de pasos correr por el pasillo la alertó de inmediato. Voces amortiguadas se lograban escuchar, impartiendo órdenes o simplemente informando. Lo entendió al instante; la estaban buscando, a ella y a los otros.

…..

Ya estaba decidido. Todos esos días lo había estado pensando, analizando las opciones, detallando los riesgos, buscando los peligros y sobre todo, hallando el sentido lógico de su decisión. Sabía que lo hacía sólo por ella, simplemente ella era la razón de sus desvelos en ese tiempo pensando en una posible solución. Quería ayudarla, pero también quería protegerla. Por fin había logrado entender sus sentimientos, Sakura era una persona muy importante para él y comprendió que la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, era sólo por una razón: se había enamorado de ella.

Neji avanzaba por los largos pasillos de genética con pasos seguros. Ya lo había decidido, no había vuelta atrás. Aclarar sus pensamientos además de sus sentimientos, fue esencial para su decisión. Si Sakura estaba dispuesta a echarse la soga al cuello, él no se quedaría observando la ejecución, haría lo posible por cambiar esos acontecimientos.

Subió al ascensor y miró su reloj. Tal vez era muy tarde, pero sabía que sería atendido. Llegó al piso central y se dirigió a una dirección en específico. Había visto a la pelirrosa muy feliz en esa mañana, además estaba muy apurada en ir a su planta. La intriga no tardó en invadirlo, se cuestionaba más de diez veces al día en lo que ella hacía. Algunos días llegaba muy molesta, en otros estaba muy agotada, también solía venir muy contenta y en varias ocasiones se la veía triste. Tanto él como sus amigos se preguntaban por sus cambios de humor, pero nadie lograba conseguir información, siempre salía con excusas o desviaba el tema. Entendía ese comportamiento ante sus otros amigos, pero ¿Por qué con él también?

Tocó la puerta enfrente de él y en segundos se abrió dejando ver a un peligris molesto, detrás de él, Orochimaru estaba sentado frente a su escritorio.

-Hyuga ¿A qué nos debemos su visita?- preguntó Kabuto que lo miraba con desdén.

-Orochimaru, necesito hablar con usted- informó ignorando al peligris.

-Adelante- concedió la voz desde adentro.

Neji avanzó con paso decidido. Tal vez las palabras que diría a continuación repercutirían más adelante o tal vez la decisión que tomaría sería un terrible error. Recordó a Sakura y se dio valor para avanzar en su resolución, lo hacía por ella.

-Quiero aceptar el trabajo en la planta Z que hace tiempo me ofreció- las palabras estaban dichas- Trabajaré con usted, bajo sus condiciones como usted quería.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Orochimaru fue muy evidente, pero después cambio y una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Neji sabía que era un error; sin embargo, lo que ignoraba era la gravedad de las consecuencias. Nadie busca su propia muerte, pero sentía que la estaba buscando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien :3 Aquí estoy reportando un nuevo capítulo, perdonen si los hice esperar mucho, pero siempre trato de publicar lo más rápido que me deja el tiempo…

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Leo cualquier cosa que deseen escribirme, en serio, siempre les digo que me hace muy feliz sus reviews y que me dan ánimos de escribir, así que ya saben los estaré esperando :3

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ha pedido de muchas que querían un acercamiento sasusaku más profundo o de todas, pues aquí las he complacido en parte, porque falta mucho que mostrar de ellos 7u7 Tal vez el próximo capítulo o el otro… (?

Bueno, les agradezco de corazón todos sus reviews, a todas las personas que tomaron de su tiempo por escribirme, muchas gracias, como también a los seguidores y favoritos… En este momento no podré responder a sus comentarios por falta de tiempo :c , pero les dejo el capítulo para que disfruten leerlo… :3

Menciono a las personas que me dejaron su hermoso review, gracias a: HikariTakumi1999, Ivette Uchiha, wyxdk10, mariana 37, L, Nedja-chan, Andrymchan (las dos o si son las mismas xD), Nori, tsubaki, yamuno, amysd, Geo-chan, Zinty, Melina Fernandez, Luna Haruno, salvecharlie, Miluu… Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que cada vez son más *-* Enserio soy muy feliz :3

Ahora sí me despido, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SENSACIONES NUEVAS**

-¡Orochimaru-sama! ¡Código dos!- gritó un alarmado peligris con su móvil en la mano. El mencionado se levantó de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó muy serio.

Neji observaba todo en silencio.

-Un experimento escapó, está muerto y hay un Anbu inconsciente. Se cree que han escapado más, los están buscando y…- informó con tono muy bajo- Haruno no aparece.

Esas palabras despabilaron al ojiperla. Había entendido una parte de la información, pero lo importante ahí es que Sakura estaba implicada y de una forma que lo aterrorizó.

-¿Qué pasa con…?

-Código- interrumpió Orochimaru impávido.

-P-345678.

-Kabuto, imparte las órdenes correspondientes. Ya saben lo que deben hacer- ordenó sin alterar su voz- También quiero que bajes y controles la situación.

-Si señor- respondió sin vacilar. El peligro era inminente, sin embargo había enfrentado esa situación con anterioridad. Tomó su celular e informó lo discutido.

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó en tono alarmado un ojiperla.

-Señor Hyuga, acepto su petición y dada las circunstancias irá también a la planta Z- respondió con rapidez- Su función es la misma que le ofrecí anteriormente, no quiero réplicas. Ya conoce las reglas, así que no quiero problemas ¿Quedó claro?

Neji asintió perdido. Había muchas cosas que discutir, pero en ese momento su mente estaba distraída. _Haruno no aparece._ Eso era lo único que tenía presente y apenas escuchó la posibilidad de ir hacia ella, no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar. Lo demás podía esperar.

-Bien. Kabuto, ve con él y explícale en el camino lo que debe hacer.

Con fastidio aceptó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Neji lo siguió con el pulso acelerado, rogaba porque Sakura se encontrara bien. Con paso acelerado llegaron al ascensor, ignorando las miradas que se posaban sobre ellos.

-¿Recuerda su oficio?- inquirió Kabuto mientras descendían.

-No muy bien- admitió. Todo ese tiempo había tratado de olvidar ese día, cuando conoció la verdad bajo sus pies, olvidar cada detalle y cada palabra. Lo había logrado hasta cierto punto, porque la amenaza seguía presente en sus pensamientos.

-Usted es genetista, uno de los mejores de la CICT, por eso necesitamos de sus capacidades en el laboratorio de la planta Z. Trabajará a nuestras órdenes.

-Entiendo- mintió, no comprendía nada, su mente seguía pensando en una pelirrosa.

-Ahora es necesario que vea lo ocurrido- expresó con tinte amenazador- Y comprenda que esto no es un juego, esto es la vida real y un paso en falso puede ser fatal.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un extenso pasillo blanco. Neji avanzó vacilante con una creciente desesperación en el pecho, sentía que había cometido un grave error y ahora, no había vuelta atrás.

…..

Sakura se levantó tambaleante. No quería alejarse de sus brazos, pero debía salir y enfrentar esa situación, era su responsabilidad. No podía esconderse y fingir que nada pasó. Él imitó su movimiento con agilidad, por una extraña razón se sintió molesto cuando ella abandonó sus brazos.

-Debo irme- anunció con aflicción en su voz- Me están buscando.

Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido. No entendía lo que había pasado, intuía una parte, pero lo demás era confuso para él. Los ruidos de afuera le indicaron que la situación era grave, lograba captar una que otra palabra amortiguada, además estaba el hecho de la apariencia de la pelirrosa, manchada de sangre. ¿Qué pasaba si aún había peligro? ¿Qué pasaba si ella no volvía? Ese pensamiento le desagradó por completo.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta. Escuchó detrás de ésta y esperó unos minutos más. Cuando el silencio inundó el pasillo deslizó su tarjeta. Se sentía segura y con la mente despejada, sabía que eso era gracias al azabache, por una extraña razón que no terminaba de entender, él se había convertido en alguien imprescindible para ella.

 _¿Volverás?_ Quiso preguntar, pero de su boca no salió ni una palabra. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él expresarse? Y ¿Por qué quería que ella volviera? Tal vez, quería sentir de nuevo esa sensación tan agradable de tenerla en sus brazos o quizás se estaba volviendo estúpido. La segunda opción tenía más sentido para él.

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa como despedida y salió de la habitación. Olvidando por completo situar las cadenas en su lugar. Sasuke observó la puerta por unos segundos y después sus manos, de nuevo era libre. ¿Por qué no aprovechaba esa oportunidad?

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, no había nadie. Con cautela caminó hacia su destino. Su mente había trabajado en esos pocos minutos para encontrar una solución a todo ese embrollo, por suerte logró encontrarla. La primera semana en la planta Z, dedicó una parte de su tiempo en explorar los lugares permitidos y un detalle no escapó de sus ojos. Ahora sabía con seguridad que ningún pasillo o habitación alojaban cámaras de seguridad. La razón de esa característica no la conocía, es más la desconcertaba por completo, pero sin duda era una gran ventaja para ella.

No encontró ningún Anbu, por lo que concluyó que estaban revisando otra zona de la planta. No estaban cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos. Ese tiempo que tenía debía usarlo con prudencia. Llegó a la habitación que minutos antes había abandonado, ese era su destino. La escena que encontró al abrir la puerta le conmovió el corazón y dudó por unos segundos de su plan. No obstante, todo eso lo hacía por sus pacientes, no debía dudar.

El pelirrojo alzó su mirada y encontró unos verdes ojos. Por instinto abrazó con más fuerza a la chica dormida en sus brazos.

-Nagato, nos están buscando- informó Sakura mientras se acercaba- Si se enteran que ustedes también escaparon no quiero imaginar lo que sucederá, pero algo es seguro y es que no me dejarán soltarlos de nuevo. Así que por favor, les pido su colaboración.

Los ojos purpura del chico estaban ausentes, poco le importaba ya lo que sucediera. Sin embargo, sabía que debía luchar por alguien, y ese alguien estaba en sus brazos. Había comprendido en ese poco tiempo algo muy importante: Yahiko se había sacrificado por ellos, él había dado su vida para que lograrán escapar y dieran a conocer la terrible verdad. Por eso, no dejaría que la muerte de su amigo fuera en vano.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- susurró sin ánimos.

-Debes volver a tu celda. Si te ven aquí, comprenderán que escaparon varios de ustedes- expresó Sakura con determinación- Puedo esconder parte de la verdad y tal vez así, las cosas se complicarán menos.

-¿Qué pasa si descubren la verdad? ¿Qué pasará con Konan?

Sakura comprendió al instante sus preocupaciones.

-No lo harán y si lo hacen, te prometo que haré lo imposible para protegerlos. Confía en mí, ella estará bien- aseguró vehemente. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por sus pacientes.

Nagato la detalló por unos segundos. ¿A qué más podían aferrarse? Estaban solos y la única escapatoria era confiar plenamente en ella. Si hubieran llegado a esa conclusión antes, Yahiko estaría con vida, pero su impaciencia había causado nefastas consecuencias. Con cuidado llamó a la chica y ella desorientada creyó despertar de una terrible pesadilla.

Sakura con tristeza le explicó la situación y ella nuevamente comenzó a llorar. Sin embargo, no podían perder más tiempo, en cualquier momento los Anbus vendrían a revisar las celdas de cada uno y la situación se saldría de control, más de lo que estaba.

El pelirrojo con abatimiento abandonó la habitación. Sakura se encargó de que todo estuviera en orden, las cadenas en su lugar y cualquier indicio que la delatara. Después, dispuesta a terminar con eso, se dirigió a la escena del crimen, repasando las últimas líneas de su actuación.

…..

Neji observó pasmado la escena. El piso estaba cubierto de sangre y el cuerpo sin vida, aparte de la herida en su pecho, tenía incrustado en su rostro astas de metal. Sintió náuseas y apartó su mirada. ¿Sakura soportaba eso todos los días?

-Sai ¿Qué ocurrió?- inquirió Kabuto sin afectarle la imagen.

-Sakura me llamó y me pidió que la ayudara…- relató el pelinegro recostado en la pared, cada detalle que él recordaba lo dijo sin reticencias. Llevó una mano a su cabeza, le dolía terriblemente y luego sobó su mejilla, estaba hinchada y roja.

-Esa mujer está loca- soltó con molestia Kabuto. Estaba causando muchos problemas, debían poner un alto a sus imprudentes actos- ¿Aún no la encuentran?

-No- respondió un Anbu que revisaba el cuerpo.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Maldición no me toque!- se escuchó unos gritos desde lejos. A los segundos se visualizó a una pelirrosa furiosa que era arrastrada por dos Anbus. Neji se sobresaltó al verla, por un lado se tranquilizó, pero por el otro se preocupó por su aspecto.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- acusó imperiosa al pelinegro en el suelo- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Él no tenía la culpa! ¡Te dije que te detuvieras!- siguió alegando con rabia en su voz, sin embargo calló al instante al ver el cadáver, aún le resultaba difícil asimilar eso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apartó su mirada. _"No es momento de debilidad, Sakura"_ se dijo mentalmente recordando su plan- Eres despreciable…

Sai la miraba sin inmutarse. No había resentimiento ni odio en sus ojos, sólo una capa de indiferencia.

-Haruno- llamó molesto Kabuto- Explica esto.

" _Exprésate con rabia"_

-Él lo mató- acusó de nuevo- No había peligro, pero el decidió matarlo.

-Eso lo sé, quiero saber ¿Por qué estaban sueltos?

" _Aparenta confusión"_

-¿Sueltos?

-Eran tres- afirmó Kabuto.

-¿Tres?- prosiguió en tono sorprendido- Era sólo uno ¿Qué no lo ve?- preguntó incrédula señalando el cuerpo. En ese instante se percató de la figura que estaba detrás del peligris y la expresión de su rostro fue de verdadero desconcierto- ¿Neji?

El aludido la observaba estupefacto, no entendía nada. Iba a responderle pero fue interrumpido.

-Haruno, deja tu estúpido juego. Eran tres ¿Dónde están los otros?- preguntó Kabuto perdiendo la paciencia.

" _Concéntrate. Sé concisa con las palabras"_

-No sé de lo que habla- replicó molesta. Después resolvería sus dudas respecto al ojiperla- Fui a curar sus heridas, como siempre lo hago. Lo solté y me tendió una trampa, me amenazó para que abriera la puerta, lo hice y escapó, se llevó la tarjeta y por eso quedé encerrada. Desesperada llamé a Sai- relató la parte de su historia- Él abrió y se dio cuenta que un experimento había escapado. Le dije que no llamara a ningún Anbu, yo podía encontrarlo y regresarlo a su celda, fuimos a buscarlo y cuando lo encontramos se abalanzó sobre nosotros. En ese momento Sai le disparó sin escucharme- miró al pelinegro con verdadero enojo.

-Esa no es la misma historia, Haruno. Si sigue…

" _Da a conocer las evidencias"_

-¡Le digo la verdad maldición!- explotó impaciente- Si no me cree, mande a sus Anbus a buscar en las demás habitaciones, están todos. Por otra parte- añadió observando a un indiferente Sai-Estabas inconsciente ¿No?

-Tú lo golpeaste.

-Claro que lo hice ¿Usted cree que me quedaría de brazos cruzados, cuando ese bastardo mataba a uno de mis pacientes?- se le quebró la voz, sentía el dolor en su pecho. Además, el miedo la estaba invadiendo. ¿Qué pasaba si no le creían?

-Y ¿Dónde estabas?- inquirió escéptico.

-No quería ver…- volteó su rostro mirando un punto en la pared, aún le dolía- No quería seguir viendo esa escena…

Kabuto la analizó por unos segundos más. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, era obvio que había llorado. Por esa parte era creíble, pero ¿Por qué un Anbu mentiría? Y no cualquiera, Orochimaru confiaba plenamente en Sai. Algo no encajaba. El sonido de un celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, contestó de inmediato.

-Morino ¿Cómo es la situación?

'-Todos están en sus celdas, pero… - respondieron al otro lado de la línea. Kabuto frunció el ceño- El perfecto está suelto. Es una suerte que comprobamos eso por la sala de observación.'

-¡¿Qué?!- la sorpresa remplazó a la furia y con recelo observó a la pelirrosa. Escuchó paciente al líder Anbu y sin salir de su asombro respondió- Si, haré eso enseguida.

Sakura sintió que su pulso se aceleraba por la reacción del peligris ¿Ya se daría cuenta de la mentira?

-Sai ¿Tienes algo más que decir?- preguntó Kabuto sin despegar la mirada de la mujer.

-No, yo ya di mi versión- se levantó adolorido, pero sin expresar el más mínimo gesto de molestia- Esa es mi verdad ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Sí, ve a descansar- accedió sin vacilar. No podía dudar del trabajo de los Anbus, sin embargo todas las pruebas apuntaban a que la pelirrosa decía la verdad. Aunque… una idea cruzó su mente, aún le quedaba una última jugada- Haruno, el perfecto está sin cadenas ¿Qué significa eso?- cuestionó con gran seriedad.

Sakura se sorprendió por eso y al segundo siguiente lo recordó. ¡Las cadenas! Se había olvidado por completo.

-L-lo olvidé. Iré enseguida- afirmó con nerviosismo. Después de ese día, dudaba que le permitieran de nuevo liberarlos ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando todo eso pasó? Había actuado por impulso y por ello pagarían sus pacientes.

-Informaré eso a Orochimaru-sama. Después de que termine su trabajo quiero que vaya a la oficina ¿Quedó claro?

Sakura asintió con molestia. Estaba en problemas, lo sabía muy bien. El tiempo seguía corriendo y pronto se terminaría. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Ahora tengo que arreglar unos asuntos. El cuerpo se lo llevarán en unos minutos. Neji- llamó al ojiperla que seguía sin entender nada- Haruno le mostrará la planta y los experimentos que están a su cuidado. Mañana a primera hora pasé por la oficina y le informaremos su función- informó con autoridad y antes de salir agregó- Cada uno conoce el riesgo de un paso en falso. Espero que tengan eso presente.

-Maldito- susurró Sakura mientras el peligris se alejaba. El odio que sentía, cuando le recordaban sus límites, era abrumador. Respiró tratando de tranquilizarse y recordó lo que estaba pasando- ¡Neji! ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Ahora trabajo en esta planta- informó el ojiperla observando a una sorprendida pelirrosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No entiendo…- expresó desconcertada. Eso no tenía sentido, de hecho, nada tenía sentido. Recordaba muy bien las palabras de él, cuando se negó rotundamente en ayudarla. Además estaba la amenaza…- Tú…

-Sí Sakura, te ayudaré. He pensado en eso todos los días y es mucho mejor dos mentes trabajando que una ¿No crees?

-Neji…- murmuró sin salir de su asombro. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. No estaba sola, ahora alguien la ayudaría. Eso era suficiente y con emoción abrazó a un desprevenido ojiperla- Gracias, gracias, gracias…

Él aprovechó el momento y también la abrazó. La sensación de tenerla en sus brazos fue mejor de lo que pensó. Sin embargo, el momento no duró mucho tiempo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Te los presentaré!- declaró eufórica y se dirigió por el extenso pasillo.

-¡Espera! Primero explícame esto- pidió mientras alcanzaba a la pelirrosa- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te lo explicaré en el camino- aseguró con tristeza deteniendo su rápido avance y cambiando por completo su expresión. Neji se arrepintió de inmediato por la pregunta y se mordió la lengua por ello. Era evidente que lo sucedido le afectaba en gran medida.

…..

Orochimaru escuchó todo con el ceño fruncido. Por suerte, esa pequeña crisis no había pasado a mayores. Por otra parte, el descubrimiento de algo sorprendente había captado por completo su atención.

-¿Dices que el perfecto estaba suelto en su celda?- preguntó escéptico.

-Eso me informó Morino- aseguró con molestia- Esa mujer está causando muchos problemas Orochimaru-sama, deberíamos…- la sorpresiva risa de su jefe lo interrumpió sin reparos.

-¿No lo ves Kabuto? No la mató, está viva- un brillo perverso se vislumbró en sus ojos amarillos- Eso sólo significa que el perfecto confía en ella. Eso era parte esencial de nuestro plan.

-Lo sé, pero y ¿Si intenta escapar? ¿Cómo los tres experimentos de hoy?

-¿No era uno?

-La versión de Haruno, pero Sai asegura que fueron tres, además…- el peligris extrajo un par de hojas de su chaqueta- Le pedí a Morino muestras de ADN del lugar. Algún cabello, huellas, sangre… Los resultados lo confirman, dos experimentos más escaparon. Ahí están los códigos.

Orochimaru revisó la información y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ahora estaba más que claro.

-Y dices que todos estaban en su celda.

-Está claro que Haruno tiene un gran control sobre ellos, pero aun así es peligroso.

-Un control que nadie había logrado- reiteró con suficiencia- Y que nadie imaginó. No debemos desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Hasta ahora todo ha estado bajo control.

-¿Bajo control? Hay un experimento muerto- repitió por enésima vez en el día.

-Y hay un perfecto sumiso- resaltó sin dar importancia a las quejas del peligris- Sigamos como lo planeamos, que Haruno continué como se lo permitimos. Sólo dale una advertencia.

Kabuto suspiró rendido. No podía en contra de los argumentos de su jefe, sólo le quedaba obedecer.

-Ah por cierto ¿Qué pasó con Hyuga?- inquirió con interés.

-Haruno le está enseñando la planta. Mañana pasará temprano para recibir órdenes.

-Bien, llegó en el momento preciso. Dale los papeles del proyecto, quiero que investigue todo sobre clonación.

-Si señor- respondió obediente y sin más salió de la oficina. Dejando a un sonriente Orochimaru sentado frente a su escritorio. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

…..

-Es un poco tímido, pero es un buen chico- aseguró la pelirrosa mientras le sonreía al pelirrojo detrás del grueso vidrio.

Neji observaba asombrado al experimento. Tenía una gran cicatriz en su frente y las ojeras de sus ojos recalcaban fuertemente en su rostro, además sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas.

-Bueno, en eso concuerdo- expresó al recordar al anterior paciente, un peliblanco que lo observó con una mirada calculadora y después, le sonrió macabramente. Eso le causó un escalofrió que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Gaara.

-¿Cómo el demonio mitológico?- preguntó con sorpresa a lo que Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Dijo que sólo se amaba a él mismo y que odiaba a todos los demás. Así que le mencioné el nombre de ese demonio, encajaban perfecto y a él le gustó- comunicó al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa al chico pelirrojo, quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Haces de todo para verlos felices ¿No?- sentía que la conocía mejor. Definitivamente tomar esa decisión, no era tan mala idea después de todo.

-Sólo falta uno- comentó feliz- Vamos.

-¿El perfecto?

-Sí, él mismo. Se llama Sasuke- informó mientras salían de la habitación. Sakura había decidido observar a sus pacientes a través del grueso cristal, para mayor seguridad del ojiperla. También le había comentado todos los datos que conocía sobre la planta y con frustración le había confirmado lo que él ya sospechaba, no tenía ningún plan en mente.

-Espera ¿No hay cámaras?- preguntó extrañado. Sakura asintió- Eso es extraño. La planta debe ser vigilada.

-Eso mismo pienso yo, pero hasta hoy no he visto ninguna.

-Debemos tomar ventaja sobre eso- murmuró muy suave.

Continuaron conversando sobre el tema mientras se dirigían al final del pasillo. Después de unos metros, Sakura se detuvo vacilante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, Sasuke-kun es muy diferente a los otros y también un poco complicado…- expresó en tono bajo observando la última puerta- Además está sin cadenas… Es mejor que lo veas otro día.

Neji la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué lo llamaba así? Si recordaba bien, ella nunca utilizaba ese honorífico. Su curiosidad aumentó, debía ver a ese experimento.

-Me gustaría verlo.

Sakura dudó por unos segundos más y luego asintió no muy convencida. Después de todo lo miraría a través de un grueso vidrio. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

-Bien, pero primero debo encadenarlo. Tú entrarás al cuarto de observación ¿Vale?

-¿Entrarás tú sola ahí? ¿No decías que era muy peligroso?- inquirió con preocupación.

Sakura sonrió y avanzó hacia la puerta. Deslizó la tarjeta y se enfrentó al ojiperla.

-Confió en Sasuke-kun- por un momento creyó ver un brillo en sus ojos verdes- Ya sabes que hacer Neji.

La puerta se abrió y la pelirrosa desapareció de su vista. Sin esperar más, se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua. Quería conocer a ese tal perfecto.

Sakura lo observó sentado, con su espalda desnuda apoyada en la pared. Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y se acercó a él. Sin embargo, el azabache la miró por unos segundos y después posó sus negros ojos escrutando la puerta, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Eso la desconcertó.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó al tiempo que se ponía a su altura. A esa escasa distancia notó que sus músculos estaban tensionados y mantenía una mirada rígida hacia la puerta.

Había escuchado los pasos de otra persona y también la voz de un hombre hablando con la pelirrosa. No podía distinguir el tono, pero cuando ella entró, logró captar un aroma diferente, uno que no reconocía. No podía ser un Anbu, entonces ¿Quién era?

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó de nuevo, esta vez con un tinte de preocupación. Sin vacilar tocó la frente del pelinegro y deslizó su mano por aquel rostro. Eso bastó para desorientar toda su atención, su profunda mirada se enfrentó a la de ella- ¿Estás bien Sasuke-kun?

Él asintió levemente. El efecto que ella causaba en él, cada vez era imposible de ignorar. Olvidó por completo al extraño del pasillo y centró toda su atención en la mujer que lo miraba con… eso era extraño, no reconocía ese brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes? Me regañaron por dejarte suelto, pero no te preocupes, yo arreglaré las cosas- aclaró sin dejar de sonreír y sin apartar su mano- Ahora debo encadenarte, pero mañana volveré a soltarle ¿Listo? Te lo prometo.

El azabache suspiró derrotado y asintió nuevamente con el ceño fruncido. Era la segunda vez que accedía a algo tan estúpido como eso. Unas semanas antes no dudaría en escapar, unos días antes ella hubiera estado muerta. Sin embargo, sentía que ahora todo era diferente y eso le frustraba más de lo que llegó a imaginar.

-G-gracias p-por lo de hace rato…- susurró muy suave, apartando su mano y su mirada- Y-yo no… digo, t-tú me calmaste- se sintió estúpida por sus notables nervios. Ella no era así ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan nerviosa? En verdad quería agradecerle, pero no de esa manera tan torpe- Gracias Sasuke-kun- finalizó más segura.

Él la observó sin comprender. ¿Por qué le agradecía? Sabía que al final nunca la entendería, ella era tan… compleja. Sintió el frio del metal en sus brazos y con resignación no opuso resistencia.

-Mañana cambiaré esas vendas ¿Vale?- informó al tiempo que aseguraba el candado.

Él la contempló por unos segundos más. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro sintió la incómoda sensación de ser observado. Desvió su vista y encontró unos ojos aperlados que lo miraban con gran atención a través de la ventana. No lo reconocía, pero el odio se apoderó de él y con gran frialdad le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- preguntó extrañada mientras veía hacia la misma dirección- No te preocupes. Él es Neji, un amigo que trabajará en esta planta.

Sasuke la miró con una expresión de molestia en su rostro. Escuchar eso no le agradó para nada.

-Él no es malo, Sasuke-kun- expresó con dulzura en su voz al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla otra vez, eso con la intención de calmar su enojo- Neji me ayudará a sacarlos de aquí, será mucho mejor entre los dos formar un plan que yo sola y también ganaremos tiempo.

Seguía sin agradarle la idea. Apartó su mirada y se concentró en el sujeto nuevo. Aún le costaba asimilar la idea de que aquella pelirrosa era diferente y ahora ¿Debía asimilar que él era igual? No, simplemente no. Ya arriesgaba demasiado confiando en Sakura y ahora… Un momento ¿Confiar? ¿Desde cuándo confiaba en ella? Estúpido, mil veces estúpido.

Sakura lo observó por unos segundos más y la expresión de su rostro le confirmó lo que ya sabía. Él no aceptaría eso tan fácilmente, odiaría y desconfiaría de Neji hasta… no sabía hasta cuando, pero en algún momento lo haría, tenía esa mínima esperanza. Por el momento, era mejor mantener al ojiperla alejado de sus pacientes, por seguridad.

-Bien, debo irme. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, pero mañana vendré ¿Vale?- trató de llamar su atención, pues el pelinegro mantenía su colérica mirada en el vidrio. Fue inútil- Que descanses Sasuke-kun.

Cuando la pelirrosa se dirigía hacia la puerta, no pudo evitar observarla. De nuevo se iba, de nuevo estaba solo. Era estúpido pensar eso, pero tampoco podía eludir sus pensamientos.

…..

 _Estaba oscuro. No había luz. Caminó lentamente por los largos pasillos en busca de una salida; sin embargo, de un momento a otro las bombillas se encendieron. La horrible imagen que visualizó la hizo retroceder y enredarse en sus propios pies. Las paredes que antaño eran blancas, ahora estaban bañadas en sangre y el piso era un tétrico ajedrez de líquido escarlata. Las náuseas la invadieron y su visión se volvió borrosa, pero algo más terrible sintió por su cuerpo. El miedo la cegó cuando los recordó, sus pacientes._

 _Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían y trató de ignorar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Cuando llegó a la primera puerta, un grito ensordecedor escapó de sus labios. Sin poder asumirlo, siguió corriendo en busca de las otras habitaciones, pero todas le ofrecían la misma imagen, tan real y despiadada, lo cuerpos sin vida de ellos… Llegó al final del pasillo y el último cuarto se encontraba abierto._

 _-Él no…- susurró llena de horror. Su cuerpo se paralizó y sintió frio. Obligó a sus piernas reaccionar y avanzó con paso trémulo. Finalmente, en el umbral de la puerta lo vio- No… no ¡No! No…_

 _Se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo y tomó con cuidado su cabeza. Las lágrimas no le permitían ver con claridad, pero distinguió la nitidez de la sangre. Su piel antes cálida, ahora estaba fría, sin vida._

 _-Sasuke-kun… No…- sollozó con vehemencia y al mismo tiempo, acariciaba su pálido rostro- Y-yo… Sasuke-kun…- un ruido interrumpió sus susurros y con sorpresa levantó su mirada._

 _La silueta de un hombre se visualizó en las penumbras de la habitación. No podía distinguirlo, pero estaba segura que no lo conocía. Sus verdes ojos captaron el objeto metálico que apuntaba hacia ella y muy tarde comprendió su situación. Se abrazó al cuerpo sin vida al tiempo que el arma disparaba._

Despertó sobresaltada por su propio grito y con el corazón a mil. Llevó una mano a su rostro y la humedad de las lágrimas la sorprendió. Había sido una pesadilla, una muy aterradora. Trató de sacar esas imágenes de su mente, pero la lucidez del recuerdo persistía con abrumadora insistencia.

-Sasuke-kun…- susurró al evocar sus ojos negros cerrados para siempre- Chicos…- tal vez si salía podría despejar su mente. Miró su reloj que marcaba las nueve y treinta tres minutos… Nueve y treinta tres…- ¡Maldición!

Con precipitación se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba retrasada. Tomó una ducha de agua fría para despejar sus pensamientos y se arregló tan rápido como pudo. Cuando estuvo lista, salió de su cuarto y corrió hacia la planta de genética.

-Lo siento chicos- se disculpó apenas llegó con su grupo- Me quedé dormida, no sé qué me pasó.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan. No te has perdido de mucho- le calmó el rubio.

-Te ves pálida ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Temari detallando su aspecto.

-Sí, sólo fue el susto de llegar tarde.

-Por cierto Sakura-san, mi primo te estaba buscando- le informó Hinata.

-¿Neji?- expresó extrañada y luego la claridad llegó- ¡Neji! ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé.

-Yo lo vi dirigirse al último piso. Imagino que a ingenierías- indicó Kiba mientras unía varios cables.

-¿Ingenierías?- no tenía sentido. Luego entendió, estaba en la planta Z- Discúlpenme chicos… ¡Ya vuelvo!

-Oh, se fue de nuevo. Esos dos andan en algo raro- comentó con picardía el pelimarrón.

-Tú termina de arreglar eso- resopló molesta Ten Ten.

Naruto observó con seriedad la salida. Definitivamente, algo estaba pasando. No lo que pensaba Kiba, sino algo mucho más severo. Un objeto llamó su atención y una idea llegó a su mente. Tal vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería irrespetar la privacidad de la pelirrosa, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. No entendía por qué era el único que podía ver, los ojos de su amiga suplicar por ayuda.

…..

Había olvidado por completo reunirse con Neji, su mente aún estaba aletargada. Habían acordado encontrarse después de que el ojiperla hablara con Orochimaru, debían organizar cuanto antes un plan. Más aun, luego de aquella pesadilla, sentía que debía buscar lo más rápido posible una solución, porque el temor de que la realidad golpeara de esa manera… Era insoportable.

-¡Neji!- llamó sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dijeron que éste era tu consultorio- respondió el ojiperla sentado en una camilla- Y también me dijeron que te esperará aquí.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- observó la tarjeta que tenía en una de sus manos- Te dieron eso.

-Sí, porque necesito muestras de sangre de todos tus pacientes.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Un momento ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

-Por eso te estaba buscando. Tenemos un serio problema- comentó desanimado. Recién en ese momento, la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de su estado. Pálido y perturbado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijeron?- inquirió con temor.

-Debo perfeccionar el proceso de…- tomó aire. La palabra le resultaba inquietante- Clonación. Sakura, quieren clonar seres perfectos.

La aludida jadeó impactada. Su mente procesó con rapidez esa información, pero el resultado era difícil de creer. Una realidad utópica, algo simplemente imposible. _Clonación. Clonación. Clonación._ Eso era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza. _Seres perfectos._ Por Kami ¿Qué estaban buscando? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Y algo más ¿El perfecto era la pieza principal? Indudablemente así era.

-¿Qué?- susurró estupefacta- El perfecto… ¿Él…?

-Eso parece. Por el momento debo analizar cada muestra de sangre y… Trabajar en el proceso con otro grupo- anunció neutro. La idea era difícil de asimilar.

-Pero… La clonación en humanos es algo… inmoral.

-Toda esta situación es inmoral, ilegal y absurda. ¿Quieres más pruebas? Pues bien, una vez que logren crear sus seres perfectos, desecharán la basura- afirmó con gran seriedad.

-No voy a permitir eso…- murmuró muy suave y después sus ojos brillaron con furia- ¡No voy a permitir eso!

-Ya es muy tarde para retractarse. Estamos condenados- suspiró derrotado. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió trabajar en esa planta? Oh sí, en ella.

-No me voy a retractar Neji, lo sabes muy bien- aclaró colérica. Comprender su situación la llenó de ira e impotencia, ya no había miedo ni vacilación como antes. Ahora un profundo odio se alojaba en ella- Malditos bastardos. Debemos actuar rápido, no podemos perder más tiempo.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero debemos pensar muy bien las cosas…

-Necesitamos un enlace fuera de la CICT- interrumpió Sakura con voz reflexiva.

-¿Qué?

-Lo he estado pensando… Me faltan menos de tres semanas para poder salir de la CICT y podemos tomar ventaja de eso. Buscar un aliado desde afuera.

-No serviría de nada. Si acusa, no hay pruebas que validen esa información- objetó el ojiperla.

-No si esa persona es bastante influyente…

Neji la miró sorprendido.

-No pensarás…

-Ha llegado el momento de enfrentar a mi padre- concluyó decidida. De eso dependía la vida de personas importantes para ella.

…..

-Vamos a almorzar ya ¡Tengo hambre!- se quejó un pelimarrón recostado en su mesa de trabajo.

-Tienes razón, ya es hora- apoyó Shikamaru mirando su reloj.

-Entonces vamos.

-Naruto-kun ¿No vas a venir?- preguntó una ojiperla preocupada. La actitud del rubio, toda esa mañana, era extraña.

-Sí, termino esto y voy enseguida- respondió mientras escribía un par de líneas.

-¿Quieres que te espere?

-No te preocupes. Ya los alcanzo.

-Está bien- aceptó dudosa. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Primero, su amiga pelirrosa se comportaba de un modo inusual, después su primo y ahora ¿Naruto? Definitivamente había algo misterioso en todo ese asunto.

Naruto observó la salida de sus amigos y cuando la puerta se cerró puso en marcha su plan. Dejó de escribir sandeces en su cuaderno y se dirigió al escritorio de Sakura. Recordaba muy bien la reacción de su amiga el día de ayer, cuando se encontró con un pelinegro en pleno ascensor. Ellos, junto con Sai, iban de camino a la cafetería, pues ya era muy tarde y querían cenar algo; de repente se encontraron con una pelirrosa decaída y un ojiperla perturbado, no obstante la expresión de ella cambió pasando a una total furia dirigida únicamente al hombre de sonrisas falsas. Sakura dio un paso hacia él, pero Neji se lo impidió. Molesta e indignada, se apresuró a salir de ahí. El ojiperla hizo lo mismo pero en dirección contraria, sin dar explicaciones, ni siquiera una mirada. Sai se hizo el indiferente y nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

Encontró el bolso de su amiga y asegurando que nadie lo observaba, algo imposible pues estaba solo, registró su contenido. La pelirrosa en su afán lo había dejado en su escritorio, confiada de que nadie se atrevería a tocar sus cosas. Pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a seguir sus principios en ese momento, ahora seguía a su instinto. Revisó la carpeta que llevaba, todo relacionado con la planta de genética y su investigación. No había nada de lo que esperaba encontrar. Sin embargo, un objeto llamó su atención. Lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolsillo, seguro de su utilidad.

Después se encaminó hacia la cafetería. Un delicioso plato de ramen lo esperaba.

…..

-Oye ¡Espera!- gritó un peliblanco sobresaltando a un ojiperla.

-¿Y ahora qué?- gruño molesto.

-No confío en ti- acusó de inmediato- Exijo a Sakura.

La mencionada sonrió por la exigencia del chico.

-Oye tú estúpido ¿No ves que está ocupada conmigo?- inquirió altanero un rubio sentado en una camilla.

-¿Cómo me llamaste idiota?

-¡Bueno ya!- silenció de inmediato Sakura en tono serio- ¿No pueden llevarse bien ustedes dos?

-No- respondieron al unísono.

La pelirrosa suspiró rendida. Juntar a ambos había sido un error, pero era necesario para terminar pronto con la labor.

-Suigetsu, sólo será una muestra de sangre. No te pasará nada. Neji será amable contigo- tranquilizó al peliblanco- ¿Verdad?

El aludido bufó irritado. Ningún experimento había puesto tanto problema como aquel chico y ahora, tenía que aguantarse las continuas peleas entre los dos presentes.

-¡Lo ves! Tiene cara de asesino en serie- replicó de nuevo refiriéndose al ojiperla.

-¡Deja de ser tan miedoso estúpido!- se burló el rubio.

-¡Deidara!

-¿Quieres pelea?- provocó el peliblanco.

-¡Suigetsu!

-No me harás ni un rasguño.

-¡Cállense los dos!- gritó exasperada Sakura al tiempo que golpeaba la bandeja a su lado. Ambos guardaron silencio- Ya terminé contigo Deidara. Suigetsu ten paciencia que ya te atiendo y Neji- el mencionado se sobresaltó por ser parte del regaño- Guarda estas muestras.

Todos obedientes guardaron silencio mientras Sakura preparaba la siguiente aguja. Ignoró la mueca del chico y terminó con la penúltima muestra. Se sentía cansada, pero era necesario concluir con eso. Neji y ella, habían conversado por bastantes horas sobre el primer movimiento y ambos llegaron a una conclusión: él cumpliría su función retrasando al máximo el objetivo de la misma y ella, tan pronto como tuviera acceso para salir del centro, iría a ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo. Sólo quedaban pocos días.

-Listo. Llamaré a los Anbus para que regresen a sus cuartos- informó con seriedad Sakura mientras marcaba el pequeño tubo.

-Es tu culpa- murmuró muy bajo Suigetsu acusando al rubio.

-Fue tu culpa por miedoso- contraatacó en el mismo tono, aprovechando que la mujer estaba a una prudente distancia.

-En realidad todo fue culpa de él- acusó molesto a un inocente ojiperla.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, es verdad. Él tiene la culpa- apoyó Deidara con la mirada fija en el acusado.

Neji sintió un tic en su ojo derecho. Estaban sobrepasando su límite de paciencia. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

-Bueno, sólo queda una última muestra. El perfecto ya vie…- se interrumpió extrañada al ver la escena; un ojiperla incómodo en medio de dos miradas acusadoras- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada- respondieron a la vez los dos inquisidores.

-Espera, espera ¿Sasuke ya viene?- preguntó Suigetsu con seriedad.

-¿Quién es Sasuke?

Sakura asintió.

-Eres hombre muerto- sentenció el peliblanco con una tétrica sonrisa hacia el ojiperla.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién es Sasuke?

-Suigetsu- regañó la pelirrosa.

El mencionado se encogió de hombros con su sonrisa burlona e ignorando a todos.

-Joder que ¿Quién es Sasuke?

-¡El perfecto!- gritaron los tres exasperados por la pregunta del rubio.

-Vale, ya entendí.

Los golpes en la puerta reclamaron la atención de los presentes. Sakura se dirigió a ésta y abrió rápidamente. Era conveniente despachar a sus dos pacientes antes de que enloqueciera. La imagen de un azabache la recibió y su pulso se aceleró, ya era inevitable aquella acción.

-Sakura-san el último- informó un Anbu.

-Sí, en esa camilla- señaló el lugar al tiempo que sonreía al pelinegro. Él desvió la mirada.

-Es hora de partir- se despidió el peliblanco con fingida tristeza.

-Ya cállate y vámonos estúpido.

-¡Hey! Que no me llames así.

-¿Cómo estúpido?

La puerta se cerró silenciando la discusión de ambos. Sakura suspiró aliviada. Había sentido que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Hola Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo estás hoy?- preguntó la pelirrosa con renovado entusiasmo. Él la ignoró, su atención fija en cierto individuo- Él es Neji, el de ayer. Mi amigo como te dije- aclaró Sakura al comprender la molestia en sus negros ojos.

-Parece que no soy de su agrado- murmuró el ojiperla indiferente.

-Toma tiempo ganarse la confianza de todos.

-Y paciencia- añadió- ¿Saco la muestra?

-No, lo haré yo. ¿Me pasas esa bandeja por favor?- cuestionó señalando el objeto. Neji se la entregó- Gracias- reconoció Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sasuke observaba detalladamente al ojiperla, con una mirada fría e impávida. Sentía una molestia en su interior, no entendía el motivo pero sospechaba que era a causa de ese sujeto. Escuchó a medias las palabras de la pelirrosa sobre una muestra de sangre, sin embargo se mantuvo indiferente.

Neji le devolvió la mirada y con la misma fuerza la sostuvo. No obstante, tuvo que apartarla al siguiente minuto, enfrentar unos ojos tan llenos de odio era prácticamente imposible. Decidió observar a Sakura, que con evidente cuidado tomaba las muestras. Se había percatado de algo muy extraño, pero que aun así le molestaba. Ella trataba de una manera muy diferente a aquel azabache del resto. Desde el día anterior, había detallado que era muy cariñosa y afable con él; además en ese momento comprobó que sus verdes ojos brillaban de una manera inusual en su presencia. ¿A qué se debía eso? No haya una explicación lógica. Tal vez, porque él era el más difícil de tratar, eso le había dicho ayer. Sin embargo, sentía crecer esa molestia en su pecho.

Sasuke frunció el ceño notablemente. No había perdido detalle alguno de aquel individuo y con desagrado notó la insistente mirada sobre ella. No entendía por qué el ojiperla debía permanecer ahí ¿Acaso era un nuevo doctor o algo así? La sola idea lo molestó más. No soportaba su presencia, sentía unas inmensas ganas de matarlo.

-Ya está- la suave voz de Sakura interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos hombres- ¡Por fin! Hemos terminado Neji, ahora sí podremos ir a comer algo. Muero de hambre.

-Claro. Yo invito.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida- Me gusta la idea.

-Bien, vamos- se apresuró el ojiperla. Quería salir de esa habitación, no soportaba la presencia de aquel pelinegro.

-Espera un momento. Debo llamar a los Anbus- informó al tiempo que sacaba su celular. El ojiperla bufó impaciente. Sin embargo, Sakura detuvo su acción al notar la extraña actitud del azabache- Sasuke-kun ¿Sucede algo?

El aludido la ignoró por completo. Miraba con creciente enojo un punto blanco del suelo. Sentía una sensación incomoda en su interior y al no comprender su origen, la molestia crecía. Le desagradaba la presencia del ojiperla ¿Por qué estaba en todo lugar y precisamente con ella?

-No le pasa nada Sakura. Vamos.

-Si quieres ve siguiendo, en un momento te alcanzo- propuso la pelirrosa mirando a un impaciente Neji.

-No voy a dejarte sola. Te espero- suspiró derrotado. Recibió una mirada irritada por parte del pelinegro que decidió ignorar.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Te duele algo?- volvió a preguntar mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla del azabache. Para sorpresa de Sakura, él rechazó la caricia girando su rostro con brusquedad. En los últimos días él no oponía resistencia ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan molesto? Eso la desconcertó por un momento. Siguió su mirada y entendió todo. Él no confiaba en Neji, por eso su actitud era la misma de antes, cuando apenas lo conoció. ¿Qué debía hacer?- Más tarde vuelvo Sasuke-kun. Aún debo cambiar esas vendas ¿Vale?

Neji frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué era tan comprensiva con él? No entendía su actitud, lo desorientaba por completo, pero también le molestaba. Observó que la pelirrosa llamaba a los Anbus y después de unos minutos tocaban a la puerta. Sakura les permitió el paso, tomaron al azabache y se dispusieron a salir. Suspiró aliviado, por fin podrían salir de ahí.

-Adiós Sasuke-kun…

-Bien, vámonos- impaciente e irritado tomó la mano de Sakura y la arrastró hacia la salida, en dirección opuesta a los Anbus.

Sasuke observó la escena y una creciente furia se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? No sabía, en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad. Lo único claro para él es que, odiaba a aquel ojiperla y ese odio crecía considerablemente. Tal vez, por el simple hecho de que pasaba más tiempo con ella. Sintió que un Anbu lo empujaba con fuerza, ocasionando que apartara su mirada y se concentrara al frente. No pudo ver como una pelirrosa molesta, se liberaba del agarre y volteaba su rostro para mirarle.

Ambos se perdieron en el pasillo con una sensación desagradable en su interior.

…..

-Naruto-kun no deberíamos hacer esto- murmuró una angustiada ojiperla mientras observaba a ambos lados del pasillo.

-Hinata-chan es la única manera de saber algo- argumentó un pelirrubio con una llave en su mano.

-Pero esto está mal…

-Sólo será un momento. Echamos un vistazo y nos vamos- aseguró mientras abría la puerta- Vamos.

Los dos entraron al apartamento de la pelirrosa sigilosamente. Naruto había encontrado las llaves de ella en su bolso e indeciso de lo que haría, consultó con la ojiperla. Al final, el imperativo rubio consiguió que Hinata aceptará lo que tenía en mente. En un acto deshonesto, irrumpir en la privacidad de su amiga, pero con una buena finalidad. Él insistía que era la única manera de poder ayudarla.

-Mira su cuarto. Yo revisaré esta sala.

Hinata asintió vacilante. Aún se preguntaba por qué había aceptado hacer eso. La respuesta era muy simple, no podía negarse a ninguna locura del chico. Sin embargo, sentía que traicionaba la amistad de su amiga. Avergonzada de su proceder, buscó en cada repisa de la habitación y en algunos cajones. No había nada de lo que estaban buscando; sin embargo, cuando creía finalizar, encontró algo que llamó su atención. La tomó con manos temblorosas y asegurando que nadie la veía comenzó a leer una carpeta.

-Hinata-chan no he encontrado nada- informó el rubio en el umbral del cuarto. La mencionada se sobresaltó por la interrupción- ¿Qué es eso?

-E-es información sobre el trabajo de Sakura en la planta Z- respondió insegura. Naruto se acercó y pidió la carpeta.

-Déjame ver.

Leyó con gran atención la primera hoja, luego la segunda e hizo lo mismo con las demás. No había nada que justificará el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. Sólo investigaciones y su función como especialista en medicina. Entonces ¿Por qué?

" _No, tiene que haber algo. Lo sé"_ se dijo mentalmente incapaz de rendirse. Volvió a leer la información, esta vez más concentrado.

-Hay algo que se nos escapa…- susurró muy suave- Algo que no vemos…

-Naruto-kun deberíamos irnos ya- expresó angustiada la ojiperla.

-Espera, sé que aquí hay alg…

Un sonido proveniente del pasillo interrumpió al rubio. Ambos permanecieron sentados en la cama incapaz de moverse, tratando de identificar el origen del ruido; sin embargo, la conclusión no fue para nada agradable.

-Está aquí- murmuró Naruto casi sin voz. La palidez en ambos se asemejaba a la blanca sabana- Escóndete.

La peliazul aturdida por la situación reaccionó en pocos segundos. La pareja, con el corazón acelerado, cruzó en diagonal la habitación y se escondieron detrás de un armario de altura media. Las voces del pasillo llegaban hasta ellos.

-Es muy raro. Creí que había asegurado la puerta- se escuchó una voz muy conocida para ellos.

-Tal vez por salir muy rápido lo olvidaste- una segunda voz los sorprendió.

-Si tal vez, hasta olvidé mis llaves.

Naruto desconcertado observó a la ojiperla, quien estaba igual o más sorprendida. ¿Qué hacia Neji allí? Fue la pregunta de ambos.

-Siéntate ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias. Pasemos de una vez a la estrategia- se escuchó el ruido de vasos de cristal y después un silencio expectante.

-Bueno, en mínimo dos semanas podré salir de la CICT. Cuando pueda hacerlo iré con mi padre y le informaré lo que pasa en este centro.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron confundidos. El miedo había pasado a segundo plano y la curiosidad estaba latente en ambos.

-Pero… ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué el prestigioso centro de investigación experimenta con humanos? Nadie te creerá sin pruebas sólidas. Hasta tu padre tendrá problemas para asumir algo así.

El rostro de ambos era de total estupor. Escucharon con gran claridad las palabras, pero sus mentes estaban en blanco, incapaces de procesar la avasallante información. ¿Qué acababan de oír?

-Él tiene gran poder en la política, eso será suficiente para que comience una investigación.

-Has olvidado el factor sorpresa. Si Orochimaru se entera que su centro es investigado por agentes de policía…

-Lo sé. Eso sería un problema y no quiero arriesgarlos. Si el gobierno los descubre… Imagina lo que pasaría. Los mataría para ocultarlo todo. Cerrarían la CICT eludiendo la verdad.

-Y nosotros moriríamos con ellos.

Naruto sintió que le faltaba el aire. Respiró débilmente aún desorientado. Su mente se negaba a aceptar esas palabras, es más quería salir corriendo de ahí y olvidarlo todo. Quería huir de la verdad.

-No puede ser…- escuchó el suave susurró de la ojiperla. La observó y encontró miedo en su mirada, sus hermosos ojos estaban cristalizados del puro horror. Eso hizo que el rubio despabilara a la realidad.

-En estas dos semanas, debemos conseguir una evidencia- la voz de la pelirrosa era suave y firme.

-Eso será difícil…

-Pero no imposible… Un documento, una fotografía… Cualquier cosa.

-El perfecto.

-¿Qué?

-Él es un humano modificado. Una fotografía de él será una clara evidencia de experimentación humana- aseguró con voz apremiante.

-No lo voy a exponer- sentenció Sakura.

Un silencio inundó la habitación. Hinata sentía que respiraba entrecortadamente y el frio de la realidad la golpeaba con fuerza. No podía soportar más eso, quería salir. Apretó la mano del rubio con desesperación, buscando ayuda para huir de ahí. Sin embargo, él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Naruto sintió que le preguntaban a él.

-Ayudarlos. Quiero que sean libres sin exponerlos al peligro. No me importa lo que me pase a mí.

Entonces… Comprendió. Se levantó de su lugar sorprendiendo a una ojiperla. Motivado por el impulso que lo despertó, salió de la oscuridad hacia una habitación iluminada con pasos decididos. Lo primero que observó fue el asombro y el terror de dos miradas.

-Yo te voy ayudar Sakura-chan- declaró con firmeza en su voz. No entendía gran parte de la situación, ni mucho menos el problema. Sólo sabía que su amiga estaba en peligro y necesitaba urgentemente ayuda. Por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó como un salvavidas a un inmenso mar, motivado especialmente por escuchar la determinación de la pelirrosa y por la amistad que los unía.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y sintió sus ojos arder por las lágrimas. Cuando reconoció una pequeña figura detrás del chico, no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar. La culpa la invadió por dentro, pues indirectamente había perjudicado a sus amigos. Primero a Neji y después a ellos dos… Lo que ella empezó había arrastrado a inocentes y sería la única responsable de arruinar sus vidas, porque sentía que su obstinación se vería manchada de sangre.

…..

Llevaba horas observando la puerta. La impaciencia crecía a cada segundo y la resignación quería apoderarse de él. No obstante, se mantenía alerta a cualquier sonido. Quería escuchar pasos suaves acercarse a su puerta, quería alejar la desesperación que sentía y sabía que eso sólo lo lograría, si ella cumplía su promesa.

Recordó la última vez que la vio. Se había ido con el ojiperla, peor aún, se habían ido cogidos de la mano. No era un estúpido, sabía sobre las relaciones de los humanos, tal vez no las entendía pero si las conocía. Evocó el recuerdo cuando era un niño, la maldita enfermera le hablaba sobre los lazos de las personas, decía que nadie merecía estar solo, que todos buscaban compañía. Ella la había encontrado al lado de otro ser despreciable, Orochimaru. Sin embargo, nunca le importó comprender eso. Él siempre estuvo sólo, rodeado de sujetos repugnantes, sin compañía, ni mucho menos pareja. Desde pequeño entendió que su destino era el odio y la soledad. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora…?

Nuevamente sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta, anhelantes de que una sonriente pelirrosa apareciera en cualquier momento. Era un estúpido al desear verla, pero era aún más estúpido haber creído en sus palabras. La soledad se hizo más agobiante en la pequeña habitación. Desde que ella llegó, había cambiado su manera de actuar. Ahora, por más patético que fuera, extrañaba sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus brillantes ojos… Joder. Había creído en ella, pensaba que era diferente y lo era, pero… comprendió que siempre había un límite para todo.

La luz se apagó. Era más de medianoche y él la seguía esperando. Sintió que la oscuridad lo asfixiaba y con frustración golpeo el suelo. El dolor en sus manos le pareció más soportable que la angustia en su interior. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared y suspiró resignado. Ella no vendría y él como estúpido la seguía esperando. La necesidad de expresarse fue más fuerte que su orgullo y contra toda lógica, le habló al aire.

-Eres un estúpido… Sasuke- murmuró con voz profunda y añadió al recordar- …Kun.

Sakura nunca llegó.

…..

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue su reloj de mesa, luego distinguió la hora. Las once cuarenta y seis de la mañana. Era tarde, muy tarde; sin embargo no le importó. Deseo sumergirse en la inconsciencia otra vez, pero algo no se lo permitía. Sin poder conciliar más el sueño, se levantó resignada. Buscó un par de zapatos y se aproximó a la ventana de su habitación. Estaba lloviendo, el día parecía estar de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo.

Sin poder retener más los recuerdos, su mente evocó la noche anterior. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió divagar en sus pensamientos. La ira y frustración de Neji, la obstinación y el coraje de Naruto, la comprensión y la insistencia de Hinata… Y por último, su angustia y resignación. Recordaba muy bien como el ojiperla utilizaba todos sus recursos, para alejar a su prima de esa mierda y como ella insistía en ayudar, argumentando que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al conocer la verdad. Recordaba la pelea del rubio y de Neji por como protegerían a la peliazul. Recordaba también como le suplicaba a su amigo pelirrubio que olvidará e ignorará todo, pero el con una increíble tozudez insistió en conocer cada detalle.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar. Dos de sus amigos más queridos estaban implicados en la terrible verdad y ambos insistían en ayudar. Toda la noche comentaron y discutieron sobre la mentira bajo sus pies, buscaron y planearon la mejor manera de actuar. Neji persistió en mantener a su prima apartada de toda la situación. Al final, llegaron a un acuerdo: Hinata tenía derecho a conocer los detalles y la estrategia, pero se mantendría alejada de cualquier peligro. Sakura sabía que era absurdo, pues el mero hecho de conocer esa información ya estaba en riesgo, pero eso tranquilizó un poco al ojiperla, así que decidió no decir nada al respecto. También concretaron que, tanto Naruto como Hinata, permanecerían en el anonimato, actuarían como siempre, sin conocer nada. Eso les daría una ventaja, pues ellos serían libres de proceder sin levantar sospechas mientras que ella y Neji, trabajarían en la raíz del problema, la planta Z. Estaba de más decir que, no involucrarían a nadie más, sólo serían ellos cuatro.

Sakura sabía que aún había cabos sueltos, pero lo primordial ya estaba resuelto. Abrió sus verdes ojos y observó la fina lluvia que caía sobre las copas de los árboles. Deseó ser una gota y perderse en las hojas. La culpa y el remordimiento calaban en su pecho, cuanto deseaba ser la única implicada, pero no podía hacer nada. Ahora ella y sus amigos debían luchar por una causa y mantenerse hasta lograrla. No debían rendirse.

Miró su reflejo en la ventana y algo captó su atención: la pequeña piedra azabache que colgaba en su cuello. La cadena siempre le recordaba a su madre, pero en ese momento recordó algo más. El negro profundo del ónix se asemejaba a un par de ojos que conocía muy bien…

-Sasuke-kun…- susurró muy suave mientras sostenía el dije en su mano- ¡Sasuke-kun!- reaccionó por fin.

Se apresuró en darse una ducha y en vestirse lo más rápido posible. Desenredó su enmarañado cabello rosa mientras tomaba una taza de té casi sin respirar, por último cepilló sus dientes y buscó sus llaves. Salió corriendo de su apartamento con una única dirección en mente. Había olvidado por completo ir a verlo, como lo prometió.

Por suerte, nadie interrumpió su carrera y después de diez minutos llegó a la planta Z. Cambió de idea a mitad de pasillo y se encaminó hacia su consultorio, se sentía más cómoda ahí. Una vez en éste, llamó a los Anbus y pidió que llevarán al perfecto. Se sentó y esperó ansiosa. Tal vez estaba enojado o tal vez ni siquiera le importó su incumplimiento, pero ella se sentía impaciente por verlo. Se había dado cuenta que su presencia la calmaba, con sólo ver sus ojos se sentía tranquila y ahora lo necesitaba, era como una droga para ella. ¿Por qué solamente él, la hacía sentir así?

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, se levantó de inmediato y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue su mirada, sus ojos estaban… vacíos, opacos. Antes lograba captar una chispa de reconocimiento y ahora… nada. Sintió su corazón encogerse, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Hasta luego Sakura-san- se despidió un Anbu. La mencionada sólo fue capaz de asentir levemente.

Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos. Sakura lo miró nuevamente encontrando la misma expresión. Él frunció el ceño ligeramente y volteó su rostro con la intención de ignorarla. Eso la hizo reaccionar.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun- empezó ofreciendo una disculpa- Ayer no pude venir porque…- ¿Por qué había cometido un error y ahora más personas querían ayudarlos? No lograba confiar en Neji, ahora mucho menos aceptaría a más personas- Porque estaba muy ocupada con mi investigación. ¿Te acuerdas que un día te hablé sobre ella?

Sakura se acercó hacia él. Sintió algo desagradable en su pecho cuando él se empeñó en ignorarla, antes era normal, pero ahora… ¿Por qué le dolía eso? Con suavidad soltó sus cadenas y apartó el frio metal.

-Te prometí cuidar tus heridas- comentó con una débil sonrisa mientras retiraba la venda de sus muñecas- Dime Sasuke-kun ¿Estoy cumpliendo con esa promesa?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Estaba resentido con ella, pero no podía negar que deseaba mirarla. Y rindiéndose a sus emociones la observó detenidamente, como siempre lo hacía. Sus verdes ojos brillaban expectantes y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Joder ¿Cómo podía ignorarla? Se sentía patético por ser tan débil frente a ella.

-Siempre trato de esforzarme, pero siento que no he podido lograrlo- expresó al tiempo que limpiaba la herida. Después la cubrió con un poco de crema- Tal vez curé las heridas físicas, como ésta- comenzó a vendarla con mucho cuidado- Pero… Sé que hay heridas mucho más profundas que no sanan fácilmente- las palabras salían libres de su boca. Era lo que en verdad sentía- Por eso, también quiero curar esas heridas Sasuke-kun. El problema es que no sé cómo- sonrió de nuevo. Había terminado de vendar sus muñecas- Así que… Dime Sasuke-kun ¿Crees que yo pueda sanar esas heridas?

El la observó sorprendido. Nunca pensó que ella logrará entender una parte de sus sentimientos. Siempre pensó que nadie comprendería la profundidad de sus heridas, que sólo él sería capaz de sentirlas y que siempre estarían allí. Pero ahora, esa mujer le ofrecía algo que sobrepasaba sus límites. Simplemente, ella lo sorprendía todo el tiempo, era única. Porque en el fondo, su alma pedía silenciosamente ayuda, quería dejar de sufrir, olvidar el dolor. Quería aferrarse a algo que lo sacará de la agobiante oscuridad, algo que interrumpiera su larga soledad. Y en ese momento, que veía sus brillantes ojos, llenos de ternura y comprensión, supo que ella era ese algo que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Sakura sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver algo indescifrable en su oscura mirada. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan solitario… Las emociones la embargaron y llevó una mano hacia su rostro, acariciando con infinito cuidado su pálida mejilla. Definitivamente, quería ser ella la única quien sanará sus heridas, quien cuidará de él, porque ella lo protegería y haría lo imposible por verlo sonreír.

-Sasuke kun ¿Me dejarías sanar esas heridas?- preguntó nuevamente con la esperanza de conseguir una respuesta por parte de él. Sabía que no sucedería, pero quería…

Sasuke levantó una de sus manos y la acercó al rostro de la pelirrosa. Con vacilación acarició su mejilla, era tan suave y cálida… Ya lo había decidido. Ella sería su alguien de donde aferrarse. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible asintió a su pregunta, sin perder detalle alguno de su reacción.

Sakura sintió que su corazón explotaría en ese momento ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Nunca se había sentido tan condenadamente alegre. También sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos ¿Por qué era tan sensible? Sin esperar más abrazó al pelinegro y hundió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

Él sentado en la camilla, recibió con sorpresa la acción de ella. Era la segunda vez que la tenía en sus brazos. Su aroma lo embriagó por completo y su cercanía hizo estragos en su corazón. Con ella se sentía diferente, sentía algo que nunca conoció y que le agradaba de sobremanera. Se permitió el lujo de estrecharla contra su pecho y de sentir su frágil cuerpo.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- susurró muy suave y levantó su rostro para mirar directamente a sus oscuros ojos- Te prometo que sanaré todas tus heridas…

El azabache continuó sumergido en sus verdes ojos y de un momento a otro sintió su respiración muy cerca de él. Un impulso se apoderó en ambos, abstraídos por la calidez del momento.

Sakura, guiada por un sentimiento se acercó a su rostro y apoyó su frente en la de él.

Y Sasuke, guiado por su instinto se acercó más a ella, deseoso de probar algo distinto. Con deliberada lentitud sintió la calidez de sus labios contra los de él, un roce suave pero extremadamente placentero. Se tensó por un momento, eso era extraño para él, pero no se alejó, al contrario, quería experimentar todas esas nuevas emociones.

Ambos sumergidos en los ojos del otro y rozando con suavidad sus labios, perdieron la noción del tiempo. ¿Quería olvidar su sufrimiento? Pues lo estaba logrando, porque lo único que sentía en ese momento era una calidez en todo su cuerpo. ¿Quería olvidar el dolor? No sentía más que la agradable sensación de su piel. ¿Quería dejar la soledad? Ahora la tenía en sus brazos y ella se aferraba a él. ¿Quería algo a lo que retenerse? Sí, la quería a ella.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y lo besó con ternura. Sasuke la imitó con torpeza, pero la acercó más hacia él, sus brazos enredados en torno a ella, no la dejaría ir. La inexperiencia no le afectó por mucho tiempo, porque en segundos siguió el ritmo de sus labios. Al principio con lentitud, pero las sensaciones dominaron por completo y la desesperación en ambos por sentirse más cerca, provocó que sus movimientos aumentaran, besándose con ahínco.

-Sakura…- susurró casi sin aliento y ella suspiró entrecortadamente. Ambos tomaron aire y al instante volvieron a unirse en un beso, esta vez más intenso, buscando sentirse lo más cerca posible.

La pelirrosa enredó sus dedos en su cabello oscuro y él delineó su cintura aletargado por tantas emociones. Ninguno de los dos quería separase, estaban demasiado cómodos en los brazos del otro, en la calidez y suavidad de sus labios, sentían que éstos encajaban a la perfección. Además sólo estaban ellos, nada más importaba en ese momento.

-Sa-sasuke-kun…- suspiró en sus labios. Sentía su corazón latir desenfrenadamente. Nunca pensó que un beso le haría sentir tantas emociones, pero ahora sabía que él único que lograba ese efecto, era Sasuke, el perfecto, su perfecto…

-Q-quédate…- susurró casi imperceptible y sin ser consciente de sus palabras. No quería volver a la fría y dura realidad, en ese momento se sentía maravillado de todo lo que sentía. Si ella era la causante de eso, entonces no quería que se alejara.

Sakura sonrió sobre sus labios y lo besó con cariño, él correspondió de la misma manera.

-N-no me iré- aseguró mientras acariciaba su rostro y lo miraba llena de ternura.

Sasuke la contempló absorto y acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella. Con suavidad deslizó sus dedos y sin poder esperar más, la atrajo hacia él para seguir degustando sus labios. Sakura se aferró con más fuerza mientras se saciaban el uno del otro.

Porque sin saberlo, ambos se necesitaban con desesperación y con la más inocente pasión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola hermosas personas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que anden muy bien :3 Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo. Lo siento la tardanza, pero quise aumentarle más y lo alargué más de lo usual. ¿La razón? Bueno, es porque el siguiente tendrán que ser pacientes y esperar un poquito más :c Lo siento, pero en esta semana debo viajar y presentar una prueba importante para mis estudios u.u

Entonces como me gusta consentir a mis lectores, pues dije: Lo haré más largo como recompensa por la espera. Así que aquí está, espero les haya gustado :3 El final está lleno de feelings, pero esto sólo es una pequeña muestra de lo que se viene. Ok, ya hablé demasiado xD

Vamos a lo importante… Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, a los que me dejan su review como también a los que son silenciosos… Enserio ¡muchas gracias! Cada vez que los leo me llenan de felicidad y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo con todo el amor :3 Infinitas gracias por todo su apoyo y por seguir mi historia!

No se preocupen por la espera, no pasará más de dos semanas, lo prometo! Además después del 7 salgo a vacaciones así que vendré con todo para escribir *-*

Por cierto, algunas personas me piden otras historias, pero creo que es mejor comenzar una y terminarla toda para después comenzar otra ¿No creen? Porque así no tendré que dividir los días de actualización y esas cosas, de que un día actualizó esta historia y a la otra semana la otra. Mejor terminar toda de una.

Ahora sí, nombraré a las hermosas personas que me dejaron sus sexys reviews (Porque si contesto a cada uno, creo que completaré otro capítulo entero n_n) Igual, saben que los aprecio mucho y sus palabras son lsdkfsdfj hermosas, amo todo lo que me escriben…

Judith94, Ivette Uchiha, salvecharlie, Andrymchan (No te preocupes, los dos reviews fueron hermosos *-*), amysd, Luna Haruno, Victoria SyS (tiempos sin leerte, me alegro que regresaras :3), kesenai-uchiha, Hati-chan (Gracias por escribirme en cada capítulo n.n), Nedja-chan, Melina Fernandez, Geo-chan, Shioow, L, Zinty, Anahi, Nia… Muchas gracias personas por sus bellas palabras! Aunque no pueda responderle a cada una, les agradezco de corazón el tiempo que se toman en escribirme, los leo siempre (De hecho, leo más de cinco veces cada review n_n jeje)

¡Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO LLORES MÁS**

Un cuadro con el símbolo de su empresa y por consiguiente de su familia, colgaba imponente en la pared de su oficina. Un uchiwa blanco, o como también lo llamaban: abanico de papel, se desplegaba mientras avivaba el fuego del poder.

Sus oscuros ojos lo observaron por tiempo indefinido, después suspiró abstraído en sus pensamientos. El poder siempre fue el símbolo de su familia y no era para menos, pues desde varias generaciones atrás, esa palabra era parte de los miembros Uchiha que nada más al nacer, ya eran benefactores de una considerable herencia. La autonomía y la gran influencia de sus empresas, Uchiha Corporation, eran parte importante en la economía de Tokio. Tenían diversas compañías para distintas actividades, desde pequeñas multinacionales hasta grandes infraestructuras ubicadas en diferentes partes del mundo.

Itachi reconocía eso, pero muy en el fondo sentía un cierto resentimiento hacia su apellido. Él nunca fue una persona avariciosa, tal vez eso justificaba su excesiva generosidad. Creía que el símbolo de su familia no debía basarse en el poder, sino en algo mucho más práctico e importante como el amor y la unión. Siempre que escuchaba diversas historias de sus antepasados, se avergonzaba por un pasado tan egoísta y lleno de engaños, porque muchos de sus antecesores habían conseguido tal éxito y poder, sobreponiendo sus intereses ante cualquier otra cosa, incluso su propia familia. Tergiversar hechos, añadir mentiras y ocasionar muertes eran las principales acciones que ensuciaban el apellido Uchiha y deshonraban a la familia. Sin embargo, también había historias dignas de escucharse y sentirse orgulloso, como miembros que triunfaban por su inteligencia, capacidad y un deseo innato de ayudar.

El golpe en su puerta logró despabilarlo.

-Adelante.

-Itachi, te estaba buscando.

-Tío ¿Qué sucede?

Un hombre de parecido semejante, con cabellos y ojos oscuros, entró a la oficina llevando en sus manos el periódico del día.

-¿Ya leíste la prensa? Está en todos lados.

Itachi negó con la cabeza y recibió las hojas de un blanco mortecino. Las grandes letras de la primera página captaron su completa atención.

-'Haruno Kizashi es elegido Primer Ministro'- leyó en voz alta mientras asentía pensativo- Era de esperarse.

-Su segundo mandato. ¿Cómo crees que esté Danzou?- preguntó su tío con una sonrisa burlona.

-Exactamente revolcándose de furia- murmuró leyendo la noticia entera.

-Quedé en reunirme con él mañana. Espero que no lo haya olvidado- mencionó Uchiha Madara actual dueño de Uchiha Corporation- Por cierto ¿Vas de salida?

-Sí, iré a almorzar y más tarde pasaré por la CICT- respondió levantándose de su cómoda silla- Confirma primero con Danzou, no creo que esté en condiciones de negociar.

Madara detalló por varios segundos a su sobrino. Se sentía orgulloso de él, pues era un gran empresario con carácter crítico y afable a la vez, además sería un excelente sucesor. Cualquier persona diría que su vida era llena de éxitos, pero la verdad, desconocían su turbio pasado. Delante de él había un hombre que sufrió considerablemente, pero con fuerza suficiente logró superar esa etapa, o eso demostraba.

-Bien, eso haré- aseguró mientras se acercaba al escritorio y tomaba una fotografía enmarcada en el más selecto material. Observó a un pequeño niño de cinco años junto a sus padres. Era evidente la unión familiar, pero sabía que eso quedó en el pasado. Retornó el objeto a su lugar y añadió- Escuché que la hija de Haruno está trabajando en la CICT.

-Oh sí, la anterior vez la vi- acomodó su corbata y se envolvió en el oscuro saco- Aprovecharé para felicitarle por su labor y también por el mérito de su padre. La anterior vez no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-Expresa también mis felicitaciones- concordó su tío- Nunca hemos cruzado palabra, pero es una figura notable.

-Vale, como tú digas. Nos vemos en la cena- se despidió Itachi al tiempo que salía de la oficina.

-¡Recuerda llamar a Obito, está esperando esos papeles!- agregó en voz alta. Escuchó un 'ya lo hice' fuera de la habitación y asintió para sus adentros. Su sobrino era muy eficiente- Es todo lo que tu esperabas, Fugaku- susurró observando nuevamente la fotografía.

Sacó su móvil mientras salía de la oficina. Buscó entre sus contactos y marcó el número que tenía en mente. Nadie contestó, intentó dos veces más pero ambos fracasaron, al final la operadora le indicó que el número estaba fuera de servicio. Maldito Danzou. Era claro que no le interesaba la reunión de mañana, pero no le sorprendía, sabía que la noticia del día sería un terrible suceso para él.

-Cancela la reunión de mañana y comunícame con el nuevo Primer Ministro- ordenó a su secretaria al tiempo que se encerraba en su despacho. Era momento de hacer sus jugadas.

…..

Neji observaba distraído una hoja en sus manos. No sabía lo que sentía, todo era como una pesadilla, su mente trataba de procesar los acontecimientos en los últimos días pero no lograba asimilar nada. Sin embargo, lo que más ocupaba sus pensamientos era lo sucedido en la noche anterior, cuando su prima descubrió la terrible verdad. No podía olvidar su expresión de miedo y obstinación a la vez, ella no debía saber nada, él prefería que siguiera en la ignorancia. Pero ya era muy tarde, ahora debía protegerla, a ella y a Sakura…

-¡Oe Neji! Deja esa cara de muerto. ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo?- un rubio lo despertó de sus cavilaciones.

-No tienes por qué gritar Naruto- exclamó irritado el ojiperla.

-Oye deja esa actitud de amargado y aprende a sonreír más. ¿Cómo pretendes conquistar a Sakura-chan así?- replicó su amigo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Neji lo miró sin comprender, ese comentario no lo esperaba, es más no esperaba que precisamente él se diera cuenta de eso. Siempre había pensado que era alguien muy distraído. Además, no entendía cómo el rubio podía estar tan alegre ese día después de conocer la verdad. ¿Acaso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo? O ¿Era tan idiota para no entender el peligro que corrían?

-¿Qué dices?- resopló molesto. No estaba de ánimos para soportar las locuras de Naruto.

-¡Oh vamos! Eso es más que evidente, todos lo saben- comentó al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-¿Saben qué?

-Te gusta Sakura-chan- sentenció el rubio muy serio.

-Déjate de bromas Naruto- alegó apartando su rostro.

-¡Vamos Neji! Somos amigos y eso es normal. Raro sería que te gustara un hombre- añadió entre risas al imaginar esa situación.

-Estúpido- masculló molesto. ¿Cómo podía actuar así después de todo lo que sabía? Definitivamente el rubio era un idiota.

-¡Oye no te enojes! Sakura-chan nunca te prestará atención, si tú no cambias esa cara de amargado- aseguró con total convicción y añadió con más certeza- Es más, ella saldría con un tipo como yo.

-Por favor- replicó sintiendo un tic en su ojo derecho- Eso ni en broma.

-En serio, te lo puedo asegurar. Mientras estás aquí torturando a una pobre hoja, alguien más puede estar conquistándola- meneó su cabeza afirmando con más fuerza su posible teoría- Sakura-chan es una mujer atractiva, no creas que eres el único detrás de ella.

Después de terminar su discurso, salió de la habitación dejando a un irritado ojiperla. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, liberó su escandalosa risa sin poder contenerla más. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Molestar a su amigo más orgulloso era, en verdad, un completo entretenimiento. Limpió una escurridiza lágrima y tomó aire calmando su descontrolado humor. Su manera de enfrentar situaciones difíciles, siempre era mirando el lado positivo de las cosas, al contrario de muchos, él prefería reír a dejarse vencer por la desesperación. Sabía que encontrarían la solución muy pronto.

Mientras tanto, Neji se sumergía en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Pero ahora habían tomado otra dirección y eso era culpa del rubio. ¿Sakura estaría interesada en otro hombre? O ¿Alguien estaría detrás de ella? La sola idea lo llenó de furia, no podía negar que sentía celos ante cualquier posibilidad. Sin ser muy consiente, recordó la mirada de un azabache sobre ella y también la preocupación e importancia de ella sobre él. Eso era imposible ¿Verdad? Los engranajes de su mente empezaron a trabajar con más fuerza. También estaban sus demás pacientes… Hombres. Definitivamente, eso era algo absurdo de pensar. Y ¿Por qué preciso ahora, se cuestionaba sobre eso? Estúpido Naruto y su estúpida charla sobre mujeres, había logrado que su cabeza se llenara de ridiculeces. Aunque sin poder evitarlo, tomó su celular y lo observó por tiempo indefinido.

…

El beso que al principio fue indeciso y suave, ahora era frenético. Ninguno podía evitar el impulso del momento. Así que sin pensar demasiado sobre la situación, sólo dejándose llevar por sus emociones y olvidando cualquier pensamiento coherente, continuaron degustando el sabor de sus labios.

Para Sasuke las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían en su interior eran abrumadoras. Lo único que podía sentir era la calidez de su presencia y la suavidad de sus labios. Todo era tan extraño para él, tan desconocido y fascinante a la vez. En todos sus años encerrado, creía que lo único que sentiría sería el dolor y la soledad; pero ahora… ahora sentía su corazón palpitar frenético ante el remolino de emociones.

Sakura estaba en las mismas condiciones, la sensación que crecía en su interior era nueva para ella. Nunca se había sentido tan… viva, porque su corazón golpeaba con fuerza sus costillas, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, también era confuso y casi irreal. Nunca le había pasado eso con otra persona, nunca había sentido lo que ahora corría por su interior.

Sasuke sintió las suaves manos de ella acariciar su pecho desnudo y una creciente desesperación apareció en él. Con lentitud y vacilación deslizó una de sus manos por el delgado cuerpo de Sakura, quería explorar y tocar todo de ella, era como si quisiera impregnarse por completo de su calidez. Pero antes de lograr su cometido, el sonido de un celular interrumpió abruptamente el entrañable ambiente.

Sorprendidos por lo sucedido, despertaron por fin de su letargo. El abrazo, que los unía fuertemente, se rompió como imanes que se repelen. La mente de cada uno comenzó, con excesiva rapidez, a organizar sus pensamientos. Cuando la lucidez apagó sus emociones y comprendieron lo que había pasado, ambos sintieron la incomodidad de la situación. Azorados por sus comportamientos, permanecieron inmóviles mirando en direcciones distintas un punto indeterminado.

Sakura reaccionó por fin a la exigente llamada y con torpeza buscó su celular. No hallaba la voz para hablar, pero de todas formas contestó exaltada.

-Neji, eres tú- afirmó al escuchar la voz masculina. No sabía si estaba agradecida o molesta por la interrupción, tal vez más la segunda opción, pero aún seguía lo suficientemente aturdida como para pensar sobre eso- ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke ya recuperado de su aturdimiento, posó la mirada sobre ella. Frunció el ceño al no comprender su actitud ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Tan abstraído estaba en sus ojos? Porque sí, recordaba sus brillantes jades al mirarlo, también sus cálidas palabras y después… sus suaves labios. Desde ese momento había perdido la noción de todo. No, desde mucho antes. Ella era una maldita molestia que hacia estragos en él; porque nunca pensó que sentiría lo que hace unos minutos había sentido. Nunca pensó que ella, mejor dicho nadie, le haría sentir algo sumamente agradable, algo diferente al dolor. Nunca pensó que él, conocería las sensaciones de un beso.

-Sí, estoy en mi consultorio ¿Por qué?- cuestionó sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo- ¿Pasó algo?

El pelinegro escuchaba atentamente la conversación y gracias a sus agudos oídos lograron captar al emisario. ¿Era ese estúpido hombre? ¿Sentía molestia o indiferencia por la interrupción? Muy en el fondo sabía la respuesta, pero no quería admitir que en esos momentos, odiaba a aquel ojiperla más que antes.

-Con Sasuke, el perfecto. Neji ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con temor en su voz. ¿Habría sucedido algo? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?- ¿Qué? No, estoy bien. Estoy bien Neji, no tienes por qué venir. Pero…- la comunicación se cortó y Sakura suspiró frustrada. La actitud de su amigo era extraña.

La pelirrosa dirigió su mirada hacia el azabache y la desvió con rapidez al ver sus ojos sobre ella. El calor subió hacia su rostro y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. La vergüenza que sentía era la misma de hace unos minutos, pues recordaba muy bien lo sucedido, en realidad sólo recordaba el principio. Ella fue quien inició el beso, su carácter impulsivo y las sensaciones que la embargaron fueron suficientes para justificar su actitud. Aun así, se reprochaba una y otra vez por su atrevimiento.

Sasuke la observó molesto y pensamientos de todo tipo asaltaron su mente. Primero, estaba la ira que sentía en contra del ojiperla. Segundo, se sentía patético por su comportamiento ¿No se suponía que estaba molesto con ella? Pero claro, una mirada y ya se sentía vulnerable, era un verdadero estúpido. Después estaba la expresión de la pelirrosa, veía arrepentimiento y vergüenza en su rostro. Eso le hizo sentir una sensación desagradable en su interior, pero era obvia esa actitud, él era diferente ¿Quién besaría a un ser como él? Ahora se sentía más estúpido que antes.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a romper el incómodo silencio, pero no encontraba las palabras necesarias, su mente estaba en blanco. No obstante, su celular sonó otra vez y con rapidez contestó. Era el líder de los Anbu.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó exaltada. Escuchó con gran atención las palabras al otro lado de la línea y luego el terror se reflejó en su rostro- ¿Qué? No puede ser, voy para allá- colgó lista para salir, pero un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

" _Q-quédate…"_

" _N-no me iré"_

Eso la inmovilizó por un momento. Debía irse, pero sentía que debía decir algo primero, cualquier cosa.

-Y-yo… Debo irme por un momento… Espérame aquí, regresaré enseguida- prometió con voz angustiosa. No era el momento de reprocharse por sus pésimas palabras, pues ahora un paciente la necesitaba. Buscó su bolso que contenía implementos de primeros auxilios y agregó un par de cosas más.

Sasuke suspiró casi imperceptible y no dio más señales de respuesta, sólo se limitó a observarla. Ella aún reacia a irse, esperó unos segundos más y luego se marchó. Tal vez necesitaba distraer su mente y así pensar con claridad los acontecimientos de ese día; pero la verdad, en el fondo de su ser, quería estar de nuevo en sus fuertes brazos. Y no era la única que lo deseaba.

Corrió por los extensos pasillos con una única dirección en mente. Aunque todo parecía un laberinto, había logrado reconocer y guiarse por aquellos pasadizos. Cuando llegó a la habitación que buscaba, un Anbu la esperaba frente a la puerta. Sakura se sorprendió al verle usar una máscara de animal. Caminó hacia él con precaución.

-¿Ella está bien?- preguntó sobre su paciente.

-Sólo se encuentra herida- respondió una voz monótona. Sakura frunció el ceño- Insiste en que usted debe verla.

-Ya lo creo- resopló con furia al saber lo sucedido. Las rutinas habían vuelto.

-Haruno- llamó deteniendo su paso- Esto es para usted.

La mencionada recibió una bolsa negra totalmente sellada, su forma era la de un cuadro y el tamaño era medio. Confusa miró al Anbu, pero sólo pudo ver unos ojos castaños.

-No debe sacarlo de esta planta y nadie debe saber que se lo entregué.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo envía?

-Alguien que está muy pendiente de usted- cortó de inmediato al tiempo que se retiraba.

Sakura permaneció en su lugar con una expresión de total confusión. Detalló la bolsa negra y trató de imaginar su contenido. No hallaba una explicación coherente para eso. Instantes después, recordó porque estaba ahí. Rebuscó su tarjeta y abrió la puerta.

-¡Konan!- gritó asustada al ver la imagen que ofrecía la chica sentada y apoyada en la pared.

De sus finos labios sobresalía una gruesa línea de sangre que se deslizaba hasta su cuello. Además, con una expresión de dolor, sostenía su brazo herido. Las rutinas habían vuelto y con ellas, el sufrimiento. Sakura dejó la bolsa sobre una mesa y corrió a revisarla.

-Estoy bien- aseguró la chica- Esto no es lo importante. Te llamé para…

-Claro que es importante. Primero están tus heridas y después otras cosas- interrumpió la pelirrosa mientras rebuscaba en su bolso alcohol y vendas.

-No, no. Escucha- replicó Konan y con determinación, aferró fuertemente la mano de la mujer- Tengo algo que puede ayudarte.

-No necesito ayuda…

-Que puede ayudarnos- rectificó al comprender la actitud de Sakura.

-¿Qué?- susurró sorprendida.

Konan se deslizó con dificultad hacia la pared izquierda y el sonido de las cadenas arrastradas era lo único que rompía el silencio. Unos ojos verdes la observaron con expectación. Cuando la chica apartó su catre y escabulló su mano por la pared, la expresión de Sakura era de total asombro. Un par de hojas arrugadas salieron a la luz.

-Cuando intentamos escapar, encontramos esto. Nuestro plan era lograr salir y revelar todo, estas hojas eran nuestra única prueba- suspiró abatida al recordar todos los acontecimientos de ese fatídico día.

-Esto... es lo que Neji dijo…- comentó aturdida mientras leía cada renglón y luego casi sin voz murmuró- No puede ser...

Su corazón se aceleró al comprender la importancia de aquellas hojas. Al final de la última página estaba la prueba infalible en tinta negra: la firma de Orochimaru.

…

Neji avanzó con cierto disgusto en su interior y caminaba a paso veloz por los pasadizos blancos de la planta. La creciente molestia se produjo cuando ella le confirmó con quién estaba. No entendía por qué sentía celos de él, pero lo hacía y no podía evitarlo. Conocía el profundo cariño que Sakura tenía por sus pacientes; no obstante pensaba, o mejor dicho, creía saber que ese afecto se limitaba a la compasión y la lástima, no más que eso. Además, era absurdo pensar que ella se enamorará de algún experimento. Por Kami, ¡eran experimentos! Era comprensible imaginar que ellos se ilusionarán con la pelirrosa, pero lo contrario era algo ilógico, irracional. Sabía que eso no podía pasar.

Cuando estuvo frente al consultorio, introdujo su tarjeta y el código. La puerta se abrió y su rostro palideció al instante. No había rastros de una pelirrosa, pero sí de una presencia amenazadora. Detalló al pelinegro con recelo, estaba de pie junto a una camilla y sus oscuros ojos le devolvían una mirada vacía. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era ver las cadenas en el suelo. Él estaba libre, joder.

Sasuke observó al ojiperla indiferente, pero segundos después recordó su instinto de odio. Tal vez nunca lograría matar a una pelirrosa; no obstante, las demás escorias podrían saciar su sed de venganza. Además aquel sujeto le irritaba de sobremanera, no entendía por qué lo odiaba tanto, o mejor dicho sí, pero prefería evitar esas conclusiones. Con expresión impasible avanzó hacia su víctima, pronto estaría estrujando su cuello.

Neji retrocedió un paso al ver su movimiento y después otro. Se apoderó de una creciente frustración al ser consciente de su desventaja. Sabía el peligro que aquel individuo representaba y sería insensato tratar de enfrentarlo. Con enojo comprendió que su única salida era escapar. Sería algo patético, pero le ahorraría su vida. Sin pensarlo más, oprimió con fuerza un interruptor de la puerta y al instante ésta se cerró. Suspiró aliviado, ese experimento en particular era de temer. Pero la cuestión de todo era: ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

El ojiperla se recostó en la pared dispuesto a esperarla. Minutos después la vio acercarse con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. Caminaba con rapidez, como si estuviera decidida a hacer algo inesperado, y también aferraba en sus manos una bolsa negra.

-Sakura ¿Qué pretendes? Has dejado al perfecto suelto- reprochó el ojiperla.

-¿Has entrado?- preguntó aterrada al comprender sus palabras.

-¿Cómo crees que me di cuenta?

-¿No te pasó nada?

-Por suerte no.

Sakura suspiró aliviada. Neji había estado en verdadero peligro, pero por otra parte… Su ceño se frunció y ahora le recriminaría su actitud.

-Eso te enseñará a respetar mi espacio. Toca la próxima vez, es mi consultorio- resaltó molesta la última parte- Espera aquí.

Neji con enojo obedeció a la pelirrosa y esperó a que ella controlara la situación. No deseaba correr ese riesgo de nuevo. Cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió y Sakura lo invitó a entrar. Con desconfianza avanzó hacia la habitación y observó que el azabache estaba sentado en la camilla con las cadenas en su lugar, eso lo tranquilizó. Pero por otro lado, se sorprendió al comprender el gran control que ella tenía sobre él.

-Veo que te obedece- comentó mientras mantenía la mirada sobre el pelinegro. Ambos se retaban con furia.

-No, sólo confía en mí- rectificó.

-Sólo en ti ¿No es raro eso?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa Neji?

-Nada, sólo salgamos de aquí- resopló tratando de controlarse. La presencia del experimento lo enervaba de esa manera.

-No, espera. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

-¿Qué es?

-Pero…- expresó dudosa mirando al azabache. No quería hablar sobre las pruebas delante de él, porque el contenido de las hojas era exclusivamente sobre el perfecto, además ¿Cómo reaccionaría, si se enteraba de lo que planeaban hacer con él? Tal vez ya lo sabía, pero prefería evitar malos entendidos- Espera a que vengan los Anbus.

-¿Los Anbus?

-Se llevarán a Sasuke-kun- explicó rápidamente. Ya los había llamado.

El aludido frunció el ceño mientras la miraba. No era ningún estúpido, la pelirrosa no quería que escuchara su conversación, o cualquier otra cosa, con el ojiperla. Eso lo llevó a deducir que no confiaba en él, pero sí en Neji y no le agrado para nada saberlo.

Los golpes en la puerta lo alertaron y varios Anbus entraron para llevarlo a su celda, porque esa era la verdad, una maldita celda. Percibió que la pelirrosa le hablaba y se despedía de él, pero decidió ignorarla y no le prestó la más mínima atención. Sí, estaba molesto con ella. ¿Por qué? Sospechaba la causa, pero no quería aceptarla.

Sakura suspiró resignada y se sentó enfrente de su escritorio. El comportamiento del azabache la desconcertaba y también el de ella. Todo era tan extraño y confuso.

-Bien Neji, mira esto- le entregó los documentos que su paciente le confió- Tenemos la evidencia.

El ojiperla revisó sorprendido los papeles. Eso era lo que necesitaban.

-¿Dónde los encontraste?- preguntó con seriedad y Sakura le explicó los hechos- Tiene la firma. Esto es más que suficiente.

-El problema es… Sacarlos de aquí. Sabes cómo es la seguridad al salir.

Neji permaneció cavilando sobre esa cuestión con el papel en sus manos. Sakura aprovechó para hacer algo que la inquietaba. Tomó la bolsa negra de su escritorio y se alejó un poco del ojiperla, al lado de una gran variedad de aparatos que contenía su consultorio. Rasgó el plástico y extrajo de su interior un periódico de hojas opacas y letras simétricas. ¿Qué…? Leyó el encabezado y… volvió a leerlo. No podía ser verdad.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó furiosa tirando todo el paquete. Neji se sobresaltó por el ruido y se dirigió a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

Sakura negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Trató de calmarse, pero sabía que era inútil. La rabia y el rencor la invadieron por completo nublando sus pensamientos, sintió que su vista se humedecía y que los recuerdos asaltaban en su mente. El dolor, la pérdida, la soledad…

-'Haruno Kizashi es elegido Primer Ministro'- leyó en voz alta Neji, pues al observar la reacción de la pelirrosa, buscó el origen de su comportamiento- Así que tu padre asume el mandato otra vez- comentó sin ser consciente del efecto que producía en ella.

Sakura apretó sus puños con fuerza. La ira mezclada con la tristeza era insoportable e imposible de aplacar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y sabía que no aguantaría más las lágrimas, aun así no quería exponer su lamentable estado. Caminó hacia la salida ignorando las súbitas preguntas de Neji.

-Espera Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?

-Quiero estar sola- explicó la pelirrosa con el propósito de que no la siguiera.

-Pero…

-Por favor…- interrumpió y sin decir más abandonó la habitación.

El ojiperla observó por unos instantes la puerta cerrada, la angustia por la pelirrosa crecía considerablemente. Así que, ignorando la petición de ella, salió en su búsqueda. Al ver a ambos lados del pasillo, no logró distinguirla, pero eso no significaba que desistiría. La encontraría, aunque él mismo terminará perdiéndose en ese laberinto.

…..

El cielo nublado ofrecía un clima frio y húmedo, lo que significaba que la temporada de invierno estaba en su punto más intenso, pero a pesar de eso, una pareja caminaba entre los grandes árboles por un sendero casi extinto. Parecía que ambos eran inmunes a las bajas temperaturas, porque paseaban sin la menor molestia.

-Hinata-chan, lo que quiero decir es que… es que…- comentó nervioso un rubio mientras desviaba su mirada a las hojas secas del suelo- No tienes por qué preocuparte. ¡Yo te protegeré!- aseguró más confiado con una enorme sonrisa y sus mejillas coloreadas, tal vez del frio o tal vez de su confesión.

-N-naruto-kun…- susurró la mencionada totalmente sonrojada y las manos cerca de su rostro protegiéndose del frio, pero también denotando su timidez. Su corazón se aceleró con mayor rapidez al escuchar esas palabras, sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

-E-es verdad Hinata-chan. Te lo puedo asegurar, porque tú… tú…- titubeó nervioso. Él siempre era impulsivo a la hora de hablar y actuar, entonces ¿Por qué no podía decir esas palabras? Se detuvo un momento mirando el suelo y frunciendo el ceño. Después decidido, se acercó a la chica quien lo miraba expectante. Al ver sus hermosos ojos aperlados y su adorable sonrojo, se sintió con más fuerzas para confesarse- Tú eres muy importante para mí.

La había conocido varios meses atrás, pero desde el primer día se prendó de su belleza. Cuando la conoció mejor, fue peor o mejor, porque irremediablemente se enamoró de ella. Su forma de ser tan dulce y sencilla había atrapado su completa atención, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle algo, hasta ahora. Tal vez por el miedo al rechazo, o porque era un idiota distraído. Es más, tenía la certeza de que nunca le diría. Sin embargo, lo hizo después de entender el comentario de su amiga pelirrosa, esa misma noche cuando descubrieron la verdad.

 _-Hinata siempre apoya tus locuras ¿Verdad Naruto? Por más estúpidas que sean, ella te seguirá._

Ese comentario lo había desorientado por completo y cuando le preguntó a Sakura sobre su significado, ella molesta lo regañó.

 _-Vaya que eres ciego, idiota. Deberías dejar de pensar sólo en ramen y ver a tu alrededor._

Y miró hacia su alrededor, lo que encontró fue una tierna sonrisa de la ojiperla mientras se despedía con su primo. Esa mañana su ceguera desapareció. _"Debo invitar a Sakura-chan a comer ramen como agradecimiento"_ se dijo mentalmente.

Hinata reaccionó por fin y su rostro completo se tornó de un rojo intenso. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para escuchar esas palabras? Tenía la respuesta, porque desde que lo conoció, había admirado su increíble obstinación por no rendirse y su impresionante carácter lleno de vitalidad. Con el tiempo descubrió, que esa admiración había evolucionado a un amor incondicional. Ahora, sentía que su corazón explotaría de alegría.

-Na-naruto-kun, y-yo…- susurró muy suave- T-tú t-también eres muy… muy i-importante p-para mí- terminó por fin. Desconocía de donde había encontrado valor para decirlo.

Naruto sonrió feliz e impulsivamente la abrazó con fuerza. El amor que crece en silencio y corresponde con la misma intensidad, es maravilloso y sorprendente para un corazón lleno de vitalidad.

-¡Es él! ¡Está aquí! Tenemos que ir- se escuchó el grito de una mujer cerca de ellos. Ambos sorprendidos por la interrupción, buscaron la procedencia de la exaltación.

Vieron que un grupo de mujeres llegaban con exagerada velocidad hacia la entrada principal y una muchedumbre se reunía en ese mismo lugar. Extrañados por el acontecimiento, decidieron dirigirse ahí y observar la causa.

-Uchiha Itachi está aquí- explicó una mujer de lentes anchos y cabello opaco.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron sorprendidos. No era normal que el reconocido ícono de la economía visitara tan de seguido la CICT, o quizás… Si era parte de la mentira, entonces había sucedido algo que requería su atención.

-Debemos avisarle a Sakura-chan- opinó el rubio con gran seriedad.

Hinata asintió con la misma expresión. Ambos habían concluido lo mismo.

…..

Sakura se sentó en mitad de un pasillo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Las lágrimas ahora salían sin pausa de sus ojos. La ira había sido reemplazada por la tristeza y el sentimiento de soledad era agobiante. No pudo evitar los recuerdos que asaltaban su mente y en silencio, decidió desahogarse. Quería estar en el aislamiento de su cuarto, pero sabía que no lograría controlarse para salir y enfrentar a la multitud de afuera. No quería que alguien la viera, no en ese estado. Entonces sin más opciones, esperaría ahí en el sobrio pasadizo, el control de sus emociones.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Miró por la ventana del auto y la multitud crecía cada vez más. También veía las luces brillantes de la ambulancia y la policía. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero sentía una extraña sensación. Buscó entre las personas a su padre y no lo reconoció en medio de tantos rostros. Él le había ordenado permanecer en el auto hasta que llegara, porque para una pequeña niña de siete años, sería sumamente fácil perderse entre la muchedumbre._

 _Se recostó en la ventanilla y observó el oscuro cielo, no había estrellas y a ella le encantaba verlas. Su madre siempre le decía que esas pequeñas luces, en realidad, eran supremamente gigantes y que eran infinitas. También le decía que muchas de esas estrellas habían desaparecido, pero su luz aún seguía radiando. Para una mente tan joven, le era complicado entender la complejidad de esas palabras, pero siempre se maravillaba con todo lo que escuchaba. Contempló el humo que invadía la oscuridad, eso no era normal en el cielo y tampoco eran nubes._

 _Con una creciente desesperación en el pecho, buscó de nuevo a su padre entre las personas. El miedo se apoderó de ella al no encontrarlo. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué estaba pasando? En un impulso de curiosidad y rebeldía, salió por la ventana hacia la fría noche. Su madre se enfadaría con ella, si se enteraba de que no llevaba abrigo. Caminó hacia la multitud con la esperanza de encontrar a su progenitor. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, distinguió una banda amarilla que rodeaba una parte de la carretera y nadie la atravesaba. Llegó al límite y por fin encontró a su padre. Estaba hablando con un policía, en la zona no permitida. Aliviada de verlo, ignoró la prohibición de la banda amarilla y la atravesó para estar cerca de él._

 _Escuchó que varias personas la llamaron, pero no le importó. No debía hacer caso a desconocidos, eso siempre le decía su madre. Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca de su padre, distinguió que estaba llorando. Eso la asustó más y dispuesta a llegar junto a él, comenzó a correr. Sin embargo, frenó al instante para evitar el choque contra una camilla. Dos hombres, cubiertos totalmente por un traje blanco, cargaban la litera y encima una bolsa negra muy grande. Confundida y temerosa, miró hacia un individuo, pero sólo encontró una máscara. Observó que el sujeto llamaba a alguien y segundos después, su padre la abrazaba fuertemente y entre lágrimas le explicó lo que sucedía. Tal vez era muy pronta la noticia o tal vez si no la decía, ya podía presentirla; pero de cualquier manera, el dolor sería el mismo._

 _-Tu madre ha muerto, pequeña. Ahora está en el cielo y desde ahí te cuidará._

 _Sakura miró la camilla alejarse y comprendió que su carga, era un cuerpo. Después, todo fue borroso y las lágrimas bañaron su rostro. El dolor era insoportable._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Sus recuerdos se interrumpieron al escuchar pasos acercarse y una voz llamarla. Aún no estaba lista para enfrentarse a alguien. Por Kami ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? Se levantó con dificultad y caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo. Conocía un lugar en el que nadie la molestaría y en el que podía desahogar su dolor. Porque a pesar de los años, sus recuerdos la seguían atormentando.

Llegó a su destino y dudó unos segundos en entrar. ¿Por qué siempre llegaba al mismo lugar? No entendía cuál era su obsesión, pero sabía que era la mejor opción. Allí encontraría silencio, no palabras vacías. Deslizó la tarjeta y esperó a que la puerta se abriera. Una mirada azabache la recibió, primero con sorpresa y después con… ¿Preocupación? No, no podía ser eso.

Sintió que la puerta se cerró tras su espalda y sin soportar más, se deslizó por ésta hasta quedar sentada en el frio suelo. Escondió su rostro y… lloró, de nuevo frente a él. Los recuerdos seguían atormentándola sin reparo.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Golpeó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie respondía. Intentó de nuevo y fracasó de igual manera. Observó a su alrededor y lo único que vio, fue una enorme casa… Vacía. Su corazón se estrujo y sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Golpeó la puerta con la esperanza de que se abriera._

 _-Papá…- llamó la niña con voz quebrada- Papi, tengo miedo…_

 _Esperó unos segundos más, pero nadie salió. Sabía que su padre estaba ahí, sabía que la escuchaba. Sin embargo, nunca respondía a sus llamados. Decidió acostarse frente a la puerta y dormir en el suelo, se sentía más segura en ese lugar que en su propia habitación. Una gran ventana le ofrecía una vista nocturna, los árboles secos de cerezos se mecían con el viento y la luz de la luna se colaba por la oscuridad de la casa._

 _Recordaba que cuando tenía miedo, se levantaba de su cama y venía corriendo a ese mismo lugar, golpeaba la puerta y su madre adormecida, la cargaba llevándola a su cuarto. Después se dormía entre sus brazos. Ahora, nadie la levantaría, ni la abrazaría._

 _-Mamá…- sollozó Sakura mientras se acurrucaba más en la puerta._

 _Pero su madre ya no estaba con ella._

… _.._

 _-¡Papá! ¡Llegaste!- celebró una niña muy feliz. Estar con su niñera le aburría completamente._

 _-Hola Sakura- saludó su padre secamente._

 _-¿Vamos a jugar? Lo prometiste esta mañana._

 _-Ahora no, estoy muy ocupado._

 _-Siempre estás ocupado- expresó con tristeza la pelirrosa- Sólo te importa tu trabajo._

 _-Eso no es verdad._

 _-¡Si! Es verdad- explotó furiosa con lágrimas en los ojos- Siempre pasaba más tiempo con mamá que contigo y ahora que ella no está…- sollozó con fuerza- Ahora que ella no está ¡Eres incluso peor que antes!_

 _-¡Cállate!- gritó colérico el Haruno mayor- Vete a tu cuarto._

 _-¡Eres un pésimo padre!- acusó en medio del llanto y salió corriendo hacia su habitación._

 _En su cama, no consiguió calmarse y con desesperación aferró el collar en sus manos. Una pequeña piedra negra que su madre le había regalado._

 _-M-mamá te extraño…_

 _Después de llorar por varias horas, se quedó profundamente dormida._

… _.._

 _Una joven pelirrosa buscaba por varios lugares de la casa lo que necesitaría para realizar su tarea, pues siendo su último año de colegio, debía lucirse con todos sus proyectos. Ya había encontrado algunos materiales como: cartulinas, pinturas y pinceles. Ahora sólo necesitaba algo para no manchar la cerámica del piso._

 _-Puedo usar periódico- pensó en voz alta y comprendiendo que era una buena idea. Salió en su búsqueda._

 _Desafortunadamente, no encontraba en ningún lugar aquel papel gris. Bueno, en realidad, sabía dónde encontrarlo, pero la idea no le agradó. El despacho de su padre estaría repleto de periódicos, pues siendo un ente político, debía actualizarse de información cada día. Sin embargo, prefería evitar encontrarse con su progenitor. Así que, acudiendo a la última esperanza, se dirigió al cuarto de él y rebuscó en varios estantes, había la posibilidad de encontrar por lo menos uno olvidado._

 _-¡Al fin!- gritó victoriosa al encontrar un ejemplar debajo de la cama. Su padre era una persona extraña._

 _Cuando bajó dispuesta a comenzar su labor, las palabras impresas en el papel llamaron su atención._

'Asesinada la esposa del Primer Ministro Haruno'

 _Sakura leyó atónita el encabezado. ¿Asesinada? Su madre no fue asesinada, su madre murió en un accidente. Con un mal presentimiento, comenzó a leer la noticia completa._

'…Aseguran fuentes de la rama ejecutiva que varios opositores del poder, amenazaron al Primer Ministro con movimientos violentos en contra de su familia si no abandonaba su cargo. Al parecer, Haruno Kizashi quiso enfrentarlos y ellos cumplieron su amenaza. La víctima fue su esposa Haruno Mebuki, quien murió en un presunto accidente automovilístico. Según el Cuerpo Nacional de Policía de Tokio, encontraron restos de otro automóvil en la escena, además las marcas dejadas en la carretera explican un estrepitoso enfrentamiento de vehículos…'

 _Dejó de leer porque las lágrimas no se lo permitieron, pero ya conocía suficiente. Herida y engañada, fue en busca de su padre para enfrentarlo y conocer la verdad, debía conocerla, estaba en su derecho. Cuando escuchó la afirmación de su propio progenitor, la decepción y la rabia aumentó en su interior. Sabía que él era un hombre dedicado a su trabajo, pero… ¿Tanto como para exponer a su propia familia? Desde ese día, Haruno Kizashi era un desconocido para ella._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Sasuke se limitaba a observarla, tratando de comprender lo sucedido, pero eso le era imposible. Recostado en la pared, sintió una especie de preocupación por ella. En verdad, podía distinguir su dolor, estaba sufriendo. Mientras los minutos corrían y Sakura continuaba llorando, una desesperación se extendió por su pecho sin poder evitarlo. Ya era suficiente, no podía soportar las lágrimas de ella. Siempre la veía sonreír y preocuparse por él, ahora verla así era… Exasperante. Frunció el ceño al recordar sus palabras.

" _Dime Sasuke-kun ¿Crees que yo pueda sanar esas heridas?"_

Nadie podía lograr eso, pero ella había conseguido algo que nunca imaginó. Porque después de esas palabras, había olvidado la soledad y el dolor. En ese momento, había sentido algo nuevo y sorprendente. Durante ese beso, no sintió la molestia de sus heridas, sólo sintió las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al estar con ella. Entonces… Si ella lograba aplacar su dolor ¿Él podía hacer lo mismo? En ese instante quiso retribuirle lo que había hecho por él, porque lo necesitaba.

-Sakura…- una profunda voz resonó en la habitación. La mencionada no cambió su postura, tal vez no logró escucharlo- Sakura…

Sus recuerdos se interrumpieron al reconocer esa voz. Sorprendida levantó su cabeza y observó sus oscuros ojos. ¿Acaso la había llamado o era sólo su imaginación?

-Quítame las cadenas- ordenó con seriedad.

Sakura se sorprendió por eso. Primero, porque casi nunca le hablaba y segundo, por la petición de él. Reteniendo sus lágrimas, se levantó y se acercó buscando las llaves. Aunque estuviera mal, seguía anteponiendo los cuidados de sus pacientes sobre otras cosas. Cuando las cadenas se deslizaron y con un ruido sordo cayeron al suelo, la pelirrosa se dispuso en volver a su lugar. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo. Sorprendida se encontró con una profunda mirada.

Sasuke le aferraba con suavidad su antebrazo y sus oscuros ojos relucían un brillo que no logró identificar. Sin saber qué hacer, ambos mantuvieron las miradas. Los jades de Sakura estaban opacos y en sus mejillas empapadas se atisbaba un sonrojo. Con vacilación la acercó hacia él y ella sin oponerse alcanzó su altura, enfrentando sus rostros.

-No llores más- murmuró levemente. Su expresión, aunque se mantenía serio, era suave y tranquila. Sus ojos, antes llenos de odio, ahora brillaban serenos.

Sakura sintió el dolor en su pecho disminuir y los recuerdos alejarse. Su profunda voz y sus oscuros ojos lograron tranquilizarla, era como si consiguieran atravesar su alma y calmarla. Sin embargo, sabía que si se alejaba de él, volvería a su anterior estado. Así que, buscando un refugio para olvidar por completo el dolor, se recostó sobre su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que sólo fuera una ilusión. Cuanto había deseado estar otra vez en sus brazos. Ahora sus sollozos eran más débiles.

Sasuke no se sorprendió por la acción de la pelirrosa, al contrario, era como si lo hubiera esperado. Así que sin dudarlo, la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza y hundió el rostro en su cuello, sintiendo su aroma y calidez. Cuanto había deseado hacer eso de nuevo. Ahora, ambos podían calmar su dolor y olvidar por un momento, las heridas del corazón.

Permanecieron así por horas, minutos o segundos; ninguno de los dos lo sabía muy bien. La presencia del otro era más que suficiente para cada uno y en ese momento, no pensaban en trivialidades como el tiempo. Sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba al azabache y se recriminaba mentalmente por eso. Quería conocer la causa del dolor en ella, porque de verdad, había sentido su profunda tristeza y eso no era algo normal. No era curiosidad, era algo mucho más fuerte que lo impulsaba a preguntarle, pero no se atrevía. Después de meditarlo por más de medio minuto, decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó de la nada rompiendo el silencio. Sakura se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta y por fin levantó su rostro.

-¿Q-qué?

Sasuke desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué debía repetirlo?

-¿Qué te pasó?

Sakura lo miró más que sorprendida. ¿A caso quería saber la causa de su dolor? ¿Por qué? ¿Él en verdad…? Cuando sus oscuros ojos volvieron a posarse en ella, con evidente estupor descubrió algo increíble. Ese brillo que antes no lograba identificar, ahora podía verlo tan claramente. Preocupación, él estaba preocupado por ella ¡El perfecto!

-Yo…- susurró asombrada. Ese descubrimiento le había afectado gravemente. Pero después de comprender su significado, sintió que su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y que una nueva calidez la invadía. No era el momento de actuar como idiota- P-perdón por mi comportamiento. No quería incomodarte.

-No te pregunté eso- aclaró de inmediato. Aunque permanecía serio, su tono de voz era suave.

-Mi madre murió cuando era una niña- soltó por fin. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió la opresión en su pecho y buscando alivió, se recostó sobre él otra vez. Tal vez era el momento de expulsar todo lo que guardaba, todo lo que le hacía sufrir y todo su resentimiento, porque sabía que sólo así, alejaría un gran peso de su espalda- Y mi padre fue el culpable de eso. Él prefirió su maldito trabajo a su propia familia… Yo era muy pequeña cuando todo sucedió, pero recuerdo muy bien ese día en que…- tomó aire tratando de calmarse- En que vi el cuerpo de mi madre- sollozó sin poder contenerse.

Sasuke la escuchó atentamente y cuando la sintió llorar, la abrazó con más fuerza. Tal vez no entendía los lazos de una familia, porque nunca tuvo una, pero si podía sentir el dolor de ella y eso bastó para comprender su sufrimiento.

-D-después me enteré que mi padre había o-ocasionado su muerte… Y-yo no podía creerlo, p-pero él me lo c-confirmó. Es un maldito- expresó llena de furia- Él n-nunca me amó, desde la m-muerte de mi madre, siempre estuve sola y a él no le i-importó- prosiguió entre el llanto- V-varias veces quería c-creer que estaba equivocada, p-pero hoy… H-hoy confirmé que tenía r-razón. N-nunca le importó su familia… N-nunca le importó su única h-hija… Lo odio… ¡Lo odio tanto!- expulsó por fin todo el resentimiento que llevaba guardado en su interior, desde hace varios años.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Ella no debía odiar, el odio era para personas como él, sedientos de venganza y destinados únicamente a la soledad. Ella debía sonreír y sus ojos brillar todo el tiempo, no podía mancharse con algo tan sucio como el odio. Sin embargo, comprendió que aquella mujer guardaba un profundo resentimiento y eso no podía evitarlo, porque la vida, tan cruel como siempre, le había marcado de esa manera. Así como él también estaba marcado.

Sintió su pecho húmedo por las lágrimas de ella y una desesperación creció de nuevo al escucharla llorar. Maldito fuera su padre por hacerle eso, sentía que ya lo odiaba. La abrazó con más fuerza tratando de calmarla. Él no era bueno con las palabras, además ¿Qué podía decir? Nunca había consolado a alguien, de hecho, nunca se imaginó en una situación así. Por lo que, se limitó a sostenerla en sus brazos. Sin embargo, había algo que deseaba hacer y lo deseaba con fuerza.

Sakura sintió de nuevo esa tranquilidad que sólo él le ofrecía y minutos después, los recuerdos y el dolor se habían alejado otra vez. Ahora que había expulsado sus pensamientos, se sentía más liberada. Los sollozos habían pasado a ser suspiros. Todo gracias a Sasuke. Levantó su rostro para expresarle su agradecimiento, pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

Sasuke levantó una mano y acarició con suavidad su mejilla húmeda. Aprovechó para limpiar sus lágrimas y después con cierta indecisión, acercó su rostro al de ella. Sus miradas entrelazadas y sus alientos mezclándose. Sin poder evitarlo, la besó con suavidad, sus ojos se cerraron al instante disfrutando de las maravillosas sensaciones que recorrían por sus cuerpos. Ambos lo deseaban, aunque hace unas horas habían descubierto esa necesidad tan apremiante.

Sakura deslizó una mano por su cabello y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Entreabrió sus labios para poder profundizar el beso y Sasuke acarició su rostro mientras la besaba muy despacio, con infinito cuidado. Eso hiso estragos en el corazón de la pelirrosa.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, sus rostros permanecieron muy cerca y sus miradas enlazadas. Ninguno rompió el silencio. Después, Sakura se acomodó en sus brazos y él hizo lo mismo en su lugar. El cansancio en ambos era latente y el sueño no tardó en llegar.

Esa noche, durmieron abrazados.

…..

-No contesta- exclamó alarmada Hinata frente a su escritorio.

-No te preocupes. Debe estar muy ocupada, ya sabes cómo es ella- intentó tranquilizarla el rubio a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa con Sakura?- preguntó con seriedad una rubia de coletas, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

-Sólo intentamos comunicarnos con ella. Hoy no la hemos visto- explicó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Su trabajo en la planta es muy exigente, denle un respiro- opinó un pelinegro aburrido que acababa de entrar.

-Shikamaru tiene razón. No se alarmen- apoyó su esposa.

-Bueno sí, pero…- golpes en la puerta interrumpieron al rubio. Como estaban en la habitación de la ojiperla no les prestaron mayor atención- Pero queríamos informarle algo de la investigación.

-Chicos- llamó una pelimarrón desde la puerta- Están buscando a Sakura.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada más, ni nada menos que Uchiha Itachi- informó Ten Ten.

Las dos parejas se sorprendieron por ello. Sin embargo, un rubio y una ojiperla se miraron con inquietud y desconfianza. Eso solo significaba que las cosas se complicarían, si ya no lo habían hecho.

-¡Espera Naruto-kun!- exclamó alarmada al verlo partir hacia la puerta.

-Uzumaki Naruto- nombró un peligris- No eres la persona que solicité.

-Kabuto- respondió seriamente el aludido. Debía comportarse como siempre lo hacía, nadie debía sospechar de él- Sakura-chan no está aquí. Debe estar en su otro trabajo.

-¿Otro trabajo?- inquirió un pelinegro extrañado- Pensé que sólo se ocupaba de esta investigación.

-Sí, bueno. También trabaja en otra planta- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? Puedo dejarle el mensaje- se ofreció el rubio sin dejar la seriedad.

-No. Sólo pasaba para conocer a la hija del Primer Ministro, pero parece que será otro día- aclaró Itachi decepcionado- Bueno, fue un gusto.

Los presentes asintieron a la despedida mientras observaban alejarse al gran Uchiha Itachi. Temari comenzó a parlotear sobre lo afortunada que era la pelirrosa y Shikamaru se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, no gastaría sus energías hablando de cosas sin sentido. Sin embargo, Naruto permaneció en silencio y cavilando en sus pensamientos. ¿Sólo conocerla? La verdad es que Sakura era una persona distinguida en los medios por su padre, pero… ¿A que venía ese interés tan de repente? Tal vez se estaba adelantando mucho.

-Neji-niisan- murmuró la ojiperla a su lado. El rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos y miró al recién llegado.

-¿Qué hacía Uchiha aquí?- preguntó Neji extrañado.

-Estaba buscando a Sakura-san- contestó rápidamente su prima.

-¿Por qué?

-Supuestamente para conocer a la hija del Primer Ministro, pero… -murmuró Naruto con el propósito de que nadie más escuchara- Aquí hay algo raro.

Neji frunció el ceño y los miró a ambos con total seriedad. Su mente comenzó a buscar posibles respuestas, pero no tenía los ánimos para funcionar en óptimas condiciones.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-No lo sé- respondió con franqueza y esa duda lo estaba matando. No había logrado encontrarla en los confusos pasillos de la planta, pero esperaba que estuviera bien y a salvo- Por cierto, hay algo que debo decirles. Hemos encontrado algo muy útil.

-¿Qué es?- inquirió el rubio con ansiedad.

-Vamos a un lugar más discreto- propuso Hinata nerviosa observando a su alrededor.

Los demás asintieron y acordaron ir al apartamento del rubio. Salieron con aparente discreción, seguros de que nadie los observaba. Pero la realidad era otra.

Sai dejó el libro a un lado y con evidente calma se levantó de su asiento. Observó sus movimientos entre la multitud y los perdió de vista en el ascensor. Sin embargo, eso no le preocupó, había escuchado lo suficiente. Apagó el dispositivo que permanecía en su oído y con pasos tranquilos se dirigió al elevador. Pronto estaría en la habitación del rubio y averiguaría lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola hermosas personas! No saben cuánto lo siento por demorar tanto con este capítulo. De verdad lo siento mucho. Tenía la expectativa de traerlo hace una semana, pero el viaje se alargó más de lo previsto y cuando llegué había perdido el hilo de la historia. Así que tuve que leer todo lo que llevaba para volver y organizar ideas :S

El caso es que ahora estoy en vacaciones y podré escribir más de seguido, por lo que el próximo capítulo estará para el sábado :3 lo prometo.

Por cierto, perdón por mi mala imaginación con los títulos u.u

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Me gustaría mucho saber lo que cada lector piensa para cambiar o mejorar algo, o por el contrario sentir que voy por buen camino jajaja Además ya saben que sus reviews son una motivación para mí :3 Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me escriben, leo emocionada cada vez que me llega un review y los releo para motivarme más xD ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! :D

Sin más que decir, me despido agradeciendo a estas lindas personas que me dejan su comentario :3 ¡Muchas gracias, las amo! *-*

Miluu, salvecharlie, Hati-chan, Aidil, Zintya-Chan, amysd, Mayu Higurashi112, Luna Haruno, HikariTakumi1999, Nia, Azukichan44, Geo-chan, gota de cristal, Melina Fernandez, Nadeshiko Kanade, scarlethsam, Nedja-chan, Ivette Uchiha, Anahi, soulambar, MaryUcHaru0722, Mila, Shioow

¡Cuídense mucho y nos leemos el próximo capítulo!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUDAS Y SENTIMIENTOS**

La habitación era un completo caos. Libros, hojas, cristales rotos y hasta varias sillas de madera estaban esparcidas por el suelo sin ningún orden. La tenue luz de una lámpara iluminaba una pequeña parte del lugar, a su lado, un exquisito whisky escoces, valorado en más de dos mil dólares, contenía una mínima parte de su contenido.

Danzo descansaba en un enorme y mullido sillón. Con aspecto desolado, miraba distraído un punto inexacto de la pared, y sin ser consciente de su alrededor. Después de varios minutos, sirvió otra copa de la costosa bebida y con rapidez, la tomó. El ardor que sintió en su garganta, era una especie de calmante para su ira contenida; sin embargo, no aplacaba su dolor. Sabía muy bien que eso era imposible, pero el licor ya era una costumbre en su vida a costa de su propia salud.

La vida podía ser muy injusta, o eso pensaba él. Después de trabajar con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, luego de tantos problemas y dificultades… ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en arruinar cada cosa? Recordaba muy bien los sucesos que lo marcaron. Él era un hombre con bastante poder e influencias, todo cuanto quería lo conseguía, nada se negaba; pero, cuando pensaba concluir su máxima ambición, llegó alguien y arrolló con todo lo que tenía. Ese maldito bastardo lo odiaba, era la peor escoria que podía conocer. Ese mismo hombre, cual rostro salía en cada maldito periódico, el ahora Primer Ministro, esa basura, era su mayor enemigo, y no descansaría hasta verlo suplicar por su propia muerte. Venganza, eso era lo que estaba buscando.

Su odio comenzó hace muchos años atrás. Cualquiera diría que todo ese tiempo era suficiente para olvidar y borrar las heridas, pero sabía que eso, era una vil mentira. Los rencores no podían ser olvidados y el odio no podía ser borrado. Cuando el orgullo de un hombre es pisoteado y su amor destruido, no hay nada que pueda calmar su ira y su sed de venganza.

Danzo agarró la botella y bebió hasta la última gota del líquido ambarino. Después de verla vacía, la arrojó con fuerza y en segundos, llegó el estrepitoso sonido del cristal hecho añicos. Siguió observando la sobria pared, e inevitablemente, por su mente se deslizó la imagen de su enemigo. No soportaba más esa situación. Pronto completaría su venganza; sí, sólo serían semanas, o tal vez un mes, pero no más de eso. Debía llamar a Orochimaru y cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden. No obstante, recordó algo. Ese día había hecho algo sumamente importante, a pesar de su ira al ver la prensa y enterarse de la noticia, había conseguido que uno de sus hombres más calificados, entregara un pequeño encargo para alguien en particular: Haruno Sakura, la hija de su mayor enemigo, la última heredera, su única nieta… Hubiera deseado ver la expresión de su rostro cuando leyó el contenido; pues sabía muy bien que, aquella revelación, sería perturbadora para la mujer. ¿Por qué? Porque conocía el odio que ella guardaba hacia su padre, y eso simplemente, lo hacía feliz. No sólo eso, él conocía cada aspecto de su vida, desde sus miedos hasta sus metas, todo de ella era su prioridad.

Era extraño que amara a la hija de su peor enemigo; porque sí, él amaba a su nieta, a pesar de que ella no lo recordara. El destino era cruel e injusto, repitió nuevamente en su mente. La vida le había arrebatado muchas cosas, o mejor dicho, Kizashi le había arrebatado todo lo que tenía. Su ambición, su meta había sido pisoteada por esa maldita basura.

¿Y cuál era esa ambición? Desde muy pequeño soñó con ser un gran gobernante, deseaba ser un líder respetado y temido por todos; como los grandes emperadores de la historia, que dirigían a su pueblo con carácter fuerte e inteligencia, simplemente, él quería la gloria y el poder. Mientras los años transcurrían, él crecía como un hombre dedicado a sus estudios y trabajo, la política era su pasión. Cuando se convirtió en alguien poderoso y sumamente rico, sabía que podía tener el mundo a sus pies, e ideó la mejor manera para conseguirlo. Primero, debía conseguir el mayor cargo de su país, no podía ser emperador, pues no pertenecía a la descendencia de la familia real; pero el puesto que le seguía de importancia y poder, era ser el Primer Ministro de Japón. Esa era su meta. Si lo conseguía, podía cambiar el sistema de gobierno a través de su influencia, y de esa manera, también cambiar las fuerzas militares. Su propósito, aterrador para cualquier ignorante, era lograr una nación fuerte e inquebrantable, tanto política como militarmente. Un régimen absolutamente totalitario, y él sería quien dictaría a su pueblo.

Por eso, había contactado con Orochimaru, otros ser ambicioso dispuesto a realizar los actos más inhumanos con tal de obtener poder. Ambos crearían el ejército más temido y fuerte de la historia, a través de numerosos experimentos para crear al hombre perfecto, al guerrero ideal. Después de eso, nadie podría detenerlo, el mundo entero temblaría a sus pies, nadie lograría ganar ante su impetuosa milicia, y nadie conseguiría arrebatarle el control. Él estaba destinado a eso.

No obstante, todos esos sueños fueron truncados e inexorablemente, condenados a permanecer en una simple ilusión. Todo por ese maldito hombre, aquel desgraciado que llegó a su vida en el peor momento posible. Primero, le había arrebatado a su hija, quien fue asesinada. Segundo, le imposibilitó ocupar el cargo que idealizó, pisoteando así su ambición. Y por último, como si fuera poco, le prohibió acercarse a su nieta, lo único que tenía en el mundo. En conclusión, Haruno Kizashi, era la peor basura que había conocido, y no descansaría hasta verlo muerto. Sabía que eso pasaría muy pronto, su plan estaba casi en la cúspide de la finalización, su ambición volvería a tomar forma consistente.

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Azorado, se levantó de su cómoda silla y buscó la fuente del ruido en medio del desorden. Tenía dos celulares, uno para la vida política que aún manejaba y otro, para la comunicación con Orochimaru. Uno de los aparatos estaba apagado, pues no soportaba el atosigamiento de los periodistas en ese día. Así que sólo quedaba una opción, la llamada que recibía era de suma importancia.

—Orochimaru— contestó parco.

La voz rasposa del aludido se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—'Estamos preparando todo para las últimas pruebas. En pocos días se hará la primera, después de eso, el perfecto estará listo.'

Danzo sonrió. Faltaba poco para su venganza.

…..

Sai permanecía recostado en la pared del pasillo, a su lado, estaba la puerta del departamento de Naruto. Inspeccionó a su alrededor para evitar ser descubierto, ajustó el pequeño auricular en su oído izquierdo y se sumió en la completa concentración, debía escuchar cada palabra. Su misión principal era vigilar a cierta pelirrosa; pero, poco tiempo después, se incluyó una nueva orden. Ahora, debía observar a la mujer y a un ojiperla.

El cumplimiento del deber, era lo más importante para él. Desde muy pequeño, fue educado para obedecer y cumplir a la perfección, sin vacilar o fracasar. Su madre lo había abandonado apenas nació y su padre, quien se hizo responsable de él, había sido un miembro en Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, que con coraje y empeño había protegido a su país en épocas de guerra. No obstante, murió tiempo después en una operación secreta. La pérdida de su progenitor no le afectó en lo absoluto, pues era un hombre frio y despiadado; por lo que Sai, con siete años de edad, estaba solo en el mundo. Pero la vida le dio otra oportunidad. Un día de verano, después de permanecer siete meses en un orfanato, un hombre de apariencia notable se presentó en el lugar, estaba buscando a un niño de carácter fuerte y obediente. Luego de leer su expediente, el hombre le miró con interés y aún más, cuando recibió una mirada inexpresiva por parte del infante. Al siguiente día, tenía un nuevo padre.

El pelinegro escuchó la voz escandalosa de Naruto, y pensó que el dispositivo era innecesario con él. Luego de un regaño, por parte de Neji, el rubio habló con tono más confidencial. Por lo menos, alguien tenía sentido común.

Los había seguido por una simple razón: la noche anterior, cuando espiaba a su objetivo de lejos, descubrió algo inusual. El ojiperla estaba en el apartamento de Sakura, eso podría ser bastante normal, aun así, decidió permanecer en su puesto y observar cualquier movimiento; pasada la medianoche, la pareja salió acompañada de otras dos personas. Desconcertado y confundido, pues ignoraba la presencia de más individuos, continuó analizando la situación. No había sido una noche de sexo casual, como imaginó al principio, sino algo mucho más comprometedor. Ese mismo día, decidió seguir a un rubio y a una ojiperla. Por esa razón, se encontraba ahí, atento; sospechaba que la verdad se estaba dispersando.

…..

— ¿Qué pasó con Sakura-chan? — preguntó Naruto con gran seriedad.

—No lo sé. La estuve buscando, pero no la encontré.

—Dices que, ¿se exaltó al leer el periódico? — cuestionó Hinata.

—Sí, estaba revisando el documento que me entregó, y de un momento a otro, se enfureció y salió a correr— comentó preocupado—. Salí tras ella, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Naruto lo escuchó muy atento. Cuando la situación lo requería, él podía ser muy diligente. Se acomodó en su silla y preguntó en tono bajo:

— ¿De qué documento hablas?

—Eso es lo que quería hablarles— suspiró cansado y observó a su prima. ¿Por qué debía estar ella en esa situación? —. Sakura encontró un papel que…

Un extraño ruido interrumpió al ojiperla. _Beep, beep._ El sonido era suave y amortiguado, parecía que su procedencia era del exterior. Los tres guardaron silencio y se miraron confundidos; en segundos, el inusual rumor enmudeció.

—Dime, Naruto, que es tu alarma— murmuró Neji con un mal presentimiento.

—No.

El ojiperla se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa con cautela; se acercó a la puerta de salida y apoyó su oído en la misma; después, la abrió parsimoniosamente, escrutando el pasillo. No había nadie.

— ¿Qué sucede, Neji-niisan?

El aludido cerró la puerta con suavidad, su rostro estaba pálido y su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

—Nos están vigilando— susurró trémulo.

…..

—Maldición…— susurró muy bajo.

Sai bajaba las escaleras con paso rápido, no podía dejar que lo descubrieran. La imprevista llamada le había arruinado su estrategia, estuvo a punto de revelar lo que sucedía; pero su descuido le impidió continuar. Sabía que Neji era un hombre muy perspicaz, por lo que no dudó en salir corriendo tras su grave falla. Sin embargo, corría el riesgo de la sospecha; ellos podían, ahora, actuar con más discreción y eso, le dificultaba su trabajo.

Su celular sonó de nuevo, y esta vez, contestó con seguridad.

—Danzo-sama, acaba de llamar en un momento inoportuno— contestó con voz inexpresiva—. Sí, tengo detalles sobre eso.

…..

Sasuke observaba, con interés, a la mujer que yacía en su pecho; dormía profundamente y su rostro reflejaba serenidad. Se había despertado hace pocas horas, y desde que sus ojos se abrieron, no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Sentía una especie de tranquilidad por todo su cuerpo, a pesar de la incómoda posición, su sueño fue sumamente placentero, ninguna pesadilla, ni recuerdos desagradables. Sabía que la causa de eso era la pelirrosa que sostenía en sus brazos. ¿Por qué Sakura lograba hacer eso con él? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

Siguió observándola por tiempo indefinido. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración; sus labios entreabiertos, le tentaban a probarlos de nuevo; y su embriagador aroma, despertaba en él algo desconocido. Joder, quería permanecer así con ella, estrecharla en sus brazos y nunca soltarla; porque, esa mujer, lograba aplacar su sufrimiento, aliviar su dolor y lo más importante, sanar sus heridas. Ahora, lo sabía muy bien. Ella era capaz de sacarlo de su soledad e iluminar la oscuridad que siempre lo envolvía. ¿Por qué privarse de eso? Sin embargo, recordó su condición, era un experimento, un ser despreciable y lleno de odio; su destino era claro e indeleble, nunca podría, simplemente, olvidar.

El azabache sintió que la mujer se removía en sus brazos. Minutos después, sus ojos se abrieron con suavidad, revelando uno jades intensos.

—Sasuke-kun— susurró aún somnolienta.

Sakura sentía sus extremidades adormecidas, a pesar de eso, había dormido profundamente y recobrado mucha energía. La calidez del cuerpo a su lado, le había brindado comodidad y una especie de tranquilidad. Ahora, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Evocó poco a poco el día anterior, la noticia, su ira y rencor, los recuerdos, la tristeza y por último… su desahogo. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave rosa al recordar otros sucesos. Se levantó parsimoniosamente, no quería salir de su confort, pero tampoco podía permanecer ahí todo el tiempo. Sabía que él la estaba observando.

Él, sin más opción, le permitió alejarse de sus brazos.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora, sentada frente a él—, y perdona si te incomodé.

—No fue nada— respondió calmado.

Sakura se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero si lo pensaba mejor… Sus ojos resplandecieron al descubrir algo. Decidió comprobarlo.

— ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Bien.

— ¿Te duele algo?

—No.

Ahora, si estaba más que sorprendida. El perfecto, por fin, contestaba a sus preguntas. Claro que él le hablaba, sólo a ella; pero por lo general, permanecía callado, sin la menor muestra de querer responder. Sakura amplió su sonrisa.

—Creo que, ahora, podremos entendernos mejor— comentó entusiasmada.

El azabache frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

La pelirrosa soltó una risa muy suave.

—Porque estás más comunicativo ahora, Sasuke-kun.

El aludido comprendió sus palabras y frunció, aún más, su ceño. Desvió la mirada y se mordió su propia lengua. Joder, no se había percatado de eso.

—No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie— aseguró la pelirrosa mientras sonreía—. Además, escuchar tu voz me hace muy feliz.

Ambos se sorprendieron por esas palabras. Ahora, era Sakura quien desviaba la mirada.

—E-es decir, eres el único reservado— aclaró como excusa—. ¿Por qué nunca has hablado?

Tal vez era algo impertinente de su parte, pero no podía ignorar su curiosidad. Siempre se había preguntado eso, y en ese momento, no pudo reprimir sus dudas. Quería saber todo de él, sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, lo que sentía… todo, absolutamente todo. Sasuke era un misterio para ella, su silencio despertaba su interés e inevitablemente, lo convertía en alguien fascinante.

Sasuke no contestó, se mantenía reticente a revelar sus pensamientos.

—Confía en mí— agregó como último recurso.

Silencio.

—Está bien, no tienes por qué decírmelo— suspiró rendida. ¿Cuándo confiaría en ella?

Se levantó desalentada por su fracaso. Aun así, su ánimo no disminuyó. Estaba, extrañamente, feliz. Sentía su mente despejada y sus preocupaciones alejadas. ¿Era el efecto de despertar en sus brazos? De pronto, su sentido del tiempo volvió a funcionar. ¿Qué horas serían? Quizás era tarde, o temprano. No tenía manera de saberlo, su celular lo había dejado en el consultorio y estando a más de quinientos metros bajo tierra, era imposible determinar la hora. Confusa, se dirigió a la puerta, tal vez si…

—Espera— llamó el azabache. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun? — Inquirió la pelirrosa extrañada al tiempo que se acercaba.

¿No podía simplemente callarse? Había permanecido veinticuatro años sin decir palabra alguna y ahora, ¿ahora quería hablar con ella? Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de comunicarse, nunca antes le había sucedido, siempre guardaba sus pensamientos y jamás imaginó expresarlos. Era eso o, ¿acaso quería retenerla para que no se marchara? Había visto la expresión de desilusión en su rostro cuando el mantuvo silencio. Entonces, ¿era verdad que ella era feliz, escuchando su voz? Varias preguntas se acumularon en su mente. Maldición, esa mujer lo confundía.

—No, nada— se limitó a decir.

Sakura lo detalló por unos segundos. Se veía confundido y molesto a la vez. Su curiosidad reapareció nuevamente, quería saber lo que pasaba por esa mente.

—Dime— alentó la ojijade con una suave sonrisa—, el humano necesita expresarse, es algo natural.

—No soy humano— cortó molesto.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que lo eres!

—Soy diferente a ustedes.

—Sí, eres diferente. Todos somos diferentes e iguales a la vez— explicó seriamente—. Mírame, mi cabello es rosa, algo muy inusual, y tu cabello es negro, algo muy normal. Nuestras apariencias son diferentes, pero…— prosiguió recordando las palabras de su madre— siente esto.

Tomó la mano del azabache y la llevó a su pecho. Un calor subió a su rostro al comprender lo que hizo, pero no la apartó, eso era importante para que él entendiera sus palabras.

—Es mi corazón— dijo ante un sorprendido pelinegro—, y ahora, siente esto. — Dirigió la mano de él, hacia su propio pecho—. Es tu corazón.

Sasuke sintió el suave palpitar, miró a la ojijade y alzó una ceja sin comprender. Sakura volvió a sonreír.

—Eso es lo que nos hace iguales— esclareció soltando su mano—. Eres un humano, Sasuke-kun, como yo o como mis otros pacientes. Las diferencias son esenciales, cada uno de nosotros es único, no hay nadie más igual a ti o a mí. ¿Te imaginas un mundo en donde, todos fuéramos iguales? — Inquirió escéptica, luego negó vehemente con la cabeza—. No me imagino con el rostro del estúpido de Kabuto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño incrédulo. No, claro que no, ni él podía imaginar eso.

—No lo entiendes— contraatacó con su grave voz—. Soy muy diferente a ustedes, más de lo que crees. No superficialmente, sino genético.

Eso sorprendió a Sakura, era la frase más larga que había escuchado de él, pero al mismo tiempo, su profunda voz la cautivó.

—B-bueno, sí, pero eso no te hace menos humano— aseguró con firmeza—. Tal vez lo desconozcas, pero hay muchos como tú. Existen ciertas enfermedades que alteran los genes de las personas, y los hace un poco diferentes a lo común. — Con vacilación, se acercó a él y le tomó su rostro suavemente—. Eres especial, Sasuke-kun, recuerda eso siempre. Tienes algo que nadie más posee, y eso es la perfección. Eres único y perfecto, pero a pesar de eso, sigues siendo un humano.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada. Sus ojos eran hermosos, brillantes y expresivos, además su color… nunca había visto nada igual.

—A-además— susurró Sakura con nerviosismo—, tus orejas me encantan.

La verdad, todo de él le encantaba, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Él se sorprendió, detalló buscando la mentira en sus ojos, pero no encontró ningún rastro. La sinceridad y la inocencia relucían en sus jades.

—Tus ojos me encantan— confesó desprevenido.

Sakura sintió que su corazón saltó en tiempo record, el calor subió a sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo habitual. ¿Había… había escuchado bien?

— ¿E-en serio? — susurró sorprendida al tiempo que sus manos caían sobre su regazo.

Sasuke viró su rostro aturdido. ¿Él… él había dicho eso? Frunció su ceño mientras miraba la blanca pared.

—Gr-gracias, Sasuke-kun— respondió, por fin, reaccionando.

Lo observó por unos segundos, estaba avergonzado y molesto, e inexplicablemente, se sintió más que feliz. El arrebato de alegría la impulsó a sonreír, y sin poder evitarlo, se atrevió a imitar su honestidad. Acercó sus manos de nuevo y tomó su rostro con firmeza.

—A mí también… me encantan tus ojos— admitió sonrojada.

El azabache se sorprendió aún más y sintió su corazón acelerarse, la sinceridad de sus palabras fue el detonante. Ella era la única que causaba ese efecto en él y sospechaba que, siempre lo sería.

—Me gustaría verte sonreír— susurró Sakura mientras se alejaba.

Deseaba verlo feliz, ver su sonrisa. Y él, por su parte, sólo deseaba verla sonreír.

…..

Hinata miró angustiada a la pelirrosa. Había llegado tan feliz, pues sus ojos brillaban, pero ahora, la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro. Tal vez, fue mejor no decir nada sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior.

—Así que, Uchiha Itachi me está buscando y al parecer, somos vigilados— comentó Sakura mientras miraba un punto inespecífico—. Y por eso, debemos informarnos por separado.

—Neji-niisan dijo que era mejor. Tal vez, ellos ya saben que, Naruto-kun y yo, estamos implicados.

Sakura apretó el vaso en sus manos y un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella. Estaba en el apartamento de la ojiperla, pues cuando salió de la planta Z se encontró con sus amigos, y extrañamente, estaban aliviados de verla; confundida por lo que pasaba, Hinata la invitó a comer algo que había preparado en ese día. Desconcertada por el comportamiento de ellos, decidió seguirles la corriente.

—Tú y Naruto, ¿saben sobre el documento?

—Sí, mi primo nos explicó por separado— afirmó suavemente y luego añadió—: no podemos reunirnos los cuatro a la vez o sospecharan demasiado. Así que, cuando uno de nosotros se entere de algo, nos informaremos uno por uno.

Sakura asintió sin ánimos. Algo le decía que era muy tarde para tomar esas medidas, aun así, no dijo nada sobre eso; se limitó a seguir la estrategia que habían adoptado.

—Hinata, ¿tú crees que Uchiha sabe la verdad?

La mencionada dudó por unos segundos.

—Bueno, no lo sé, pero…— murmuró recordando el día anterior— Cuando Naruto le dijo que estabas en tu otro trabajo, él pareció sorprenderse. Creo que no sabía, además, Kabuto sólo afirmó sin darle importancia… Parecía nervioso—agregó pensativa.

—Si es así, podía ser de gran ayuda.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es un hombre muy reconocido, y tiene el suficiente poder para hacer algo.

—Pero… ¿y si no quiere inmiscuirse?

—Lo amenazaremos— respondió con simpleza—. Él ha hecho varios aportes económicos a la CICT, debe ayudarnos si no quiere que su apellido se vea manchado.

Hinata pareció perpleja.

—Y, ¿si él sabe la verdad?

—Lo hundiremos— suspiró frustrada—, pero no sabría cómo. En pocos días podré salir de aquí, tal vez se me ocurra algo en ese tiempo.

— ¿No hablarás con tu padre?

—No— aclaró segura y súbitamente molesta—, él no me ayudará, no querrá entrometerse en eso.

—Pero es el Primer Ministro.

—No me extrañaría que esté enterado de todo— escupió con rencor.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La aludida suspiró tratando de calmarse, recordar a su padre la enervaba de sobremanera. Bebió un poco de su té, y decidió zanjar ese tema.

—Olvídalo, es un asunto entre él y yo.

Hinata la detalló por unos segundos más sin descifrar su expresión. Estaba preocupada por ella, pero sentía que no podía hacer nada. De repente, recordó la alegría de la pelirrosa en la mañana, así que decidió volver a recobrarle ese estado. Quizás, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

—Por cierto, Sakura-san, ¿por qué estabas tan feliz esta mañana?

La ojijade se sorprendió por la pregunta, y sin poder evitarlo, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—B-bueno yo… yo estaba normal— aseguró con una sonrisa nerviosa—. No sé de donde sacas eso.

—Era bastante evidente, hasta Naruto-kun se dio cuenta— confirmó la ojiperla—. No te preocupes, no tienes por qué decirme. Yo sólo quería…

—Hinata— interrumpió insegura.

¿Por qué no? Extrañaba las conversaciones confidenciales entre mujeres. Siempre le contaba todo a su amiga Ino, pero en ese momento, ella no estaba; y no podía, bajo ningún motivo, hablar sobre eso con ella. No obstante, la ojiperla era una buena amiga y conocía la verdad. Tal vez así, encontraría una explicación a sus sentimientos.

—Bueno, es que… hay un paciente que me tiene un poco confundida— explicó finalmente, y sonrió al recordar al pelinegro.

Hinata se sorprendió al escucharla, y más aún, cuando observó su comportamiento.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó dispuesta a oír cada palabra.

—Él es el perfecto. ¿Te acuerdas que lo mencioné esa noche?

La ojiperla asintió.

—Bueno… digamos que me siento atraída por él— soltó por fin.

Sintió una especie de liberación al reconocer esas palabras. Sin embargo, había algo que la incomodaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es verdad eso? ¿C-cómo sabes? — preguntó desconcertada. Sintió una aflicción por su primo, pues conocía los sentimientos de él por la pelirrosa.

¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Ella misma desconocía la respuesta, pero no podía seguir ocultándose eso. Sasuke era un hombre notable, y comprendió que esa palabra no era suficiente para describirlo. Su cuerpo parecía esculpido por los mismísimos dioses; sus brazos musculosos en una medida proporcionada, no exagerada; su pecho fornido, denotando su fuerza; sus caderas estrechas… Y su rostro con la misma perfección y atractivo; sus rasgos pronunciados; sus labios carnosos; la profundidad de sus ojos y el contraste de su cabello negro con la palidez de su piel. Sakura sacudió la cabeza despejando sus pensamientos, sí, Sasuke le atraía y mucho. ¿Qué mujer podría resistirse a ese espécimen de hombre? Sin embargo, no era eso lo que la confundía, era algo mucho más profundo, algo diferente a su atractivo físico.

—Porque es un hombre bastante atractivo, su nombre lo dice— agregó como si fuera lo más obvio—, pero esa no es la cuestión.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es?

Sakura suspiró frustrada. Eso estaba tratando de entender. ¿Qué era para ella Sasuke? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Recordó cuando se besaron por primera vez, en ese momento, había olvidado todo por completo. Se había sumergido en la profundidad de sus ojos y sin ser consiente, se acercó a él; lo que sintió después, fue indescriptible. No sólo era eso…

—Todos mis pacientes son importantes para mí, tú lo sabes muy bien—explicó tratando de expresarse lo mejor que podía—. Sin embargo, él… no sé cómo decirte, él…

—Él es tu prioridad— concluyó la ojiperla.

—Sí, es un sentimiento de querer protegerlo a toda costa, y también, de verlo feliz— confesó la pelirrosa con un nudo en la garganta. Se sintió, increíblemente, vulnerable—. Además, cuando estoy con él… no sé, me siento tranquila y feliz, por ejemplo ayer…

—Neji-niisan me dijo que estabas muy mal.

—Sí, y por raro que parezca, él logró calmarme. Me sentí segura a su lado— admitió con una débil sonrisa.

—Creo que eso es bastante evidente— comentó Hinata sonriendo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tus sentimientos hacia él. No soy la más apropiada para decirlo, por eso, busca tu misma y organiza tus pensamientos.

Sakura la miró confundida, y en silencio, permaneció cavilando.

— ¿Más té?

…..

 _Todo era oscuro, no había ni un rastro de luz, ni con su agudo sentido de la vista podía distinguir entre esas abrumadoras sombras. Apoyó sus manos en la pared buscando una manera de guiarse, caminó por varios minutos sin encontrar una salida. Una terrible desesperación creció en su interior, sintió que se ahogaría en cualquier momento. La soledad y la oscuridad eran insoportables ¿acaso nunca podría salir de ahí?_

 _Siguió caminando, esta vez, con paso más veloz y sin detenerse un momento. A lo lejos, distinguió una pequeña luz, se sintió reconfortado al verla y corriendo, se acercó a su procedencia. Mientras atravesaba ese túnel de oscuridad, comenzó a sentir una agradable calidez por todo su cuerpo. Sabía que era por la brillante luz. Debía llegar a ella cuanto antes, o las tinieblas lo arrastrarían._

 _De repente, se sintió extremadamente cansado. No podía correr más, el aire era escaso y su vista borrosa; sabía que había fracasado y pronto, las sombras lo devorarían. Cayó al frio suelo sin ser capaz de levantarse, no podría alcanzar esa cálida luz. El dolor y la tristeza lo embargaron, ese era su destino, vivir siempre en la oscuridad._

 _Sorprendido, observó que la hermosa luz se acercaba a él. Cuando la distancia era, relativamente, corta, vislumbró la figura de una mujer. Mientras más se aproximaba, más la detallaba. Su cabello era extrañamente rosado y su cuerpo menudo, se deslizaba con gracia por el extenso túnel iluminando todo a su paso._

— _Sakura_ — _susurró al diferenciarla. Sus verdes ojos brillaban radiantes._

 _La mujer le tendió la mano y él sin pensarlo, la tomó. Después, todo se iluminó y la calidez que lo rodeó fue sorprendente. Apretó su mano temiendo que se alejara de su lado. No quería volver a la asfixiante oscuridad, ni a la abrumadora soledad. Sakura le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa y lo miró llena de ternura._

— _Nunca más estarás solo, Sasuke-kun._

 _Su voz era suave y arrulladora. Nunca más la soltaría, ella siempre permanecería con él. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y con cautela observó el pasillo. Se sorprendió al ver que una oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos; se deslizaba lenta, pero paulatinamente. Desconcertado, contempló el temor de Sakura al ver las sombras; su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro estaba pálido. De nuevo, se concentró en la extraña presencia, escrutó la oscuridad buscando reconocerla; pero lo único que vio, fue una mano enguantada que sostenía un arma. Eso no le asustó, su cuerpo era capaz de resistir esa insignificante cosa, o eso creía él. Lo que no advirtió, fue el movimiento de la mujer a su lado._

— _¡No!_

 _El atronador sonido de la pistola llenó de eco el inmenso túnel. Sus ojos se abrieron atónitos al reconocer la figura delante de él. Observó el suelo, y la sangre comenzó a deslizarse, cruel y despiadadamente. La mujer cayó en sus brazos y contempló pasmado la herida en su vientre. Sus verdes ojos, antes brillantes, ahora estaban opacos, sin vida… La desesperación anterior volvió, pero con mayor intensidad. La calidez comenzó a congelarse, ahora sólo sentía el frio lacerante. La oscuridad lo invadió velozmente, implacable y agobiante; no obstante, como un alma despiadada, le permitió seguir observando el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sintió una quemazón en sus ojos, y desolado, se abrazó al cadáver de su única luz que, en ese momento, se extinguía inexorablemente._

Despertó súbitamente sobresaltado. Sintió una gota deslizarse sobre su rostro, estaba sudando. Su respiración era agitada y el latir de su corazón, presuroso. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar las imágenes que desfilaban por su mente, esa pesadilla había despertado en él, un sentimiento aterrador. Sentía miedo, desconocía el por qué, pero lo sentía por todo su cuerpo. Rememoró la sangre y el cuerpo sin vida de la pelirrosa, sus ojos opacos y su sonrisa muerta, la oscuridad y la soledad que lo envolvieron…

— ¡No! — gritó desesperado.

El azabache trató de calmarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Era como si estuviera viviendo esos acontecimientos. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Siempre tenía pesadillas similares a esa, enterrado en una absoluta oscuridad, tratando de escapar de la soledad, buscando un mínimo resplandor… Sin embargo, sabía muy bien cuál era la diferencia; Sakura estaba ahí, ella había iluminado todo el lugar y de un momento a otro, caía muerta a sus brazos, envolviéndolo en las sombras otra vez.

Unos pasos acercarse interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Aún aturdido, trató de tranquilizar sus emociones, esta vez lo consiguió con éxito. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y un peligris, que conocía muy bien, entró al cuarto sonriendo.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Cómo es que te dice esa mujer? ¿Sasuke-kun? Oh, sí. Creo que es así— expresó con burla—. Lástima que seas un experimento, y por eso, siempre serás S-012606. Tú no eres un humano, no mereces un nombre.

El pelinegro lo miró lleno de odio. Hace días no lo veía, y eso era tranquilizador, pero ahora, su mirada se oscureció a causa de su intensa ira.

— ¿Adivina qué? Las rutinas han vuelto. ¿Las extrañabas?

Eso lo sorprendió, pero su expresión no cambió ni un ápice. No se dejaría intimidar por aquella basura.

—Llévenlo— ordenó con satisfacción a los Anbus detrás de él—. Y por favor, no sean delicados.

Sasuke sintió un golpe en su abdomen, había olvidado el dolor de ese fierro; después, sintió muchos más por todo su cuerpo. Magullado y encadenado, lo arrastraron por los pasillos con su rostro oculto. Volvía su infierno personal.

…..

—Vamos, Gaara— advirtió una pelirrosa—. Déjame ver esa herida.

El aludido frunció el ceño, y resoplando molesto, enseñó lo que le pedían.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — preguntó sorprendida. Debía suturar el corte.

—Rompí la ventana.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

Sakura negó con la cabeza el comportamiento del chico. En ocasiones, el exceso de ira acumulada lo convertían en un individuo sumamente violento.

—Sí, porque las rutinas volvieron.

—Es verdad…— susurró abatida.

Orochimaru había cumplido su palabra. Les había otorgado un tiempo de descanso sumamente corto, pero por lo menos, había aplazado esas aterradoras experimentaciones.

— ¿No puedes quitarlas de nuevo? — inquirió con seriedad.

—No lo creo. Aún me pregunto, cómo lo conseguí la anterior vez.

Gaara permaneció en silencio mientras cavilaba en sus pensamientos. La ojijade estaba acostumbrada a su habitual reserva, por eso, se concentró en coser la herida.

— ¿Cuándo nos sacarás?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida. Eso era algo que aún no tenía respuesta, pero no pensaba decirle eso.

—Muy pronto, estoy arreglando todo.

—Más te vale, no te he matado por eso— expresó impasible.

Sakura no sabía si reír o preocuparse ante esas palabras. Optó por sonreír solamente.

—Créeme, sé de memoria esa amenaza.

Ya no le preocupaba o causaba gracia escuchar sobre su propia muerte, más bien, era un recordatorio de lo que tenía que hacer, cumplir su promesa. El silencio volvió a instalarse en su consultorio, y cuando estaba a punto de terminar la sutura, el chico comentó sereno:

—Se han llevado a otro.

— ¿Q-que quieres decir? — susurró preocupada.

—Han sacado de su celda a uno de nosotros.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo acabo de escuchar— aseguró con la misma serenidad—, como lo arrastran por el pasillo.

Sakura observó la puerta con creciente inquietud. Y, ¿si era Sasuke? Las rutinas de él eran terriblemente dolorosas. No quería ni imaginarlo. Aun así, debía estar alerta a cualquier incidente. Observó al chico frente a ella, sus ojos reflejaban entendimiento, él sabía quién era arrastrado por el pasillo. No se atrevió a preguntar, y él no dijo nada.

—Encontré la solución para tu problema— comentó la ojijade, decidida a olvidar el tema anterior.

Gaara la miró expectante.

—Una cicatriz es imposible de borrar— aclaró mientras vendaba la herida—, pero se puede cubrir.

— ¿Cubrir? —susurró el pelirrojo al tiempo que su mano izquierda palpaba la cicatriz de su frente.

—Sí, existe algo llamado tatuaje— explicó Sakura, con sus cinco sentidos puestos en la contusión—. Es muy usual verlos en las personas, algunos lo hacen por moda y otros para esconder marcas; también lo hacen por arte, pero eso es otra cuestión.

—Así que no puede ser borrada.

—No, pero el tatuaje es buena idea— trató de sonreírle.

Sabía la impresión que era para él, sentir y ver todos los días aquella cicatriz en su frente. Conocía su historia, pues una vez decidió revelarla ante ella. Él nunca había conocido el mundo, creció y vivió todos esos años en el mismo encierro, sin embargo, eso no le impidió conocer y comprender muchas cosas. Cuando aún era un niño, una enfermera lo visitaba todos los días y lo cuidaba, eso era algo sumamente inusual; pues normalmente, ellas disfrutaban humillarlos y verlos sufrir. Estuvo así por varios meses, tratando de comprender el comportamiento de aquella mujer; pero un día, su ira se descontroló y enloqueció de furia. La enfermera que lo cuidaba, asustada, trató de detenerlo, ya que el mismo se estaba haciendo daño; la violencia lo cegó completamente, y no se dio cuenta que estrujaba el cuello frágil de ella. Los Anbus llegaron y lo anestesiaron; cuando despertó, encontró a una mujer rubia que lo atendía con indiferencia. Preguntó varias veces por la otra enfermera, pero nadie quiso responderle. Con enojo exigió conocer la verdad, y un peligris lleno de perversidad le contó todo, absolutamente todo, hasta lo que nunca llegó a imaginar. Él la había matado con sus propias manos, pero eso no fue lo más impactante para él. Ella era su madre, o mejor dicho, la persona que aceptó llevar en su vientre a una criatura modificada genéticamente, recibiendo a cambio dinero, mucho dinero. Algo así como una madre sustituta. Al parecer, ella se había encariñado con su hijo y pidió trabajar en esa planta para cuidar exclusivamente de él, sin interrumpir o truncar los planes que se ejecutaban con ellos.

Cuando Sakura escuchó su historia, no pudo evitar la tristeza, y lloró en silencio mientras recordaba a su propia madre. Ahora, él cargaba con esa cicatriz, hecha por él mismo, en ese fatídico día. Era como un recordatorio permanente de lo que había hecho, y que nunca podría olvidar. A pesar de eso, él no se culpaba de lo sucedido, la culpa de todo era de aquella mujer, quien había vendido a su propio hijo. Aseguraba que nadie lo amó y nadie lo amaría, por lo que sólo estaba él. Era un demonio, un demonio egoísta que odiaba a todos y se amaba a él mismo. Esas habían sido sus palabras.

— ¿Y qué es un tatuaje?

— Oh, bueno, es lo que tú quieras— comentó Sakura repentinamente inquieta, observó la puerta y volvió a su labor—, puede ser un dibujo, un rostro o letras; tú escoges.

Gaara la detalló por unos segundos, cerró los ojos acentuando sus ojeras y luego murmuró sereno:

—Es el perfecto.

Sakura sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Su peor temor fue confirmado. Sasuke era arrastrado por los pasillos en una única dirección.

—No haré nada estúpido— aseguró el chico, comprendiendo la preocupación de ella.

Sakura lo miró agradecida con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Por favor— murmuró la ojijade mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

Luego, salió corriendo de su consultorio. No obstante, a mitad de pasillo, encontró algo inesperado. La sorpresa en su rostro duró pocos segundos al ver la presencia frente a ella, pues la furia la embargó rápidamente.

— ¿A dónde se lo llevaron? — demandó apremiante.

Sai, acompañado de dos Anbus, la observó inmutable. La orden era clara, debía encontrar a la pelirrosa y llevarla a un lugar. Con una señal de su mano, los hombres se acercaron a ella.

— ¿Qué? ¡Suéltenme! — Gritó furiosa cuando le sujetaron los brazos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, estúpido?

—Debo llevarte a un lugar— respondió el pelinegro—, y deja de gritar, por favor.

Sakura lo miró desconcertada, luego, se rebatió furiosa contra ellos; pero fue imposible liberarse, la fuerza que ejercían en sus extremidades era dolorosa.

—Cuando me suelten, te romperé la cara, idiota.

…..

Orochimaru observaba, con ojos inexpresivos, al hombre encadenado detrás del amplio y grueso vidrio. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía en esa situación, vulnerable y humillado, esperando sin opción el sufrimiento. Cierta pelirrosa era responsable de eso, le había dado el gusto de posponer sus prácticas; pero ahora, él debía comenzar los últimos preparativos para el plan, y uno de ellos, era comprobar la capacidad del perfecto. Las rutinas debían volver, tarde o temprano.

El azabache, de pie e inmóvil, le devolvía la mirada cargada de un intenso odio, su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, pero sus penetrantes ojos eran como lanzas de fuego. Sin embargo, su profunda ira sólo conseguía deleitar al maldito hombre.

— ¿Cuánto tardarán? — preguntó impaciente Orochimaru.

—Están en camino— aseguró un peligris.

Observaron a su prisionero, y su inesperado cambio les llamó la atención. Sus orejas puntiagudas se removieron captando un sonido distante y su oscura mirada permaneció atenta a la puerta, como tratando de perforarla. Segundos después, la sorpresa cruzó en su rostro para dar paso a la furia.

—Ya se dio cuenta— comentó Orochimaru fascinado por las habilidades de su creación.

Transcurridos unos minutos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una colérica Sakura fue obligada a entrar. Los Anbus la sostenían infranqueables.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Orochimaru? — inquirió furiosa apenas lo vio.

El aludido la miró con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

—Tranquila, no pretendo hacerte daño, o bueno…— dudó pretensioso, y su vista se desvió al grueso vidrio—, no directamente.

Sakura le siguió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con otros negros. Sintió que su cuerpo se congeló en ese instante, el frio lacerante atravesó su corazón como una gélida daga y el terror era la única expresión en su rostro.

—Sasuke-kun…— susurró temerosa.

—Tendrás el privilegio de ver una rutina, y no cualquier rutina— expresó con satisfacción.

— ¿Por qué? — Murmuró Sakura y luego explotó—. ¡¿Por qué hace esto, maldito?!

Sentía una hirviente furia por todo su cuerpo, pero lo que más sentía, era una enorme impotencia. ¿Podría hacer algo para detener eso?

—Por dos cosas— respondió con calma—. Primero, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo sin las rutinas, como usted quería, ahora es momento de poner a prueba algo importante. Y por último, tómelo como una advertencia, Haruno-san, evite cualquier plan que tenga en mente.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Si usted intenta hacer algo en mi contra, como por ejemplo: hablar de más sobre la verdad, ellos pagarán las consecuencias— advirtió mientras señalaba al azabache.

" _Se dio cuenta"_ pensó Sakura aterrada. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke. Él también la observaba, sus ojos no reflejaban temor, más bien una extraña mezcla de ira y desconcierto.

—Empecemos.

Un Anbu, con una máscara, entró al cuarto del pelinegro. Sin embargo, Sasuke no desvió su mirada hacia él, sólo se concentró en los jades de la pelirrosa. El hombre enmascarado sacó, de un grueso maletín, una jeringa llena de un líquido ambarino, con cautela se acercó a su víctima.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué pretende hacerle? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué le inyectará?! — cuestionó exasperada, el miedo latente en sus ojos.

—Es una droga que le inducirá un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo— explicó Orochimaru con serenidad—. No sentirá nada más que el dolor. Su mente, sus sentidos... nada de eso funcionará en ese momento.

— ¡¿Y qué pretende con eso?! ¿Sólo quiere verlo sufrir?

—Comprobar su resistencia al dolor. Necesitamos determinar su capacidad, y eso lo conseguiremos al observar el tiempo en que su cuerpo eliminé esa amenaza— aclaró con frialdad, luego agregó—, en otras palabras, cuando logre calmarse.

— ¿Y ya no ha comprobado eso? — Exclamó desesperada—. ¡Sus rutinas siempre son lo mismo!

—Sí, porque con el tiempo, esa capacidad se vuelve más fuerte y resistente.

Sakura trató de soltarse, se removía con fuerza y premura, más no logró su objetivo, los dos Anbus mantenían su agarre firmemente. El hombre de la otra habitación, inyectó la droga a un indiferente azabache. Después, se alejó con rapidez y salió del cuarto. Sasuke sólo la observaba, su expresión era impasible, pero ella pudo ver, claramente, la desesperación que sentía a través de sus profundos ojos. Quería apartar la mirada, no quería ver su sufrimiento, aun así, sabía que no podía, él se aferraba a ella.

—Sasuke-kun…— susurró dolida, y sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

…..

Sasuke se aferraba a su mirada, no quería perder de vista sus hermosos ojos. Sabía que muy pronto llegaría el dolor, y su único consuelo, era ella. El miedo y la desesperación que sentía, fueron calmados con sólo verla, sus jades serían su refugio en ese momento.

Cuando escuchó su voz a lo lejos, se sintió desconcertado; tal vez se estaba equivocando, y la desesperación, lo inducía a la confusión. Después, ella apareció ante sus ojos. No podía creerlo, Sakura estaba ahí, precisamente ella. Por un momento, se sintió engañado; por un instante, pensó que la ojijade fue una farsante todo ese tiempo, y que él, se había equivocado terriblemente con ella; por un segundo, la odio como nunca antes. No obstante, todo eso se esfumó al ver la angustia y el miedo en su mirada, cuando gritó con furia hacia Orochimaru y se rebatió impaciente del agarre de los Anbus. Ella no había mentido, todo eso era obra de aquel maldito hombre. Por una parte, se sentía aliviado de verla, pero por otra, no quería que presenciara su sufrimiento.

Un ardor comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo, era como un fuego abrasador e insoportable, se sintió como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno. Nada comparado a la agradable calidez que Sakura le brindaba. Mantuvo su mirada en la de ella, a pesar del dolor que aparecía con rapidez, sospechaba que si la apartaba, la agonía sería peor de intolerable. Siguió observándola, podía verse reflejado en sus cristalinos jades, llenos de terror e impotencia. Cuando la tortura fue más intensa, irremediablemente, cerró sus ojos y perdió su refugio. Después de eso, no sintió, pensó o recordó algo diferente al dolor. Nada más existía.

….

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme ir! No quiero ver esto— gritó destrozada. Las lágrimas caían sin control—. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

No quería ver eso, pero tampoco podía apartar la mirada. Era una masoquista, la imagen de él la llenaba de un intenso sufrimiento, era como si ambos compartieran el dolor del otro. Creyó escuchar sus gritos, e inevitablemente, ella también gritó. ¡Por Kami! Debía de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, más se sentía incapaz de pensar en ese momento. Trató de controlar su llanto, pero fue imposible, al diablo si estaba dando una escena lamentable.

— ¡Escúcheme! No estoy haciendo nada, no he planeado nada, y juro nunca hacerlo; pero ¡por favor! Déjeme ir con él, por favor…— imploró desesperada. No tenía juicio para hacer otra cosa.

—Si usted va la matará— aseguró implacable—. Ya ha perdido la razón.

— ¡No me importa! Déjeme ir… por favor…

—No puedo.

Estaba seguro de que la mataría, y ella era una pieza importante para el plan. No podía permitir eso.

— ¡Es mi vida! Y usted no decide por mí.

Sin más alternativas, y con el desconsuelo en su corazón, se removió con gran energía. Los Anbus que la sostenían, se sorprendieron por la repentina fuerza de la mujer, pero aún más, cuando ella los escupió en el rostro y los golpeó en su parte más sensible. Ellos, desorientados y adoloridos, flaquearon sus agarres, a lo que Sakura aprovechó ese descuido y se lanzó corriendo a la puerta. No escuchó las órdenes de Orochimaru, ni los gritos de Kabuto, sólo tenía percepción para una cosa.

— ¡Orochimaru-sama! ¡El experimento rompió las cadenas! — exclamó Kabuto sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Sai! ¡Detenla!

Sai la siguió acérrimo, y cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar en el cuarto de experimentación. La sostuvo del brazo ejerciendo gran presión e infligiéndole daño, cosa que ella no sintió en ese momento.

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó desolada.

Sai la soltó repentinamente, pero no porque ella se lo dijo, sino por lo que vio en sus ojos. Dolor, un intenso dolor. Desconcertado, se preguntó si era posible que una mirada transmitiera tanto sufrimiento, y sin poder evitarlo, evocó un recuerdo.

Sakura entró de inmediato, cerró la puerta y miró al hombre que sufría intensamente. Las cadenas estaban rotas, y las manos aferraban su cabeza con desesperación. No pensó en el peligro, sólo acertó en aplacar su agobiante estado. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Corrió hacia él sin medir las consecuencias, cuando trató de tocar su rostro, él percibió su presencia y la golpeó inconscientemente. Sintió el frio suelo y un ardor en su mejilla, pero no le importó, se levantó y se acercó nuevamente con terquedad.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, soy yo! — Gritó alarmada—. ¡Sakura!

El aludido buscó la voz inquieto, pero sus ojos no veían nada; se llevó las manos a su cabeza otra vez, en un intento fútil de parar esa terrible sensación. Sakura aprovechó ese momento y lo abrazó con ahínco, lo único que quería era calmar su dolor, así como él lo hizo con ella.

— ¡Soy yo, Sasuke-kun! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy Sakura! ¡Por favor, mírame!

La ojijade sintió un profundo dolor cerca de su hombro. Él ya no aferraba su cabeza, ahora, agarraba con firmeza la parte superior de los brazos de ella. Sakura gritó por el daño en su piel, pues sintió que sus uñas la perforaban. Aun así, no se apartó, siguió estrechando al azabache y repitiendo las mismas palabras.

Sasuke escuchó una voz muy lejana, creía reconocerla, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Tampoco podía ver, sólo había oscuridad. Sintió algo que lo rodeaba, fue como un bálsamo frígido para su agobiante ardor. No sabía lo que hacía, no tenía conciencia de nada, únicamente del sufrimiento. El sentido del tiempo estaba perdido, más advertía que había pasado una eternidad. Cuando, finalmente, el dolor fue disminuyendo y sus sentidos parecían volver, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado.

—Sasuke-kun… Soy yo…— sollozaba débilmente. Se sentía exhausta.

El azabache escuchó esas palabras, después, percibió un suave aroma muy conocido para él. El abrasador calor de su cuerpo se fue extinguiendo, su terrible agonía desapareció parsimoniosamente dejando un profundo agotamiento. Débil, dejó que su cuerpo se derrumbara, sin embargo, no cayó por completo al suelo como esperaba, alguien lo sostenía. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y la visión fue muy borrosa, no reconocía nada. Sus manos, agarrotadas, se aferraban con fuerza a algo, aun así, las dejó caer extenuadas. Escuchó de nuevo esa voz, estaba seguro de que la reconocía, pero no podía recordar. Sintió unas caricias por su cabello y espalda, logrando refrescar la sensación de ardor, también, se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo suave. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la extraña comodidad que sentía.

—Soy Sakura… estoy aquí, Sasuke-kun. Yo te cuidaré, vas a estar bien, lo prometo…— susurraba cerca de su oído mientras lo estrechaba contra su pecho y repartía caricias por todo su cuerpo.

Sakura, era Sakura. Ahora la recordaba, la mujer que lo cuidaba, la que le sonreía todos los días, Sakura, ella… estaba con él, ahora mismo era quien lo sostenía y le brindaba caricias, podía sentirla, podía escucharla. Era ella, su Sakura. En ese momento, se sintió tranquilo, confiaba en ella y sabía que lo cuidaría, no debía preocuparse.

—Sakura…— susurró débilmente.

—S-sí, soy yo, Sasuke-kun… Soy yo…— repitió sollozando. Sintió una oleada de alivió cuando escuchó su nombre.

Aunque se sentía cansado, levantó sus brazos y rodeó la delgada cintura de la pelirrosa, se aferró fervientemente a ella. No quería que se fuera, que se alejara de él. Era la única persona que podía curar sus heridas, como ahora. En ese instante, no dudó ni por un segundo de que ella, lograría sanarlo.

—Sakura…— suspiró exhausto.

Y en ese instante, Sakura no tenía más dudas, la descarga de emociones había conseguido que sus sentimientos se aclararán. Lo amaba, amaba a ese pelinegro, lo amaba con todo su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola hermosas personas! Lo sé, lo sé, sé que me quieren tirar tomates por mi falta de palabra y lo aceptó, pero primero, piensen que Sasuke se enojaría por desperdiciar su amada fruta. Así que ustedes verán xD

Na, a lo serio. ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! La navidad me dejó un poco lerda jajaja. Me trasnoché escribiendo, pero no alcancé a terminar el capítulo para el sábado, así que, aquí estoy apareciendo roja de la vergüenza con ustedes. Por cierto…

¡Feliz Navidad! (aunque tarde, pero cuenta) y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! (un poco temprano, pero vale) Espero que disfruten mucho, y les deseo muchos éxitos y felicidades en este 2016… :D !

La pregunta del millón ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Lo sé, soy muy cruel, pero es necesario, espero que lo entiendan… Me preguntaron si ya estaba cerca del final, pero yo creo que no :v es que aún hay varias cosas sueltas jajaja, así que esto va pa' largo xD El próximo capítulo será para el siguiente fin de semana, no prometo día porque después me pasa lo mismo T.T

Cualquier queja, reclamo, sugerencia, amenaza, felicitación… etc., se aceptan con mucho gusto 7u7

Gracias, como siempre, por sus hermosos reviews ¡Muchas gracias! Son la motivación para escribir, además de que me hacen inmensamente feliz :3 Gracias de corazón a las personas que toman de su tiempo para escribirme .

Luna Haruno, salvecharlie, scarlethsam, amysd, Zintya-Chan, Hati-chan, NineWorld, MaryUcHaru0722, kesenai-uchiha, Nedja-chan, Geo-chan, Zelen, dayanaduarte (Me alegro mucho de leerte otra vez :D Es verdad, ya me estaba preocupando y cuestionando sobre tu ausencia, mi mente estaba como ¡¿Qué hice mal?! Jajaja Y no te preocupes, te entiendo, la universidad es una cárcel :'v), Anahi, Ivette Uchiha, soulambar (Lo sientooo T_T), gota de cristal, hector19.

¡Muchas gracias! Por su apoyo, valoro mucho sus palabras, mil gracias…

¡Se cuidan mucho y nos leemos el próximo capítulo!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

Advertencia: Lemon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESO QUE LLAMAN AMOR Y FELICIDAD**

Amor.

Sakura le guardaba gran recelo a esa palabra por causa de su atribulada infancia. Recordaba el amor de su madre tan puro y limpio, pero fue arrebatado bruscamente cuando apenas era una niña. También estaba su padre, ella se había esforzado muchos años en tratar de congeniar con él, de ganarse su amor fraternal; no obstante, nunca lo consiguió, y dejó de intentarlo hace mucho tiempo cuando descubrió quien era en verdad Haruno Kizashi. Desconfiaba de los hombres, razón por la cual, la lista de sus anteriores pretendientes se reducía a tres casillas.

Sin embargo, nunca había sentido lo que ahora fluía por su corazón, por todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación que la consumía desde adentro, un sentimiento que irrumpía vehemente en su interior. En ese momento, no deseaba alejarse por nada del mundo de Sasuke; había sentido su dolor, habían compartido ese sufrimiento, ambos estaban lastimados, y la única cura para esas heridas era mantenerse juntos, apoyarse en el otro para deshacer el daño. Así lo sentía Sakura mientras abrazaba con fuerza al azabache.

— ¿Ya estás mejor, Sasuke-kun? —susurró muy suave mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Él asintió débilmente. Ya no sentía la terrible quemazón por su cuerpo, ni la desesperante carencia de sus sentidos. Ahora estaba sumamente agotado, pero a pesar de eso, sentía una agradable sensación de tranquilidad. Escuchar la suave voz de la pelirrosa, percibir su delicado aroma y sentir sus caricias era lo mejor que podía desear; pues privando a alguien de su percepción y conciencia lograban atribuirle la noción de vulnerabilidad, y eso era lo peor. ¿A quién le gustaba sentirse débil? Estrechó con firmeza a la mujer.

—No te preocupes, pronto saldrás de aquí. Lo prometo.

Ahora más que nunca, haría lo imposible para terminar con eso. No soportaría más ese sufrimiento.

…..

—Impresionante —murmuró Orochimaru con verdadero asombro.

— ¿La… la está a-abrazando? —cuestionó Kabuto estupefacto.

Ambos miraban atónitos la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Sabían que el azabache confiaba en ella, pero nunca se imaginaron hasta qué punto.

Orochimaru recordó las veces en que practicó ese mismo experimento con él, las reacciones eran muy diferentes a la obtenida en ese momento. El perfecto se descontrolaba totalmente, y cuando recuperaba sus sentidos, se enfurecía hasta el punto de casi romper las cadenas; pero ahora, se mantenía tranquilo abrazando a la mujer, cosa que antes la hubiera matado sin dudarlo.

El hombre de ojos amarillos comenzó a reír frenético.

—Esto es mejor de lo que esperábamos. —Consultó su reloj sin dejar su sonrisa altiva—. Excelente, sólo dos minutos.

—El anterior informe dice que duró cinco minutos —comunicó el peligris con una hoja en su mano.

—Lo sé, esta vez logró estabilizarse muy rápido, mejor aún, logró calmarse muy rápido.

—Si se refiere a que no quiere arrancarnos la cabeza, pues sí —asintió sorprendido—. Esta vez ha salido muy bien.

Orochimaru se paseó frente al grueso vidrio escrutando cada movimiento de la pareja. Pasados unos segundos, logró captar un tenue cabeceo por parte del pelinegro. Maravilloso. Si era lo que estaba pensando, entonces debía comenzar su juego.

—Está claro que no es efecto de la práctica —expresó en tono ominoso—. Esto se logró fue por ella. Si no estuviera aquí, considero que el resultado sería igual que antes.

—Entonces…

—Sí, hay que acelerar las cosas. —Sacó su móvil y se dirigió a la puerta—. Espera aquí. Y obsérvalos, no pierdas ni un detalle. Me comunicaré con Danzo.

—Sí, señor.

Mientras el pálido hombre salía de la habitación; Sai, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, observaba flemático la escena frente a sus ojos. No entendía por qué ella había actuado de esa forma tan desesperada y abatida. Se suponía que el daño era para el experimento, entonces ¿por qué reaccionaba así? Cuando vio sus ojos, estaban llenos de dolor y angustia. Él no era bueno para reconocer emociones, pues su carácter impasible le confería una capa de absoluta indiferencia a cosas mundanas. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, logró captar y diferenciar lo que sentía la pelirrosa en una simple mirada. Tanto le sorprendió que la soltó de inmediato. ¿Acaso era tan fuerte el sentimiento de ella, como para expresarlo de esa manera? Una vez él…

—Fue mejor que no lograras detenerla —comentó Kabuto de imprevisto—. Francamente, creía que la mataría, pero siempre hay sorpresas ¿no?

Sai permaneció en silencio.

—Prefiero verlo sufrir, y esa mujer está haciendo lo contrario. ¿No sería mejor que murieran los dos?

Eso lo desconcertó, pero su rostro no cambio de expresión. Observó al peligris, y pudo ver que le dirigía una furiosa mirada al perfecto.

—Muchas veces el deseo de venganza es mucho más fuerte que una simple ambición —murmuró el de anteojos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué planeas?

Kabuto sonrió imperceptible y su mirada se oscureció.

—Nada, por ahora…

La puerta interrumpió sus palabras. Orochimaru regresaba con una expresión irritada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasó, señor?

—Danzo no quiere adelantar tanto las cosas, primero quiere asegurarse de algo —explicó parco.

— ¿Asegurarse de qué?

— ¿Quién sabe? Es un viejo bastante testarudo.

Sai entrecerró sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora, Orochimaru-sama? —preguntó al tiempo que señalaba el cristal.

El aludido permaneció cavilando las posibilidades.

—No creo que Haruno esté dispuesta a separase de él —respondió mirando a la pareja—. En este momento, debemos prepararnos para el siguiente movimiento y asegurarnos de algo. Enciende el intercomunicador.

—Supongo que Haruno podrá manejarlo —replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

…..

El sueño se estaba apoderando de él, en segundos caería en la inconsciencia. Las suaves caricias que la mujer esparcía por su cuerpo, eran la causa de su adormecimiento. Sin embargo, no temía caer en sus brazos, porque sabía muy bien que ella lo cuidaría. Mientras más recuperaba la razón, más se sorprendía de su confianza hacia ella.

—Haruno-san, hoy me ha sorprendido bastante. —Se escuchó una voz distorsionada en la habitación.

Los dos se sobresaltaron por la abrupta interrupción, abrieron sus ojos y permanecieron inmóviles por unos segundos. Sakura escudriñó a su alrededor y encontró un pequeño dispositivo en una esquina de la habitación, comprendió enseguida.

Sasuke se removió entre sus brazos, dispuesto a encontrar la procedencia del sonido, pero la pelirrosa se lo impidió.

—Espera, Sasuke-kun… —susurró muy bajo—. No te muevas.

Él le hizo caso, se mantuvo inmóvil y atento.

—Ha logrado algo que nunca imaginamos posible —continuó la deformada voz—, créame, se ha ganado mi admiración.

Ambos lo reconocieron al instante, era Orochimaru.

—Considerando lo arriesgado que es para nosotros entrar en la habitación, le confió a usted el cuidado del perfecto. —Hubo una pausa prolongada—. Sai esperará su salida para que regresen a la otra zona. Tal vez debería llevarlo a su consultorio, Haruno-san.

El sonido se cortó. Los minutos siguientes se prolongaron en silencio.

—Espero que se halla marchado —suspiró sin fuerzas.

Ahora que todo había pasado, Sakura sintió el punzante dolor de sus heridas. Su mejilla ardía en fiebre y sentía la hinchazón por el golpe, además, percibía la tibieza de la sangre en sus hombros. No había pensado en la profundidad de la lesión, pero por el agotamiento y la debilidad que padecía en ese instante, intuía que estaba en problemas.

Sasuke se enderezó reticente de su cómodo lecho, aún se sentía cansado, pero quería verificar algo que le inquietaba. Se aseguró de que nadie los observaba, el cuarto tras el vidrio estaba vacío y a su alrededor sólo habían paredes. Después, observó a la mujer frente a él. No tenía buen aspecto, estaba más pálida de lo normal, y la sangre que teñía su camisa… ¿Sangre? ¿Sakura estaba herida? Había percibido el olor metálico del líquido; pero nunca imaginó que era ella quien estaba lastimada, sus sentidos aún estaban débiles.

— ¿Sakura?

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun… —murmuró exhausta mientras se recostaba en el pecho de él, cambiando así de posiciones—. No me siento bien…

— ¿Qué…? —Se detuvo abruptamente.

Sus manos… Alzó sus manos para observarlas mejor, y se dio cuenta que estaban manchadas de sangre. La sangre de ella, de Sakura. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

—Fui yo… —susurró aturdido—. Yo lo hice…

Sakura negó rápidamente con su cabeza, pero esa acción causó que el mundo le diera vueltas. Joder, ya estaba mareada.

—No te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien —aseguró la pelirrosa ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Sasuke no la escuchó. Tenía la mirada absorta en sus manos teñidas de escarlata. ¿Por qué se sentía…? No encontraba la palabra para expresar ese sentimiento. En varias ocasiones derramó sangre de sus víctimas, había visto el líquido rojo escurrirse por sus brazos, había matado sin reservas, y no sentía nada más que satisfacción. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora sentía que había hecho algo atroz? La respuesta llegó al instante, sorprendiéndolo por la rapidez y por encontrarla. Se sentía culpable por lastimar a la única persona que cuidaba de él. Le causó daño, cuando ella sólo trataba de ayudarlo.

—Sasuke-kun —reclamó su atención mientras le tomaba el rostro con sus manos—, estoy bien. Sólo debemos salir de aquí, y así podré curar mi herida. ¿Si?

El azabache frunció el ceño al detallar la cara de la ojijade. Su mejilla estaba roja e inflamada. Indeciso, acercó su mano y la deslizó suavemente por la zona afectada; sin embargo, la retiró de inmediato al ver la sangre que dejó su caricia. ¿Él también había hecho eso? La respuesta era obvia.

—Yo… —musitó desconcertado.

Sakura se levantó despacio apoyándose en él. Sabía que debía tratar su herida o sino, perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento, y no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar en eso.

—Ahora no. Debemos salir, Sasuke-kun.

El aludido se irguió con ligereza y mantuvo su vista en la pelirrosa, estaba muy débil. Sabía que esas heridas para él serían insignificantes; pero para ella, un humano normal, podían ser de gravedad. No debían perder más tiempo.

—Tendré que ponerte las cadenas, porque seremos acompañados por Anbus.

Sakura miró a su alrededor buscando el objeto mencionado. Sabía que encontraría cadenas exclusivas para salir, no las destrozadas de la pared. Las halló sobre una mesa y las tomó con dificultad. Empezaba a sentir mucho frio y eso no era bueno.

—Iremos a mi consultorio ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sasuke asintió. En su oscura mirada podía vislumbrarse un brillo de preocupación.

…..

Naruto miró a la ojiperla frente a él y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Te lo dije Hinata! Eran estas muestras —comentó orgulloso.

La mencionada observó otra vez por el microscopio con sumo cuidado, luego suspiró rindiéndose.

—Es verdad, Naruto-kun. Tú ganas —expresó con una sonrisa.

El rubio levantó sus brazos en señal de victoria.

—Sabía que esos bichos no podían ser clamidias, eran muy feos.

Hinata soltó una risa suave mientras retiraba la caja de Petri. Naruto quedó embelesado con su forma de reír, era tan hermosa, todo de ella era perfecto. Aún se recriminaba mentalmente por perder tanto tiempo en expresar sus sentimientos, si hubiera sido más observador y menos distraído, ellos serían pareja hace varios meses atrás. Sacudió la cabeza con energías. Lo mejor era pensar que por fin estaban juntos. Se acercó a la despistada chica y la abrazó con fuerza por detrás.

— ¡N-naruto-kun! —llamó sorprendida, un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

El rubió soltó una carcajada por su reacción. Era tan adorable.

—Hinata, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer? Muero de hambre.

—E-está bien. —No podía evitar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

Naruto la dejó libre, la tomó de su mano y salió casi arrastrando a la ojiperla.

—E-espera, Naruto-kun.

El aludido viró el rostro con su característica sonrisa.

—Tengo ganas de comer un plato gigan…—cortó enseguida al chocar con alguien.

—Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata se sorprendió al verlo, y el rubio frunció el ceño.

— ¿Podrían acompañarme? Orochimaru-sama quiere hablar con ustedes —expresó un peligris mientras acomodaba sus esféricos lentes.

—Y, ¿por qué tan de repente? —murmuró la ojiperla.

—Sólo será un par de minutos, nada más.

—No tenemos por qué…— Hinata le estrujó la mano en advertencia—. Bueno, tal vez si tenemos por qué ir.

—Excelente. Vamos.

Ambos siguieron reticentes a Kabuto. Llegaron al ascensor y se dirigieron directamente al despacho del director de la CICT.

Hinata observó nerviosa a su alrededor, tenía el presentimiento de que estaban en graves problemas. Sin embargo, sintió que el rubio apretaba su mano y vio que le ofrecía una conciliadora sonrisa. Eso logró tranquilizarla, pero no del todo.

—Pasen, por favor —invitó una voz desde adentro cuando estuvieron frente a la oficina.

—Buenas tardes, director —saludó la ojiperla manteniendo las apariencias.

Naruto se resistía en ser amable con aquel bastardo, pero no tenía opción. Bueno, de hecho sí, una era enfrentarlo en ese momento y repartir unos cuantos golpes. Sin embargo, sabía que eso perjudicaría a Sakura, así que se contuvo con dificultad.

—Buenas.

—Me gustaría hacerles un par de preguntas —explicó Orochimaru con una sonrisa de lado—. Tomen asiento.

La pareja se sentó frente al hombre pálido.

—Bien, díganme ¿cómo va su investigación?

Esa pregunta los tomó desprevenidos. No obstante, Hinata respondió con rapidez aparentando naturalidad. Naruto asintió confirmando sus palabras.

—Me alegro que esté avanzando —confirmó Orochimaru, luego añadió—: Por cierto, ¿Haruno-san ha cumplido su obligación en la investigación?

—Claro que sí —contestó el rubio muy seguro.

La verdad era que no, sin embargo, nunca expondría a su amiga. Desde que Sakura era un miembro de la planta Z, había descuidado mucho su trabajo con ellos. Las primeras semanas hacía lo posible por ayudar en algo, pero después, no se la veía en casi todo el día. Aun así, Naruto comprendía muy bien su situación y haría todo lo posible por defenderla.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, he visto que se ha entregado mucho a su nuevo trabajo, tanto como para abandonar la investigación.

—No lo ha hecho, ella es muy responsable.

Orochimaru entrecerró los ojos.

—Y, ¿qué me dice de su primo, Hyuga-san?

—Él también ha cumplido su labor —aseguró nerviosamente.

El hombre de ojos ámbar los estudió por unos segundos, calculando sus opciones.

—Eso es raro, tengo informes de que ellos suelen pasar todo el día en la planta Z. Entonces, ¿cómo pueden responder en ambas partes?

Naruto se molestó, se sentía atosigado.

—No entiendo el punto de esta conversación.

—Sólo quiero ver el desempeño de ellos dos, Uzumaki-san. Nada de importancia.

—Pues, no sé lo que hacen —resaltó con suficiencia—, pero ellos no han descuidado la investigación.

—A veces no están, es verdad —añadió la ojiperla—, pero lo comprendemos, no es fácil mantener dos ocupaciones.

Orochimaru se levantó y caminó alrededor de la habitación.

—Una última pregunta, ¿no están interesados en conocer la planta Z? —Se detuvo y los observó muy atento. La reacción de ellos determinaría lo que necesitaba saber.

Hinata captó la trampa con astucia y, antes de que Naruto lograra replicar, compuso su mejor cara de asombro.

— ¡Claro que sí! Eso sería algo fascinante —declaró falsamente emocionada—. Dicen que sólo los mejores trabajan ahí.

Naruto se pasmó al escucharla; pero, al segundo siguiente, entendió sus intenciones. La reacción más común de las personas, al pensar que tendrían una oportunidad para conocer el secreto de la planta, era de total admiración y entusiasmo. Si rechazaba con aversión tal proposición, entonces levantaría sospechas.

— ¡Tienes razón, Hinata-chan! Sería realmente estupendo trabajar ahí.

Orochimaru arrugó su frente. No tenía las suficientes pruebas para asegurar que la pareja sabía algo. Cuando escuchó la advertencia de Sai sobre ellos, construyó un plan para descubrirlo. No logró sonsacar información con Haruno minutos antes, pero había funcionado la amenaza. Ahora, interrogando a sus sospechosos de una forma cautelosa, tampoco conseguía nada.

—Bien, eso es todo —cortó el hombre molesto.

Naruto sonrió triunfante.

—Pensé que nos daría la oportunidad de conocer la planta.

—Aún estoy evaluando muchas cosas, deben tener paciencia.

—Oh, es una lástima —suspiró Hinata desilusionada.

Su novio asintió pesaroso.

—Pueden volver a sus funciones.

Cuando la puerta se cerró. Orochimaru volvió a su puesto muy insatisfecho.

—Kabuto —llamó disgustado—, mantén la vigilancia sobre ellos. Hay algo que no está bien.

…..

Neji suspiró por enésima vez. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sakura? Tenía la manía de perderse en todo momento, peor aún, tenía el maldito vicio de dejar experimentos sueltos en su consultorio. Después de buscarla por casi todas las instalaciones de la CICT y no hallar rastros de una mota rosa, dedujo que estaría en la planta Z, más exactamente en su consultorio. Gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrar a un pelirrojo caminando tranquilo por el cuarto. De nuevo, tuvo que usar sus reflejos y salir con rapidez del lugar, o no viviría para contarlo. Había respetado la privacidad de ella, pero al no conseguir respuesta a sus insistentes llamadas, ni a los golpes en la puerta, decidió entrar. Tal vez, era mejor no hacerlo nunca más.

Necesitaba encontrar a la ojijade para discutir sobre la estrategia, pues quería terminar rápidamente con todo eso y liberarse del gran peso en sus hombros. Hace unas horas, había hablado con Naruto buscando alguna solución; pero sólo tenían simples conjeturas, nada sólido.

Escuchó el eco de unos pasos por el pasillo, supuso que sería Sakura. Así que permaneció recostado en la pared a su espera. No le diría nada sobre lo sucedido, sólo esperaba que el chico pelirrojo no lo delatara. Minutos después, la imagen que vio por ese pasadizo le desató una tormenta de emociones, desde furia hasta preocupación… ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

— ¡Sakura! —gritó aterrado.

La bata blanca que usaba estaba manchada de sangre; su rostro, muy pálido; y su aspecto, demasiado débil. También se apoyaba de un pelinegro a su lado, Neji lo reconoció al instante, pero hubo algo que captó su completa atención: las manos de él… Lo comprendió al instante y una inmensa furia se apoderó de todo su ser.

— ¡Maldito desgraciado, fuiste tú! ¿No? —acusó imperioso al tiempo que se acercaba.

Sakura se sorprendió al verlo.

— ¡Espera, Neji! No es lo que tú piensas…

— ¿No? Él te lastimó, intentó matarte —Cegado de ira, empujó con fuerza al azabache.

— ¡No, Neji!

El golpe no le afectó en lo más mínimo, pero la molestia era evidente en su rostro. Se removió del agarre de los Anbus dispuesto a devolver el ataque.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke-kun! —gritó desesperada mientras le sostenía su brazo derecho. Sentía que las cosas se complicarían peor.

El aludido se detuvo al sentir la mano de la mujer, pero sus ojos furiosos se mantuvieron en el hombre frente a él.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo puedes lastimarla? —Siguió recriminando el ojiperla sumamente resentido—. Ella se preocupa por ti y te cuida. Mientras tú, ¡intentas matarla!

— ¡Cállate, por favor!

Sakura se sintió peor, agotada y adolorida consiguió reunir algo de fuerza para mantenerse consciente, pero no la suficiente para terminar esa absurda pelea.

Neji, sin pensar en sus acciones, encaró al azabache con toda su cólera. El perfecto era mucho más alto, pero no le importó en ese momento, pues estaba lleno de coraje para enfrentarlo. No toleraría que lastimaran a la mujer que amaba.

Los Anbus tomaron distancia, cautelosos.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño, maldito bastardo —escupió con ira.

En un segundo Sasuke lo agarró bruscamente de la camisa, puesto que las cadenas no le permitían otro movimiento, y lo desafió con su oscura mirada.

— ¡Suéltame!

Neji por su parte, no se dejaría amedrentar. Le devolvió la mirada llena de furia, aunque su instinto le advertía el peligro que corría.

— ¡Basta ya! —Bramó Sakura aterrada por la escena frente a sus ojos, luego añadió débilmente—. Sasuke-kun, suéltalo, por favor. Y Neji, cállate de una vez.

No podía hacer más. Exhausta, se recostó en la pared tratando de aplacar el mareo que sentía. Su respiración era agitada, y su rostro estaba más pálido que antes. La debilidad de su cuerpo por las heridas y la agitación de sus nervios por esa disputa, terminaron de agotarla completamente. Buscó la firmeza del suelo y se sentó manteniendo a raya su conciencia. No podía desmayarse, debía cuidar de ellos dos.

— ¡Sakura! —llamó Neji preocupado olvidando su situación.

El azabache miró a la mencionada, la irritación se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó. Sakura estaba muy mal, podía escuchar el sobreesfuerzo de su corazón. Soltó rápidamente al molesto hombre y trató de acercarse a ella; sin embargo, los Anbus lo detuvieron antes de lograr su objetivo. El ojiperla aprovechó y se aproximó a la pelirrosa. Sintió que su furia volvía nuevamente, e iba a removerse del fastidioso agarre, pero las palabras de ella se lo impidieron.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun. Estoy bien —aseguró ella con una cansina sonrisa.

Él frunció el ceño. Era claro que mentía; pero logró comprender por qué lo hacía, no quería ver más problemas o enfrentamientos. Observó que el pelimarrón la ayudaba a levantarse, rodeando la delgada cintura de Sakura con uno de sus asquerosos brazos mientras ella se apoyaba en él. Reprimió el deseo de abalanzarse sobre aquel estúpido; no lo hacía, única y exclusivamente, porque no podían perder más tiempo en atender a la ojijade. En otras circunstancias, él ya estaría muerto. Sí, muy muerto. Avanzó velozmente por el pasillo sin perder de vista a la pareja frente a él. La molestia que sentía en su interior no podía evitarla, e ignoraba su procedencia, pero tal vez era mejor no saber.

—Hay un experimento suelto —recordó Neji antes de entrar. Con toda esa agitación había descuidado ser discreto.

Sakura suspiró sin ánimos. Lo había olvidado.

—Sí, no importa. Vamos. —Miró a los Anbus tras ella, y les dio indicaciones para acceder a su consultorio. Lo último que quería era otro problema.

Gaara estaba recostado en una camilla mirando distraído el techo. Cuando escuchó la puerta, no se molestó en mirar. Hace unos minutos, un ojiperla había entrado al cuarto; pero apenas comprobó su presencia, salió al instante. El pobre hombre tuvo suerte de encontrarlo calmado, de lo contrario, su cuerpo inerte deambularía por la habitación.

—Gaara.

Escuchó la voz de la mujer y se levantó reticente. Se sorprendió al verla herida, parecía que desfallecería en cualquier momento. Después, observó al mismo ojiperla de hace minutos, se veía disgustado.

—Debes ir a tu cuarto —le explicó Sakura, como si fuera un pequeño niño—. Por favor, déjate poner las cadenas. ¿Vale?

El pelirrojo suspiró derrotado. Ese era el trato, él no haría nada insensato si ella lo cuidaba. Hasta ahora, ambos mantenían su palabra. La peirrosa se acercó y encadenó sus manos. Percibió el aroma de la sangre, y su mente trató de comprender lo sucedido.

— ¿Vas a morir? —preguntó el chico interesado.

Sakura sonrió a medias. A Neji no le causó gracia ese comentario.

—Para tu desgracia no, me repondré pronto.

Él se encogió de hombros. Nunca admitiría que, en verdad, no deseaba verla morir. Ella era una persona buena, no como las anteriores enfermeras, o no como la mujer que posiblemente fue su madre. El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo, cuando sus ojos captaron al perfecto, entendió gran parte de la situación. Su ceño se frunció al deducir que, uno de ellos, intentó matarla. No sabía porque, pero eso le desagradó por completo.

—Sasuke-kun, descansa —ofreció la ojijade, indicándole una camilla.

Los Anbus se retiraron llevando al chico pelirrojo. El azabache se sentó en una camilla sin perder de vista a la mujer, y Neji mantenía cierta distancia con él. Aunque ninguno de los dos se molestó en desafiarse con la mirada, la tensión entre ellos era palpable.

Sakura, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se sacó la bata con delicadeza y se sentó en una camilla frente al pelinegro. No tenía las energías suficientes para examinar las heridas en sus hombros, su cuerpo estaba muy débil; pero sabía muy bien que debía vendarlas. No obstante, alguien captó su estado con rapidez.

—Yo lo hago —se ofreció Neji.

El ceño del azabache se frunció.

—Por favor…

El ojiperla se acercó con los implementos necesarios.

—Pero… am, la blusa —señaló incómodo.

¿Era posible fruncir más el ceño?

— ¿Es necesario?

—No podré limpiarla con eso encima.

Sakura no tenía ánimos para replicar. Suspiró rendida.

—Está bien, s-sólo miren en otra dirección —murmuró al tiempo que tomaba su bata otra vez.

—No hay tiempo para otras cosas —resopló Neji molesto, dio media vuelta y observó la interesante pared.

Sakura se disponía a retirar la prenda, pero sintió una oscura mirada sobre ella. Se ruborizó al instante.

—Em, Sasuke-kun… ¿p-puedes mirar a otro lado? —susurró muy bajo.

Él curvó una ceja manteniendo su expresión de seriedad.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Neji se impacientó.

—N-nada, espera.

Sasuke la siguió mirando. No entendía el comportamiento de ella, ni la del ojiperla. Sólo sabía que se sentía muy irritado.

Sakura desvió su mirada. Estaba muy débil como para pensar en ciertas conductas de educación, pero no podía apartar su nerviosismo. Se recriminó mentalmente por su actitud, por Kami, tenía sostén, y sin más reservas se sacó la blusa. En segundos, se cubrió con la bata.

—L-listo, Neji.

—Bien.

Se acercó y examinó con atención la herida. Cinco marcas profundos en cada hombro. Sintió que la furia lo envolvía nuevamente, pero trató de serenarse y concentrarse en su labor.

Sasuke miraba absorto a la avergonzada pelirrosa. Sintió un deseo indómito atravesar cada fibra de su cuerpo, nunca había experimentado algo así, y no comprendía la fuerza de su origen. Recordó vagamente a algunas enfermeras que se exponían frente a sus ojos; sin embargo, no sentía nada más que repugnancia hacia ellas, e ignoraba sus intenciones. No era un ingenuo ni un indiferente, era un ser con un coeficiente intelectual mayor que el promedio; si nunca había disfrutado de ciertos placeres, era porque nadie logró despertar en él, lo que Sakura había hecho hace unos minutos. Ver sólo una parte de su anatomía, provocó estragos en su interior, no podía imaginar lo que sucedería si apreciaba más.

— ¿Necesita sutura? —cuestionó la ojijade tratando de distraerse. Estaba más que nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante del azabache.

—No lo sé, pero es profunda.

—No importa. Sólo hay que vendarla.

Neji se enfadó por la indiferencia de ella.

—Tardará en sanar, y te quedarán cicatrices —puntualizó con seriedad, mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, esa acción le causó dolor en su zona afectada.

—Sobreviviré.

—Ese no es el punto, Sakura. —No podía ocultar su creciente molestia—. Si él te lastima otra vez…

—Sasuke-kun no tiene la culpa —interrumpió súbitamente enojada.

— ¿No? Entonces, ¿quién?

—Fue un accidente.

— ¿Intentar matarte?

—Basta, Neji —cortó colérica—. Si alguien tuvo la culpa fui yo.

El ojiperla comenzó a vendar su hombro izquierdo. Se sintió más furioso que antes al escuchar como defendía al azabache.

—Después de esto, ¿lo sigues encubriendo?

Sakura se exasperó. Miró al pelinegro frente a ella para cerciorarse de su reacción, pero él mantenía su mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

—Hay cosas que no comprendes, Neji.

—Comprendo que estuviste en peligro —refutó parco.

—Sí, lo sé.

Neji no dijo nada más. Prefirió guardar su ira para sí mismo, ella no entendería su preocupación. Tal vez había sido muy hosco; pero no podía evitarlo. Ser árido con sus palabras era una forma de auto protegerse, se sentía vulnerable si expresaba su angustia de otra manera. Trató de serenarse.

El silencio se mantuvo en la habitación mientras el ojiperla terminaba de vendar las heridas. Cada uno en su propio mundo. Sakura se preguntó lo que escondería esa expresión seria del azabache, se veía tan distraído y parecía…

—Listo.

La ojijade se sobresaltó por la interrupción de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, Neji.

—Tu mejilla… —murmuró acercando su mano al rostro de ella—. Está muy inflamada.

Sasuke los observó, su mirada afilada.

—Lo sé, me pondré un poco de crema.

—Yo lo hago, ¿dónde está?

—En el estante superior.

Neji regresó con el objeto, y con sumo cuidado esparció el bálsamo por la zona afectada. Aprovechó en detallar las facciones delicadas de su rostro. Se sintió muy cómodo estando a su lado. Tal vez debía confesarse, decirle que la amaba y que quería…

Un bufido cortó sus pensamientos.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿pasa algo?

El azabache la ignoró. Sakura lo miró desconfiada, luego creyó entender su actitud. Él estaba tan agotado como ella, y sabía que la presencia del ojiperla le irritaba, por lo tanto, no descansaría hasta que se fuera.

—Gracias, Neji. Ya estoy mejor.

—Bien. —Se sintió molesto con la interrupción del pelinegro—. Es mejor irnos, ya es muy tarde.

—Eh… yo me quedaré aquí.

—… ¿Qué?

Sakura respiró profundo, comenzaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Acaso quería controlar sus movimientos? No, no debía exaltarse con él. Sabía que su mal humor era por la fatiga de su cuerpo.

—Me quedaré en mi consultorio.

— ¿Por qué?

—Neji… yo sé lo que hago. Además, no saldré así. —Su aspecto era deplorable.

El mencionado arrugó el ceño, miró al azabache y pudo vislumbrar en sus ojos un brillo de satisfacción. Eso le enervó más, pero no pensaba discutir. Era suficiente por ese día.

—Como quieras —soltó bruscamente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

— ¡Neji! —llamó Sakura inútilmente. La puerta se cerró de golpe—. Pero qué día…

Sasuke suspiró satisfecho. La presencia de aquel hombre lo irritaba de sobremanera. Ahora podía descansar, sentía su cuerpo aletargado. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Sakura examinaba el vendaje con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, mismo que también estaba herido. Él había hecho eso, no recordaba en que momento, pero sabía que él era el único responsable. Nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de su ser. Recordó las palabras del ojiperla, cicatrices, su piel quedaría marcada. Miró sus manos que mantenían un descolorido rojo, se sintió molesto por sus propios actos. Sakura trató de ayudarlo, de parar su dolor, y él intentó matarla, la lastimó sin razón alguna.

Sakura miró su blusa, estaba muy sucia y estropeada; su bata, enrollada en su torso, estaba en las mismas condiciones. Quizás debió ir a su cuarto para cambiarse, pero sabía que si salía de esa forma, las preguntas no tardarían en llegar. Se resignó en usar la prenda llena de sangre, o tal vez podía…

—Lo siento —murmuró una profunda voz.

La ojijade se sobresaltó al instante. Su corazón se aceleró frenético al comprender esas palabras. Detalló al dueño de esa voz y vio el arrepentimiento en sus oscuros ojos. Él se sentía culpable por lo que hizo, se disculpaba por hacerle daño… El perfecto, quien muchas veces mató sin compasión o sin sentir el menor atisbo de remordimiento, ahora la miraba angustiado. Sakura estaba más que sorprendida. Sin embargo, una calidez recorrió por todo su cuerpo, se sintió dichosa.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró conmocionada.

El pelinegro apartó su mirada. Nunca había dicho esas palabras; pero, en ese momento, salieron de su boca sin pensarlas. Aun así, no se retractaba de eso, sentía que debía expresar ese arrepentimiento y tal vez de esa manera, sus pensamientos dejarían de atormentarlo.

Sakura, con la poca fuerza que aún conservaba, se levantó temblorosa olvidando por completo sus fachas y se desplomó sobre él rodeándole el cuello. Eso era lo que quería, su cuerpo fatigado anhelaba descansar en sus fuertes brazos. La molestia de sus heridas estaba en segundo plano.

Él se mantuvo inmóvil disfrutando su cercanía. Deseó romper las malditas cadenas que le impedían abrazar ese delicado cuerpo, pero sabía que pronto lo haría.

—Sakura, las cadenas…

La mencionada suspiró exhausta, e hizo un gran sobreesfuerzo para separarse y buscar las jodidas llaves. Sabía que no estarían muy lejos. En segundos, las encontró en la camilla frente a ellos. Las tomó y con toda la rapidez que su cuerpo le permitía, liberó al azabache.

¿Desde cuándo se necesitaban tanto? Sakura conocía la respuesta, y él la ignoraba.

Sasuke no sabía porque sentía tanta desesperación; pero apenas fue exento de sus ataduras, estrechó a la mujer con fuerza y ella hizo lo mismo. Era como si ambos estuvieran esperando ese momento de tranquilidad, sólo los dos, sin dolor, sin interrupciones. Sin embargo, a los segundos sintió que el cuerpo en sus brazos se desvanecía repentinamente.

— ¿Sakura? —llamó en tono alarmado y la sostuvo con firmeza.

—Lo siento… Estoy muy cansada…

Él la miró y logró ver la debilidad que reflejaba su rostro. Había recuperado algo de color, pero seguía con un tono febril y sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos. Un sentimiento desconocido se apoderó de él, un deseo irrefrenable de cuidarla como ella lo hacía. Definitivamente, aquella ojijade hacía estragos en su forma de ser. Tenía la noción de haber cambiado mucho desde que la conoció, era algo que no quería aceptar; pero en situaciones como esa, era más que evidente. Tomó con cuidado su frágil cuerpo y la alzó como quien levanta una muñeca de trapo. Después, se recostó en la camilla verticalmente y acomodó a la mujer cerca de él. Ambos estaban agotados, ese día había sido un completo caos. Aun así, mantenían sus miradas enlazadas como buscando un tesoro en los ojos del otro.

Sakura se sentía en una especie de nube flotante. La delicadeza de él hacía que su corazón bombeara con más fuerza. Se recostó complacida a su lado, lo rodeó débilmente con sus brazos y se acercó mucho más a su pecho; finalmente descansaría. No obstante, sintió sus fríos dedos acariciar la piel de su espalda, y comprendió tarde que la prenda mal enrollada había desaparecido. El calor que atravesó por su cuerpo no era a causa de la fiebre, y tal vez su mejilla ilesa había igualado en color a la afectada. Las sensaciones que la invadieron eran electrizantes, mágicas… no podía encontrar las palabras. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, atrajo el rostro de él y besó sus labios con suavidad.

Sasuke correspondió al instante, disfrutando la agradable sensación de sentir el cuerpo de ella casi desnudo entre sus brazos. Un fuego abrasador se encendió en su interior, no como el de hace unas horas que tanto dolor le causó, sino uno completamente extraordinario e intenso. Sakura suspiró sobre sus labios, y comprendió que había llegado a su límite. La besó por última vez, y dejó que el cansancio lo venciera. Ambos se durmieron a los pocos minutos, sintiéndose más que completos.

…..

 _El hospital era un lugar muy lúgubre. El frio se calaba por sus huesos y la sensación de muerte estremecía sus entrañas. No obstante, avanzó con determinación por los largos pasillos. Varias enfermeras corrían en diferentes direcciones, algunas personas permanecían impacientes en la sala de espera y otras caminaban indiferentes al ajetreado movimiento de su alrededor._

 _Danzo se dirigió a la sala de partos sigilosamente, había demasiada actividad como para que alguien advirtiera su intrépida presencia en el lugar. Llegó a la habitación 309, miró a ambos lados del pasadizo y entró sin más precauciones. El cuarto estaba casi en penumbras, esforzó su vista y detalló a la pálida mujer en la camilla, no había nadie más. Ella le devolvió una mirada cansina, al poco tiempo lo reconoció._

— _Danzo… ¿d-dónde e-está? Mi hijo… ¿está b-bien?_

— _Sí, Orochimaru lo está atendiendo_ — _explicó con voz monótona, luego añadió_ —. _Un bebé prematuro necesita de todo el cuidado._

 _La mujer suspiró aliviada._

— _¿P-por qué tú…? ¿D-dónde e-está mi… mi e-esposo?_

— _Él está mirando a su hijo, se está asegurando de que lo atiendan bien. Pronto vendrá a verte._

 _Ella sonrió con dificultad._

— _Es mejor que descanses. No te ves bien_ — _sugirió mientras se aproximaba a la camilla._

— _Y-yo quiero ver… a m-mi pequeño._

"Nunca lo verás" _pensó el hombre con una imperceptible sonrisa. Sacó_ _una jeringa de su oscura chaqueta, la acercó a la bolsa de suero intravenoso que proveía a la mujer, e inyectó un líquido incoloro._

— _¿Qué… qué haces?_

— _El doctor me dijo que debes descansar, y esto te ayudará._

— _N-no… y-yo quiero a mi h-hijo_ — _protestó débilmente._

 _Danzo la miró con una turbia mirada._

— _Adios, señora Uchiha._

…..

Danzo observaba distraído el cristal de su ventana, no había logrado conciliar el sueño en casi toda la noche, pues un recuerdo interrumpía constantemente en su mente; pero ya era muy tarde para dormir. El amanecer estaba en todo su esplendor y era momento de realizar sus movimientos. Había esperado tanto tiempo para ese día. Sus ojos avejentados cambiaron de objeto y esta vez miró con atención la fotografía más valiosa para él. La pequeña pelirrosa sonreía radiante, sabía que pronto volvería a verla.

La llamada de Orochimaru había adelantado sus planes, pero era mejor así. La ansiedad lo consumía por dentro. Buscó las llaves de su vehículo y se dirigió a la salida. Primero se reuniría con su gran socio, y en la tarde pasaría por la CICT. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Una vez en su auto, lo encendió y se dirigió a la empresa Uchiha Corporation. Madara lo estaba esperando.

…..

Sakura no quería despertar, se sentía demasiado cómoda como para alejarse de esa sensación. Sin embargo, en algún momento debía abrir sus ojos y despabilar su mente, cosa que sucedió a los pocos minutos. Lo primero que vio fue un pecho desnudo, confundida levantó su rostro; lo segundo que vio fue una profunda mirada. Recordó paulatinamente el día anterior y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

—B-buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

El pelinegro la siguió observando. Había despertado hace una hora, y aprovechó ese tiempo para detallar completamente a la mujer entre sus brazos. Tal vez conocía muy bien las facciones de su rostro, pero nunca había recorrido con atención su torso descubierto. Mientras ella dormía con tranquilidad, él deslizó sus inquietas manos por la tersa piel de la ojijade. Había recorrido su plano abdomen, acariciado su espalda y contorneado su cintura. En algún momento, quiso arrancar la molesta prenda que cubría sus provocativos pechos, pero logró contenerse con mucho esfuerzo. Y en ese mismo instante descubrió algo sorprendente. Esas inexplicables sensaciones de su cuerpo eran por una simple razón, razón que había ignorado hasta esa mañana. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, Sakura era la primera mujer a la que deseaba en toda su miserable vida.

— ¿Te sientes mejor hoy? —preguntó la pelirrosa con suavidad.

—Sí. — _"Excelente"_ pensó espontáneamente, luego miró las vendas en sus hombros—. ¿Tú?

—Creo que bien —murmuró sintiendo un punzante dolor en sus heridas, aun así, era soportable.

—Tú mejilla ya no está muy inflamada —informó serio mientras acariciaba su pómulo perjudicado.

Sakura se perdió en su mirada oscura y en su tierna caricia.

— ¿E-en serio? Eso es… —balbuceó olvidando todo pensamiento coherente—. Eso es… es… hermoso.

Sasuke alzó una ceja contrariado.

— ¿Hermoso?

—S-sí, eres hermoso —asintió desorientada—. ¿Qué? Espera, ¿qué dije?

Contra todo pronóstico, los labios de él se curvaron en una mueca imperceptible. Sakura volvió a turbarse cuando presenció esa irregularidad. ¿Acaso… acaso él había… sonreído?

—Hazlo otra vez —susurró asombrada.

El azabache la miró confundido.

— ¿Qué?

—Eso que acabas de hacer —instó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hice?

—Sonreír… acabas de hacerlo.

Sasuke apartó la mirada. Escuchar esas palabras incoherentes y verla totalmente desorientada había causado que fuerzas inflexibles cambiaran su expresión. No sabía que eso era una sonrisa.

La pelirrosa sonrió radiante.

—Sí, lo hiciste —aseguró repentinamente feliz—. Hazlo de nuevo.

El azabache frunció el ceño.

—No sé cómo.

Sakura soltó una carcajada al escucharlo. Se veía tan… desorientado e indefenso. ¿Cómo podía no enamorarse de él si había descubierto su verdadera esencia? Él no era un monstruo como todos pensaban, él se escondía a través de una capa de seriedad y odio. Tenía miedo de que alguien descubriera su debilidad y su dolor, de que alguien más lo lastimara peor. El verdadero Sasuke se ocultaba tras una pared de piedra, pero ella logró ver ese interior por medio de un pequeño agujero. Lo que Sakura desconocía era que nunca hubo una rendija en aquel muro hasta que ella apareció en su vida.

—Supongo que eso es una rareza única —comentó la ojijade mientras deslizaba sus manos por el cuello de él.

—Tal vez después… —dijo al tiempo que miraba sus labios y sentía la calidez de sus caricias en su piel.

—Juró que yo misma haré que sonrías.

La mueca anterior volvió a surgir en los labios de él. No podía evitarlo, se sentía extrañamente feliz.

—Eso es un avance —sonrió Sakura al presenciar esa rareza por segunda vez.

Sasuke no soportó más la idea de resistirse a sus labios. Se enderezó apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de la mujer, logrando una posición más cómoda, se acercó a su rostro y la besó con desesperación. ¿Por qué debía reprimirse si ella lograba hacerle sentir todas esas sensaciones tan únicas? Era su luz en medio de la completa oscuridad que lo rodeaba. ¿Por qué no dejar de sufrir y permitirse ser feliz? Rodeó su menuda cintura acariciando la piel descubierta y ella se estremeció ante eso.

El beso se volvió más profundo que nunca antes. Sasuke podía decir que ahora dominaba con pericia el arte de besar, por algo era un perfecto. Un jadeo escapó de su garganta sin poder evitarlo, y luego escuchó un suave suspiro por parte de ella. Ambos se deseaban con intensidad, el calor de la pasión había irrumpido con vehemencia a sus cuerpos y ninguno podía pensar con claridad, sólo podían sentir las maravillosas sensaciones que recorrían ardientes por ellos.

Sasuke, guiado únicamente por su instinto, deslizó los labios por la curvatura de su blanco cuello y mordió con suavidad esa parte sensible. Sakura soltó un leve gemido y se aferró con fuerza al cabello de él. Sintió un dolor en la parte de sus hombros; pero lo ignoró por completo, ahora lo que más importaba eran los besos y las caricias del pelinegro.

Él por su parte siguió degustando la suavidad de su piel, pasó con infinito cuidado por el vendaje y se vio interrumpido por una molesta prenda. Sin reticencias como antes, arrancó con facilidad su obstáculo y contempló abstraído sus perfectos senos, para él lo eran. Recordó que un día quiso cubrirlos con sus grandes manos, nunca se imaginó que ese momento llegaría.

—Sasuke…

Un enorme placer recorrió su cuerpo al sentir que él tocaba sus pechos, y gimió complacida cuando él los saboreó con sus labios. Sasuke comprendió que ese punto era muy sensible para ella y continuó besando esa zona escuchando encantado sus gemidos. Esa mujer era exquisita, nunca concibió la idea de que él podía poseerla; pero en ese momento, se sintió más que feliz por tenerla de esa manera, estremeciéndose por sus caricias. Alzó su rostro y buscó nuevamente sus labios.

Sakura lo recibió casi sin aliento, lo besó con todo el amor que sentía por él y decidió que debía retribuir ese mismo placer que obtuvo de su parte. Deslizó sus labios por el cuello masculino mientras se esforzaba por cambiar de posiciones, sus hombros lesionados le impedían moverse con libertad. El azabache comprendió sus intenciones y accedió reticente, se sintió repentinamente vulnerable bajo su fémina presencia. Ella sonrió al tiempo que repartía caricias por todo su bien formado torso y besaba con ahínco cada tramo de su piel. Sentía que sus manos y labios eran brasas ardientes.

Sasuke suspiró con fuerza tratando de reprimir un ronco gemido, pero la intensidad de esas caricias no se lo permitió. Definitivamente esa mujer despertaba en él cosas increíbles.

—Sakura…

La aludida sonrió satisfecha al escucharlo y luego, fue en busca de sus labios reclamándolos con desesperación. Lo amaba, amaba todo de Sasuke. Nunca había estado con un hombre de esa manera, su desconfianza hacia ellos era la causa de que mantuviera un grado de reserva y cuidado a pesar de su madurez. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía profundamente feliz de compartir con aquel azabache algo tan íntimo y especial, además de que él respondiera con la misma satisfacción a su deseo. No albergaba ni la más mínima duda o temor de entregarse a su perfecto.

Ambos jadearon cuando sintieron el roce en sus intimidades, era maravillosamente placentero. Sakura olvidó por completo cualquier pensamiento coherente así como él, sólo se dejaron llevar por el instinto de la pasión y el placer.

Sasuke sabía que la ropa inferior era un tremendo estorbo en aquellos momentos, y así como deseó tocar su torso desnudo, deseó también recorrer otras partes desconocidas de ella. Dirigió sus manos al pantalón oscuro que llevaba puesto y comenzó a arrancarlo con desesperación; pues el fuego intenso que corría por todo su cuerpo, sólo sería aplacado si experimentaba por completo lo que su instinto le pedía. Sin embargo, encontró otro impedimento para disfrutar totalmente de la desnudez de la mujer, gruñó exasperado y en cuestión de segundos, tuvo el mismo destino que las otras prendas.

Sakura, sumamente distraída en sus labios, no se percibió de esa acción hasta que sintió unas intensas caricias por sus muslos. Jadeó sorprendida y por la sensación de su piel arder ante ese tacto. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un intenso rojo al comprender que estaba sobre él absolutamente desnuda. No obstante, no sería la única. Olvidando su natural timidez e ignorando el dolor en sus hombros, aferró el desvaído pantalón del pelinegro, lo deslizó ante la atenta mirada de él y lo arrojó lejos de su dueño. Se sentó a horcajadas cerca de sus caderas, sumamente azorada por su atrevido comportamiento, y contempló abstraída el cuerpo frente a sus ojos. Sasuke era perfecto en todos sus sentidos.

El azabache perdido en la magnífica figura fémina delante de él, observando sus sensuales curvas y detallando cada parte de ella, sintió que su deseo crecía ferozmente hasta el punto de ser asfixiante. Sakura era hermosa, perfecta… No se sentía capaz de alejarse ahora de ella. La súbita timidez que la embargó le pareció adorable; además, sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos y sus verdes ojos nublados por el placer terminaron por enloquecer sus sentidos y desarmar su autocontrol. Enderezó su posición para alcanzar el delicado cuerpo de la ojijade, y explorar cada tramo de su piel. Ella lo estrechó con fuerza sintiéndose más cerca que nunca, acarició su amplia espalda mientras se besaban con desesperación, y sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla sin tregua. Ninguno podía soportar por más tiempo el ardor en el bajo vientre.

Sasuke la tomó por las caderas para acercarla más a su zona viril, quería sentirse completamente dentro de ella. Sakura elevó su cuerpo, se miraron a los ojos oscurecidos de deseo y tomando una honda respiración comenzó a descender muy despacio. Enterró las uñas en su espaldar cuando sintió el dolor de su primera vez, y se aferró a él con toda sus fuerzas ahogando un grito que amenazaba con salir. No obstante, ese dolor fue remplazado con lentitud por el absoluto placer. Ambos enterraron la cabeza en el cuello del otro y jadearon casi sin aire al sentir todas las nuevas sensaciones que arremetieron con violencia.

—Sasuke… —gimió Sakura al sentirlo totalmente dentro de ella.

El azabache gruño de satisfacción al sentir lo mismo, nunca imaginó experimentar algo tan indescriptible y maravilloso. Trataron de calmar sus agitadas respiraciones, pero sabían que era imposible. Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos más hasta que sus cuerpos exigieron disfrutar del placer que aún no conocían. Sakura, consciente de que en esa posición debía ser quien iniciara el movimiento, comenzó a subir y a bajar muy despacio. Sasuke, cegado por ese nuevo deleite, la tomó de las caderas ayudándole con el vaivén, además de aumentar y profundizar las embestidas.

—Sakura… —gruñó roncamente al tiempo que mordía con suavidad su cuello.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar por la agitación y sus respiraciones se volvieron irregulares. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y suspiros por parte de ambos, puesto que ninguno podía controlar sus excesivas emociones. El ritmo era constante y acelerado, sus bocas se encontraban por instantes saciándose del néctar del otro y las caricias eran más que intensas. Sintieron que pronto culminarían en la cima del placer, el clímax estaba muy cerca.

Sakura sintió que en su interior miles de sensaciones se removían con fuerza, y de un momento a otro, explotaban como fuegos artificiales en una noche oscura. Gimió sonoramente cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó, y se sintió a la altura de las nubes mientras experimentaba el placer en su estado puro.

Sasuke por su parte, sintió que su miembro era aprisionado por las estrechas paredes de ella y soltó un gemido ronco sin poder evitarlo al sentir su propia culminación. Su mente se desconectó por completo y sólo atisbó a disfrutar del intenso placer que recorría cada fibra de su ser. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan vivo.

Ambos cayeron agotados a la camilla, ella sobre él, tratando de calmar sus alterados corazones y la respiración irregular. Sasuke apretó el cuerpo de la mujer contra el suyo sumamente feliz de tenerla a su lado, pues era gracias a aquella pelirrosa que había experimentado algo tan increíble. En ese momento, el sufrimiento de toda su existencia parecía un recuerdo muy lejano.

Sakura repartió caricias por su torso al tiempo que sonreía radiante, nunca se alejaría de su perfecto; porque él era el hombre al que amaba y la causa de su felicidad. Después de varios minutos, Sasuke rompió el silencio.

—Sakura… —susurró con su grave voz.

— ¿Mm?

—Gracias.

La ojijade levantó su rostro sorprendida y lo miró sin comprenderle.

— ¿P-por qué?

Sasuke contempló sus verdes ojos llenos de algo que no conocía. No planeaba decir esas palabras, pero algo dentro de él lo impulsó a hacerlo.

—Por alejar mi dolor.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se encogía. Desde el principio sabía que la vida de él estaba llena de sufrimiento, por eso decidió hacer lo imposible por sanar esas heridas de su alma y brindarle felicidad. No sabía si podía hacerlo, pero esas palabras le confirmaron sus dudas. Ella podía alejar su dolor, y Sasuke lo sabía. Se sintió más feliz al comprenderlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y acercó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de él con suavidad.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Por qué? —Ahora era su turno de responder sus dudas. ¿Por qué ella hacía tanto por alguien como él, por un monstruo?

—Por el simple hecho de que te amo —confesó segura. Había descubierto ese profundo sentimiento el día anterior, pero sentía que él debía saberlo, él debía conocer el amor.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la respuesta y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza. Amor, algo tan desconocido para él, algo tan lejano e inalcanzable. No comprendía ese sentimiento porque nunca alguien se lo ofreció, nunca alguien lo amó. Sin embargo, ella lo hacía, veía la sinceridad en sus cristalinos ojos. Sintió que su felicidad crecía al escuchar esas palabras y una auténtica sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Era una sensación agradable y única… eso de sentirse amado por primera vez.

Sakura se maravilló al ver esa expresión en su rostro y sin poder contenerse más, lo besó mientras reía más que feliz. Sabía que el amor lograría reparar sus heridas y su lastimado corazón.

Ninguno de los dos sospechó que al final del día el dolor empañaría esa efímera felicidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola hermosas personas!

Me siento muy apenada con ustedes por el retraso de este capítulo, además que ya van dos veces que falto a mi palabra 7.7 ¡Lo siento mucho! No hay excusas lo sé, pero les explicaré porque tarde tanto. Fue por culpa de la universidad, ella tiene toda la culpa, el caso es que hubo un problema con mi inscripción y tuve que hacer un montón de vueltas para solucionarlo. La mala noticia es que pronto entro y no podré escribir tan de seguido T.T

Espero que el capítulo recompense la espera :3 En verdad lo siento mucho, ya saben que hago lo posible por traer lo más rápido que pueda la continuación, pero el tiempo es muy cruel…

¿Nadie esperaba lemon? Yo tampoco xD Na mentira, ya lo tenía todo planeado, y ahora sí, después de este capítulo lleno de amors, se viene la angustia… Así que busquen pañuelos para el próximo :v

Agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que me dejan sus bellos comentarios, los amo, los adoro y los idolatro jajaja

Por cierto, los invito a pasarse a mi nuevo one-shot que escribí recientemente para un concurso. Me llegó la inspiración y dije ¿Por qué no? Les agradeceré en el alma sus comentarios, pues me ayudaran a ganar, igual si no gano, lo hice especialmente para que ustedes amantes del SasuSaku disfruten :3

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, por tomar de su tiempo y dejar sus impresiones, me ayudan a mejorar cada vez más, también me dan motivación y sabré si voy por buen camino o ya me desvié jeje. Gracias también a los nuevos lectores que llegan, espero que se sientan a gusto con mi historia.

Creo que ya hablé mucho así que sin más que decir me despido :3

¡Cuídense mucho y nos leemos para el próximo capítulo!


End file.
